El Hada Del Bosque Encantado
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: El laird Edward Cullen y sus guerreros son atacados por unos villanos mientras pernoctan en el bosque, pero una misteriosa banda de encapuchados, liderados por una mujer, consigue salvarlos. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora y nombre de la historia lo diré más adelante.**

* * *

El Hada Del Bosque Encantado

Prólogo

Castillo de Caerlaverock, 1312

En el castillo de Caerlaverock, cercano al condado de Dumfries, sus habitantes tristes y desolados lloran la terrible desgracia que se había cebado con el clan Swan. El día anterior, en una de las cuevas del bosque aparecieron los cuerpos sin vida de los hijos del laird Charlie Swan, Felipe y Austin, de trece y catorce años respectivamente, y los de su amada y dulce esposa Renée con la pequeña Jane.

Habían salido a dar un paseo por el bonito bosque el día del cumpleaños de Bella, otra de las hijas, pero poco después los hallaron desmembrados, lo que llenó de desolación a todos los habitantes del castillo. La única que se salvó de ese cruel ataque fue precisamente la pequeña Bella.

En el momento en que ocurrió, la pizpireta niña había ido a coger brezo escocés, unas hierbas medicinales que su madre le había ordenado ir a buscar para la tos de su padre. Cuando regresó, al no encontrar a su familia donde los dejó, los buscó hasta dar con ellos.

Sin entender lo que había ocurrido, corrió hacia su madre, que, tendida en el suelo, se movía extrañamente, y, arrodillándose a su lado con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, la pequeña Bella llamó:

—Mamá… mamá…

Al oírla, la mujer tosió y una bocanada de sangre salió de entre sus labios.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, mi amor… —susurró, agarrando a su hija.

—Mamá… levántate…

—Tienes que ser valiente, Bella —insistió ella—. Cuida de tu padre y tus hermanas y, cuando seas mayor, enamórate y prométeme que disfrutarás del amor.

—Mamá… mamá, vamos, levántate —gimió la niña entre lágrimas.

Renée, su madre, se estremeció y, con un hilo de voz, dijo:

—Mamá os quiere a todos. Busca a papá y dile que lo espero.

Y, sin más, cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar. Bella, sin saber qué hacer, permaneció varios minutos abrazada a ella. La llamó, la zarandeó a la espera de que le dijera algo más, pero su madre nunca más habló.

Sin parar de llorar, se acercó a sus hermanos. Los zarandeó también, pero ellos tampoco reaccionaron. Al final, horrorizada y con las manos llenas de la sangre de los suyos, corrió al castillo en busca de ayuda.

Esa noche, tras recuperar los cadáveres, se habló de un ataque salvaje de los lobos. Pero quienes vieron aquellos cuerpos y los cortes que tenían comprendieron que aquello sólo lo podían haber hecho aceros manejados por maleantes y villanos.

Con gesto sombrío, el laird Charlie Swan escuchaba el responso del padre Godo por su familia, mientras sus otras hijas, Jessica, de quince años, Angela, de doce, y la pequeña Bella, de diez, lloraban desconsoladas. No podían creer lo que había ocurrido. Su encantadora madre y sus hermanos ya no volverían con ellas nunca más.

Mientras el padre Godo continuaba con la oración, el laird miró a sus hijas, a aquellas tres damitas a las que amaba con todo su ser, y apretó los dientes para no llorar. Él no podía, no debía hacerlo, tenía que demostrar entereza.

Volvió a mirar a sus hijas y reprimió las lágrimas. Nunca olvidaría el gesto de terror e incredulidad de la pequeña Bella al llegar al castillo. Ella había visto lo que ningún niño debería ver nunca: la muerte más descarnada. Hundido y atormentado, volvió a fijar la vista en los tartanes que cubrían los cuerpos sin vida de su mujer y sus hijos. Pensar en Renée, en su sonrisa, su valentía y su dulzura le rompió el corazón y de pronto recordó la promesa que él le hacía cada vez que nacía uno de sus hijos. Una promesa que sabía que en un futuro podría traerle problemas, pero que iba a respetar, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera por su esposa.

Bella, aún conmocionada por lo ocurrido, miró a su padre y, poniéndose de puntillas, acercó la boca a su oído y, sorprendiéndolo, susurró a media voz:

—Mamá dijo que tenía que ser valiente y cuidar de ti y de mis hermanas.

Al oír eso, el laird esbozó una triste sonrisa y, levantándola del suelo, la abrazó y dijo:

—No te preocupes, mi niña. Papá os cuidará.

Tres días más tarde, el clan atrapó a unos villanos con las pertenencias de los fallecidos. El laird Charlie Swan los mató uno a uno sin piedad, mirándolos a los ojos y maldiciendo sus almas para toda la eternidad, mientras murmuraba:

—Muerte por muerte.

Esa noche, tras vengar a su familia con toda la rabia del mundo, les dio un beso de buenas noches a sus tres queridas hijas y, cuando llegó a sus aposentos, dio rienda suelta a su pena, su amargura y su dolor. Desesperado como nunca en su vida, lloró a los pies de su vacío lecho conyugal, mientras repetía una y otra vez:

—Mi cielo, no puedo vivir sin ti. Mi cielo, espérame…

No era consciente de que la pequeña Bella lo observaba como un ratoncillo asustado desde detrás de la puerta entreabierta, musitando:

—No llores, papá. Yo seré valiente y os cuidaré.

A partir de ese día, la vida de todos los moradores del castillo de Caerlaverock y alrededores cambió. Nada volvió a ser igual, porque el laird Swan nunca dejó de sufrir por amor.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Escocia, condado de Dumfries, 1325

El laird Edward Cullen regresaba agotado junto a su ejército de highlanders y su amada madre, tras cabalgar durante días hasta la abadía de Dundrennan desde su hogar, el castillo de Kildrummy. Llevaba meses buscando a su hermano James, apodado James Cullen el Malo por sus fechorías, y le habían llegado noticias de que podía estar en aquella abadía, malherido.

Pero el viaje no dio fruto. El moribundo que había allí no era James y, ceñudo, Edward decidió retornar a Kildrummy, cerca de Aberdeen.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó el joven Emmett.

—En James —contestó Edward, observando a su madre.

Su hermano James llevaba cerca de dos años sin dar señales de vida y eso angustiaba a Esme, la madre de los Cullen. Desolado, Edward no podía olvidar las tristes palabras de la mujer al abandonar la abadía de Dundrennan:

—No siento a James, Edward. Extrañamente, ya no lo siento.

Cullen, con el corazón encogido, miró de nuevo a su madre y le dijo a Emmett:

—El día que encuentre a James, yo mismo lo mataré por el sufrimiento que le está causando a mi pobre madre.

El joven suspiró. No guardaba demasiado buen recuerdo de James Cullen. Lo había conocido vagamente cuando era pequeño y su hermana Chelsea, junto con Edward, tuvo que ingeniárselas para solucionar un problema con él antes de que se convirtiera en algo irreparable.

—Te entiendo, Edward. Pero si haces eso, tu madre…

—Mi madre… —lo cortó él esbozando una fría sonrisa—. Ella es la única que guarda algún bonito recuerdo de él.

—Yo también —intervino Jasper, que cabalgaba a su lado—. Aún recuerdo el día en que un caballo le dio una coz en la entrepierna y aulló de dolor. Nunca me he reído más en mi vida.

Edward soltó una amarga carcajada.

—El idiota de mi hermano debería recordar que tiene una madre que sufre por él —dijo—. Su ausencia la apena más cada día que pasa y yo ya no sé qué hacer para que sonría.

—Despósate —sugirió Emmett.

Jasper soltó una carcajada. Edward y él eran buenos amigos y solían ir a menudo de correrías con mozas. Con una divertida sonrisa, Emmett continuó:

—Según he podido ver con mis propios ojos cuando he estado en Kildrummy, la bonita lady Tanya Denali bebe los vientos por ti, y a tu madre no parece desagradarle.

—Bueno… eso no es lo mismo que pienso yo —rió Jasper.

Emmett, sin escuchar lo que había dicho, añadió:

—Sólo hay que ver la de veces que esa joven y su madre están invitadas en tu casa para pasar largos fines de semana para intuir que entre vosotros hay algo más.

Sin apartar la vista de su madre, que iba en un carromato mirando al frente, Edward sonrió y expuso:

—Mi madre y la suya son amigas y Tanya una buena muchacha, además de toda una belleza, ¿no creéis?

Jasper asintió; sin embargo, Emmett respondió:

—Es una belleza, pero hay algo en ella que no termina de gustarme.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Edward, que, a la vez que lo miraba, preguntó:

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Según mi hermana Chelsea, Tanya es simple y aburrida —contestó Emmett.

—¡Chelsea! ¿Cómo no? —protestó Edward con cariño, al pensar en aquella mujer a la que le tenía tanto aprecio.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la hermana de Emmett —dijo.

—¡Os olvidáis de que a mí me gustan todas las mujeres! —replicó Edward divertido.

—Y si tienen grandes pechos, ¡más! —se mofó Jasper.

Edward sonrió. Tanya era una belleza que llamaba la atención allá donde fuera, pero nunca se mostraba en desacuerdo con él en nada. Era demasiado dócil y conformista.

Jasper miró al joven Emmett McCarty y dijo:

—Hace unos meses, Edward estuvo a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Tanya.

—Lo iba a hacer por mi madre —gruñó Edward.

—¿En serio le ibas a pedir matrimonio?

Él no contestó, pero Jasper lo hizo en su lugar.

—De no ser porque la noche anterior bebimos hasta casi caer muertos, creo que este tonto ahora estaría casado con ella.

Molesto por cómo aquellos dos hablaban de su vida, Edward los miró ceñudo. Casarse no era algo prioritario para él, pero su madre quería verlo con una esposa y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que planteárselo. Pero deseoso de abandonar ya el asunto, siseó:

—¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mi vida como si no estuviera delante? Parecéis dos alcahuetas. Además, sólo faltaría que mi madre os oyera, para que volviese a insistir con el tema.

—¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Jasper? —preguntó Emmett divertido.

Edward Cullen asintió y, consciente de que su madre no lo podía oír, explicó:

—Esa noche bebimos hasta caer derrotados. Y aunque nunca he querido pensarlo demasiado, creo que ha llegado el momento de que busque una mujer para Kildrummy, y de que unos niños corran por mi hogar. Además, mi madre envejece, y ya que el idiota de mi hermano sólo la hace llorar, al menos yo quiero verla sonreír. Quizá cuando regrese de este viaje…

—Tanya no es la mujer que tú necesitas, y lady Esme también lo sabe —protestó Jasper.

Edward sonrió y miró a su madre. A ella no había ninguna que le agradara para él.

—Recuerda, Jasper, que seré yo quien cargue con mi esposa, no mi madre.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, pero Emmett preguntó:

—¿Y estarías dispuesto a perder tu libertad por una mujer a la que no amas?

Edward rió, cruzando una mirada con Jasper.

—Que me despose con Tanya no cambiará mi vida. Yo no he caído en la marmita del amor y de las palabras almibaradas, como Félix, Peter o Laurent. Según ellos, han encontrado a la mujer que los complementa, pero si yo me caso, no será por sus mismos motivos. Digamos que mi boda será algo práctico, que me permitirá continuar con mi vida fuera de mi hogar, como siempre.

—¿Serías capaz de casarte sin amor?

Jasper y Edward se miraron un momento antes de responder y, finalmente, este último dijo:

—Sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Emmett.

—Segurísimo —afirmaron al unísono los dos amigos, soltando una carcajada.

Tanya Denali era una de las bellezas de las Highlands. Vivía en una estupenda mansión en Aberdeen, con sus padres. Era una delicada y sensual mujer de pelo claro como el sol y ojos del color del mar, y aunque muchos la cortejaban, Edward tenía claro que sólo lo aceptaría a él. Quizá había llegado el momento de lanzarse.

—Bueno… pues tal como lo planteas, Tanya será una buena compañía para tu madre —concluyó Emmett.

—No lo creo —repuso Jasper, que conocía bien a Esme.

Sin hacerle caso, el joven prosiguió:

—Ambas podrán coser, cocinar, cuidar las flores. Aunque, bueno, sé por mi hermana que…

—¿Otra vez Chelsea? —rió Edward, pensando en aquella belleza de ojos azules—. Veamos qué te ha dicho ahora esa maldita bruja rubia.

—Según ella, necesitas una mujer que te baje el ego y que sepa decirte que no a muchas cosas. Ella cree que sólo eso te hará feliz.

—Tu hermana es un auténtico demonio —contestó él divertido.

—También dice que las mujeres te lo ponen muy fácil cuando les sonríes y que sólo alimentan tu vanidad. Que te calientan la cama, pero no el corazón.

—Decir que es un demonio es quedarse muy corto —exclamó Edward, riéndose de nuevo.

—¿Por qué elegir una cuando hay tantas dispuestas a darnos placer? —preguntó Jasper, sonriendo.

—Sí, según Félix —prosiguió Emmett—, pasión y mujeres no os faltan y sois felices con lo que ellas os dan.

—Félix sí que nos conoce y sabe lo que necesitamos —asintió Edward divertido, mirando a un risueño Jasper.

Al anochecer llegaron a los alrededores de Dumfries. Allí, el laird Cullen buscó una posada decente para que su madre Esme y la dama de compañía de ésta, Aila, pasaran la noche. Dormir al raso no era lo que más les gustaba a ninguna de las dos.

Una vez Edward las dejó en el lugar, junto a varios highlanders para que las protegieran, se marchó con sus guerreros a un burdel cercano para refrescarse la garganta.

De madrugada, cansados y algo bebidos, algunos Cullen decidieron internarse en el denso bosque de robles para dormir un rato, a pesar de la lluvia y desoyendo las advertencias del posadero, que les dijo que ese bosque estaba encantado. Dentro del mismo encontraron unas cuevas, buscaron leña seca e hicieron un buen fuego. Después desenrollaron sus ásperas mantas y tartanes y, tras dejar a Arthur como centinela, el resto se acurrucaron en el suelo y se dispusieron a dormir.

Pero lo que esperaban que fuera un merecido descanso, pronto se convirtió en una locura. ¡Los estaban atacando!

Alertado por los gritos, Edward se levantó y salió de la cueva con los hombres que estaban con él. La lluvia le dio en la cara y se sintió mareado. Con la vista borrosa, pudo ver cómo Emmett y Jasper se levantaban con torpeza. Instantes después, vio caer a Jasper y, tras él, a Emmett. Cuando Edward iba a ir a ayudarlos, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo derribó. La sangre que le corría por la cara, la lluvia, el mareo y la conmoción del golpe le impedían moverse.

Impotente, comenzó a maldecir y a jurar que mataría a los bastardos que los habían atacado. Él, un highlander curtido en cientos de batallas, gravemente herido en varias ocasiones y temido por muchos ejércitos, se sentía un auténtico inútil y una presa fácil en su estado.

Finalmente consiguió sentarse, pero una patada en el pecho lo volvió a tumbar en el suelo. Mientras un pie lo pisaba con fuerza y sentía la punta de un arma en la barbilla, oyó que le decían:

—Seré rápido en mataros, a cambio, me quedaré con vuestros caballos.

A cada instante más enfadado, Edward bramó, todavía sin ver con claridad:

—¡Regresaré de mi tumba para matarte!

El otro hombre se carcajeó, mientras apretaba aún con más fuerza el pie contra su pecho. Sin darse por vencido, Edward tanteó a su alrededor en busca de su espada, pero antes de que la pudiera alcanzar, un silbido hizo que el villano mirara hacia su derecha, justo antes de desplomarse.

Por suerte, Edward fue rápido y ladeó el cuerpo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, aquel indeseable le habría clavado la espada en la garganta en su caída.

Con torpeza, pudo agarrar por fin su arma, pero, al levantarse, dio un traspiés que lo hizo caer de nuevo hacia atrás.

¡Maldición!

A cada instante se encontraba peor. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero le fue imposible. Necesitaba despejarse e ir a ver cómo estaban sus hombres, en especial Emmett. Si le ocurría algo al chico, su amiga Chelsea lo mataría por no haberlo protegido.

De pronto, su mirada borrosa enfocó a varios encapuchados que, con una destreza asombrosa, reducían a los maleantes. Los vio atacar, saltar de árbol en árbol y diezmar a los bandidos con una agilidad y una destreza que lo impresionaron. ¿Quiénes serían?

Tras un caos tremendo, minutos después la calma llegó al bosque. Los ojos se le nublaban y era incapaz de enfocar la vista con claridad. ¿Qué le ocurría? A su alrededor todo estaba borroso, confuso, pero pudo atisbar cómo los encapuchados se acercaban a él. Rápidamente, levantó el acero, pero un golpe certero en la mano le quitó la espada.

—¿Qué queréis? —bramó.

Varios de ellos se agacharon y una dulce voz respondió:

—Tranquilízate. Hemos venido a ayudaros.

Mareado y sin poder fijar la vista en nada ni en nadie, Edward se percató de que varios de los desconocidos se movían a su alrededor. Hablaban demasiado bajo para que pudiera oír lo que decían y, como pudo, preguntó:

—¿Quiénes sois?

—Eso no importa ahora —respondió un hombre.

Entonces, otra voz tan dulce como la primera que le había hablado, dijo:

—Déjame la talega. Este hombre está herido.

«¿Herido? ¿Quién estaba herido?», pensó Edward.

Entre los murmullos, distinguió varias voces de mujer. Tenía ganas de vomitar. No sabía qué le ocurría, hasta que una voz ruda y fuerte dijo:

—Éste es el laird Edward Cullen y sus hombres.

Al oír su nombre, Edward se movió y dijo: —¿De qué me conoces?

Nadie contestó a su pregunta, pero una de las mujeres propuso: —Bebed esto. Hará que el veneno desaparezca de vuestro cuerpo.

—¡¿Veneno?!

Una dulce risa sonó cerca de su oído.

—Os echaron veneno en las bebidas para atontaros, robaros y mataros. Por suerte para vosotros, uno de mis hombres estaba también en el burdel y se percató de lo que ocurría. Pero, tranquilo, con la pócima que os estamos dando, todos sanaréis rápidamente.

Edward bramó. Mataría a quien había hecho aquello. Con cierta dificultad, alargó la mano y, tras agarrar con fuerza el brazo de la mujer que le había hablado, preguntó:

—Eres una mujer, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió, todavía con la capucha puesta, y, conocedora de los efectos de aquel veneno y de que él la veía borrosa, le limpió la sangre de la cara y respondió:

—¿Acaso importa eso?

Desesperado al sentirse tan mermado, Edward susurró:

—Dime cómo te llamas.

La mujer lo miró. El herido era un hombre rubio de ojos claros, corpulento y bien parecido. Sin duda alguna, un habitante de las temidas Highlands, y, curándole la herida que tenía en la frente, respondió:

—Sólo debería importarte que te hemos salvado la vida y también la de tus hombres, y ahora, si te estás quieto, terminaré con este feo golpe que tienes en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —insistió él.

—Chisss… ni una palabra más o me enfadaré.

Los encapuchados se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Mientras un grupo se llevaba los cuerpos de los asaltantes para hacerlos desaparecer, las mujeres atendían a los heridos y la que se cuidaba de Edward canturreaba:

"En el bosque encantado

yo te he encontrado

herido y asustado

por…"

—No estoy asustado —protestó él.

De nuevo aquella hermosa risa llenó sus oídos.

—Eso dice la canción, no lo digo yo.

—No estoy asustado, ¡estoy furioso! —masculló.

—Bueno —sonrió la joven—. Visto que vuestra vanidad es mucha, aun en un momento así, cantaré otra que dice:

"De las Highlands has llegado

valeroso y enojado

pero tú no me das miedo

aunque seas un hombre fiero."

Edward sonrió sin fuerzas al oírla, pero dijo:

—Pues deberías temerme, y más con lo enfadado que estoy.

Sin el menor atisbo de miedo, ella acercó su boca al oído de él y susurró:

—Yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie.

—¿Y a la muerte?

—Menos todavía.

A pesar de lo mal que se encontraba, Edward tuvo ganas de sonreír por la locuacidad y determinación de aquella mujer. Sin duda, además de unas manos suaves, era valerosa y tenía una bonita voz.

En ese instante, ella miró a la joven que, a su lado, estaba atendiendo a otro de los highlanders y le preguntó sorprendida:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tras soltar una casi inaudible risita, la otra encapuchada se tocó los labios, le puso a Emmett una flor de color naranja sobre la oreja y murmuró:

—Oh… besarlo, pero nadie lo sabrá. No me he podido resistir.

—Amanece. Debemos marcharnos —dijo la voz de un hombre con firmeza.

—Dame unos instantes y enseguida termino —contestó la que atendía a Edward.

Cuando acabó, lo fue a soltar, pero Edward, al notar que lo abandonaba, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella haciéndola retroceder.

—Dime quién eres —insistió, antes de casi desmayarse.

—Tu salvadora —susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sin soltarla, él musitó a media voz:

—Juegas con ventaja. Dime quién eres, y… y… cuando esté mejor te bus… buscaré y podré dar… darte las grac… —No pudo acabar la frase.

La joven sonrió tranquila, sabía que estaba bien a pesar de que estaba prácticamente desmayado. Le tocó con delicadeza el rubio cabello y, aunque le encantaría volver a ver a aquel hombre, y dejarse cortejar por él, no podía revelar su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, cuando vio que su gente se alejaba, acercó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó con delicadeza, murmurando cerca de su boca.

"Del bosque encantado

un hada te ha salvado

y en un momento inesperado

un beso te ha robado."


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Cuando Edward se despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro angustiado de la dama de compañía de su madre.

—Ya vuelve en sí, mi señora, ¡vuelve en sí!

Atontado, se movió hacia ella, pero en ese momento, oyó a su madre gritar:

—Hijo, ¡qué susto! Pero ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Todavía mareado, vio que el bosque oscuro y lluvioso de la noche anterior ahora era un bosque lleno de luz y de alegres cantos de pájaros. Se sentía como si le hubieran clavado mil espadas en la cabeza.

—Como no veníais a la posada —explicó su madre—, he ordenado a nuestros hombres que salieran a buscaros y ¡oh, Dios… qué susto nos hemos llevado! ¿Qué ha ocurrido, hijo? —preguntó de nuevo.

Sin poder responder a aquello, porque él mismo no lo sabía, dijo:

—Tranquila, madre, estoy bien.

Con gesto pesaroso y preocupado, ella se le acercó y, acariciándole el pelo, replicó:

—¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con la pinta que tienes? Oh, tienes una herida en la frente y sangre en el cuello.

—Mamá…

—¿Quién te ha curado? ¿Quién os atacó? Por el amor de Dios, entre tú y tu hermano me vais a matar a disgustos.

Enfadado por cómo se encontraba y por las continuas preguntas y reproches de su madre, fue a protestar, cuando ella, cambiando de tono, murmuró:

—Tesoro mío…, temo que te pase algo.

Edward se levantó como pudo y, acercándose a ella, cuchicheó en su oído:

—Madre, te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames «tesoro» delante de mis hombres.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el amor de Dios. Que soy el laird Cullen. ¿Qué van a pensar?

—Ya sabes que lo que piensen los demás nunca me ha importado. —Edward asintió, sin duda era cierto, y la mujer añadió—: Por muy laird Cullen que seas, yo soy tu madre y tú eres mi tesoro, y nadie va a impedir que te lo llame cuando yo quiera, ¿entendido?

—Madre…

—¿Dime, tesoro?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y decidió desistir. A veces era imposible razonar con ella.

Al ver el gesto de su hijo, Esme sonrió. Edward era un amor. Era cariñoso, atento, detallista, pero cuando se enfadaba o se empecinaba en algo, era imposible razonar con él.

Poco después, cuando él consiguió convencerla para que, junto con su dama de compañía, esperara en el carromato, se acercó a sus hombres un poco más recuperado.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —le preguntó Jasper.

Él asintió y vio que el aspecto de su amigo no era mucho mejor que el suyo.

—Por san Drustan, ¡qué dolor de cabeza! —exclamó Emmett en ese momento.

El joven se tocaba la cabeza, apoyado en un árbol.

Con la boca pastosa, Edward cogió el odre de agua que le ofrecía uno de sus guerreros y bebió. Estaba sediento. En su mente sólo había un único pensamiento: debían buscar a los osados que los habían atacado, pero también a quienes los habían salvado.

El laird Edward Cullen era considerado un highlander de buen talante, que pocas veces se enfadaba. Tenía un carácter afable, conciliador con la gente y seductor con las mujeres. Pero en ese instante no era nada de eso. Un sombrío humor se había apoderado de él y sólo quería dar con sus atacantes y hacerles pagar lo ocurrido. Aún aturdido, y tras devolverle el odre al guerrero, preguntó:

—¿Estáis todos bien?

Todos asintieron con un murmullo, pero cuando Emmett preguntó qué había pasado, Edward no pudo darle una respuesta.

—Aún no lo sé… pero encontraré, mataré, degollaré y descuartizaré a los infames que osaron hacernos esto —masculló.

—¡Edward, por el amor de Dios! —gritó su madre horrorizada, al oírlo.

—Mamá, vuelve al carro.

—Necesito estirar las piernas, hijo —contestó ella rápidamente.

Al ver que se alejaba, Edward, ofuscado, siseó:

—Maldita sea. Malditos villanos.

El joven Emmett suspiró y Jasper meneó la cabeza. Ver a su laird en ese estado no era algo que les gustase.

—Mi señor —intervino entonces uno de los highlanders—, creo que deberíamos regresar a nuestras tierras y…

—Yo opino como Gindar. Deberíamos regresar a Kildrummy —terció Esme, ya de vuelta, sin importarle la intencionada mirada de su hijo pidiéndole silencio.

—Ni hablar. Primero tengo que saber qué ha ocurrido —dijo Edward entonces.

—Hijo, por Dios…

Pero al ver la sombría mirada de su hijo, se calló y asintió. Después de que regresara al carro, Emmett se acercó a su amigo y, con una sonrisa burlona, murmuró:

—No esperaba menos de ti. —Y enseñándole la flor naranja que tenía en las manos, añadió—: Yo también quiero saber quién ha sido el osado que me ha utilizado de jarrón y hacérselo pagar.

—¿Han robado caballos o algo? —preguntó Edward.

—No.

—¿Nada? ¿No se han llevado nada? —insistió sorprendido.

—Absolutamente nada. Ni una moneda, ni una espada… no falta nada — contestó Jasper—. Hay signos de lucha, pero ningún maleante muerto ni herido. Y luego están nuestras heridas, curadas. Pero ¿quién ha estado aquí?

La voz de la desconocida inundó el cerebro de Edward, que frunció el cejo.

—Sólo recuerdo las voces de unas mujeres que… —empezó.

—¿Unas mujeres? —lo interrumpió Emmett, tocando la flor naranja.

Edward asintió.

—Un grupo de mujeres y hombres nos ayudaron, pero no sé más.

—¿Por estas tierras hay mujeres tan valerosas?

—Parece ser que sí —replicó Edward y sonrió por primera vez.

Emmett sonriendo también, murmuró:

—Eso me gusta.

Tocándose la frente con cuidado, Edward añadió:

—Antes de que yo perdiera la conciencia, una de las mujeres dijo que los atacantes nos habían envenenado en el burdel. —Y con gesto adusto, siseó, mirando a sus hombres—: Regresaremos allí y aclararemos las cosas.

Todos recogieron sus armas y se prepararon para partir. Edward estaba intentando recordar algo más cuando Jasper se acercó a él.

—Quizá sea cierto que este bosque está encantado.

Al oírlo, Edward se paró en seco y recordó una cancioncilla que hablaba sobre un bosque encantado y, sin saber por qué, se tocó los labios y se estremeció. Después montó en su corcel negro, miró a sus hombres y, tras dar la orden, regresaron al burdel en busca de explicaciones, mientras él se seguía preguntando quién era la mujer que lo había auxiliado.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Cuando Edward y sus highlanders entraron en el burdel, las personas que estaban allí los miraron recelosas, pues su aspecto era siniestro.

—¿Qué os ha ocurrido? —les preguntó el dueño, acercándose.

Edward lo agarró del cuello y, empujándolo, bramó furioso: —¡Eso mismo he venido a averiguar!

Asustado y arrinconado contra la pared, el posadero intentó zafarse, hasta que se oyó un grito de mujer.

—Hijo, ¡que lo matas! —dijo Esme.

—Madre, sal de aquí.

—No hasta que sueltes a ese hombre.

Edward aflojó la presión de su mano en su cuello y el otro, asustado, murmuró:

—Señor… yo… yo no sé nada. Se lo juro por la vida de mis hijos. Si he preguntado es porque sé que ayer no teníais ese feo golpe en la frente.

—¿Y por qué te tengo que creer?

—Por el amor de Dios —gritó de pronto la rechoncha esposa del posadero, saliendo en su ayuda—. Soltad a mi marido. Os está diciendo la verdad, señor.

Al ver el miedo en los ojos de ella, Edward lo soltó. «Con seguridad le había dicho la verdad», pensó, mirándolo mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

—Ayer, mientras estábamos aquí, alguien… —empezó Edward.

—¡¿Aquí?! —gritó Esme horrorizada—. ¿Estuviste en este burdel?

—Jasper —llamó él, airado—, saca de aquí a mi madre.

Al oír la orden, sin importar las quejas de la mujer, el guerrero la sacó con premura del lugar. Una vez se marcharon, Edward miró al hombre y prosiguió:

—Alguien nos echó ayer una pócima en las bebidas con la intención de robarnos después. Exijo saber quién fue.

El posadero, asustado, tras mirar a su mujer murmuró:

—Le aseguro, señor, que no lo sé. No vi que nadie os echara nada y…

—Unos villanos nos atacaron en el bosque —lo cortó Edward—, aunque gracias a que alguien acudió en nuestra ayuda, esos maleantes no consiguieron su propósito.

Al decirlo, se dio cuenta de que los hombres y mujeres presentes se miraban entre sí y preguntó:

—¿Alguien sabe de quiénes hablo?

Nadie contestó. Todos parecían aterrorizados y, sin darles un respiro, el highlander preguntó de nuevo:

—¿A qué te referías ayer con eso de que el bosque está encantado?

Con mejor color de cara, el tembloroso hombre explicó:

—Señor, desde hace años se dice que el bosque está encantado. La gente huye de sus inmediaciones y no se aventura a entrar en él por miedo a no salir vivo. Como está cercano a la frontera con Inglaterra, muchos ladrones y bandidos sin patria se esconden en él y matan a todos los incautos que encuentran, se habla incluso de fantasmas. Sólo se sale vivo de allí si el grupo de los encapuchados llega a tiempo.

—¿El grupo de los encapuchados? —repitió Emmett, dando un paso al frente.

—Sí —asintió la mujer—. Desde hace unos años, un grupo de gente encapuchada, liderados por una valerosa mujer, guardan el bosque intentando proteger a los despistados.

—¿Una mujer? —preguntó Edward, atraído por aquella noticia.

—Sí.

—¿Qué mujer? —intervino Jasper, que entraba en ese momento.

—Nadie sabe quién es. Se la bautizó con el nombre de Hada por la magia que ha traído al bosque. Incluso hay nanas y trovas con su nombre.

La mente de Edward comenzó a funcionar con más rapidez y entonces recordó.

"Del bosque encantado

un hada te ha salvado

y en un momento inesperado

un beso te ha robado."

¡¿Hada?! Aquella mujer se había referido a sí misma al cantar aquella canción.

—Alguien tiene que saber quiénes son ella y su gente. Alguien debe de conocerlos.

Los aldeanos negaron con la cabeza con gesto asustado.

—Créame, señor —dijo la mujer del dueño—. Nadie los conoce. Sólo se sabe que actúan y que, la mayoría de las veces, consiguen que no ocurra un infortunio. Aunque las habladurías apuntan a que viven en algunas de las cuevas del bosque y que son fantasmas.

—¡¿Fantasmas?! —se mofó Emmett, tocando la flor que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Al oír eso, Edward esbozó una sonrisa. Él no temía a bosques encantados ni fantasmas y estaba dispuesto a encontrar a aquella mujer. Jasper, al ver que se quedaba pensativo, se acercó y le preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Sin duda, buscar a quienes nos atacaron, y también a esa mujer — respondió él—. No lo tenía previsto, pero pasaremos a visitar al laird Charlie Swan, que vive en el castillo de Caerlaverock. Quizá él nos pueda decir algo más que esta gente.

Después miró a quienes los rodeaban, seguro de que las palabras que iba a decir llegarían a su destino, y añadió:

—Estaremos por aquí unos días y pernoctaremos de nuevo en el bosque. Encontraré a los que osaron atacarnos y los mataré. Y, por supuesto, daré con esos encapuchados para agradecerles lo que hicieron por nosotros.

Y dicho esto, abandonaron todos, el burdel, mientras los presentes cuchicheaban sobre lo ocurrido y uno de ellos se terminaba su cerveza y reprimía una sonrisa.


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el bosque, llegó a los oídos del laird Charlie Swan, que maldijo al enterarse. Los continuos asaltos en aquel maldito lugar se multiplicaban, y vivir en el castillo de Caerlaverock, que lindaba con el bosque, cada día era más peligroso.

Desde la trágica muerte de su mujer, su liderazgo había ido en declive. Nunca superó la falta de Renée y año tras año su clan había mermado hasta quedar reducido a un grupo de personas que vivían en el castillo.

Sin perder tiempo, envió a algunos de sus hombres en busca de posibles heridos, como habría hecho su mujer Renée. Debía ayudar a los necesitados.

Los enviados se encontraron en el camino con los fieros guerreros Cullen. Edward, su jefe, al ver acercarse a aquella pequeña y poco lucida comitiva, ordenó a los suyos parar. Una vez escuchó el mensaje del laird, asintió y aceptó la invitación. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo había decidido ir a ver a Swan.

Cuando por fin dejaron atrás el espeso bosque, Edward se asombró al encontrarse con una pequeña aldea de casitas de piedra oscura y tejados de paja. Tenía un aspecto sombrío y desolador y, al pasar junto a ella, observó que estaba abandonada.

¿Qué había ocurrido allí?

Iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando vio al fondo un viejo castillo de forma triangular, con torres redondeadas en cada esquina, y en el que ondeaban los ajados estandartes de los Swan. El lugar era bonito y el castillo estaba rodeado por un foso de aguas verdes, aunque demasiado sucias para su gusto.

Vio a varios guerreros que nada tenían que ver con los que los habían ido a recibir en el camino. Estaba claro que eran de otro clan y, rápidamente, Edward los identificó como del de Tyler Steward. Un hombre insoportable y vanidoso con el que, en el pasado, Félix y él habían tenido más de un problema.

Al pasar por su lado, Edward los observó con seriedad. Aquella rama del clan Steward no era santo de su devoción, nada tenían que ver con los hombres de Mike Steward, hermano de Tyler.

Una vez llegaron ante el pequeño puente de madera que daba paso al castillo, los hombres de Swan se quedaron fuera, junto a los Steward, y dejaron que entraran solamente los Cullen. Éstos atravesaron la enorme puerta ojival de entrada y llegaron a un patio interior, donde, con gesto impaciente, los esperaba un hombre pelirrojo que sonrió al verlos.

Con curiosidad, Edward vio que los allí presentes eran hombres y mujeres de cierta edad. No había entre ellos guerreros jóvenes, aunque sí algunas muchachas. Los hombres de Edward siguieron entonces a su jefe. Eran gentes de las Highlands, su ropa, su gesto orgulloso y la dureza de su mirada los delataba. Edward levantó la mano derecha y todos se pararon, pero ninguno desmontó.

—Vaya, de momento veo poca gente —susurró Emmett.

—Y poca mujer —añadió Jasper, guiñándole un ojo a una moza que le sonreía.

—Y varios arcos apuntándonos —apostilló Edward, tras mirar de reojo las torres de las almenas.

Bella estaba junto a sus hermanas detrás de su padre, observando a los recién llegados, y al ver a Edward el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza. Pero un estremecimiento de preocupación la inundó al mirar su gesto fiero y salvaje. Tenerlos en su hogar la inquietó. ¿Qué hacían allí?

Pero la curiosidad pudo más y contempló con deleite al hombre que lideraba el grupo. Aquel gigante de semblante serio era muy bien parecido y resultaba fascinante. Llevaba el cabello rubio sujeto en una maltrecha coleta que lo hacía parecer aún más feroz. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo, se veían observadores e inteligentes y la piel de sus manos estaba tan bronceada como la de su rostro y su cuello. ¿Tendría todo el cuerpo igual?

Pronto vio que las mujeres del castillo, en especial las más jóvenes, se revolucionaban. Todas cuchicheaban y reían, mirando a los recién llegados. Sin duda alguna, la llegada de aquellos rudos hombres, tan diferentes a los que allí vivían, no dejaba a nadie indiferente.

Edward, al sentirse observado por tantos ojos, los contempló a todos desafiante y cuando Bella sintió su mirada sobre ella, un extraño calor le recorrió el cuerpo y suspiró acalorada, aunque disimuló.

Tras un silencio demasiado prolongado, el laird Swan bajó los escalones y, acercándose a Edward dijo:

—Bienvenido a mis tierras y a mi castillo, Cullen.

En ese momento se oyó el chirriar del portón principal al cerrarse y todos los del clan Cullen se llevaron la mano a la espada ante un posible ataque, pero con un movimiento de cabeza, Edward les indicó que se tranquilizaran y, devolviendo de nuevo su atención al hombre que tenía delante, se bajó del caballo seguido por Emmett y Jasper y, tras dar dos pasos hacia el otro laird, respondió:

—Es un placer, Swan. —Y, con una sonrisa, presentó a sus lugartenientes—. Él es Emmett McCarty, cuñado de Félix McRae, y a la derecha Jasper Whitlock, mis hombres de confianza.

Los dos highlanders asintieron y saludaron a aquel pelirrojo, barbudo y bonachón.

Después de estrecharle la mano, Edward se acercó más a Swan y murmuró:

—Te agradecería que ordenaras a los de los torreones que dejaran de apuntarnos con los arcos. No me gusta sentirme a punto de ser atacado y a mis hombres te aseguro que menos.

Al oír eso, el laird soltó una risotada y, tras hacer una seña con la mano, todos bajaron sus arcos. Después, señalándole a Edward la herida de la cabeza, preguntó:

—¿Estás bien, Cullen?

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar —respondió él, mirando a una mujer bastante mayor que le sonreía. Él le guiñó un ojo con gesto cautivador.

Swan al verlo, esbozó una sonrisa, pero insistió:

—Me han informado de lo ocurrido la pasada noche, ¿seguro que estáis todos bien?

—Por suerte, sí, aunque el susto no nos lo quita nadie —contestó en ese momento Esme.

Edward maldijo para sí, su madre no cambiaría nunca. Y, volviéndose para mirarla, le tendió la mano y le dijo al laird:

—Ella es mi madre, Esme Cullen.

Con galantería, Swan le besó la mano.

—Encantado, señora. Es un placer tenerla en mi humilde hogar.

Ella sonrió y Edward, tras mirarla para que permaneciera callada, dijo:

—No sé quiénes nos atacaron, pero te aseguro que antes de irme de tus tierras lo averiguaré. Encontraré a esos villanos y les arrancaré el pellejo.

—Edward, por el amor de Dios —susurró su madre, pero la mirada intimidatoria de él bastó para que no dijera nada más.

Swan, volviéndose hacia algunas de las mujeres que los observaban, ordenó:

—Preparad bebida y comida. El laird Cullen, su encantadora madre y sus hombres son nuestros invitados. Tratémoslos como se merecen.

Rápidamente, varias de las mujeres entraron en el castillo, mientras el laird, volviéndose hacia los que estaban tras él, añadió:

—Cullen, quiero presentarte a mi hombre de confianza, Billy Black y sus dos valerosos hijos Jacob y Seth. Se puede decir que ellos son quienes mantienen el orden en el castillo y sus alrededores.

—Son unos mozos muy bien parecidos —comentó Esme mirando al padre de los jóvenes, que la miró complacido.

Edward, por su parte, se sorprendió ante las palabras de Swan. ¿Sólo aquellos tres cumplían esa función? Tras estrechar la mano de Billy Black y sus hijos, clavó su vista en otro hombre, uno al que no le tenía mucho aprecio.

—Éste es mi yerno, Tyler Steward. Es el marido de mi hija mayor, Jessica. Están de visita en el castillo —explicó Swan, mientras una mujer pelirroja que llevaba un bebé de pocos meses en los brazos asentía con la cabeza—. A su lado está mi otra hija, Angela, que como veis es religiosa, y junto a ella mi pequeña Bella y Rosalie, su amiga, que también está de visita.

—Tiene usted unas hijas muy bonitas, laird Swan, y, por lo que deduzco, alguna soltera y en edad de casar, ¿verdad?

Al oír eso, Edward volvió a mirar a su madre con enfado, pero ella, sin darse por enterada, se excusó con gracia:

—Iré a ver cómo está mi dama de compañía.

Una vez se hubo marchado, Edward miró al yerno de Swan muy serio. Se conocían, pero no se apreciaban. Tyler, con soberbia, no hizo el menor gesto de saludo hasta que Edward le tendió la mano con fría cordialidad. Tras estrechársela, se volvió hacia las hijas del laird y dijo:

—Tienes unas hijas realmente muy bellas, Swan. —Y mirándolas con galantería, añadió—: Encantado de conoceros, miladies. Sin duda sois una bendición para la vista.

Ellas, sonrientes, asintieron con gracia con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento e instantes después desaparecieron en el interior del castillo.

—Vayamos a refrescarnos un poco la garganta mientras me cuentas detalladamente lo ocurrido —propuso Swan.

Una vez dentro, se dirigieron hacia un gran salón. Edward miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. El lugar estaba limpio, pero se veía empobrecido, desangelado, y no dudó de que en otros tiempos habría tenido mejor aspecto que el actual.

Esme pensó lo mismo, pero no dijo nada. Cada cual conocía sus circunstancias y sus problemas.

—Bree —llamó el laird Swan. Y, señalando a la madre de Edward, dijo—: Acompaña a la señora y a su dama a una de las habitaciones. Seguramente querrán descansar.

Esme asintió y, siguiendo a la mujer, desapareció con Aila, su dama de compañía.

Poco después, los hombres, sentados alrededor de una mesa, bebían cerveza mientras hablaban con seriedad.


	6. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Al mismo tiempo, en la planta superior del castillo, Bella hablaba con su amiga Rosalie, sentadas ambas sobre el lecho.

—Tranquila, no nos reconocerán.

Rosalie, encantada de haber visto al joven al que besó, dijo:

—Ese Emmett McCarty es un adonis… ¿Has visto qué ojos tiene?

Bella no contestó. Para ella un adonis era Edward Cullen. Todavía recordaba el beso que le robó estando él medio inconsciente y, sonriendo, murmuró:

—Sí, Emmett tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta y Bree entró con una misiva que le entregó a Rosalie. Luego se marchó, cerrando tras ella. La joven miró la carta y Bella preguntó:

—¿No la vas a abrir?

Ya no tan sonriente como momentos antes, Rosalie lo hizo y, tras leer lo que ponía, se la entregó para que la leyera y se echó a llorar. Bella suspiró. Rosalie debía partir para Carlisle e, intentando consolarla, dijo:

—Seguro que tu madre encuentra una solución para que os podáis quedar a vivir en Traquair House. Tu padre os llevó a vivir allí y…

—Lo dudo —la cortó la joven de suaves cabellos ondulados—. Mis abuelos maternos se han empeñado en que regresemos a Carlisle y, como ves, ya lo han conseguido. ¡Malditos… malditos!

—Rosalie… tranquilízate.

—Según ellos, tras la muerte de mi padre, mamá y yo no debemos seguir viviendo en Escocia, a merced de lo que ellos consideran bárbaros sangrientos. —Ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco—. Ya sabes que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en que mi madre consintiera en vivir en Escocia y ahora, nos guste o no, nos arrastran a Inglaterra de nuevo.

—Pero vamos a ver, Rosalie, ¿tu madre por qué no se niega? Ella tiene su hogar en Traquair y…

—Mi madre es demasiado buena y siempre quiere contentarlos a todos. En su momento lo hizo con mi padre, viniéndose a Escocia, y ahora quiere agradar a sus padres. Pero la diferencia es que yo he crecido aquí, me siento escocesa y no me quiero ir. No deseo vivir con ellos, ni con sus estirados amigos. Además, estoy segura de que su legión de criados se pasarán el día entero vigilándome por si robo algo.

La situación de Rosalie y su madre era delicada. Tras la muerte de Gilfred Hale, sus abuelos se habían empeñado en que se fueran a vivir con ellos a la ciudad inglesa de Carlisle y, ante la falta de personalidad de la madre de la muchacha, lo habían conseguido.

—Escúchame, Rosalie, si quieres, esta noche podemos buscar una solución. Quizá si hablamos con Billy…

—No, Bella. —Sonrió con tristeza.

—Pues entonces hablaremos con los Hale. Ellos son tu clan y…

—No. No vamos a hacer nada que pueda poner en peligro a nadie y menos a Billy o a los Hale. Los días que me quedan, disfrutaré de tu compañía y cuando mamá venga a buscarme, me iré con ella a Carlisle. —Aunque, entornando sus ojos castaños, añadió—: Pero que quede claro que volveré. Soy una Hale y regresaré a Escocia para vivir donde siempre he querido hacerlo. Lo juro por mi vida, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Y juntaron sus dedos meñiques y cerraron los ojos, un gesto que repetían desde hacía años. Era su pacto particular. Y las promesas que sellaban con él nunca se incumplían.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo. Era Jessica, la hermana mayor de Bella, que las apremiaba para que bajaran a comer. Las dos jóvenes estaban hambrientas y poco después, sin demorarse, salieron de la habitación y, tras bajar la escalera, entraron en el desangelado comedor.

Bella se acercó a su padre y, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, preguntó:

—¿Todo bien, papá?

El hombre asintió con una cariñosa sonrisa. Su pequeña, siempre tan pendiente de él.

—Sí, mi vida. Vamos, siéntate y come.

Esme, al ver la escena, comentó:

—Qué alegría ver a una hija tan atenta y a un padre tan cariñoso.

—Mis hijas son la luz de mi vida —respondió Swan sonriendo.

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se sentó junto a su amiga Rosalie y su hermana Jessica, que atendía con cariño a su pequeño y a las revoltosas gemelas de una sobrina de Sue, la cocinera. Dos niñas huérfanas de apenas tres años, a las que todos adoraban y mimaban.

Rachel, una de ellas, al ver que Esme la observaba, se levantó, caminó hacia ella y la señaló con algo en la mano.

—¿Quieres patata? —preguntó.

Esme, enternecida por aquel gesto tan bonito e infantil, abrió la boca y la niña le dio la patata.

—Rachel, por el amor de Dios —la regañó Jessica—. No molestes a la señora.

Al oírla, Esme tragó y rápidamente aclaró:

—No me molesta… no me molesta.

Bella se levantó divertida, se agachó junto a la pequeña y dijo: —Una señorita ha de sentarse a la mesa para comer, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Tras mirar a Esme y ésta guiñarle un ojo, la niña corrió a su sitio.

—Tienes unas sobrinas preciosas —le dijo Esme a Bella—. ¿Son hijas de tu hermana mayor?

Ella respondió con una sonrisa:

—Rachel y Rebecca son hijas de una sobrina de la cocinera del castillo. Los padres de las pequeñas murieron de fiebres en Edimburgo y, al quedarse huérfanas, papá ordenó que las trajeran a vivir con nosotros.

—Qué bonito detalle —comentó Esme.

—Las pequeñas forman parte de nuestra familia —contestó Bella—. Papá nos enseñó que la sangre no es lo único que une a las personas y a las familias. Lo que verdaderamente las une son los sentimientos y el auténtico amor.

Encantada con las palabras de la joven, Esme asintió y, al oír reír a las niñas, añadió:

—No hay nada más bonito que la risa de un niño, ¿verdad? Yo tuve dos varones, Edward y James, y me quedé con las ganas de la ansiada niña. Mis dos muchachotes brutos y peleones me llenaron de felicidad, pero no veo el momento de que alguno de ellos me dé una nietecita como Rachel o Rebecca, a la que hacer que le confeccionen bonitos vestidos y, si me lo permiten, ponerle el nombre de Elizabeth.

—Elizabeth, ¡qué bonito! —exclamó Bella.

—Era el nombre de mi abuela. Siempre dije que si tenía una hija se llamaría así, pero al no haberla tenido, espero que sea el nombre de alguna de mis nietas.

Bella sonrió por aquella confidencia y, mirando al guapo laird Cullen con dulzura, afirmó:

—Sin duda, algún día tendrá preciosas nietas y nietos.

Al ver cómo miraba a su hijo, la mujer cuchicheó:

—Sólo espero que sea antes de que mi cuerpo esté bajo tierra.

—No diga eso, señora, por favor —le dijo Bella, riendo.

En ese instante, Edward miró hacia donde ellas dos estaban hablando y la joven, intimidada, se despidió de la dama y regresó a su sitio. Allí le quitó a Jessica al pequeño John de los brazos y lo acunó mientras Rachel y Rebecca se levantaban y corrían por el salón.

—Come, Bella, ¡vamos, que se enfría! —la apremió Angela, quitándole el bebé de los brazos, mientras se levantaba para ayudar a su hermana mayor con las revoltosas niñas.

Bella se echó una porción de venado en el plato.

—Hoy parecen más fieros que ayer —le susurró su amiga Rosalie. Ambas sonrieron.

Bella, tras mirar que nadie las pudiese oír, respondió:

—Ayer estaban bajo los efectos del beleño blanco.

Y las dos soltaron una carcajada.

—Gracias a su atontamiento pude besarlo —añadió Rosalie, mirando a Emmett.

—Chissss —la regañó Bella.

Pero la otra joven, con una pícara sonrisa, cuchicheó:

—Oh, Dios, ¡qué labios tan dulces!

—Rosalie, ¡calla! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan descarada? —le espetó Bella, mirando a Edward, que hablaba con su padre.

Su amiga sonrió con picardía.

—¿Acaso crees que no vi cómo besabas a su jefe?

A Bella se le cayó el tenedor contra el plato, haciendo que todos dejaran de hablar y la miraran. Se puso roja como un tomate y, disculpándose, cogió el tenedor y comenzó a comer, bajo la atenta mirada de Esme. La mirada de esta era tan intensa como la de su hijo y la ponía nerviosa. Azorada, acalorada e inquieta miró hacia otro lado y cuando todos retomaron sus conversaciones, Rosalie, acercándose, insistió:

—Lo besaste.

—¡Silencio! —dijo ella para hacerla callar.

—Lo vi con mis ojitos.

—Vale, lo besé —reconoció finalmente, con un hilo de voz—. Pero te recuerdo que tú también lo hiciste.

Rosalie miró al joven que atraía toda su atención y musitó:

—Mmmm… y no me importaría volver a hacerlo.

Bella gruñó.

—No disimules —insistió su amiga—. Me he fijado en cómo miras al laird Cullen. Sin duda, ese highlander te ha impresionado. Nunca te he visto mirar así a nadie. Ni siquiera al guapo de Bercas O'Callahan antes de que se marchara.

Sin responder, Bella miró al laird con disimulo y suspiró al ver cómo él bromeaba con una criada.

—De acuerdo, es muy apuesto. Además…

—Además, su apariencia salvaje es arrebatadora, ¿verdad? —completó Rosalie la frase, cruzando una mirada con Emmett, que le hizo un guiño.

Jessica, la mayor de las hermanas Swan, de nuevo con su pequeño en brazos, se sentó junto a ella y preguntó:

—¿Qué es arrebatador?

—Tu color de pelo, Jessica —respondió rápidamente Rosalie—. Bella lo adora.

Sorprendida, Jessica dijo:

—Pero si lo tengo rojo, como ella.

—Pero el tuyo es más brillante —le aclaró Rosalie sonriente.

Bella, divertida por la cara de su hermana al mirarse el cabello, asintió con la cabeza y se metió un trozo de carne en la boca. Minutos después, y con fingido disimulo, observó cómo Edward Cullen hablaba con su padre, aunque también se percató de las sonrisas que cruzaba con cualquier fémina de la sala. Sin duda, era todo un conquistador. Le gustaban sus bonitos ojos y su cabello claro. Tenía además una bonita sonrisa y parecía un hombre que la usaba muy a menudo, no como el marido de Jessica, con su cara de amargado. Esa sonrisa, unida a su altura, su porte, sus anchos hombros y su voz varonil, sin lugar a dudas era un buen reclamo para las mujeres. Sólo había que ver cómo las pocas que había en el castillo se morían por atenderle y llenar su copa de bebida.

Estaba ensimismada observándolo, cuando de pronto sus ojos se encontraron. Al ver que lo miraba, Edward le sonrió con caballerosidad. Bella, azorada, sintió que se tensaba y las mejillas se le encendían. Nerviosa, apartó la vista y suspiró. Si él supiera.

Angela llegó a la mesa con Rebecca y Rachel, que, junto al pequeño John, eran la alegría del castillo. Ésta se sentó rápidamente con Bella, que la abrazó con cariño. Jessica, que estaba junto a su hermana y Rosalie con el pequeño John en brazos, al ver tan contentas a las jóvenes, dijo con curiosidad:

—Os veo muy sonrientes, ¿qué es lo que os hace tanta gracia?

—Si te lo decimos, te escandalizarás —contestó Rosalie.

Al oírla, Bella la miró, pidiéndole precaución en silencio, pero la muchacha continuó:

—¿No te parecen cautivadores estos highlanders?

—¡Rosalie! —exclamó Jessica.

—Ese Emmett es tan guapo…, ¿verdad? —prosiguió la impetuosa joven.

—¡Por todos los santos, Rosalie! Eres una señorita y lo primero que debes recordar es tu educación. ¿Qué es eso de hablar de él con ese descaro?

—Jessica, no exageres —intervino Bella—. Rosalie sólo decía que Emmett…

—¡Bella! —gruñó de nuevo su hermana—. Recuerda las normas y la educación que os hemos dado durante años. —Y al ver cómo ellas se miraban, añadió—: ¡Por el amor de Dios, niñas, cuidad vuestras lenguas y portaos como las damas que sois! No avergoncéis a padre tuteando a hombres a los que no conocéis. Comportaos con decoro.

«Malditas reglas», pensó Bella, pero calló.

Si algo recordaba de su madre era que decía esa misma frase muchas veces al día.

Todas callaron, hasta que Rosalie, incapaz de seguir más en silencio, preguntó:

—¿Cuándo supiste que Tyler era tu hombre?

Jessica se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza y murmuró: —Cuando lo vi.

Bella miró a su cuñado. Era el hombre más idiota que había conocido nunca y, aunque su hermana no dijera nada, todo el castillo intuía que no era feliz. Sólo había que ver cómo la trataba en ocasiones para darse cuenta de que Tyler no era un hombre cariñoso ni con ella ni con su bebé.

Nadie entendió la decisión de Jessica de casarse con aquel patán. Durante años, la joven fue cortejada por Mike Steward, un muchacho que se desvivía por ella, pero cuando Tyler regresó de un largo viaje y la conoció, las cosas cambiaron rápidamente y Jessica se casó con él, dejando a Mike Steward desolado y sumiendo en el desconcierto a la gente del castillo. Cuando le preguntaron el porqué de esa decisión, Jessica sólo dijo que lo hacía por amor.

—¿Y tras casi dos años de matrimonio sigues queriéndole como el primer día? —se interesó Rosalie.

Jessica se rascó el cuello con incomodidad, lo que llamó la atención de Bella, pero finalmente, al ver que esperaban su respuesta, dijo:

—Por supuesto que sí. Amo a Tyler como él me ama a mí.

—¿Y crees que daría la vida por ti? —preguntó Bella.

Jessica miró a su marido y, bajando la vista, afirmó: —Tanto como yo por él.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! —se mofó Rosalie y, acercándose a ella, cuchicheó—: Una mujer casada y experimentada como tú no debería irritarse por nuestra curiosidad. Es normal que siendo solteras nos atraiga la intimidad con un hombre e incluso decir sus nombres…

—¡Rosalie! —la interrumpió Jessica escandalizada y, mirando a las niñas, añadió—: Rebecca, Rachel, salid al patio a jugar. ¡Vamos!

Bella le dio una patada a Rosalie por debajo de la mesa. ¿Qué hacía hablando de todo aquello?

Angela, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, una vez las niñas se hubieron marchado, refunfuñó:

—Iréis al purgatorio por esta pecaminosa conversación. Sois doncellas y no conocéis varón. Callad y comed.

Rápidamente, Bella se hizo la señal de la cruz en la frente y cambiando de tono, murmuró con seriedad:

—Angela… ¡sólo bromeábamos!

Después de la comida, lady Esme y su dama de compañía se retiraron a descansar. Tyler, el marido de Jessica, se acercó a ésta y Bella notó que su hermana se tensaba. Cuando él se marchó, vio cómo su tensión disminuía.

—Entiendo vuestra curiosidad respecto a los hombres —dijo entonces Jessica—, pero debéis ser comedidas y no olvidar que sois doncellas casaderas y respetables y, sobre todo, debéis guardar el decoro con ellos. Deberíais haber visto cómo os observaba la madre del laird Cullen. Si no lo hacéis, creerán que sois unas mujerzuelas que no se hacen respetar.

Las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron. Jessica, al ser la mayor, había sido como una madre para ellas en muchas cosas. Ahora, al ver las caras de las muchachas, añadió:

—Vale. Entiendo que esos hombres, tan diferentes a los nuestros, os han atraído y…

—Jessica —protestó Angela—. ¿Ahora tú?

Con una candorosa sonrisa, su hermana mayor la miró y respondió:

—Angela, aunque ahora seas religiosa, en el pasado estuviste prometida y sabes de lo que hablamos.

Ésta, al escucharla, calló, pero sonrió, y Jessica añadió:

—Que tú eligieras un amor espiritual después de lo ocurrido con Ben no quiere decir que las demás deban hacerlo y por ello creo que…

Pero sin dejarle terminar la frase, Angela se levantó y se fue. Recordar a Ben aún le dolía y no quería escuchar nada más.

—No tenías que haber mencionado a Ben. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —protestó Bella.

Jessica susurró: —Lo siento… no me he dado cuenta.

—Aún sufre por él —musitó Bella, mirando marcharse a su hermana.

Jessica asintió. Desde que estaba casada con Tyler, en ocasiones no medía bien sus palabras y convino:

—Tienes razón. Luego hablaré con ella.

Pero tras un tenso silencio, Jessica volvió a la carga.

—Como hermana mayor y mujer casada, quiero preguntaros si os atrae algún hombre del clan Steward.

—No —respondió Bella.

Mientras que Rosalie, con su particular sentido del humor, dijo:

—Si tuviera que elegir a algún Steward, sin duda elegiría a Mike. Es un hombre atractivo y sin duda muy caballeroso.

Bella se tapó la boca para no reír. La cara de su hermana era todo un poema. Como decía su padre, donde hubo fuego quedan rescoldos, y sin duda Jessica seguía sintiendo algo por Mike Steward, aunque intentara ocultarlo.

—Tú le rechazaste y él sigue soltero, no sé por qué me miras así —se defendió Rosalie.

Jessica cambió rápidamente de expresión y, esbozando una sonrisa, respondió:

—Simplemente me ha extrañado tu contestación. Pero, decidme, ¿algún rudo hombre de las Highlands os ha llamado la atención?

Bella, que sabía lo casamentera que era su hermana, se calló, pero Rosalie dijo:

—Hay alguno muy agraciado.

Jessica miró a aquellos bárbaros tan poco parecidos a los hombres del clan de su marido y a los que vivían en Caerlaverock y respondió:

—Los hijos de Black, Jacob y Seth, también son agraciados y…

—Hermana —la cortó Bella—, Jacob y Seth son como nuestros hermanos, ¿de qué hablas?

Pero sin darse por vencida, Jessica insistió:

—Vale… vale… pero entonces, ¿cuál de esos bárbaros os llama la atención?

Con disimulo, Rosalie miró a Emmett y Jessica esbozó una sonrisa, pero después inquirió:

—Bella, ¿y a ti no te gusta ninguno?

—No.

—¡Mentirosa! —exclamó Rosalie. Y antes de que pudiera hacerla callar, contestó—: El laird Edward Cullen.

—¡Rosalie! —protestó Bella.

—¿El laird? —repitió Jessica sorprendida.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquel hombre estaba fuera del alcance de Bella. Su hermana no era una muchacha que destacara por nada. Era bonita, pero se empeñaba en no sacarse partido y ya la habían dejado por imposible. Además, era tímida y torpona, algo que por norma no atraía a los hombres, por lo que Jessica sonrió y dijo con ternura:

—Mi pequeña Bella, entiendo que el laird Cullen te haya llamado la atención, es un hombre muy apuesto y galante, pero deberías fijarte más bien en los hombres de mi marido, o en los que acompañan a Cullen. Piensa que Edward Cullen es un hombre poderoso y creo que está por encima de tus posibilidades.

Bella tuvo ganas de sonreír. Si su hermana supiera que lo besó, se moriría del susto. Bajó la vista y no dijo nada, pero Rosalie, incapaz de callar, preguntó:

—¿Y por qué crees que un hombre así nunca se fijaría en Bella?

Jessica hizo un mohín. Pensó que no se había expresado bien y se justificó:

—Un hombre como él puede elegir entre cientos de bellezas y…

—¿Estás llamando fea a Bella? —saltó Rosalie molesta.

—Noooooooo —contestó Jessica—. Bella es una preciosa joven que no tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie. Pero soy una mujer adulta e intuyo que no es el tipo de mujer en la que un hombre como él se fijaría. Ella…

—Bella es hija de un laird tan poderoso como lo es ese tal Cullen— siseó Rosalie enfadada—. De modo que puede aspirar a él tanto como cualquier otra.

Al escucharla, Jessica torció el gesto y, con pesar, respondió:

—Nuestro padre era un laird poderoso antaño. Hoy por hoy no tiene ni ejército, ni pueblo, ni recursos. Eso es suficiente para que Bella no pueda fijarse en un hombre como ese Cullen.

—¿Por qué no olvidáis el tema? —protestó la mencionada.

Pero su hermana, apenada por la mala interpretación de sus palabras, siguió con el asunto:

—Por supuesto que Bella puede aspirar a enamorar a cualquiera, pero los hombres son muy complejos y hay cosas que a ellos los vuelven locos, como el coraje. —Y bajando la voz, añadió—: Y ya no hablemos de unos grandes pechos, una belleza exquisita y…

—Y como yo no tengo nada de eso, puedo dar por supuesto que él no se va a fijar en mí, ¿verdad, hermana? —se mofó Bella.

—Tú tienes cosas mejores. Cosas que un hombre como él seguro que no sabría valorar, como el decoro, el pundonor*, tu delicadeza —apostilló Jessica.

Rosalie, de carácter bastante rebelde, quiso protestar, pero al ver la expresión de Bella prefirió callar. Su amiga no quería llamar la atención en nada. Era su decisión y como tal debía respetarla.

Jessica, al ver la carita triste de su hermana, la acarició con mimo y susurró:

—Tyler cree que Eric Steward o Riley Steward podrían ser unos buenos candidatos para ti. Está pensando en hablar con padre para…

—Dile a tu esposo que no se moleste. No aceptaré ni a Eric ni a Riley. ¡Qué horror! —replicó Bella, mirándolos con repugnancia.

Jessica la reprendió por sus modales y, cuando Bella resopló, prosiguió, dulcificando un poco la voz:

—Padre envejece y no puede seguir velando por tu seguridad. Estás en edad de casarte y eres una carga para él, ¿no te das cuenta?

—Puedo elegir. Por suerte, papá me lo permite, como te lo permitió a ti.

Bella miró a su adorado padre. Meses atrás, había rechazado una oferta de matrimonio de un hombre de Irvine. Un tonto que la hubiera hecho infeliz. Pero el tiempo pasaba y debía desposarse.

—Debes encontrar marido o ingresar en una abadía, como Angela —insistió su hermana.

—¿¡Yo religiosa!? —se mofó Bella—. Jessica, por favorrrrrr.

Rosalie sonrió al oírla.

—Tyler cree que necesitas un marido que te proteja —continuó la hermana, mirando el suelo.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron y tuvieron que aguantarse la risa. ¿De verdad necesitaban un hombre para que las protegiera? Bella puso los ojos en blanco: Jessica era una pesada.

Nadie, a excepción de Rosalie y otras tres personas, conocía su verdadera personalidad. Durante años había escondido su carácter impetuoso, loco y batallador, para mostrarse sólo como una dulce y asustadiza damita.

Años después de la muerte de su madre y hermanos, Bella siguió una tarde a Black, el mejor guerrero de su padre, y a los hijos de éste a un claro del bosque. Allí, el hombre comenzó a entrenar a sus gemelos Jacob y Seth en el arte de la lucha. Los primeros días, ella aprendió desde la distancia movimientos que luego practicaba en la soledad de su cuarto con un palo.

Al principio era lenta e inexperta y las magulladuras que ella misma se hacía le salpicaban brazos y piernas, morados que todos achacaban a su torpeza.

Cuando Rosalie iba a visitarla, o viceversa, practicaban lo que Bella había aprendido y así su amiga aprendía también. Con el tiempo, Bella empezó a entrenarse a escondidas con los hijos de Black en el bosque. Jacob y Seth se convirtieron en dos buenos amigos y aliados suyos que le guardaron el secreto y le mostraron todas las artes de combate que su padre les enseñaba.

A medida que pasaron los años, Bella floreció como mujer y como guerrera, aunque esta segunda faceta suya seguía escondida.

Mientras Jessica continuaba hablando de la virtud y el comportamiento que debían tener las jóvenes, Bella se apoyó en la mesa y comenzó a recordar el día en que decidió enseñarle a Black lo que había aprendido. Como cada tarde, los siguió a un claro de bosque, a él y a sus hijos.

—Bella, sé que estás ahí —gruñó Black—. Te acabo de ver. Sal ahora mismo.

Al verse descubierta, no lo dudó y, a pesar de que temblaba, se plantó ante él.

—¿Qué haces escondida tras los arbustos? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Observaros —respondió.

—Muchacha, no debes estar sola en este maldito bosque —dijo él—. Si tu padre se entera, te regañará.

—El bosque no me da miedo, Billy —respondió Bella—. Quienes han de darnos miedo son las malas gentes que campan por él.

—Tienes razón —asintió el hombre, sonriendo—. Pero no creo que sea bueno que estés aquí. Regresaremos todos al castillo.

—No, Billy. No regresaremos —afirmó ella, sorprendiéndolo.

Los hijos de Black se miraron con complicidad y Seth dijo: —Padre, creo que deberíamos decirle que…

—Ahora no —lo cortó el hombre, presuroso—. Debemos regresar antes de que alguien la eche de menos y el castillo se alarme.

Tras mirar a sus amigos, Bella sacó con decisión una espada de debajo de su capa y, tragando el nudo de emociones que tenía en la garganta, dijo:

—Billy, ¡lucha conmigo!

—Por san Drustan, muchacha, ¡suelta eso ahora mismo antes de que te hagas daño! —gritó él al verla.

—No —respondió Bella.

Cada vez más incrédulo de que aquella dulce y tímida damisela le desobedeciera, insistió:

—Eres una jovencita delicada. No tienes fuerza ni empeño para hacer cosas que sólo los hombres debemos llevar a cabo y…

—Billy Black —lo cortó ella, levantando la voz, mientras se desataba la falda. Ésta cayó a sus pies y quedó vestida con unos masculinos pantalones de cuero marrones—. ¡Lucha conmigo!

Boquiabierto, el hombre fue a protestar, pero su hijo Seth intervino:

—Vamos, padre, hacedle caso.

Finalmente, y ante tanta insistencia, el guerrero asió su espada y se puso frente a Bella. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue ver que sujetaba la espada con fuerza y cómo plantaba con seguridad los pies en el suelo, buscando su punto de apoyo. Eso le dio a entender que sabía más de lo que él esperaba.

Al ver que Billy era incapaz de blandir su espada contra ella, Bella tomó la iniciativa y, levantando su acero, le dio un mandoble del revés. Rápidamente, Black lo paró gritando:

—Muchacha, ¿qué haces? ¡En nombre de Dios!

Ella soltó una carcajada y aplaudió. Aquello la divertía y mucho. Luego sonrió y, sin prisa, pero sin pausa, lanzó un nuevo mandoble y esta vez Black respondió. Durante lo que al hombre le pareció una eternidad, luchó con aquella impetuosa jovencita y se sorprendió de lo bien que manejaba la espada. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, él le lanzó ataques por la derecha y la izquierda y comprobó que reaccionaban con precisión.

Al finalizar, Black bajó su arma y, mirándola aún incrédulo, jadeó con una sonrisa:

—Me has sorprendido muy gratamente. ¿Quién te ha enseñado a luchar?

—Tú, Billy —contestó ella acalorada.

—¡¿Yo?!

—Ajá…, tú —afirmó Bella—. Tras lo que les ocurrió a mi madre y a mis hermanos, decidí aprender a defenderme por si, llegado el caso, mi familia o yo misma lo necesitábamos. Se lo pedí a mi padre, pero se negó, y un día, hace años, vi que enseñabas a Jacob y Seth a manejar el acero y no lo dudé. Por cierto, mi amiga Rosalie también ha aprendido. Espero que algún día la veas luchar.

A cada instante más sorprendido, el hombre murmuró:

—Nunca imaginé que…

—Lo sé… Sé lo que vas a decir —lo interrumpió Bella sonriendo y retirándose el pelo de la cara—. No ha sido fácil ocultarle mi impetuosidad a todo el mundo, incluidos mi padre y mis hermanas, pero sabía que si no lo hacía me buscaría problemas. Por eso en el castillo me muestro como una joven delicada y algo torpe. Con ese carácter, nadie sospechará de mis verdaderas intenciones.

—Pero el laird se pondrá furioso si se entera de que…

—Nunca se enterará. Te lo prometo, Black.

Él asintió y, mientras empezaba a llover, su hijo Jacob dijo:

—Es buena con el acero, padre, y Rosalie también. En varias ocasiones nos han desarmado a Seth y a mí.

Bella sonrió. Escuchar aquello de un joven al que ella consideraba un excelente guerrero la hacía feliz.

—Tener su propia espada les ha dado seguridad —comentó Seth.

—¡¿Su propia espada?! —repitió Black.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y Seth aclaró:

—¿Recuerda el último viaje que hicimos a Stirling? —El hombre asintió—. Allí les compramos las espadas. Teníais que verlas dando mandobles y…

—Hijo… con lo que he visto ya me puedo hacer una idea —contestó su padre y, sonriendo, echó a andar para refugiarse de la lluvia bajo unos árboles.

Durante un rato siguieron charlando del asunto y cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, se cubrieron con las capuchas.

—Durante estos años he practicado con Jacob y con Seth sin que nadie lo supiera —explicó Bella—. Me costó convencerlos, pero una vez se dieron cuenta de que mis intenciones eran serias, no lo dudaron y me enseñaron todo lo que tú les enseñabas a ellos. Me sorprendieron regalándome esta espada —concluyó con orgullo.

El hombre miró a sus hijos y sonrió, Bella prosiguió:

—Lo mejor de todo esto, ha sido ver que puedo confiar en ellos y que han guardado mi gran secreto, que espero que siga igual de oculto que hasta el día de hoy.

Black iba a responder, cuando el chillido angustiado de una mujer, proveniente del interior del bosque, los alertó.

—No te muevas de aquí. Nosotros iremos a ver qué ocurre —le advirtió Billy a la joven.

Bella no se movió, pero cuando vio que los tres se perdían en la inmensidad del bosque y se oyó otro grito, esta vez de un niño, no lo dudó y corrió tras ellos. Se encontró a Black y sus hijos luchando contra varios hombres. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con su identidad oculta bajo la capucha, la pequeña de las Swan puso en práctica con fiereza lo que llevaba años practicando. Ésa fue la primera vez que, unidos, ayudaron a alguien y desde entonces se empezó a hablar de la banda de los encapuchados.

Todos esos recuerdos hicieron sonreír a Bella, y Jessica, que continuaba con su perorata, preguntó:

—¿Por qué sonríes ahora?

Encogiéndose de hombros, la joven suspiró y, dedicándole a su hermana la más candorosa de sus miradas, contestó:

—Estoy contenta porque sé que siempre me protegerás.

Al oír eso, Jessica tuvo ganas de llorar. Sin duda, en los planes de su marido no entraba proteger a su hermana, pero en un arranque de cariño, acercó los labios a la sien de Bella y la besó, percatándose de que su marido las observaba. Eso la puso tensa.

*pundonor: Sentimiento de dignidad personal que exige a uno mismo atención y dedicación continua en una labor o profesión.


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

Al caer la noche, el laird Swan invitó a Esme y a los guerreros a pernoctar en el castillo. Todo era sencillo, pero estaba limpio y aseado. Sin embargo, Edward, tras despedirse de su madre, declinó el ofrecimiento y regresó al bosque.

—No me convencen —gruñó Jasper.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Edward.

—Ese Tyler Steward y sus hombres.

Edward sabía a lo que se refería, pero dijo:

—Estamos en las tierras de Swan y su hija está casada con uno de ellos…

—Edward —lo interrumpió Emmett, acercándose a ellos sobre su caballo—, esos Steward me dan igual, pero me molesta que no hayas aceptado el lecho caliente que Swan nos ofrecía.

Riendo, Edward acercó su caballo al de su buen amigo y aclaró:

—Lo he rechazado por la misma sencilla razón por la que anoche preferimos dormir aquí y no en la posada. Además, prefiero que mi madre esté tranquila, sin oír a mis hombres corretear tras las pocas mujeres que había.

—Es cierto, apenas había bonitas doncellas. Todas eran demasiado viejas, excepto las hijas de Swan —se quejó Emmett.

Edward, divertido, los miró a los dos y comentó:

—Cuando regresemos a nuestros hogares ya tendremos mujeres jóvenes y bonitas. De momento, vamos a dormir al raso y…

—Y, de vez en cuando, una cama caliente no viene mal —replicó Emmett.

—Y si en ese catre hay una bonita joven, ¡mejor! —afirmó Jasper.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva donde habían pernoctado la noche anterior, tomaron posiciones, pero en esta ocasión ninguno durmió. Estuvieron horas con los ojos bien abiertos, pero allí no apareció nadie.

Ya muy entrada la noche, el agotamiento hizo que algunos de aquellos highlanders cayeran en un sueño profundo, y en ese instante de mayor quietud, Edward oyó el sonido de unas ramas al moverse. Al ver que nadie se acercaba, decidió levantarse e ir a mirar, ante la atenta vigilancia de Emmett. Cuando llegó a los ramajes, miró, pero allí no había nadie. Tampoco había huellas en el suelo. Tras explorar un momento con curiosidad, regresó a su manta, en la que se acurrucó, dispuesto a descansar.

De madrugada, algo alertó a Edward de nuevo. Se levantó y caminó hacia un lateral del bosque, pero allí no había nadie. Sin embargo, cuando fue a dar media vuelta, oyó:

—Me alegra ver que estás mejor.

Rápidamente, Edward se volvió y se encontró con una figura encapuchada. Pero cuando fue a dar un paso hacia ella, ésta, levantando la espada, le advirtió:

—No te acerques o tendré que matarte.

Reconoció la voz como la de la mujer que le había hablado la noche del ataque y, parándose en seco, la observó. No era muy alta. Iba vestida con unos pantalones de cuero marrones que remarcaban su estilizada y bonita figura, unas botas altas y una capa con capucha que le impedía ver su rostro y su cabello. Se fijó en sus manos, cubiertas con unos guantes del mismo color que los pantalones. No pudo ver ni un ápice de carne.

—¿Me matarías? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—Ajá…

—¿En serio, mujer?

—Sin dudarlo.

Eso hizo sonreír aún más a Edward e, intentando ganar tiempo, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿por qué me salvaste y curaste?

—Porque me apiado de los débiles —respondió sin titubear.

A él se le torció el gesto al reconocer que tenía razón y siseó:

—¿En serio?

—Muy… muy… en serio —afirmó ella.

Edward dio otro paso adelante. Le encantaba su desparpajo al hablar sin florituras. La mujer no se movió y él preguntó:

—¿Tanta fuerza y arrojo tienes?

—Ajá… —repitió.

Esa nueva afirmación con tanta chulería lo hizo volver a sonreír, pero entonces la encapuchada añadió:

—No subestimes el poder de una mujer con un acero en la mano. Sin duda te sorprendería, laird Cullen.

Esa advertencia lo hizo detenerse. Conocía a mujeres como Chelsea o Maggie que, con un arma en la mano, eran tan fieras como sus esposos, y contestó:

—De acuerdo, me has convencido. No me moveré.

—Sabia elección.

—Pero, a cambio, me gustaría ver tu rostro para poder darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí y por mis hombres.

Ella se movió y dijo:

—Las gracias me las puedes dar sin ver mi rostro, ¿no crees?

Sin embargo, deseoso de contemplarla, insistió:

—Por supuesto, pero…

—No insistas.

Edward, acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran en sus brazos tras decirles dos lindezas, lo probó con ella:

—Si tu rostro es tan bonito como tu voz, debes de ser una preciosa mujer.

—Adulador, zalamero, halagador… Vaya… vaya…

Sin dejarse vencer por su reticencia, él continuó:

—Valerosa, enigmática, graciosa… Déjame verte.

Al oírlo, Bella bajó la espada. Nunca un hombre había osado hablarle con tanta dulzura, pero sin moverse de su sitio, respondió:

—Quizá lleve la capucha precisamente por lo fea y deforme que soy, ¿no crees?

—Lo dudo —contestó Edward—. Lo dudo mucho. Preciosa, muéstrate ante mí.

—¿Preciosa?

—Sin duda lo eres.

—Qué adulador —se mofó ella.

Sin embargo, su corazón latía a toda mecha. Ningún hombre le había dicho tales lindezas. Sin duda, aquél era todo un conquistador, pero redoblando su empeño, se mantuvo firme:

—No. No dejaré que me veas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—Sin duda, a la par que bonita e interesante eres porfiada y tozuda.

Bella soltó una carcajada y él volvió al ataque.

—Necesito ver tu rostro.

—No.

Aquella negativa tan rotunda lo azuzó. Nunca ninguna mujer le había negado ningún capricho y, tras un corto silencio, dijo:

—Sigo esperando que cambies de opinión, ¡Hada!

La joven, oculta bajo su capa, al oír ese nombre sonrió y respondió con tranquilidad:

—Puedes esperar sentado, Cullen.

Edward levantó las cejas sorprendido, pero aquella tozudez le gustó y, torciendo el gesto, preguntó:

—¿A qué has venido entonces?

—Éste es mi bosque, mi hogar, estoy en mi casa.

—Eso quiere decir que mis hombres y yo molestamos.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa bajo su capucha. Nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad por un hombre, aunque, sin duda, aquél le provocaba algo más que curiosidad.

—Debes marcharte de estas tierras —dijo en respuesta—. No es bueno que paséis la noche en el bosque. No es un lugar seguro para nadie.

—¿Para ti lo es? —preguntó Edward, dando otro paso al frente.

Bella, al verlo, volvió a levantar la espada.

—He dicho que éste es mi hogar y como tal lo reclamo.

Al momento, otro encapuchado se movió por su derecha y, al mirarlo Edward, ella desapareció con una rapidez que lo dejó boquiabierto. ¿Dónde se había metido? Buscó durante varios minutos a aquella mujer y a su acompañante, pero parecía que se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

¿Quién era? ¿Dónde podía encontrarla?

Todavía anonadado, regresó al campamento, donde al verlo llegar Jasper preguntó:

—¿Ocurre algo?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero ya no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella enigmática mujer.


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Cuando amaneció, Edward, junto con sus hombres, regresó al castillo. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Mike Steward. Se saludaron con afabilidad, siempre se habían respetado y llevado bien. Mike les dijo que iba al castillo de los Swan para llevarle una carta de su madre a su hermano Tyler, por lo que retomaron el camino todos juntos.

Una vez en Caerlaverock, Edward se percató de cómo el semblante de Mike cambiaba al entrar en el patio del castillo. Supuso que encontrarse con su hermano no era lo que más le apetecía, pero no preguntó. Mike se despidió de ellos y se fue directo al salón. Tenía prisa.

Edward se quedó mirando alrededor. Todo parecía muy tranquilo. Desmontó de su imponente corcel y entonces un caballo viejo y asustado apareció ante ellos. Detrás de él iba un anciano con cara de apuro y detrás del hombre, Edward reconoció a una de las hijas del laird Swan. Sin poder evitarlo, se quedó mirando la escena.

—Patt —sollozó la joven—, este horrible caballo no me quiere.

El viejo, desesperado, agarró al caballo y respondió:

—Milady, este caballo no puede ser más manso.

Bella, con el cabello lleno de paja y haciendo un puchero, caminó hacia el hombre y, acercándose, protestó:

—Casi me mata. ¿No lo has visto?

El anciano cabeceó, resopló y finalmente dijo:

—Siento deciros que lo que he visto es que, al montar, le habéis dado una gran patada, el animal se ha movido y vos habéis terminado sobre el heno.

En ese instante, apareció Rosalie. Al ver a su amiga, fue a consolarla y, cuando el caballo se acercó, chilló y se apartó de él. Patt resopló. Aún le costaba entender lo asustadizas que eran aquellas dos jóvenes en relación con los caballos.

Emmett, que observaba la escena junto a Edward, esbozó una sonrisa, caminó hacia el grupo y, acercando la mano al hocico del animal, dejó que éste lo oliera y luego lo acarició.

—Dejad que el animal os huela —le indicó—. Que reconozca vuestro olor. Habladle con cariño, sin gritos, y os aseguro, miladies, que en menos de lo que pensáis el caballo os respetará y se portará bien.

Rosalie, al ver al highlander, soltó a su amiga y, acercándose a él, alargó la mano. El caballo se movió y ella la retiró asustada. Emmett, divertido, se la cogió y se la llevó a la cabeza del animal para que lo tocara.

—Tranquila —murmuró—. No permitiré que os haga nada.

Con gesto delicado, Rosalie permitió que el joven le cogiera la mano y la ayudara a acariciar al animal. Sus callosas palmas la hicieron vibrar y, emocionada por el contacto, susurró:

—Es muy suave.

—Tan suave como vuestra piel, milady —respondió el highlander.

Su tono tan íntimo acaloró a Rosalie e, intentando contener el impulso que sentía de acercarse más a él, dijo:

—¿Seguro que no me morderá?

—¡Cuidado, Rosalie! —exclamó Bella divertida.

Emmett sonrió y, mirando a la joven que tenía cogida de la mano, contestó:

—Os lo aseguro. No os hará nada, estando yo presente.

Durante varios minutos, Rosalie dejó que le sujetase la mano y se la pasara por la cabeza del caballo, hasta que el animal hizo un movimiento brusco y, asustada, se soltó de él.

—Habéis dicho que no me mordería —protestó.

—Y no lo ha hecho —respondió Emmett alucinado.

—Sí. Me ha mordido —afirmó Rosalie.

Boquiabierto, el joven se acercó a ella e insistió:

—No, no os ha mordido. Sólo se ha movido.

Bella, al ver la expresión de consternación de su amiga ante la reacción del caballo, se acercó a ella, le cogió la mano y, mirándosela, exclamó, siguiéndole el juego:

—Oh… querida Rosalie. Tienes la palma enrojecida. Oh… por Dios… oh, por Diossssss. Este animal te podría haber arrancado la mano —concluyó.

—Ha sido su culpa —dijo Rosalie señalando a Emmett mientras hacía un puchero.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Lo que oís —insistió ella—. Ha sido culpa vuestra.

Él, incrédulo, las miró a las dos sin entender nada.

Edward vio que su madre salía por la puerta principal con su dama de compañía y fue a saludarla.

—Buenos días, madre.

La mujer sonrió y, acercándose a él, cuchicheó:

—¿Y mi beso, tesoro mío?

Edward maldijo. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto avergonzarlo delante de sus hombres? Los cariñitos y las palabras edulcoradas no eran dignos de un highlander como él. Eso le restaba fiereza ante sus guerreros. Pero cuando fue a protestar, vio la sonrisa de su madre y sonrió también. Tras besarla en la mejilla, murmuró:

—Zalamera.

Esme, encantada, le guiñó un ojo y, señalando a las jóvenes que estaban con Emmett, comentó:

—Son bonitas las muchachas, ¿verdad, hijo?

—Sí, madre. Mucho —contestó él, mirándolas.

—Por lo visto, la pequeña de los Swan está soltera —le susurró Esme al oído— y, por lo que pude comprobar ayer, es una muchacha cariñosa y afable, una muchacha que…

—Madre…

—Hijo, debes buscar una buena mujer.

Resoplando por aquella conversación que tanto lo agobiaba, Edward masculló:

—¡Por el amor de Dios, madre, no empieces otra vez!

Al ver su gesto serio, la mujer negó con la cabeza y gruñó:

—¡Maldito cabezota!

—¿Nunca te cansas de buscarme esposa? —preguntó él divertido.

—No. Hasta que encuentre la ideal para ti.

—¿Y cuál sería la ideal para mí, si a todas les encuentras defectos?

Esme, que conocía bien a su hijo, lo miró y dijo:

—La mujer ideal para ti será la que sepa hacerte feliz y te haga sonreír como un bobo.

Edward fue a decir algo, pero su madre añadió:

—Celine McDuhan era tonta y aburrida. Ofelia Sherman, decía que sí a todo lo que tú proponías. Julieta McDourman sólo sabía atusarse el cabello. Augusta Pickman, ¡oh, esa jovencita era insufrible! Belinda Cardigan únicamente pensaba en comer Samantha Dirmakr…

—¿Y Tanya Denali?

Esme negó con la cabeza y luego contestó:

—Ya sabes que me parece agradable y bonita, pero fría y una quejicosa, además de pesada y aburrida.

—Madre —rió él.

—Y si a eso le sumamos a la chismosa y entrometida de su madre, lo tiene todo, ¿no? —Pero al ver cómo la miraba, añadió—: Aunque si ella es la elegida, yo la aceptaré con tal de que seas feliz.

Edward suspiró. Su madre era más exigente todavía que él y no queriendo hablar más del tema, miró a Emmett, que parecía desesperado con aquellas jóvenes. Se disculpó con su madre y, acercándose a ellos, preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, Emmett?

Él fue a contestar, pero Bella, con el rostro congestionado por la risa contenida, respondió en su lugar:

—Este hombre ha obligado a mi amiga a tocar el maldito caballo y…

—¿Que yo la he obligado?

—Me habéis cogido la mano —asintió Rosalie— y… y…

Al ver que lloriqueaba, Edward dijo con galantería para tranquilizarlas:

—Disculpadme, bellas damas, pero yo sólo he visto que Emmett intentaba enseñarle a… —Al darse cuenta de que no recordaba sus nombres, preguntó—: ¿Cómo os llamáis?

—Rosalie y Bella —respondió la primera, dejando de llorar.

Patt, que sujetaba el caballo, miró a los dos hombres y puso los ojos en blanco. Los tres se entendieron con ese simple gesto y Bella, al verlos, preguntó:

—¿Qué queréis decir con esas miradas? —Todos callaron y ella, tras un gemido lastimoso, musitó con un hilo de voz—: Queréis decir que somos tooorpes y tooontas.

—No, milady —aclaró Patt presuroso.

Pero Bella, representando su papel de joven tontorrona, continuó y, forzando la voz, gritó:

—¡Por culpa de uno de sus hombres, mi casi hermana ha estado a punto de perder una mano!

—¡¿Cómo?! —protestó Emmett.

Rosalie, extendiéndola, asintió:

—Enterita… enterita. ¡Oh, casi hermana, ¿qué habría hecho yo sin mi mano?!

Sin dar crédito, Emmett balbuceó:

—Miladies, ¿no estáis exagerando?

Bella, al oírlo, agarró a su amiga y protestó con voz de pito:

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿creéis que exageramos?

Edward, que no podía continuar callado, contestó:

—Sin duda alguna.

Ellas dos se miraron y, ante el asombro de los hombres, comenzaron a lloriquear mientras hablaban a toda velocidad y soltaban mil lamentaciones, a cuál más lastimosa. Bloqueado por lo que estaba viendo, Emmett miró a Edward y musitó:

—Sé apaciguar a un caballo, pero a una dama de éstas no.

Eso hizo reír a Edward, que, mirando a las jóvenes, dijo:

—Disculpadnos, damiselas, pero si continuáis llorando así, vuestros rostros se…

—¿Nos estáis llamando feas? —saltó Bella.

—No —respondió Edward molesto—. Es sólo que…

Llevándose una mano a la frente, Bella sollozó:

—Nos han llamado feeeas. Oh, Dios… Oh, Dios… ¡qué humillación!

Edward y Emmett se miraron sin entender. Pero ¿qué les pasaba a aquellas dos chicas?

Al final, cansados de sus lamentaciones, decidieron darse la vuelta y dejarlas allí llorando, pero entonces Rosalie agarró a Emmett para retenerlo.

—Les tenemos pánico a los caballos, pero debemos aprender a montar. Y no queremos subirnos a un animal tan alto. Nos da miedo.

En ese momento, el caballo se movió y ambas dieron un chillido y buscaron la protección de los highlanders. Abrazadas a ellos, ambas se miraron con guasa, mientras ellos intercambiaban una mirada e intentaban quitárselas de encima.

—Milady, me estáis pisando —protestó Edward, mirando a Bella.

—El caballo no os hará nada, por el amor de Dios —gruñó Emmett.

Edward, con el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo, aspiró su olor. Era agradable, muy agradable, pero como pudo, se despegó de ella y, mirándola de frente, preguntó:

—¿En serio os da tanto miedo el caballo?

Bella asintió y Patt, acostumbrado a ellas, murmuró: —Y los perros y los conejos y las ardillas y…

—¡Patt, no exageres! —lo regañó Bella.

—¡¿Exagerar?! —respondió el anciano y Edward sonrió.

Instantes después, el jefe de los Cullen asió la mano de la llorona y dijo: —Si me lo permitís, os subiré a mi caballo y podréis ver que…

—Ah… —gritó Bella descompuesta—. No… no… no.

Y, sin más, le dio un empujón y salió corriendo despavorida hacia la entrada del castillo. Esme, que estaba allí, la miró sorprendida. ¿Qué le ocurría? Rosalie, al verla, volvió a hacer otro puchero y, después de mirar a Emmett, que no entendía nada, corrió tras su amiga. Cuando ellas desaparecieron, los highlanders se quedaron mirándose alucinados y Jasper, que salía en ese instante, preguntó:

—Pero ¿qué les habéis dicho a esas damas?

Patt, que aún seguía con el caballo cogido de las riendas, dijo:

—Esas jovencitas le temen a todo, señor… ¡A todo!

Esme se acercó a su hijo e inquirió: —¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la pequeña Swan?

—Nada, madre. Sólo que teme a los caballos.

Incrédula, la mujer frunció el cejo y le planteó:

—¿Y por eso lloraba así? —Edward asintió y su madre exclamó—: Qué pena. Con lo agradable que me pareció anoche y lo asustadiza que ha resultado ser hoy…

Emmett y Edward se echaron a reír. Aquella joven no duraría ni dos días en las Highlands.

—Voy a estirar un poco las piernas con Aila —comentó entonces Esme.

—No te alejes mucho, madre —le pidió Edward, mientras con la cabeza indicaba a dos de sus guerreros que las siguieran a distancia.

Luego, Edward y los demás entraron en el castillo. Al llegar al salón, vieron al laird Swan hablando en un lateral con su yerno Tyler y sus hijas Angela y Jessica.

Tras cruzar una nada afable mirada con Tyler, para no interrumpir su conversación, Edward decidió sentarse a la larga mesa de madera del otro lado del salón, junto a Mike Steward, que lo recibió con una grata sonrisa. Comenzaron a hablar, pero sin duda a ambos les llamaba la atención la conversación de aquéllos.

—Sé de dos hombres de Hermitague con buena situación que están interesados en Bella. Incluso mi hermano Mike, Eric o Riley —expuso Tyler— estarían encantados de aceptarla como esposa.

—No —respondió el laird.

Billy Black, que los escuchaba sentado sobre un tronco, los miró, pero no dijo nada. Prefería callar y observar lo que ocurría.

Tyler, dando un manotazo en la pequeña mesa que tenía al lado, dijo, levantando la voz:

—Señor, debe entrar en razón. ¡Su hija ha de desposarse ya!

Al oírlo, el laird miró al marido de su hija y siseó con voz trémula de furia contenida:

—No vuelvas a hablarme así en toda tu vida. Y tratándose de mi hija, tú no opinas, no ordenas y no decides, ¿entendido, Tyler?

El hombre asintió con ojos airados, pero luego miró a su mujer y, tras hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, ella intervino con un hilo de voz:

—Padre, yo me desposé con Tyler cuando…

—Así lo quisiste, hija. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? —replicó su padre, tallando un palo de madera aún con gesto de enfado.

Tyler y Jessica se miraron y ésta, acalorada, insistió:

—Padre, dentro de unos días regresaré a mi hogar en Merrick, con mi esposo y sus hombres y…

—Y nosotros nos quedaremos viviendo tranquilamente aquí —sentenció el laird.

Angela cosía sentada en una silla y observaba sin decir nada la insistencia de su cuñado. ¿Por qué tendría tanto interés en la boda de Bella? Miró a Tyler, un individuo frío y desagradable. Nada que ver con Ben Cheney, el hombre al que ella amó, que su padre adoraba y sus hermanas querían, pero que por desgracia murió en combate.

Tyler miraba el fuego en busca de las palabras correctas, cuando Swan susurró:

—Bella es la luz de mi vida.

—¿Y yo no lo soy, padre? —se quejó Jessica.

El laird cruzó una significativa mirada con su buen amigo Black y, sonriendo, respondió:

—Claro que sí, hija mía, y también lo es Angela. Pero igual que vosotras habéis elegido vuestro camino, quiero que Bella elija el suyo. El día que nacisteis le prometí a vuestra madre que únicamente os desposaríais por amor y así ha de ser.

Angela, al escuchar a su padre, esbozó una sonrisa con disimulo. Era un romántico al que adoraba, como sabía que él adoraba a sus tres hijas.

—Eso es un error, señor —dijo Tyler—. Bella es una mujer y como tal ha de obedecer y acatar lo que se le imponga. Se podría casar con mi hermano Mike y marcharse a Glasgow. Está en edad de contraer matrimonio y su boda podría beneficiar a…

—Tyler, con mi hija no mercadeo. Le hice una promesa a su madre y la cumpliré —sentenció el hombre con tranquilidad.

La furia de su yerno creció visiblemente y Jessica, al verlo, tras mirar a Mike con disimulo, insistió de nuevo:

—Padre, sed razonable. Bella aquí es vulnerable, necesita a alguien que la proteja y lo sabéis.

Billy sonrió al oír eso. Si alguno de los asistentes conociera a la verdadera Bella se quedaría boquiabierto. Swan, acariciando con cariño la cara de su hija mayor, respondió:

—Sé que piensas que yo no soy capaz de defenderla, pero daría la vida por ella. Sólo quiero que conozca el verdadero amor, como os he dado oportunidad de conocerlo a vosotras, y espero que algún día su hombre la llame «mi cielo», como yo llamaba a vuestra madre.

Tyler dijo algo desafortunado en referencia a ese apelativo cariñoso y Swan protestó.

Edward, que, como Mike Steward, escuchaba desde lejos, miró a éste y le preguntó:

—¿Buscas esposa?

Con gesto hosco, él negó y respondió con una amarga sonrisa: —No, pero al parecer el idiota de mi hermano la busca para mí.

—No cabe duda de que te quiere desposar —se mofó Jasper.

—Lo último que haría sería aceptar una orden de él —gruñó Mike enfadado.

Jasper y Edward intercambiaron una mirada, pero no dijeron nada. Sin duda, Mike pensaba lo mismo que ellos del idiota de su hermano. Siguieron bebiendo en silencio mientras escuchaban. Edward entendía lo que Jessica y Tyler querían decir. Sin duda, aquella mujercita temerosa era peculiar y necesitaría que alguien la protegiera cuando su padre faltase. Pero por otro lado también comprendía que si Swan le había dado su palabra a su mujer la respetara.

—Señor, permítame decirle —insistió Tyler— que con ese carácter tímido que tiene nunca va a encontrar un marido a su medida. Lo mejor es desposarla con un hombre que conozcamos y…

—Lo hará, lo encontrará. Lo sé —concluyó el laird mirando a su amigo Billy.

—Pero, padre, Bella es…

Cansado de escucharlos, Swan gruñó y, tirando el palo de madera que estaba tallando, miró a su hija mayor y al marido de ésta y siseó:

—Bella es una Swan y además tiene la sangre española de vuestra madre, estoy seguro de que saldrá adelante, con o sin marido.

Edward y Jasper se miraron sonriendo. ¿Sangre española? Las españolas que ellos habían conocido en alguno de sus viajes poco tenían que ver con aquella asustadiza mujer. La joven tenía de española lo que ellos de ingleses.

—Padre —intervino Angela para tranquilizarlos—, si crees que lo mejor es que venga a la abadía conmigo, puedo hablar con la madre abadesa y…

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarlo! —se oyó de pronto.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y allí estaba Bella. Edward la observó con curiosidad. De pronto, la tímida llorona tenía una expresión de enfado y determinación que le hizo gracia. La muchacha apretó los puños y, sin importarle quiénes estuvieran allí bebiendo cerveza, se acercó a su familia y en voz baja y contenida, imploró:

—¿Queréis dejar de buscarme marido o abadía?

Mirándola, el marido de Jessica replicó:

—Lo hacemos por tu bien, aunque ahora no lo creas. Conozco a varios hombres que…

—¡No! ¡No me interesan!

Tyler, enfadado por su descaro, bajó la voz y dijo:

—Tu padre morirá antes que tú, es ley de vida, y…

—¡Tyler! —gritaron molestas Bella y Angela, mientras Jessica se tapaba la boca.

—¡Por san Drustan, ya me estáis enterrando!

—No, padre —respondió Jessica rápidamente—. Espero que Dios lo guarde muchos años, pero Bella…

—¿Acaso teme tu marido que yo sea una carga para él? —Su hermana no contestó y Bella, molesta, prosiguió—: Yo no he sentido la llamada de Dios, como Angela tras la muerte de Ben, ni he encontrado a un hombre con el que quisiera vivir, como tú. Papá sólo cumple la promesa que le hizo a mamá y ni tú ni nadie logrará que yo haga lo que no deseo hacer.

Al escucharla, Swan sonrió, para desesperación de Tyler. Bella era la única de sus hijas que lo llamaba «papá» y con la que desde siempre mantenía largas charlas a la luz de la luna o ante el hogar. Esa confianza entre ellos siempre le había gustado y aún no quería renunciar a ello. Su pequeña hija era la más parecida a su madre, lo creyera ella o no.

—Si tu madre viviera, estaría de acuerdo conmigo —le espetó Tyler.

—Lo dudo —se mofó el laird, ganándose una sonrisa de Bella—. Su madre rechazó a muchos pretendientes hasta que llegué yo, porque su padre así se lo permitió, y eso mismo es lo que ella quería para sus hijas. Mi amada Renée decía que, cuando me conoció, sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba y eso era lo que ella quería para sus retoños. Un corazón desbocado. Una boda por amor. Mi hija Jessica la tuvo. Angela también, con Dios. Ahora Bella decidirá, como lo hicieron sus hermanas.

—Señor, esa absurda promesa le va a traer problemas. Ningún hombre de su posición permite que sus hijas tomen estas decisiones —se empecinó Tyler—. Es una mujer y…

—Oh, Tyler, ¡qué cargante eres! —protestó la joven.

—¡Bella! —le reprochó Angela.

Tyler, molesto, se acercó a la joven con actitud intimidante, pero ella siseó en tono bajo:

—Cuidadito con lo que vas a hacer. Estás en mis tierras.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Jessica al ver a su hermana tan respondona. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Con una sonrisita en los labios, el laird Swan dijo, para zanjar el asunto:

—Mientras yo viva en Caerlaverock, ella estará segura y protegida.

Acercándose a su padre, Bella lo abrazó con cariño y murmuró para que solo él la oyera:

—Gracias, papá. Te quiero.

Conmovido por el cariño que su pequeña siempre le demostraba, le cogió la barbilla y contestó:

—Yo te quiero más, cariño mío.

Ambos sonrieron sin importarles quiénes los miraran y Edward, que observaba la escena, esbozó también una sonrisa. Sin duda, aquel hombre y su hija tenían una conexión muy especial.

Entonces, Swan cogió a su hija del brazo y se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus invitados. En su camino, recogió el palo que estaba tallando y que había tirado al suelo y una vez llegó a la mesa, lo dejó sobre ésta.

Mike le guiñó un ojo a Bella y ella sonrió divertida. ¿Por qué Jessica no se había casado con aquel hermano?

Charlie Swan pidió algo de beber a una de las mujeres y se acomodó frente a Edward y junto a su hija.

—¿Habéis tenido buena noche en el bosque, Cullen?

Bella se volvió para mirar a sus hermanas. Angela seguía cosiendo mientras observaba cómo Jessica, empujada por su marido con disimulo, desaparecía por la puerta del fondo. Ese gesto no le gustó, pero no dijo nada. Si Jessica lo consentía, era su problema. Instantes después, Billy Black se les unió y se sentó a la mesa con ellos.

—Ha sido una noche tranquila —contestó Edward, mientras observaba a la joven hija del laird con curiosidad. Tenía un rostro bonito, fino y delicado. Sin duda tan delicado como la dulce damita que era.

Tras un silencio, el laird Swan se tocó la frente y confesó entre dientes angustiado:

—Doy gracias al cielo porque no haya ocurrido nada… Maldito bosque. Desde que se llevó a mi mujer y mis hijos no hace más que darme disgustos y problemas.

—Mi señor… —susurró Billy al escucharle.

—Charlie… —dijo Mike, al ver su expresión.

Bella lo miró y vio que los ojos se le humedecían, por lo que le cogió la mano y, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, musitó con cariño:

—Papá, no quiero verte llorar, ¿vale?

Él asintió, se secó los ojos y murmuró, aún emocionado:

—Lo siento… no quería incomodar a nadie.

Edward, tras cruzar una mirada con Mike y Bella y ésta pedirle ayuda en silencio, dijo:

—No pasa nada, Swan. Tranquilo. Todos hemos perdido a seres queridos y entiendo tu dolor.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, durante los cuales el hombre se repuso, Edward añadió:

—Por suerte para todos, ni esta noche ni la anterior ha ocurrido nada en el bosque. Aunque las gracias se las deberíamos dar a esa banda de encapuchados que te comenté. De no ser por ellos y su eficacia, te aseguro que hoy tendrías un verdadero problema.

El laird asintió y, suspirando, exclamó:

—Por san Drustan. Llevo años intentando saber algo de esa gente, pero todo es inútil. Nadie los conoce. Nadie los ha visto. Sólo sé de ellos porque llegan a mis oídos sus buenas acciones.

Sorprendido, Edward insistió:

—Éstas son tus tierras, ¿cómo no vas a saber quiénes son?

—Lo he intentado todo. ¡Todo! ¿Verdad, Billy?

—Sí, mi señor.

—Pero mis incursiones nocturnas nunca han dado fruto —prosiguió Swan—. Esa banda de encapuchados parece leerme el pensamiento. Se adelantan a mis movimientos y saben esconderse muy bien.

—¿Y no has pensado que pueda ser tu propia gente? —preguntó Edward.

Swan soltó una carcajada y respondió:

—Nadie de mi entorno está tan loco, ni haría eso a cambio de nada.

«Ay, papá… si tú supieras…», suspiró Bella con una media sonrisa que rápidamente borró al ver que Edward la observaba.

—Como habrás comprobado por ti mismo —prosiguió Swan—, en este castillo apenas queda gente.

Edward asintió. Le había llamado la atención que el laird no tuviera ejército que liderar, pero cuando fue a preguntar, el hombre continuó:

—Todo el mundo se ha marchado de aquí. Sólo quedamos los que ves.

—¿Y quién cultiva los campos?

—Entre los que vivimos en el castillo —contestó Bella—. Todos trabajamos en ellos para poder subsistir.

—Os he pedido cientos de veces que os vengáis a vivir a Glasgow —dijo Mike—. Allí hay sitio para vosotros y…

—Gracias, hijo, pero no —lo cortó Charlie—. En estas tierras murió mi amada Renée y en ellas espero morir yo también.

Sorprendido por las palabras de la joven, Edward le cogió una mano y le miró la palma. Tenía razón, no eran las manos delicadas de una damisela.

—No sabía que las cosas te fueran tan mal, Swan —comentó.

El laird asintió con tristeza y, mirando las manos de su hija pequeña, susurró:

—Sólo espero que Bella sea lista, encuentre un buen marido y se marche de aquí en cuanto pueda.

—Papá… —protestó la joven.

Edward, que aún no le había soltado la mano, al verle una cicatriz en la palma, preguntó, tocándosela con un dedo:

—¿Esto de qué es, milady?

Nerviosa por el contacto y molesta por que no la soltara, Bella contestó bajito, tras cruzar una rápida mirada con Black:

—Me corté…

En ese instante, Rosalie entró en el salón y Bella aprovechó para retirar la mano, que bajó rápidamente de la mesa. Emmett, al ver a la joven, le sonrió. Era una morena con una cara preciosa. Pero al ver el gesto adusto de Jasper, apartó la vista. La muchacha se sentó a la mesa frente a Mike, que la saludó con una alegre sonrisa y, tras un movimiento de cabeza de Bella, se limitó a escuchar y callar.

—En cuanto a lo que hablábamos —insistió Edward—, he podido comprobar por mí mismo que es un grupo liderado por una mujer…

—¡Hada! —asintió Swan—. Sí. También he oído hablar de ella.

—¿Y quién no? —cuchicheó Billy, ganándose una miradita de Bella.

—¿Sabéis quién es? —preguntó Edward interesado.

El laird negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—A mí me encantaría conocerla —dijo Mike—. Sin duda, debe de ser una mujer fuera de lo común.

—Papá —intervino Bella—, ¿de verdad crees que una mujer puede ser tan valiente y osada como para hacer lo que la gente dice?

Edward soltó una carcajada que a Bella se le tornó adictiva y más cuando afirmó:

—Os aseguro, milady, que, de donde yo vengo, hay mujeres capaces de esa valentía. Es más, las hermanas de Emmett son tan diestras en el manejo de la espada y el rastreo como yo mismo.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Bella, encantada, a pesar de su gesto circunspecto.

Edward clavó sus claros ojos en ella y Emmett respondió:

—Mis hermanas Chelsea y Charlotte son grandes guerreras. En especial Chelsea. Ella nos ha cuidado desde siempre y, aunque su impetuosidad le trae continuos problemas con mi cuñado Félix, es…

—Félix está encantado con cómo es su esposa —lo cortó Edward—. Y no cabe duda de que ella y Maggie, la mujer del hermano de Félix, son dos mujeres de armas tomar.

—¿Tan valientes son? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Las he conocido y puedo afirmarlo —sonrió Mike, cruzando una divertida mirada con Edward.

—¿Las conoces? —inquirió Emmett, sorprendido.

Mike Steward respondió sonriente:

—A Félix y a Laurent los conozco como a Edward, de haber coincidido en batallas. A ellas las conocí en la reunión de clanes de Stirling. No se amilanaron ante nadie.

Edward se echó a reír al recordar de lo que hablaba y dijo:

—Emmett, ¿recuerdas el enfado de los McRae, cuando Chelsea y Maggie desafiaron a algunos highlanders a competir con el arco y la espada y salieron victoriosas?

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Durante un rato, hablaron de la maestría de Chelsea y Maggie luchando o montando a caballo, mientras Bella los escuchaba en silencio. Sin duda alguna aquellas mujeres eran como ella, la diferencia era que en su caso no lo podía manifestar en público y ellas sí. Finalmente, mirándola, Emmett dijo:

—Para horror y alegría de mi cuñado Félix, mis sobrinas están siguiendo el mismo camino que su madre. —Y, con mofa, añadió—: El día que yo me despose, espero que mi mujer no me dé tantos problemas como mi hermana le da a mi cuñado.

Todos rieron a carcajadas hasta que Edward recondujo la conversación para volver a hablar de aquella misteriosa mujer y su grupo de encapuchados. Eso le hizo gracia a Bella, que oyó decir a su padre:

—Hay quien dice que es el espíritu errante de mi amada mujer, y quienes la acompañan, mis hijos.

Todos conocían la triste historia de aquella familia y el silencio se apoderó del salón. Bella acarició la mano de su padre, que ya se iba a desmoronar, y Edward, al ver el gesto, intervino:

—Anoche volví a encontrarme con ella en el bosque y os aseguro que un espíritu no es. Es una mujer de carne y hueso y, por lo poco que pude ver de ella, bastante atrevida y osada.

Jasper y Emmett preguntaron al unísono: —¡¿La viste?!

Rosalie y Billy miraron a Bella con disimulo. ¿Había ido al bosque sin ellos?

La joven, al sentir sus miradas, les dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para que disimularan, mientras Edward se vanagloriaba:

—Vino a visitarme de madrugada. Ya sabéis el efecto que causo en las mujeres.

Al oír eso, Bella levantó una ceja y Mike Steward inquirió:

—¿Y cómo es? ¿Es bonita?

Edward pensó un momento la respuesta.

—No lo sé. Sólo pude ver que era una mujer de estatura media, como muchas de las que nos podemos encontrar, e iba demasiado tapada para mi gusto. Espero que vuelva a visitarme y me dé la ocasión de destaparla, no sólo el rostro.

«Será fanfarrón», pensó Bella, justo en el momento en que Esme entraba en el salón tras su paseo.

Molesta por los comentarios de Cullen y las risotadas de los hombres, movió el palo de madera tallada que su padre había dejado sobre la mesa y, de un golpe seco, tiró la espada de Edward, que en su caída se llevó por delante también su jarra de cerveza.

—Ay, lo siento —se disculpó, levantándose.

Esme, al ver aquel estropicio, murmuró acercándose:

—¡Bendito sea Dios, hijo, cómo te has puesto!

Al verse empapado de cerveza, Edward maldijo en silencio. Bella se agachó a recoger la espada al mismo tiempo que él y, al levantarse, se dieron un cabezazo.

—Augggh —protestaron los dos.

—Y ahora un coscorrón —sonrió Esme.

Mike soltó una carcajada y Edward, tras oír a su madre, miró a la joven con el cejo fruncido.

—Ay, Dios mío, lo siento otra vez —susurró ella asustada—. ¡Soy tan torpe!

Siguiendo con su representación, Bella fue a recoger por fin la espada del suelo, agarrándola por la hoja, pero Edward la detuvo.

—No me extraña que os cortéis las manos. Si la cogéis de ahí os haréis daño. ¿No sabéis eso, muchacha?

Entornando los ojos, ella se hizo la tímida, mientras veía que Esme la observaba con gesto serio. Soltó la espada con cuidado de no cortarse y el arma cayó directa sobre el pie de Edward, que saltó de dolor. Con fingido horror, Bella se tapó la boca, mientras contenía la risa y volvía a repetir temblorosa:

—Ay… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…

—Hija de mi vida, ten cuidado —intervino Esme, incrédula ante tanta torpeza.

Rosalie se aguantó la risa, algo que Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Billy y el laird Swan no hicieron. Edward dio un paso atrás y siseó:

—Las armas se cogen por el puño. —Y al ver su gesto apocado, preguntó—: ¿Nunca habéis cogido una espada?

—Dios me libre —respondió ella, llevándose una mano a la garganta. Sorprendido de que aquella joven pudiera trabajar en el campo, le tendió la espada y ordenó:

—¡Cogedla!

—No, hijo, no se la acerques, no te vaya a hacer daño.

—Madre, ¿podrías callarte un segundo… por favor? —siseó Edward.

—Edward Cullen —protestó la mujer—. No me hables así.

Divertida, Bella observó cómo aquella mujer gesticulaba y le plantaba cara a su hijo. Finalmente, levantando las manos hacia el cielo, Esme dijo:

—De acuerdo, me callaré, tesoro, me callaré.

—Madre… —suspiró él al oír que otra vez lo llamaba «tesoro».

Bella miró a su padre, que asintió con una sonrisa. Debía obedecer y coger la maldita espada. Acercándose pues a Cullen, le pisó el pie dañado y Edward, agarrándola del brazo, la acercó a él y exclamó:

—Nunca he conocido a nadie tan torpe como vos.

Esme asintió. Ella tampoco, pero se calló.

Bella, con los ojos a escasos centímetros de los suyos, se sintió desfallecer y, de pronto, todos los sonidos desaparecieron, para quedar sólo el latido de su corazón. Eso la hizo pensar en su madre.

¡Eso fue lo que siempre dijo que le había pasado al conocer a su padre! Extasiada por su descubrimiento, durante unos segundos mantuvo la mirada fija en la del highlander y sólo reaccionó cuando lo oyó decir:

—Milady, coged la maldita espada.

Con premeditación y alevosía fue a agarrar de nuevo mal el arma, pero deteniéndola, él gruñó con desesperación:

—Os acabo de decir que de la hoja no se agarra.

Swan sonrió y, mirando a una descolocada Esme, cuchicheó:

—Mi preciosa y delicada niña nunca ha empuñado un acero.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y Edward dijo con sorna:

—No hace falta que me lo digas, Swan, yo mismo lo veo.

Cada vez más molesta por la actitud arrogante que él mostraba, Bella cogió la espada por la empuñadura con las dos manos, aunque lo hizo sin mucha fuerza y el peso del arma hizo que se le cayera a los pies, cortándole la falda del vestido por la mitad.

—Ay, Señor —gritó Esme horrorizada. Y, mirando a su hijo, añadió—: Edward, te exijo que le quites a esta muchacha tu espada de las manos ahora mismo, antes de que ocurra algo peor.

Bella se movió, arrastrando con ella el arma. Todos gritaron asustados al ver cómo el acero pasaba a escasos centímetros del tobillo de Edward, que dio un salto.

Éste, mirando la delicada pierna que asomaba entre la falda cortada, esbozó una media sonrisa y le quitó la espada.

—Está visto que lo vuestro no son las armas, ni el valor, milady.

De buena gana, Bella se lo habría demostrado y le habría dado su merecido, pero no debía hacerlo. Su padre, al ver su expresión compungida, dijo, acercándose a ella con cariño:

—Ve a tu habitación a descansar hasta la hora de la comida, mi vida.

Como un conejito asustado y con la falda del vestido cortada, Bella asintió y, sin mirar atrás, salió del salón seguida por Rosalie.

Cuando entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta, las dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír. Estaba claro que Bella los había engañado muy bien a todos. Incluido a ese creído de Edward Cullen.


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Dos días después, Edward continuaba en el castillo. Su excusa era que quería encontrar a quienes los atacaron, pero a quien realmente anhelaba ver era a la misteriosa mujer que los ayudó.

Esme no salía de su asombro.

¿Cómo era posible que la pequeña de los Swan fuese tan torpe y llorase tanto?

En algunos momentos, cuando se sentaba a hablar con ella, Bella le mostraba una manera de ser que le encantaba. Era graciosa, amable, simpática y se le podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Pero cuando menos lo esperaba, aparecía la muchacha llorona, quejicosa y torpe y todo lo que Esme había pensado anteriormente de ella quedaba borrado.

Esa noche, le dijo a su hijo que quería partir para Edimburgo.

—Madre, ¿no puedes esperar?

La mujer negó con la cabeza justo en el instante en que vio a Bella pasar llorando, seguida por una de las criadas.

—Si paso un segundo más con esa insufrible jovencita, te aseguro que mi visita a Caerlaverock no va a acabar bien.

—Es muy sensible —se mofó Edward.

—Lo que es… es una llorona insoportable —replicó su madre.

—¿Qué te parecería como señora Cullen? —preguntó él divertido.

Esme lo miró y, tras pellizcarle el brazo, siseó: —Si lo haces, ¡te mato!

Tras soltar ambos una carcajada, la mujer añadió:

—Creo que la ausencia de una madre la ha hecho tan débil y dependiente. —Y al ver que su hijo se encogía de hombros, preguntó—: ¿Es cierto lo que se dice de Charlie Swan?

—¿El qué?

—Que desde que falleció su mujer su vida se derrumbó.

Edward, al recordar el episodio de hacía unos días, cuando Bella tuvo que consolar a su padre, asintió.

—Sí, madre. Lo he podido ver con mis propios ojos y ya ves el lamentable estado en el que viven.

—Sí. Es verdaderamente penoso —convino la mujer, mirando a su alrededor.

—Aunque he de decir en su defensa —prosiguió Edward— que perder a su mujer y a tres de sus hijos en un día no debió ser nada fácil.

—Debió de ser terrible… ¡terrible! —Y, pesarosa, añadió—: Cuando murió vuestro padre, yo quise morir con él, pero James y tú me hicisteis ver que tenía que seguir viviendo. No quiero ni pensar si vosotros dos hubierais muerto también.

Edward sonrió y, abrazándola, dijo:

—¿Qué habría sido de nosotros sin nuestra dulce, bella y encantadora madre?

Olvidándose de la tristeza, Esme le devolvió la sonrisa y murmuró:

—Zalamero.

Ambos rieron de nuevo y Edward, aprovechando el momento, dijo:

—En referencia a James, seguiremos buscando, madre. Y cuando encuentre a ese gusano, le daré su merecido por no dar señales de vida durante tanto tiempo.

La mujer asintió y, mirándolo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, confesó:

—Es raro, hijo, pero el corazón me dice que a tu hermano le ha ocurrido algo. No lo siento y eso me preocupa.

Edward, queriendo quitarle importancia a su preocupación, se acercó a su madre, la besó con cariño y cuchicheó:

—Lo encontraremos. Te lo prometo.

En ese preciso instante, un grito llamó su atención y al mirar hacia la estancia colindante vieron que Bella, enseñando un dedo, lloraba dando saltitos:

—Me he pinchado… me he pinchado con la aguja de coser.

Su hermana mayor, Jessica, la abrazó rápidamente para consolarla, y Esme, mirando a su hijo, murmuró:

—Si no me voy pronto de aquí, creo que mataré a esa torpona y llorosa joven.

—De acuerdo, madre —contestó él divertido—, partirás al alba para Edimburgo. Varios de mis hombres te escoltarán hasta la casa de tu amiga Carmen O'Callahan y allí esperarás hasta que yo llegue, para ir contigo a Kildrummy.

—¿Recuerdas que Carmen tiene una sobrina llamada Kate?

—Madre… no.

La mujer sonrió y calló. Después, aplaudió contenta. Adoraba a Carmen. Se conocían desde jovencitas y encontrarse con ella siempre era motivo de felicidad.

—Por cierto, hijo, se acerca la fiesta de los clanes en el castillo de Stirling.

—Sí, queda poco más de un mes.

—¿Qué tal si nos encontramos allí?

Aún quedaba tiempo para aquello, pero sin ganas de discutir con su madre, Edward asintió.

Al alba, tras despedirse de los Swan, Esme, junto con su dama de compañía, partió feliz hacia Edimburgo, mientras observaba a Bella, aún sin entender la facilidad de la chica para pasar de encantadora a insoportable.

Los días pasaron y Edward siguió buscando a la mujer que le había salvado la vida, pero no conseguía averiguar nada de ella ni de su banda. En ciertos momentos, y requerido por Charlie Swan, acudía al castillo de Caerlaverock para hablar con el hombre. Pero en cuanto caía la noche, se marchaba al bosque para no estar cerca de Tyler. No lo soportaba y menos tras haberlo visto presionar a su mujer como lo había hecho.

De madrugada, en medio del silencio del lugar, Jasper oyó un ruido y despertó a Edward. Ambos escucharon con atención, pero cuando se convencieron de que no era nada, se volvieron a acostar.

Sin embargo, la intranquilidad de ser atacados de nuevo no dejaba dormir a Edward y en una de las ocasiones en que se dio la vuelta, le pareció ver que en la entrada de una de las cuevas había alguien medio escondido. Se levantó sin dudarlo, cogió su espada y caminó hacia allá con decisión.

Dentro de la cueva todo estaba oscuro. La luz de la luna no entraba hasta allí, pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando y entonces oyó:

—Hola de nuevo, Cullen.

Rápidamente miró hacia la derecha y se encontró con lo que ansiaba ver. Allí, estaba la mujer que lo obsesionaba. Se volvió con una sonrisa y, acercándose a ella, contestó:

—Llevo días esperándote, ¿por qué no has venido antes?

Moviéndose con cautela, ella respondió:

—Tengo otras cosas que hacer. No sólo os vigilo a vosotros.

—¿Nos vigilas?

—Ajá…

Encantado por volver a estar con ella, preguntó:

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí sin que ninguno de mis hombres te haya visto?

—Ya te lo dije, este bosque es mi casa y sé cómo moverme.

—¿Vives en la cueva?

La joven no respondió y cuando Edward se movió, ella también lo hizo. Con los ojos cada vez más adaptados a la oscuridad, él la siguió con la mirada y cuando vio que se apoyaba contra la pared, se acercó lentamente y levantó las manos para quitarle la capucha, pero ella le advirtió:

—Yo que tú no lo haría.

—¿Qué me lo impide? —preguntó Edward con voz íntima.

No hizo falta que contestara, la punta de una daga en las costillas le hizo saber la respuesta. Con una sonrisa, Edward bajó las manos y susurró:

—Tarde o temprano sabré quién eres.

Ella sonrió. Cuando actuaba como Hada era atrevida y descarada, por lo que acercándose peligrosamente a su boca respondió:

—Lo dudo.

Esa clara invitación a besarla le hizo entender que la joven lo deseaba y, en tono bajo, murmuró:

—Te buscaré y te encontraré, lo quieras o no.

—Repito, lo dudo —musitó Bella divertida.

Se fue a mover, pero Edward la paró con un rápido movimiento. Tenía la respiración acelerada y ella también. Aquella mujer se le tornó muy apetecible y, sin dudarlo, preguntó, acercando sus labios a los suyos:

—Si te beso, ¿me clavarás la daga?

Bella, nerviosa, no supo qué contestar. Su osadía la había llevado a aquel complicado momento, pero hechizada por el magnetismo del hombre, y en especial por lo que su cercanía la hacía sentir, no se movió y dijo:

—Sólo lo sabrás si lo haces.

A oscuras en el interior de la cueva, Edward se esforzaba por verle la cara, pero era imposible. Entre la oscuridad y la capucha no había manera de vislumbrar nada. Bloqueado por lo que ella le hacía sentir, jadeó como un principiante al oír su contestación.

Aquella cercanía, aun sin tocarse, era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado en toda su vida y, atraído como un imán por la entrecortada respiración de la mujer, posó las manos en las redondas caderas de ella y murmuró:

—Sin duda, creo que merecerá la pena probar.

Y, sin más, se abalanzó sobre su boca, que devoró sin pudor.

En un principio Bella no supo qué hacer. Nunca antes la habían besado y menos con aquella intimidad. Pero al sentir que la lengua de él se introducía entre sus labios, los abrió y, cuando intuyó lo que había que hacer, metió también la suya en la boca del hombre y lo disfrutó.

Al verse aceptado por ella, le agarró con más fuerza las caderas y la apretó contra su entrepierna. Al oír el gemido que escapó de sus labios, interpretó que le resultaba placentero y gruñó de satisfacción.

La joven era dulce e irresistible y, por la manera en que había respondido a su beso, sin duda estaba llena de pasión.

Cuando por fin sus bocas se separaron, Bella sintió que le faltaba el aire. No podía ver con claridad el rostro de él, pero a juzgar por su fatigosa respiración, pudo saber que estaba igual que ella.

Edward acercó la mano hasta aquellos apetecibles labios y al tocarlos supo que estaban rojos, hinchados y dispuestos de nuevo para él. Pero antes de que se pudiera mover, fue ella la que se le echó encima y lo besó con devoción.

Esta vez el beso fue tan apasionado como el primero, con la diferencia de que era la joven la que se apretaba contra su cuerpo, temblando de deseo. Deseoso de seguir con aquello, Edward la agarró con gesto posesivo, dispuesto a desnudarla y hacerla suya. Era una mujer cálida y brava, y ambas cosas le gustaban. Un ronco gemido de ella lo volvió loco.

Sin embargo, cuando él intentó bajarle el pantalón, Bella se asustó, lo apartó de un empujón y siseó con voz trémula:

—No seas tan osado.

—Lo deseas, preciosa Hada, no lo niegues. Deseas estar entre mis brazos y sentir el placer carnal que sabes que te puedo ofrecer.

—Eres un engreído, Cullen, ¿lo sabías?

Edward, con el corazón acelerado y no sólo por el momento que estaban viviendo, no se movió, pero gruñó:

—Te ofreces a mí y ahora dices que no.

Aterrorizada por lo que podía ocurrir si no lo detenía, Bella tembló, pero intentando mantener la voz firme, respondió:

—Besas muy bien, Cullen, pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera más de ti.

Él, aturdido, excitado y furioso por el rechazo, fue a acercarse a ella de nuevo, cuando un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer de bruces.

Al verlo, Bella se tapó la boca para no gritar, y entonces oyó decir:

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Ella se quitó la capucha y gruñó al reconocer la voz de Rosalie.

—¿Por qué le has dado tan fuerte?

Su amiga, al ver que se agachaba para atenderlo, dijo:

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella, si no lo hubiera hecho, creo que ese bárbaro te habría poseído ante mis ojos.

Ella asintió. Todavía tenía los labios húmedos e hinchados por el apasionado beso. Comprobó que el laird respiraba y se tranquilizó. Pobre, menudo golpe en la cabeza que le había dado su amiga. Una vez se cercioró de que estaba bien, se levantó.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer para atraer a Emmett hasta aquí? —susurró entonces Rosalie, asomándose a la entrada de la cueva.

Bella la agarró del codo y tiró de ella hacia dentro.

—¿Pretendes que ahora sea yo la que golpee en la cabeza al otro bárbaro?

Rosalie le guiñó un ojo divertida y, al verle la cara, preguntó:

—¿Qué has sentido cuando te ha besado de esa manera?

Aún acalorada, ella se retiró un mechón de pelo de los ojos y musitó:

—Calor y un placer hasta ahora desconocido.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡yo quiero sentirlo también!

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —musitó Bella.

—Eres egoísta, ¿lo sabías? —respondió Rosalie con gesto reprobatorio. —¡Vámonos antes de que se despierte!

Su amiga soltó una breve carcajada y se encaminó hacia la grieta por la que había aparecido.

—De acuerdo, vámonos.

...

Cuando Edward se despertó, estaba tirado boca abajo en la cueva. Dolorido, se tocó la cabeza y miró alrededor. De pronto lo recordó todo. La mujer, su beso y el golpe.

—Maldita sea —murmuró.

Tocándose la cabeza con cuidado, se levantó y vio la luz del alba que entraba por la boca de la cueva. Sin duda había estado allí más tiempo del que pensaba.

Tras mirar alrededor y no encontrar lo que buscaba, salió y vio a sus hombres aún dormidos. Saludó con la cabeza a Efren, que estaba de guardia, y caminó hacia su manta. Al sentarse en ella, pensó en la mujer y en su boca. Inconscientemente, se tocó los labios y sonrió. La desconocida era dulce y fogosa.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó Jasper, incorporándose.

Edward miró a su amigo. No pensaba contarle nada de lo ocurrido o se mofaría de él, de modo que asintió y, levantándose presuroso, dijo:

—Vamos, debemos levantar el campamento y regresar al castillo.

Emmett, que en ese instante se acercaba a ellos, los saludó.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a Edimburgo, recoger a tu madre y regresar a Kildrummy —sugirió Jasper—. Intuyo que no vamos a encontrar a los villanos que nos asaltaron y…

—Jasper… —lo cortó Edward—, ¿es que no quieres encontrarlos?

—Tanto como tú —respondió su amigo—, aunque algo me hace pensar que a quien buscas en realidad es a la mujer que comanda a los encapuchados, ¿me equivoco?

Edward no contestó y Jasper musitó:

—Esa tal Hada no te conviene.

—¿De qué hablas? —replicó él, molesto.

—Hablo de que en Kildrummy te espera Tanya Denali y…

—Jasper, ¡basta!

Pero sin ningún temor, éste prosiguió:

—Esa tal Hada considera este bosque su hogar y dudo que tú quieras quedarte en esta zona de Escocia a vivir, ¿verdad?

Edward no respondió, pero Jasper tenía razón. Aun así, lo miró y sentenció: —Regresaremos dentro de unos días.


	10. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

Aquella mañana, antes de llegar al castillo, Edward vio practicar con la espada a los Steward. Con curiosidad, observó a Tyler dar órdenes y gritarles a los suyos, para después mirar a Eric, Alistair y Riley, sus hombres de confianza, y cuchichear algo con ellos. Alejado de su hermano y de su gente, Mike practicaba con sus propios hombres y les hablaba con calma cuando tenía que dirigirse a ellos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Edward y, tras sonreírse, éste prosiguió su camino hacia Caerlaverock.

Al llegar a las inmediaciones del castillo, Emmett vio a la joven Rosalie, que caminaba junto a una mujer y unas niñas pequeñas entre las cabañas abandonadas.

—Jasper, acompáñame —pidió Emmett.

Al mirar y ver a lo que se refería, su amigo bromeó:

—Muchacho, lo siento, pero el bigote de la que acompaña a esa muchacha no me gusta nada.

Edward sonrió al oírlo y Emmett insistió:

—Te deberé una. Va, quiero conocer a esa joven y te necesito.

Suspirando, pero divertido, Jasper finalmente lo acompañó, mientras Edward proseguía jocoso su camino.

Emmett apretó el paso hasta llegar donde estaban las mujeres. Rosalie al verlo esbozó una sonrisa. El highlander bajó de su caballo, saludó a las pequeñas y a la mujer y después cogió una flor del suelo y, poniéndose ante Rosalie, dijo:

—Una flor para otra flor.

Encantada, la joven la cogió y Sue, la mujer que la acompañaba, exclamó encantada:

—¡Oh, qué galante!

Deseoso de ganársela, Emmett cogió otras flores y, entregándoselas a ella y a las niñas, añadió:

—Y, por supuesto, más flores para otras flores.

Jasper sonrió. Emmett había tenido buenos maestros y era todo un embaucador. Sin perder tiempo, Jasper se bajó también del caballo y se acercó a Sue y las pequeñas y comenzó a hablar con ellas. Sabía que la mujer era la cocinera del castillo y empezó a alabar sus comidas, mientras las niñas corrían a su alrededor.

Una vez llegaron a unos bancos de madera, Emmett invitó a Rosalie a sentarse en uno de ellos, mientras Jasper y las demás se separaron unos metros para arrancar unas hierbas aromáticas. Para darles intimidad a los jóvenes, el highlander retuvo a Sue preguntándole por los beneficios de aquellas hierbas y la mujer se los explicó encantada.

Mientras, Emmett se sentó junto a Rosalie y, cuando fue a hablar, la joven le tendió también una flor y dijo:

—Gracias por vuestro presente, como yo no tengo nada mejor que regalaros, tomad otra flor; esta naranja, mi color preferido.

Con una sonrisa, él la cogió y, tras olerla y ver que olía a bosque y a libertad, se la guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa mientras preguntaba:

—¿Venís mucho a visitar a los Swan?

—Siempre que puedo. Aunque, bueno…, pronto dejaré de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Rosalie resopló y, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

—Mi padre murió y la madre de mi madre se empeña en que regresemos a…

De repente se calló. Ante ella tenía a un fiero hombre de las Highlands y seguro que lo que iba a decir lo escandalizaría, por lo que concluyó vagamente:

—Bueno… lejos de aquí.

Emmett, divertido por la locuacidad de la joven, insistió:

—¿Dónde es lejos de aquí?

—Lejos —repitió ella, apartando una mosca que la molestaba.

—Si me decís dónde, quizá pueda ir a visitaros —susurró.

Eso hizo sonreír a Rosalie, que, mirándolo, repuso:

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por qué lo dudáis? Decidme dónde es.

Sabía que decirle a dónde iba haría que aquel joven la mirara desde entonces con gesto raro, pero cansada de ocultar siempre su procedencia, dijo:

—A Carlisle. Voy a Carlisle.

Emmett la miró boquiabierto y preguntó:

—¿Habéis dicho Carlisle?

—Sí —afirmó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver su reacción.

—¿Y qué se os ha perdido en Carlisle?

—Nada —resopló la joven e, incapaz de reprimir su vivacidad, en especial cuando se hablaba de aquel tema, añadió, levantándose del banco—: Mi madre es inglesa, ¿algo que objetar?

Sorprendido por ese arranque, Emmett respondió, a cada instante más interesado:

—No.

Rosalie hizo ademán de irse de su lado, pero él la agarró de la mano. Ella lo miró y, ofuscada y pasando a tutearlo, le espetó:

—Entonces, si no tienes nada que objetar, ¿por qué me miras así?

Hechizado por aquellos ojos almendrados, Emmett se levantó para estar más cerca de ella y anunció:

—Me llamo Emmett McCarty. Mi padre era inglés, ¿algo que objetar?

La expresión de Rosalie cambió y abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio?

El joven highlander asintió con una sonrisa y le cogió la mano.

—Totalmente en serio —contestó. Al ver que ella se volvía a sentar en el banco de madera, hizo lo mismo y prosiguió—: No puedo obviar que parte de mi sangre es inglesa, pero me he criado con escoceses y escocés me siento. Por lo tanto, sé de lo que hablas y cómo te sientes. Mis hermanas y yo hemos sufrido ese desprecio toda nuestra vida.

Encantada con esa revelación, Rosalie se relajó y, sin soltarse de su mano, le planteó:

—¿Has vivido alguna vez en Inglaterra?

—Nací en Durham y pasé allí mis primeros meses de vida. Poco después, mis padres murieron y nosotros fuimos acogidos en la casa de la hermana de mi padre, Margaret, pero ella y su marido, Albert Lynch, no estaban muy contentos de tener a unos niños escoceses en su casa, y al final mi hermana Chelsea tuvo que huir conmigo y con mi hermana Charlotte al castillo de Dunstaffnage, donde nos acogieron con cariño y donde mi abuelo Angus, de Atholl, nos dio cobijo y amor. Con el tiempo, mis hermanas se casaron, Chelsea con el laird Félix McRae y Charlotte con el laird Peter McKenna, y actualmente yo soy lo que ves: un hombre de las Highlands orgulloso de serlo.

Rosalie, totalmente absorbida por lo que él le había contado, asintió y sonrió. Sin duda, aquel joven le resultaba ahora más interesante que antes.

—Me enorgullece sentir tu orgullo —dijo.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa y se llevó la mano de ella a la boca para besarle los nudillos.

—Y a mí me encanta estar aquí con una preciosa dama como tú — respondió.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y, antes de que Rosalie pudiera moverse, Emmett se acercó más y la besó en los labios. Asombrada, ella no se movió y él, curtido en esas lides, la agarró de la nuca mientras con la lengua le abría la boca. Cuando vio que lo aceptaba, profundizó el beso.

Durante unos segundos, Rosalie se dejó llevar. Nadie la había besado nunca así, pero cuando sintió que Emmett empezaba a apartarse de su boca, se retiró con los labios hinchados y, con la misma celeridad con que él la había asaltado, ella le dio un bofetón.

Sin separarse de ella y con la respiración entrecortada, igual que la de Rosalie, Emmett frunció el cejo y preguntó:

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Levantándose del banco con celeridad, ella respondió:

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para besarme?

En ese instante, se acercaron Jasper, Sue y las niñas, que habían oído el bofetón, y, antes de que Emmett pudiera contestar, Rosalie se cogió del brazo de la mujer, que miraba al joven con reproche, y, dando media vuelta, dijo:

—Eres un descarado, Emmett McCarty.

Luego se alejó con premura, sin dejar ver su sonrisa, mientras Jasper, ante el gesto de desconcierto del muchacho, se sentó junto a él y, mofándose, comentó:

—Bonita marca la de tu cara. Espero que al menos haya merecido la pena.

Emmett, soltando una risotada, lo miró y afirmó:

—Sin duda alguna, la ha merecido.


	11. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

Edward Cullen había proseguido su camino hacia el castillo y, al llegar, dejó a sus hombres acampados fuera y él entró en el patio. Sonrió al ver a las gemelas jugando con Bella y los hijos de Black. Sin duda alguna, aquellos muchachos adoraban a la joven pelirroja, pues cada vez que la veía, casi siempre iba acompañada de ellos. Parecían sus guardas personales. Sin desmontar, observó al grupo unos instantes. Parecían pasarlo bien y las carcajadas de las pequeñas le llenaron el corazón. No había nada más bonito que el sonido de la risa de los niños.

Con curiosidad, miró a Bella, con su vestido color burdeos y el pelo recogido en la nuca. Llevaba los ojos tapados y se movía con soltura, buscando a las niñas mientras sonreía. Edward se bajó del caballo y, acercándose, les hizo una seña a las gemelas y a los hijos de Black para que no dijeran nada. Después se arrodilló para estar a la altura de las pequeñas y se puso delante de Bella.

Ésta le tocó la cabeza y, abrazándolo con fuerza, exclamó:

—¡Te pillé!

Bella pensó que se trataba de Jacob o de Seth, pero entonces oyó decir a Rachel:

—Gallinita ciega, ahora tienes que adivinar quién es.

Divertida, ella sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que Edward la miraba con deleite.

¡Qué bonita boca tenía… y sus dientes eran perfectos!

Bella le tocó los hombros y dijo:

—Sin duda es un hombre fuerte y valeroso, ¿verdad, niñas?

—Sí —gritaron al unísono las pequeñas, mientras Jacob y Seth observaban con gesto incómodo.

—¿Y es guapo?

—Muy guapo —gritaron las crías, animadas por Edward.

Bella continuó tocándole el pecho y la espalda, y entonces algo no le encajó. Ni Jacob ni Seth llevaban carcaj, y cuando le tocó la cabeza y él se encogió dolorido, lo supo: era Edward. Rápidamente se quitó la venda de los ojos y, al verlo, murmuró avergonzada:

—Oh, Dios mío.

Divertido, él se levantó del suelo y, mirándola desde su imponente altura, dijo:

—Vale… sí, soy yo.

—Es guapo, ¿verdad, Bella? —comentó Rachel.

Ella, tras mirar a Jacob y Seth, que la contemplaban divertidos, arrugó la nariz y no respondió.

—¿Tan feo soy que ponéis esa cara de horror, milady? —se lamentó Edward—. Cualquiera que os viera pensaría que os acabo de besar.

Las niñas soltaron una carcajada y Bella no se movió.

¡Si él supiera…!

Acto seguido, Jacob soltó un gruñido para asustar a las pequeñas y ellas salieron corriendo, riéndose, mientras los dos hermanos las perseguían. Bella los miró, molesta por que no la hubieran avisado. Al quedarse a solas con Edward, vio que éste se tocaba el chichón que tenía en la cabeza, y le preguntó curiosa:

—¿Os ocurre algo?

Él sonrió y, mirándola, respondió:

—No. Sólo me rascaba.

Bella asintió y evitó sonreír.

—¿Los hijos de Billy Black son vuestros cuidadores, milady? —añadió él.

Sorprendida por la pregunta, lo miró y preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

Mirando hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes, Edward vio que la observaban y explicó:

—Siempre están con vos, ¿os protegen de algo?

Bella sonrió y, mirando a sus amigos, contestó:

—Sin duda me cuidan de villanos, salvajes y maleantes. Nunca se sabe lo cerca que éstos pueden estar.

—¿Me consideráis un peligro, milady? —preguntó Edward divertido.

Bella pensó que sin duda era el mayor peligro con el que se había encontrado en toda su vida, pero con voz angelical respondió:

—Teniendo a Jacob y a Seth a mi lado, nadie es peligroso.

—¿Ni siquiera yo?

—Ni siquiera vos.

Él, molesto al ver la consideración que les tenía a aquellos jovenzuelos, le guiñó un ojo, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el salón. Una vez desapareció, los dos hermanos Black se acercaron a ella, que dijo:

—Espero que ese Cullen se vaya pronto.

—¿Por qué? —saltó Seth.

—Porque me incomoda que esté aquí. Es… es… prepotente y engreído.

—Según Bree y alguna otra mujer, es muy guapo y viril —afirmó Jacob.

—A ellas les parece guapo cualquier hombre que aparezca por aquí— replicó Bella.

—¿Te han dicho que tu padre ha organizado una fiesta para esta noche? —quiso saber Jacob.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y él, divertido, asintió.

—Anímate, ¡esta noche podremos danzar!

Eso la hizo sonreír. Siempre le habían gustado los bailes, pero la sonrisa se le cortó de golpe cuando el joven añadió:

—¿Sabes?, el laird Cullen sí me parece un buen pretendiente para ti y no los hombres que propone Tyler. Me he informado y no tiene mujer, ni prometida, y, por cómo lo miras, sin duda él no te desagrada.

—¡Jacob! —exclamó la joven.

—Es valeroso, intrépido y fuerte como tú.

—¿Y? —gruñó Bella.

Seth, al ver su desconcierto, prosiguió:

—Pues que tú sólo te fijas en alguien a quien admiras. No como esos hombres desdentados y sucios que te busca tu cuñado Tyler.

Bella miró a sus amigos y, al ver sus tontas sonrisitas, masculló mientras se alejaba:

—Oh, Dios mío, sois unos alcahuetes.

—Bella… velamos por ti —se mofó Jacob.

Ella se volvió y, levantando un dedo, siseó: —Ni una palabra más.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada. Por primera vez desde que conocían a Bella, un hombre la ponía nerviosa, aunque se negara a reconocerlo.

Cuando ella entró en el castillo, su hermana Jessica la informó de la cena con baile que su padre había organizado para la noche. Aquella repentina fiesta escamaba a Bella y fue en su busca.

Lo encontró enseguida, estaba en su habitación, como siempre. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, su padre le sonrió y, con un movimiento de la mano, la invitó a pasar. Bella se sentó en una silla delante de la de su padre y preguntó:

—¿Por qué has organizado una fiesta?

—Tenemos invitados y hay que tratarlos como se merecen —dijo él.

Su respuesta la sorprendió.

—Papá, yo creo que…

Pero sin dejarla terminar, su padre preguntó:

—¿Sabes lo que hacía tu madre cuando venía un grupo de valientes guerreros a Caerlaverock? —Ella, a pesar de que lo sabía, negó con la cabeza y él le explicó—: Preparaba una buena comida, seguida de una bonita fiesta, y todos se iban contentos. Según mi Renée, la hospitalidad era algo muy importante, y, además, en esos íntimos momentos, se podía llegar a acuerdos.

—¿Acuerdos? ¿Qué acuerdos quieres con ese Cullen?

El hombre miró a su pequeña y, cogiéndole la mano, contestó:

—No busco ningún acuerdo, pero quizá puedas conocer a alguno de esos hombres y…

—Papáaaa… —protestó ella, cortándolo.

—Escucha, cariño —dijo él—, aunque nunca te voy a obligar a nada, Tyler tiene razón. No corren buenos tiempos y deberías desposarte y alejarte de este lugar.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Digo lo que creo que es lo mejor para ti, mi niña. Debes buscar tu propio clan y…

—Mi clan es éste, papá. Pero ¿por qué dices eso?

El hombre acarició el rostro de su hija con cariño y respondió:

—Sé que en tu corazón siempre serás una Swan, pero debes encontrar tu camino y ése no consiste en quedarte en este lugar lleno de viejos, de penurias y de peligro. Caerlaverock no es hogar para una jovencita llena de vida como tú.

—Papáaaa…

—Escúchame, hija. Sé que no he hecho las cosas bien desde que murió tu madre, y que por mi culpa lo hemos perdido todo…

—Papá, no…

—Bella, por favor, déjame hablar —dijo él y la joven se calló—. No queda nada. No tenemos riquezas, ni pueblo, ni ejército, y en varias épocas del año sabes que hasta escasea la comida. Todo eso no me ha preocupado hasta ahora, cuando sólo me quedas tú aquí.

Bella lo miró con tristeza. Swan sabía que sus palabras le hacían daño, pero continuó:

—Esos Steward no te han llamado la atención, ¿verdad?

—No, papá. Ni uno de ellos. Y menos los desdentados y sucios con los que Tyler se empeña en que me case. ¡Qué asco, por Dios!

Su padre soltó una carcajada.

—Me alegra saberlo, hija, todos son unos patanes, excepto Mike. Aún no entiendo cómo tu hermana no se casó con él en vez de con Tyler. Ese hombre cada día me gusta menos.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, papá. Creo que con Mike hubiera sido más feliz, pero, al fin y al cabo, fue Jessica quien eligió.

—Exacto, fue ella quien lo eligió. Y antes de que digas nada, déjame decirte que tú serías una excelente mujer para Edward Cullen.

—Papáaaa.

—Me encanta cómo me dices eso de «¡Papáaaa!».

Ambos rieron y él prosiguió:

—Es un hombre poderoso, como yo en mis tiempos, y, por lo que he observado, es gentil y bueno con la gente, y su madre también me lo pareció. He visto cómo se divierte con Rachel y Rebecca y bromea con ellas; señal de que le gustan los niños y que tiene buen corazón. Aún no he visto ni una sola vez a Tyler haciéndole una carantoña a su hijo, como se la hacen Mike o Edward. Ese hombre es…

—No, papá, no sigas.

—No te pido nada. Sólo que pienses lo que digo. Cullen es un hombre que estoy seguro que te protegerá y cuidará bien, no como Tyler a tu hermana.

Bella cerró los ojos. Sin duda, su padre tenía la misma idea de Tyler que ella.

—Eres joven, bonita e intuyo que tienes más habilidades de las que te gusta mostrar —continuó el hombre—. Por favor, piensa por una vez en ti y deja de pensar en mí. Márchate de este inhóspito lugar y sonríe. Sé feliz por tu madre y por mí. Por favor, hazme caso.

—Nunca me marcharé de tu lado, papá, ¡nunca!

Sin darse por vencido, Swan insistió:

—Prométeme que pensarás en lo que te he dicho. Es importante para mí verte feliz.

Finalmente, ella asintió y su padre, sonriendo, añadió:

—Tu madre decía que hacer que un invitado se sintiera como en su propia casa propiciaba que siempre regresara de buen talante y con buenas nuevas. Tratemos a ese Cullen como se merece.

Bella se rindió, el romántico de su padre no tenía remedio. Tras hablar con él un rato más y prometerle que intentaría pasarlo bien en la fiesta, se marchó. Debía ayudar en el campo.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con su hermana Angela, con Rosalie y con algunos más del castillo. Jessica no podía ayudarlos, porque su marido no se lo permitía.

Durante horas, estuvieron recogiendo patatas que luego llevaron a la cocina para que Sue las cocinara junto al venado que habían cazado.

Por la tarde, Bella se fue con Rosalie a bañarse. Querían estar guapas y oler bien para la fiesta. En los alrededores del castillo, oculto entre unos frondosos árboles, corría un pequeño riachuelo que utilizaban para ese menester.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa —anunció Rosalie.

—¡Tú dirás!

La joven de ojos almendrados sonrió y, retirándose el pelo de los ojos, confesó canturreando:

—Hoy me han besado.

Bella la miró sorprendida y ella prosiguió:

—Mientras paseaba con Sue y las niñas por el campo en busca de algunas hierbas para cocinar, se nos han acercado Emmett McCarty y el hombre de confianza de Edward Cullen…

Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, su amiga susurró:

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Créetelo, Bella —contestó ella, divertida—. Eso sí, después le he dado un buen bofetón por su tremenda osadía.

—¡Rosalie!

—Ha sido un descarado, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Además, no quiero que piense que soy una mujerzuela de esas a las que debe de estar acostumbrado.

Se metieron las dos en el río y Rosalie exclamó:

—¡Qué fresquita está el agua!

—Siempre está fría —dijo Bella sonriendo, mientras flotaba desnuda.

—¿Crees que sería muy escandaloso que esta noche sacara yo a bailar a ese guapo highlander?

—¡Rosalie! Pero si me acabas de decir que le has dado un bofetón. Además, claro que sería escandaloso. Imagina la cara de Jessica o del idiota de su marido si ven tu atrevimiento.

Ambas se rieron y Bella continuó:

—Debes esperar a que él te invite y seguir el protocolo. ¿O acaso crees que no te sacará a bailar tras lo ocurrido?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Rosalie la miró y afirmó, segura de sí misma:

—Lo hará.


	12. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

Esa noche, tras ponerse sus mejores galas, entraron las dos en el salón y todos los hombres las miraron con otros ojos. Habían dejado de ser unas campesinas para convertirse en unas damitas bellas y perfumadas. Rosalie llevaba un vestido granate que hacía resaltar su bonito pelo y su increíble sonrisa. Emmett la miró y, encandilado, le murmuró a Jasper:

—Sin duda es la joven más bonita que he visto nunca.

Jasper soltó una carcajada que hizo reír a Edward, que, por su parte, contemplaba a Bella boquiabierto. La muchacha llevaba un vestido verde que realzaba su delicada figura y su tez clara. En vez de llevar el pelo recogido, como siempre, se lo había dejado suelto y en la cabeza lucía una bonita corona de flores.

Estaba bellísima, y más cuando vio a su padre y éste le sonrió. Sin duda, la menor de los Swan tenía una sonrisa fascinante.

—Eres la viva imagen de mi cielo —susurró Swan, cogiéndole la mano.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

—Papá, mamá era morena, como Angela, y yo soy pelirroja, como tú, como la abuela Marie y como Jessica.

—Pero esos ojos verdes, la sonrisa y tu porte son de ella, mi vida.

Ambos sonrieron y él, sacándose del bolsillo de la camisa un brazalete de oro con una piedra verde, se lo entregó diciendo:

—Póntelo. A tu madre le gustaría.

—Papá —susurró ella, emocionada al verlo.

—Ésta era su joya preferida y sabes que es tuya. Jessica tiene un anillo, Angela el crucifijo y…

—Y yo quiero que tú me guardes este brazalete —concluyó Bella, mirándolo.

Su pequeña tenía un carácter tan parecido al de su mujer, que le encantaba y, aunque se empeñaba en ocultarlo, él mejor que nadie sabía que lo poseía.

—Esta noche quiero vértelo puesto. Dame ese capricho, hija mía.

Aquel brazalete tenía para él un incalculable valor emocional. Según Swan, la piedra verde era del mismo color que los ojos de Renée. De su amor. Fue su regalo de bodas. Se lo entregó la primera noche que durmieron juntos y ella nunca se lo quitó, hasta el día de su muerte, cuando los villanos que la mataron se lo robaron. Al darles caza, el laird lo recuperó y desde entonces nunca se separaba de él, siempre lo llevaba encima. Tenerlo cerca, decía, le hacía sentir que ella seguía con él.

Bella cogió el brazalete que su padre le tendía, tocó la piedra verde con cariño, la besó y se lo puso en la muñeca. Edward los observaba, conmovido por la ternura que veía en ellos. Sin duda, aquel hombre tenía debilidad por su hija pequeña, y viceversa.

Con deleite, paseó la mirada por la joven Bella. Era una dama muy bella, aunque en otros momentos tremendamente insoportable.

—La Denali es demasiado fina y ésta demasiado llorona —susurró Jasper a su lado.

—Y torpona —matizó Edward, al ver que daba un traspié.

Ambos rieron y Emmett añadió:

—Jasper, ¡esta noche no ha mencionado a la enigmática Hada! Creo que a Edward ésa sí que lo ha impresionado, ¿verdad?

Los tres rieron, pero Edward no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a la pequeña de los Swan. Aquel pelo salvaje y rojo largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos verdes, su bonita boca y aquella naricilla respingona llamaban su atención. Sin duda, la hija de Charlie, cuando no lloriqueaba, aun con aquel gastado vestido, era una joven muy deseable y bonita. Sólo había que ver cómo la observaban sus hombres o los de Steward para entender que no era una mujer que, engalanada, pasara desapercibida.

La cena fue muy buena. La cocinera del castillo se afanó en preparar algo exquisito con los ingredientes que tenía y sin duda lo consiguió.

Todos disfrutaban del momento y Edward sonrió a todas las damas del lugar excepto a Bella, que no se había dignado mirarlo ni una sola vez. Eso lo incomodaba. Él era un hombre que no les pasaba inadvertido a las mujeres y ver que ella no le prestaba atención ni siquiera cuando le hablaba, lo molestó. Lo que Edward no sabía era que la joven lo observaba con disimulo.

Acabada la cena, varios hombres comenzaron a tocar las gaitas. Las sobrinas de Sue fueron las primeras en salir a bailar y Mike bailó con ellas. Poco después, lo hicieron algunas mujeres del castillo, invitadas por sus maridos, por los Steward o por los guerreros de Edward que se animaron a danzar.

Emmett observó cómo algunos Steward sacaban a bailar a Rosalie. Eso le fastidió. Y, cuando no pudo más, se acercó a aquella joven que tanto le llamaba la atención y la invitó también. Ella no lo dudó y, con una encantadora sonrisa que lo encandiló por completo, aceptó.

Sentada junto a su padre, Bella lo veía sonreír mientras la gente se divertía. Pocas veces el rostro se le iluminaba de felicidad y disfrutó del momento.

Rió al ver a Sue bailar con su marido Harry y las gemelas. Encantada, Bella daba palmadas junto a su padre para acompañar la música, cuando éste le preguntó:

—¿No bailas, hija?

—Pero si no he parado, papá —dijo.

Sin embargo, dispuesta a que su padre conservara aquella increíble sonrisa el máximo de tiempo posible, Bella miró a su amigo Jacob y, tras hacerle un gesto, éste la invitó a bailar.

Aceptó con coquetería y elegancia y comenzó a danzar con él. Bella era diestra en el baile y se movía con soltura mientras sonreía y disfrutaba. Tras aquella pieza, la siguiente la bailó con Mike Steward y luego siguió danzando con unos y otros. Poco después, con el rabillo del ojo vio que Edward y Jasper bailaban con Rachel y Rebecca. Las pequeñas, al sentirse protagonistas, no paraban de sonreír y Bella las miraba encantada.

En un momento dado, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre y, al ver su gesto, miró a Tyler, que, sentado en un lateral del salón junto a Eric y Riley, no había bailado con nadie y Jessica tampoco. Pobre Jessica. Sólo le permitía estar sentada tras él, acompañada de su hijo.

La fiesta continuó y Bella vio que Edward invitaba a bailar a Bree, una de las mujeres más jóvenes del castillo. No podía parar de mirarlo y pudo ver, como decía su padre, su sonrisa perpetua y su caballerosidad.

Durante un buen rato, el salón del castillo de Caerlaverock se llenó de risas, magia y música y todos fueron dichosos.

Agotada por el baile y acalorada, cuando Bella paró de danzar fue a hablar con Rosalie, pero al verla enfrascada en una conversación con Emmett, se dirigió hacia una de las mesas de las bebidas. Cogió una jarra de cerveza y oyó que Tyler le decía:

—Bella, quiero presentarte a Eric y Riley Steward. Ambos desean conocerte y, a ser posible, cortejarte.

Tras dedicarle a su cuñado una mirada de reproche, miró a los dos hombres. Si de lejos daban miedo, de cerca era peor. Ver sus bocas melladas y oler su aliento rancio le revolvió el estómago y, alejándose sin importarle lo que pensaran, dijo:

—Disculpadme, me llama mi padre.

Y salió despavorida a la terraza trasera del salón, a tomar el aire. Miró el precioso cielo tachonado de estrellas y eso la hizo olvidar las intenciones de su cuñado. Levantó su jarra de cerveza y susurró sonriendo:

—Por ti, mamá.

Bebió un sorbo y oyó unos pasos tras ella. Al volverse, vio que se trataba del tal Eric, que se acercó y preguntó:

—¿Qué hacéis aquí tan sola?

—Necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

El hombre sonrió, dio un paso más para acercarse a ella y susurró:

—Eso sois vos, un dulce y tentador soplo de aire fresco.

Bella, incómoda por cómo la miraba, se movió para alejarse.

—Ya volvía adentro.

Pero él, tendiendo una mano, le cortó el paso.

—Creo que vuestro cuñado os ha comentado mis intenciones con respecto a vos.

—Siento deciros que las mías no son las mismas —replicó, dispuesta a dejarle las cosas claras.

—¿Me rechazáis?

—Sí. Os agradezco vuestro interés, pero no aceptaré.

—Deberíais pensar en mi proposición o…

—¿O qué?

Molesto por su descaro, el hombre le dio un empujón que la hizo empotrarse contra la pared, y entonces se oyó una voz que decía:

—Steward, aparta tus sucias manos de ella inmediatamente.

Edward estaba de pie frente a ellos. Eric, pese a la mirada furiosa del otro, no se movió, y el highlander insistió con calma:

—No repito las cosas dos veces.

Eric, al ver que tenía la mano en la empuñadura de la espada, se apartó de ella sin decir nada y, tras mirarla con reproche, regresó inmediatamente a la fiesta.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Bella respiró y Edward le preguntó, acercándose:

—¿Estáis bien?

—Sí… sí…

—No deberíais estar aquí sola, lo sabéis, ¿verdad?

—Estoy en mi casa y me siento protegida —replicó ella.

—¡¿Protegida?! —se mofó Edward.

Enojadísima, levantó el mentón y respondió:

—Sin duda, habría sabido quitarme de encima a ese hombre.

Edward soltó una carcajada por lo valiente que se mostraba en ese momento, y ella inquirió:

—¿Qué os resulta tan divertido?

Acercándose, aunque sin tocarla, susurró ante su cara:

—Vos sois quien me divierte cuando no veis el peligro.

Bella, más tranquila con su presencia, pensó en lloriquear para asustarlo, pero aquel juego de él y en especial su cercanía le estaban gustando y contestó:

—Quizá el peligro, aquí y ahora, sois vos y vuestros hombres, ¿no creéis?

Con gesto arrogante, Edward sonrió y, queriendo demostrarle su fuerza y superioridad, la agarró por la cintura y, quitándole la jarra de cerveza de las manos, la acercó a su cuerpo y murmuró:

—No parecíais tan contestona.

Bella intentó apartarse de él de un empujón, pero era como luchar con un gigante y, al no conseguirlo, levantó la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos y siseó, conteniendo su furia:

—¡Soltadme inmediatamente!

—Milady, no lo neguéis, os morís por mis atenciones.

Enfadada y sin poder sacar la daga que llevaba en la bota, Bella gimió mientras decía:

—Sois un pretencioso engreído.

Edward soltó una carcajada y, al ver que iba a comenzar a llorar, espetó:

—Y vos una llorona, una torpe y una insufrible molestia.

Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a decirle cosas terribles, pero tras pensarlo, apretó los dientes y gimoteó:

—Soltadme, he dicho.

Aquel juego, a Edward le estaba gustando más de lo que nunca creyó posible y respondió:

—No.

Bella resopló, conteniendo su furia.

—Cullen, si no me soltáis, lo lamentaréis.

Edward se inclinó para estar más cerca y, en un tono bajo que a ella la hizo jadear, susurró:

—Llorad, es lo que mejor sabéis hacer.

Bella fue a protestar, pero él la soltó, le entregó la jarra de cerveza, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Azorada por lo ocurrido, se dio la vuelta y bebió de su jarra, mientras las manos le temblaban y aún sentía junto a su cuerpo la posesión y masculinidad de aquel hombre.


	13. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

A la mañana siguiente, tras una noche en la que Bella se despertó empapada en sudor por las pesadillas que sufría desde niña, agotada, decidió seguir durmiendo. Lo necesitaba.

Rosalie, que dormía con ella, sabía que abrazándola y hablándole con cariño se tranquilizaba. Consciente de la mala noche que su amiga había pasado, cuando se levantó procuró no hacer ruido y, en silencio, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Cuando Bella se despertó algo repuesta, era ya la hora de la comida. Se levantó y se aseó, pero al asomarse a la ventana vio a Edward con sus hombres y de pronto el corazón le aleteó.

¿Qué le ocurría?

Estaba desconcertada, asimilando ese sentimiento, cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Jessica, que, al verla, dijo:

—No tienes buena cara. Rosalie me ha dicho que no has pasado buena noche, ¿es verdad? —Cuando ella asintió, su hermana añadió—: Ordenaré que te traigan una bandeja con sopa y estofado. Come algo y luego duerme, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió de nuevo, pero al levantarse Jessica, la cogió del brazo y le sonrió agradecida; sin embargo, al tocarla Bella, la otra hizo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó.

Recomponiéndose rápidamente, Jessica negó con la cabeza y, cogiéndose el brazo derecho, contestó:

—Nada.

Sin hacerle caso, Bella le apartó la mano y, al subirle la manga del vestido, vio un enorme moratón.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto? —inquirió.

Jessica no supo qué contestar y su hermana, horrorizada, insistió:

—¿Te lo ha hecho Tyler?

—No… Oh, no… pero ¡qué cosas dices! —No obstante, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No te creo, ha sido él, ¿verdad?

Finalmente, Jessica asintió, pero bajándose rápidamente la manga del vestido, explicó:

—Fue sin querer. Estábamos hablando y…

—Eso no se hace sin querer, Jessica.

Ésta quiso marcharse, pero Bella, sujetándola por la falda, murmuró:

—Sé que no eres feliz con Tyler. Nunca te dice palabras cariñosas, ni tú a él, y he visto cómo miras a Mike. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—Nada…

Bella clavó la mirada en ella y musitó:

—Nunca me has dicho por qué te casaste con Tyler en lugar de con Mike. Sé que estabas muy enamorada de éste y nunca entendí tu cambio de última hora.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza y simplemente respondió: —Me debo a mi marido. Él es mi señor y…

—Jessica, ¿qué ocurre?

Sin querer seguir hablando, ésta salió de la habitación, dejando a Bella descolocada.

Un buen rato después, sentada en el alféizar de su ventana, Bella comía mientras observaba el bosque, su bosque. Un lugar que adoraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Observó entrenar a los Steward de Mike. Sin duda eran buenos. De pronto vio a Rosalie caminar por el patio del castillo en compañía de Emmett, mientras le sonreía con coquetería.

¿Otra vez con él?

Pero ¿qué hacía aquella insensata?

Quiso bajar para decirle algo, pero no debía.

Cuando doblaron la esquina del patio, dejó de verlos, pero entonces apareció Edward Cullen caminando solo y con decisión. Se acercó hasta su negro e impresionante caballo y, tras darles dos palmaditas afectuosas en el cuello, acercó la cabeza a la del animal para decirle algo. Ese gesto tan íntimo le gustó. Era el mismo que ella hacía con su yegua Briosgaid. Una bonita yegua color canela oscuro, que su buen amigo Billy Black le compró años atrás y que él cuidaba como si fuera suya.

Desde la ventana, observó también cómo el laird Cullen, tras dejar a su caballo, bromeaba con las pequeñas gemelas, que se acercaban correteando. Su padre tenía razón: su gesto tierno y cómo les sonreía demostraban que le gustaban los niños.

Jessica se le acercó con el pequeño John. Hablaron unos instantes y, de pronto, Edward cogió al bebé. Su candorosa sonrisa al mirarlo le gustó y la hizo sonreír. Poco después, su hermana cogió a John y se marchó y entonces Edward se volvió y miró hacia su ventana.

Al verse descubierta se quedó sin aliento y se agachó rápidamente, pero al hacerlo se dio un golpe en la frente. El golpe la impulsó hacia atrás y acabó sentada en el suelo.

—¡Maldita sea!

¿Cómo había sido tan torpe?

Cuando consiguió levantarse, se asomó con tiento de nuevo a la ventana y vio que Cullen y su caballo ya no estaban en el patio del castillo. Bella se tumbó en la cama y decidió dormir. Lo necesitaba.

Cuando se despertó, tras desperezarse pensó en ir al riachuelo a refrescarse y, sin decirle nada a nadie, salió de su aposento, luego del castillo y se encaminó hacia el lugar. Allí no había peligro.

Al llegar, miró que nadie la hubiese seguido y que no hubiera nadie merodeando por los alrededores. Aquel sitio era su pequeño paraíso, adonde acudía desde niña con sus hermanas para bañarse. Encantada, sonrió mientras se desnudaba.

Instantes después, una exclamación de placer salió de su boca al sumergirse en el agua. Su madre les había enseñado a nadar a todos los hermanos desde muy pequeños y disfrutó de la sensación de libertad que aquel momento le ofrecía. Contenta, comenzó a tararear.

 _"Mi mente se nubla_

 _si me miras y escuchas_

 _y mi corazón aletea_

 _cuando te vas y alejas._

 _Me llamas, mi cielo_

 _sonrío y te beso_

 _tú eras mi vida_

 _y yo lo sabía._

 _Y cada mañana_

 _tu flor nunca falta_

 _y ansiosa la espero_

 _y anhelo tu beso."_

Durante un buen rato estuvo cantando las canciones que habían tocado la noche anterior en la fiesta. Las que hablaban de amor eran sus preferidas y, aunque ese sentimiento era nuevo para ella, la aparición de Edward Cullen la hacía entenderlas.

Era verlo y nublársele la mente, como decía la letra. Era olerlo y temblar. Era oírlo y el corazón le aleteaba. Sin duda, las canciones ahora la hacían ver cosas que antes nunca había visto, y eso le gustaba al tiempo que la inquietaba. ¿Por qué aquel hombre la hacía sentir así?

Cuando se dio por satisfecha y fue a salir del agua, se quedó de piedra al ver aparecer el caballo de Edward Cullen. El animal sin jinete se acercó al agua y comenzó a beber junto a su ropa.

¿Qué hacía allí aquel animal? ¿Y su dueño?

Dudó si salir o no y decidió esperar a que el caballo se marchara. Pero su desesperación fue total cuando de pronto vio aparecer al guapo highlander de pelo claro y sonrisa intrépida, que se sentó en el suelo junto a su ropa.

Edward, sabiendo que ella estaba allí, tras localizarla semi escondida entre la maleza, le dijo:

—Seguid cantando, milady, tenéis una bonita voz.

Horrorizada, Bella no contestó y él insistió:

—¿Es vuestra esta ropa?

Molesta por su impertinente pregunta, respondió, controlando la irritación de su voz:

—¿Acaso lo dudáis?

Al oírla, Edward esbozó una sonrisa. La había visto salir del castillo y había decidido seguirla. Nunca se imaginó que iba a ver el espectáculo que la joven le ofreció. Agazapado entre unos matorrales, la había mirado desnudarse, nadar y cantar. Bella era una preciosa y deseable mujercita y, tras verla desnuda, eso era aún más claro.

Al principio pensó en marcharse, pero ante el temor de que pudiera ocurrirle algo, decidió esperarla. Sin embargo, su impaciencia creció al perderla de vista en el agua y decidió ir hasta la orilla. Deseaba que supiera que, si él la había visto, cualquier otro podría hacerlo.

—Salid del agua o cogeréis una pulmonía.

Desnuda y nerviosa, Bella gimió.

—No… no… ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Edward comentó:

—Nunca he conocido a nadie que dijera tanto «¡Oh, Dios mío!» como vos. ¿No os cansáis de repetirlo?

Ella sonrió, pero en el mismo tono de voz, exclamó:

—¡Oh, Dios mío, no!

Divertido, él preguntó:

—¿Qué hacéis aquí sola?

—Me estaba bañando.

—¿No os quedó claro anoche que no debéis andar sola? —Ella no contestó y Edward insistió—: ¿Acaso Jacob y Seth no os protegen en un momento tan íntimo?

—Hoy no.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó él, frunciendo el cejo—. ¿Acaso otros días sí están aquí?

Pensando rápidamente, Bella dijo:

—Como vos visteis, ellos son mis fieles acompañantes y…

—¿Y van con vos a todos lados, aunque estéis desnuda como ahora? —gruñó, levantando la voz.

—No os interesa —replicó, incómoda con la conversación—. Pero ¿quién os habéis creído que sois para preguntar eso?

Durante varios segundos, ambos permanecieron callados, mientras Edward se regañaba a sí mismo. La muchacha tenía razón, ¿qué hacía él preguntando aquello? Al final, preocupado por que pudiera coger frío, dijo:

—Vamos, Bella, sal del agua.

Oír su nombre en su boca le gustó. Era agradable cómo lo decía, pero en tono chillón, gritó:

—Es escandaloso que me tuteéis con esta libertad. Como diría mi hermana Jessica, es indecoroso y no se ciñe a las normas.

Su risa le llegó de nuevo y luego lo oyó decir:

—De acuerdo, milady, nos ceñiremos a las normas. Salid del agua.

En un tono de voz bajo, ella respondió:

—Haced el favor de daros la vuelta si queréis que lo haga.

—¿Y privarme de contemplar vuestros encantos?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Haced el favor de no ser tan descarado e indecoroso.

A cada segundo más divertido, Edward se dio cuenta de que le encantaba hacerla rabiar y preguntó:

—¿Por qué decís eso, milady?

—Porque estoy desnuda, por el amor de Dios.

Él soltó una carcajada y estuvo tentado de decirle que ya la había visto desnuda, pero finalmente se lo calló.

—¿Os vale si me tapo los ojos con las manos?

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡no!

El highlander volvió a reír. Sin duda lo estaba pasando bien y Bella, en tono lastimoso, dijo:

—De acuerdo, señor. Moriré congelada y sobre vuestra conciencia caerá mi terrible y angustiosa muerte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —se mofó Edward, haciéndola reír.

Divertido, la apremió:

—Salid sin miedo, milady. He visto los encantos de muchas mujeres desnudas. No creo que me vaya a asustar por veros a vos.

Sorprendida por su poca vergüenza, respondió aflautando la voz:

—Laird Cullen, mi padre se enfadará mucho si le cuento lo que me acabáis de proponer, y más tras lo ocurrido anoche con vos. Lo que insinuáis es inmoral. Es más, seguro que, si Jacob o Seth se enteran de vuestras deshonestas palabras, os matarán.

—Por el amor de Dios, no me asustéis —dijo él, muerto de risa e, incapaz de no añadirlo, dijo—: Pero sabed que nadie levanta su espada contra mí sin salir perjudicado.

—Oh… pues que yo sepa, os asaltaron en el bosque y vos no pudisteis levantar la espada contra nadie, ¿o me equivoco?

Molesto por sus palabras, fue a responder, cuando ella, divertida, prosiguió:

—Si mal no recuerdo, fue la banda de encapuchados la que os salvó, ¿verdad?

Con el entrecejo fruncido por lo que ella insinuaba, Edward contestó: —Vuestros amigos son demasiado jóvenes para que yo les tema, milady.

Bella, divertida al ver que no había contestado a lo que ella había insinuado, replicó:

—Son muy buenos con el acero.

—¿Mejor que yo?

Al escuchar su tono de voz, replicó algo molesta:

—A vos no os he visto, pero sí he visto a Jacob y Seth, y son valientes y rápidos. Sin duda los mejores del castillo.

Edward sonrió y se mordió la lengua para no ser sarcástico. En aquel castillo sólo había mujeres y hombres demasiado mayores como para luchar, a excepción de los dos jóvenes a los que la joven se refería. De repente, se levantó y, dándose la vuelta, dijo:

—De acuerdo, me habéis convencido de la destreza de esos dos muchachos. Pero para solucionar el problema que ahora nos atañe a ambos, sólo os diré que tenéis un corto espacio de tiempo para salir del agua antes de que me arrepienta de mi acto caballeroso y me dé la vuelta. Vos decidís si salís o no.

Al comprobar que, en efecto, no estaba mirando, Bella corrió hacia la orilla, donde, controlando los movimientos de él, comenzó a vestirse mientras murmuraba para hacerle ver lo asustada que estaba:

—Oh, Dios mío… Oh, Dios mío…

Edward soltó una carcajada. En realidad, era muy respetuoso con las mujeres, aunque aquella joven creyese lo contrario y él aún no entendiera su reacción con ella la noche anterior. Así que esperó con paciencia hasta que, de pronto, oyó un golpe y, al volverse, la vio sentada en el suelo, pero vestida.

Agarrándose un pie, Bella se miró uno de sus dedos y masculló:

—Me lo acabo de machacar con esa piedra, ¡qué dolor!

Edward se agachó y vio que tenía el dedo pequeño de color rojo y palpitante. Ver su carita arrugada y cómo se quejaba lo hizo sonreír y, sin decir nada, la cogió en brazos. Bella protestó, pero él no le hizo caso y la llevó hasta una zona donde aún daba el sol. Una vez la soltó sobre la hierba, dijo:

—En la sombra os enfriaréis. Aquí, en el sol, se os secará el pelo y el cuerpo. Estáis empapada y tiritando.

Esa galantería a Bella le gustó. Sin duda, era un auténtico caballero cuando se lo proponía, y en su mente se cruzó su actitud posesiva de la noche anterior. Eso la hizo acalorarse. Y pensar en cómo la había besado en la cueva y apretado contra él la hizo soltar un inaudible gemido de placer.

Sin percatarse de lo que a ella le pasaba por la cabeza, Edward se sentó a su lado y, mirándole el pie, preguntó:

—¿Os sigue molestando el dedo?

Bella se lo miró y, cuando fue a responder, él, contemplándola, susurró:

—Menudo golpe os habéis dado en la frente. —Ella sonrió y Edward añadió—: ¿En serio sois tan torpe siempre?

Bella pensó hacer un puchero y echarse a llorar, era lo que seguramente él esperaba, pero le apetecía charlar con aquel hombre antes de volver a ser la atontada hija pequeña de Swan, por lo que, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

—Sí, a menudo soy muy… muy torpe.

Sin saber por qué, Edward alargó una mano y, con delicadeza, le tocó los labios. Bella, asustada, no se movió. ¿Los habría reconocido? Le dejó hacer mientras disfrutaba de aquella extraña intimidad entre ellos, hasta que, pasados unos segundos, él retiró la mano.

—¿Por qué seguís temblando? ¿Os doy miedo? —preguntó Edward en voz baja.

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. No era miedo precisamente lo que sentía y, como pudo, musitó:

—Tengo frío.

Hechizado por los ojos claros de ella, Edward dijo:

—Os abrazaría para daros calor, pero temo que vos lo consideraseis algo impúdico.

Fascinada por su cercanía y por lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, Bella asintió.

—A la par que deshonesto y atrevido —susurró.

Al oírla, el highlander soltó una carcajada que a ella le supo a gloria e, inconscientemente, Edward le revolvió el cabello rojo con tal naturalidad que a Bella no le molestó.

La ternura que aquella joven le despertaba lo desbordaba y, mirando su boca que tanto lo tentaba, esbozó una sonrisa. Pero se separó de ella antes de cometer una tontería. Aquella muchacha no era como las mujeres que él frecuentaba y no debía de tratarla como tal.

—Me alegra tener una conversación sin que lloréis.

Bella sonrió mientras se retiraba el cabello de la cara, pero no dijo nada.

—¿En serio debemos seguir con estos formalismos, milady? —preguntó Edward—. Vos sabéis que me llamo Edward y yo sé que os llamáis Bella, ¿por qué no tutearnos?

—Por decoro.

—¡Malditas reglas! —masculló él.

A Bella le hizo gracia oírlo. Aquello era lo que su madre decía siempre y preguntó:

—¿Qué habéis dicho?

—Simplemente he dicho «¡Malditas reglas!». De donde yo vengo, la gente no se anda con tantas pamplinas. Allí, al ser una joven soltera, serías Bella sin más, pero ya veo que aquí eres…

—Bella —respondió ella, cortándolo.

Edward la miró y asintió divertido y entonces musitó:

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Ambos se echaron a reír y él, encantado, añadió—: Será un placer que me llames por mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ajá…

Aquella rápida y desenfadada respuesta hizo que Edward la mirara. Sólo otra mujer que había conocido contestaba de aquella manera. Al darse cuenta de su mirada y de lo que había dicho, Bella rápidamente soltó con voz de tontorrona:

—Sólo nos tutearemos durante este rato, una vez regresemos al castillo, debemos tener decoro y decencia.

Edward sonrió. Sin duda alguna, a la mujer en la que pensaba el decoro y la decencia no le importaban y, mirando a la dulce joven que tenía delante, contestó:

—De acuerdo. Una vez lleguemos al castillo, todo será como quieras.

Sin decir nada más, Bella se dejó caer sobre la hierba, dispuesta a tomar el sol y secarse. El corazón le latía desbocado. La fuerza y virilidad de aquel hombre la anulaban, cuando lo oyó decir:

—¿Sabes que tienes una bonita voz?

Eso la sacó de sus pensamientos y él continuó:

—Antes cantabas una canción que me gusta, una que dice algo sobre el corazón que aletea, ¿me la podrías cantar de nuevo?

—No.

Edward sonrió ante su tajante respuesta y, contemplándola con la mirada ante la que sucumbían todas las mujeres, insistió en voz baja y sensual:

—Por favor, bella entre las bellas, me haríais muy feliz si la cantaseis.

Incapaz de resistirse a sus halagos, Bella, mirándolo, canturreó:

 _Mi mente se nubla_

 _si me miras y escuchas_

 _y mi corazón aletea_

 _cuando te vas y alejas._

 _Me llamas, mi cielo_

 _sonrío y te beso_

 _tú eras mi vida_

 _y yo lo sabía._

 _Y cada mañana_

 _tu flor nunca falta_

 _y ansiosa la espero_

 _y anhelo tu beso._

Una vez terminó, Bella calló y Edward aplaudió.

—Qué bonita canción, y con tu voz es preciosa.

—Gracias.

—¿Quién te la enseñó?

—Mi madre. Ella nos enseñó esta canción y otras.

Con disimulo, lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y vio que él la miraba. Inquieta, observó cómo su mirada comenzaba en su rostro, proseguía por su cuello, sus pechos y continuaba su recorrido hasta sus pies. Eso la excitó. La acaloró.

Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido que brotó sin querer y, poco después, oyó que se dejaba caer a su lado y decía:

—Tengo que disculparme por mi rudo comportamiento de anoche durante la fiesta. No suelo ser así con las mujeres, y menos con las bonitas y encantadoras.

—Estás disculpado.

Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, tomó carrerilla y preguntó:

—¿Es verdad que en tus tierras abundan las mujeres valientes?

Edward cogió una brizna de hierba, se la puso entre los labios y, con las manos debajo de la cabeza a modo de almohada, asintió.

—No tantas como quisiéramos, pero las que hay son auténticas guerreras.

Bella sonrió. Le encantaría visitar aquellas tierras y, al recordar algo, dijo:

—Edward… —Al pronunciar su nombre, el corazón se le desbocó, pero consiguió continuar—: Te oí hablar de la hermana de Emmett, Chelsea era su nombre, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Y, dispuesta a averiguar lo que necesitaba, preguntó:

—¿Es tan guerrera como decís?

—Más aún —rió Edward al pensar en su buena amiga—. Es una mujer fuerte y valerosa, que protege a los suyos con su propia vida.

—¿La cortejaste?

El highlander soltó una carcajada ante sus palabras y, tras negar con la cabeza, respondió:

—Cuando la conocí ya era la mujer del laird Félix McRae. Pero no dudo de que, si la hubiera conocido antes, la habría cortejado. Chelsea es una mujer muy especial.

Molesta por aquella intimidad al referirse a esa mujer, se recostó sobre la cadera para mirarlo.

—Por tus palabras parece que sientes algo por ella.

Sorprendido, Edward la miró y, poniéndose él también de costado para estar frente a ella, dijo, mientras observaba cómo el sol iluminaba su piel:

—¿Sabes?, no eres la primera persona que piensa eso. Pero no es así en absoluto. Lo que siento por ella es un gran afecto y una gran admiración. Chelsea es una buena mujer que ha sabido ganarse el cariño y el respeto de todos, y nunca se me ocurriría imaginar cosas no acordes con nuestras posiciones. Si algo valoro en esta vida es la amistad, y ella es la esposa de mi buen amigo Félix y nunca haría nada que pudiera molestar a ninguno de los dos. También siento una gran admiración por Maggie, la mujer de Laurent McRae. —Y, sonriendo, cuchicheó—: Ambas son buenas amigas mías y, aunque me han metido en algún lío por ayudarlas en algunos momentos puntuales de sus vidas, reconozco que lo haría un millón de veces más.

—¿Tan excepcionales son?

—Ni te lo imaginas.

Y al ver que él sonreía tras contestarle, replicó:

—¿De qué te ríes?

Edward estaba imaginando la cara de sus amigas si se encontraran con la delicada joven que tenía delante, y respondió con sinceridad:

—De que tú y ellas no tenéis nada que ver. Ellas son mujeres diestras y guerreras y tú una damita llorona y torpe. Si te conocieran, no dudo que te apretarían para que no llorases tanto y aprendieras a manejar el acero.

—Dios me libre —respondió ella.

Pero interiormente, Bella se congratuló. Cuánto le gustaría demostrarle que ella era como esas mujeres que acababa de describir, pero se contuvo. Su secreto debía seguir siendo secreto.

Entre bromas, hablaron un buen rato y cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, Bella suspiró. No podía dejar de mirarle los labios. Ansiaba besarlo e, intentando saber más de él, dijo, con un hilo de voz:

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que me consideres indiscreta?

—Puedes —sonrió Edward.

—Es algo muy personal.

—Hazlo.

Dispuesta a todo, Bella tomó aire y dijo:

—¿Alguna mujer especial os espera en Kildrummy?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, pensó en Tanya Denali. Sin duda, ella esperaba verlo con más ansia que él a ella, y respondió:

—Sí.

La desilusión la inundó, pero no dispuesta a dejarse amilanar, insistió:

—¿Y es también una brava guerrera, como las mujeres de tus amigos?

Edward soltó una carcajada. Tanya no tenía nada que ver con Chelsea y Maggie.

—Aunque es una buena amazona y tiene otras cualidades, como la belleza y el saber estar, no tiene nada de guerrera —contestó.

Esa aclaración a Bella le gustó y siguió preguntando:

—¿Cómo se llama esa mujer que os espera?

—Tanya Denali.

—¿Y la amáis?

Algo desconcertado por tantas preguntas, Edward torció el gesto y replicó:

—Yo sólo conozco el amor que siento por mi madre. No busco más.

—¿No os decís cariñosas palabras de amor?

—¿Como tú haces con tu padre?

Molesta por la mofa que vio en su mirada, repuso:

—Mi padre es un hombre cariñoso, que se dirige a nosotras con palabras llenas de amor y afecto. Como él dice, son palabras que salen del corazón, y yo lo ratifico.

—Vaya… —rió Edward, al pensar que eso mismo decía su madre y, divertido, añadió—: Las palabras edulcoradas como «cariño», «cielo», «mi vida», «mi amor» no van conmigo y mi condición de guerrero.

—¿Y con tu enamorada?

Al pensar en Tanya y en su frialdad, que le habían señalado su madre y sus amigos, respondió:

—Tanya es una bonita mujer llena de cualidades, a la que no le hace falta decirme palabras dulzonas. Estoy convencido de que ella piensa como yo en eso y otros asuntos.

—¿No te parece insensible pensar así? —inquirió Bella, atónita.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No. Simplemente soy práctico. Cuando nos casemos, mi vida no cambiará en nada, excepto en que habrá otra mujer esperándome en Kildrummy, además de mi madre y, seguramente, algunos chiquillos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que ella volvió a la carga.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo más?

—Si no mencionas eso que tú llamas «amor», por supuesto.

Esa respuesta la hizo sonreír.

—¿Por qué tú y tus hombres estabais acampados en el bosque la noche que os asaltaron?

Con una encantadora sonrisa, le explicó:

—Regresaba de la abadía de Dundrennan. Por deseo expreso de mi madre, llevo meses buscando a mi hermano James y nos avisaron de que allí había un hombre herido y…

—¿Era él?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, no era él. —Y al ver cómo lo miraba la joven, añadió—: Mi relación con James no es tan buena como la tuya con tus hermanas. Digamos que James decidió seguir el mal camino y que no estoy de acuerdo ni con él ni con sus fechorías.

—Lo… lo siento —murmuró Bella, al ver que su sonrisa desaparecía y fruncía el cejo.

Pero tras unos segundos en silencio, volvió con las preguntas.

—¿Crees que la mujer del bosque es valiente?

—¡¿Hada?!

Bella fue a decir «¡Ajá!», pero se contuvo y sólo asintió. Al recordarla, Edward se tocó el chichón de la cabeza, se tumbó boca arriba y respondió con voz más íntima:

—Sin lugar a dudas. Su arrojo, su osadía y su valor así me lo hicieron saber. Sólo espero volverla a ver antes de regresar a Kildrummy.

Ella sonrió con disimulo y, aunque su inminente marcha la apenaba, afirmó:

—Haces bien regresando a tu hogar.

No muy convencido, Edward contestó:

—Sí, los hombres están impacientes por regresar y ver a sus familias.

—¿Y tú no estás impaciente por ver a Tanya?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

—Siempre —asintió Bella.

Edward suspiró y, meneando la cabeza, dijo:

—Cuando estoy con ella, disfruto de sus bonitos ojos, de sus delicados gestos y de su preciosa sonrisa, pero ¿sabes?, mi madre cree que es una mujer fría, insensible con la gente de su alrededor, mimada y consentida por sus padres.

—¿Y tú piensas como lady Esme?

—Sí. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

—¿Y pensando así te vas a casar con ella?

—Seguramente. —Y al ver su cara de desconcierto, añadió—: Es una mujer muy bella y sin duda seré la envidia de muchos guerreros.

Bella se quedó pensativa. Ella no querría tener un marido así.

Edward la miró a la espera de otra pregunta, pero Bella permaneció callada. Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que ella anunció:

—He de regresar al castillo.

Levantándose, Edward la agarró del brazo.

—Permite que te lleve en mi montura. Vamos al mismo sitio.

Bella miró el caballo. Se moría por montar en él. Era hermoso y enorme, pero adoptando una actitud temerosa, balbuceó:

—No… me… mejor que no.

Sin soltarle el brazo, Edward insistió:

—Vamos, confía en mí.

—No.

Dándole un suave tirón, se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura y susurró:

—Soy más grande y más fuerte que tú. ¿Acaso anoche no te quedó claro? Además, puedo obligarte.

De eso no cabía la menor duda. Bella era menuda y delicada, y él le sacaba una cabeza. Haciéndose la modosita, intentó alejarse, pero al hacerlo dio un traspié. Edward la agarró para que no se cayera y ella acabó con su nariz enterrada en el pecho de él. Notó su risa y levantó los ojos para mirarlo.

—Vamos, no seas niña. He dicho que te llevaré.

—No soy una niña, soy una mujer.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Siento decirte que, si te comparo con la clase de mujeres a las que yo estoy acostumbrado, tú para mí eres un tierno bebé.

Molesta por ese comentario, intentó zafarse de su brazo, pero fue inútil.

—¿Por qué te enfadas? —le preguntó él—. ¿Acaso no eres una dulce y tímida damita? —Bella no dijo nada y él aclaró—: Si digo que, para mí, o para muchos hombres, eres un tierno bebé, es porque intuyo que eres inexperta en las lides del amor y el deseo, ¿verdad?

Acalorada por lo que le decía, se dio aire con la mano y, con gesto divertido, Edward se mofó:

—Te agradecería que no dijeras «¡Oh, Dios mío!», y que no llorases.

Esas palabras la hicieron sonreír y, retirándose el pelo de la cara, contestó:

—No tengo experiencia en lo que dices, pero…

—¿Has besado alguna vez?

Boquiabierta ante la pregunta, afirmó:

—Por supuesto. Tengo una familia a la que me encanta besar.

—No hablo de esos besos, Bella —susurró él en un tono íntimo de voz—. Hablo de otros besos diferentes. De besos de pasión, calientes y posesivos.

Hechizada por aquella conversación que le estaba haciendo sentir algo entre las piernas que nunca antes había sentido, negó con la cabeza y mintió al recordar los besos que se habían dado.

—Esa clase de beso aún no.

Esa aclaración le gustó a Edward y, tocándole con afecto la punta de la nariz, dijo:

—Hazme caso y guarda ese otro tipo de besos para quien tú desees.

—¿Tú los guardas para Tanya Denali?

Sorprendido por esa pregunta tan descarada, la miró y respondió:

—No. Pero tú procura no sucumbir a los hombres como yo o…

—¿Tan malo eres?

Edward negó con la cabeza y, divertido, explicó:

—No soy malo. Sólo un hombre experto al que le gustan las mujeres y satisfacer mis deseos y los de la fémina que en ese instante esté conmigo. —Y al ver cómo lo miraba, añadió—: Los hombres como yo, cuando besamos, sabemos muy bien lo que queremos hacer y dar a cambio.

—Seguro que deseas lo mismo que anoche deseaba Eric Steward, ¿verdad?

Edward se tensó.

—Compararme con ese patán no es agradable, pero sí, Bella, hay ciertas cosas que tú no sabes y que sin duda cualquier hombre, sea Steward o Cullen, desearía de ti.

Acalorada por aquella conversación tan íntima con un casi desconocido, sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba. Lo que ella sentía cada vez que lo miraba seguramente era deseo, fogosidad, acaloramiento y, dejándose llevar por ello, preguntó:

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Eres muy preguntona, ¿verdad? —observó él divertido.

Bella sonrió y, dejándolo totalmente descolocado, planteó:

—Acabas de decir que tus besos posesivos no los guardas para Tanya Denali, ¿no es eso?

—Sí.

Consciente de la locura que iba a decir, cerró los ojos y soltó de carrerilla:

—Entonces, si yo te pidiera uno, ¿me lo darías?

Edward la miró sorprendido. ¿Aquella tímida muchacha lo estaba tentando? ¿Se le estaba ofreciendo?

Con deleite, miró aquellos labios que desde un principio le habían llamado la atención, después sus dulces ojos y, tras convencerse de que no debía hacer lo que su entrepierna le pedía, le pasó la mano por el cabello y respondió:

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Sorprendido por su insistencia, torció el gesto y dijo:

—Bella, piensa en el decoro. Eres una inocente doncella y…

—¿Y si yo te lo pido para aprender?

Incrédulo de que la dulce y tierna Bella quisiera continuar con aquella conversación, susurró:

—Ahora soy yo el que dice eso de «¡Oh, Dios mío!».

Divertida al verlo por primera vez tan desarmado, ella dio un paso adelante y, dispuesta a conseguir su propósito, dijo:

—Sé que esta conversación es indecorosa y lo que te pido también, pero nunca le he dado un beso apasionado a un hombre. Y ya que tú eres un experto en mujeres y me gustas…

—¿Te gusto?

Al ver su sonrisita de conquistador ante ese descubrimiento, Bella puso los ojos en blanco y respondió:

—Sabes de sobra que eres un hombre muy apuesto y que gustas a las mujeres. ¡No seas necio e impertinente!

Edward soltó una carcajada y ella insistió:

—Te acabo de pedir un beso. De acuerdo, lo que te acabo de proponer es pecaminoso, a la par que terriblemente descarado, indecente y atrevido, pero sería algo que quedaría entre tú y yo. Nadie tendría por qué saberlo, ni siquiera Tanya.

Incrédulo, él la miró. Era una joven deseable, a pesar de sus tontos lloriqueos. Pero lo que le pedía no debía hacerlo. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella muchacha se merecía un bonito beso de amor que recordara toda su vida y él no podía dárselo.

—No, Bella. Lo siento, pero no.

—¿Tan poco deseable soy para ti? —Hizo un puchero.

—No, no es eso. Y no se te ocurra lloriquear.

Con maestría, ella hizo que le temblara la barbilla y asintió con la cabeza.

—Vale… me has rechazado.

A pesar de los impulsos que sentía ante su insistencia, él se mantuvo firme y contestó:

—Tómalo como quieras.

—No llevo muy bien el rechazo.

—Pues ve aprendiendo que en esta vida no todo puede ser.

Bella lo miró. Si alguien sabía que en la vida no todo podía ser, ésa era ella.

—Me acabas de hacer sentir fea, horrorosa, poco deseable, imperfecta, desagradable y…

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo, mujer? —gruñó él al escucharla—. Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

—Eso es lo que me hace sentir tu rechazo.

Desesperada por volver a sentir sus labios, al ver que la miraba lo provocó con rabia:

—Seguro que un Steward no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

Esas palabras lo molestaron y, tras mirarla con gesto adusto, siseó: —Deberías darle tu primer beso al hombre que en el futuro sea el dueño de tu cuerpo y tu pasión.

Oír eso la caldeó aún más. Bella no sabía qué era la pasión, ni lo que le ocurría, pero sí sabía que ansiaba ser besada por aquel hombre, porque le gustaba mucho. Y en un afán desesperado por llamar su atención, apretó los puños y masculló, sin dejarse llevar por la furia que sentía:

—Si yo fuera la mujer del bosque, esa tal Hada, ¿me besarías?

—Sí —afirmó Edward sin dudarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella no eres tú.

Ofuscada por aquello, fue a protestar cuando él añadió, mirándola a los ojos:

—Escucha, Bella. Hada es una guerrera y, por lo poco que sé de ella, intuyo que es una mujer experimentada en las lides del amor, acostumbrada a dar y recibir placer, y tú eres justamente todo lo contrario. Debes guardar tu virtud, tus besos y tu amor para el hombre que se despose contigo.

—Entonces, crees que esa mujer no tiene virtud, y que sus besos y su amor se los entrega a cualquiera.

Cada vez más confuso por aquella extraña conversación, respondió: —Eres inexperta y por eso no me entiendes. Quizá el día que…

—Edward… bésame —le exigió, clavando los ojos en él.

Sorprendido por su tono de voz, su mirada y su orden, el highlander murmuró:

—Eres una descarada, Bella Swan.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Esa sonrisa le aceleró el corazón. Lo cautivó. Lo hechizó. Y supo que su cuerpo y su voluntad flaqueaban.

Ese «Edward, bésame» y el «Lo sé», con aquella voz íntima lo volvieron loco. Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a recuperar su autocontrol, cuando sintió que ella daba un paso y se le acercaba aún más.

Aquello era una locura. No debía besar a aquella joven. Era demasiado inocente para saber lo que le estaba pidiendo. Pero cuando abrió los ojos y la vio, sólo pudo musitar:

—¿Estás segura, Bella?

Embriagada como nunca en su vida por su magnetismo, y sumida en una burbuja de lujuria, respondió con un hilo de voz, dejándose llevar:

—Sí… cariño.

Edward la advirtió con voz ronca:

—No soy tu cariño. No me llames así.

Consciente de su metedura de pata, Bella asintió.

—Uy… perdón, ¿en qué estaría yo pensando?

Sin apartar la vista de ella, él preguntó:

—¿Sigues queriendo que te bese?

Olvidándose de lo que estaba bien o mal, Bella asintió y Edward, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, la apretó con posesividad contra él. Ella dio un gritito y, al oírlo, Edward susurró:

—Un beso caliente, posesivo y apasionado, se compone de tres partes, mi querida Bella. La primera, acercar los labios y sentir su suavidad. La segunda, abrirlos para recibir al que está deseoso de besarte. Y la tercera, dejar que el deseo te embargue. ¿Lo has entendido? —Bella, acalorada como nunca en su vida, asintió y él prosiguió—: Un beso como el que te voy a dar es para dar y recibir placer. ¿Aún deseas que siga adelante?

Sin dudarlo, Bella asintió y, poniéndose de puntillas, acercó sus labios a los de él y los rozó con delicadeza mientras musitaba:

—La primera parte es así, ¿verdad?

Al sentirlo, Edward cerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquella descarada? Pero sin poder detener lo que deseaba y su cuerpo le pedía, al rozar su boca afirmó con voz ronca y llena de lujuria:

—Sí, mi cielo.

Al oírlo llamarla así, a Bella se le puso el vello de punta. Sin darse cuenta, le había dicho ese término tan cariñoso y que tanto significaba para ella. Eso le encantó, aunque él no pareció darse cuenta.

El roce, la fricción, dio paso a la segunda parte del beso y, cuando vio que ella abría los labios, invitándolo a tomarlos, le introdujo la lengua con delicadeza y la movió hasta que Bella gimió. Enloquecido, no paró y aprovechó para degustar su maravilloso sabor. Un nuevo gemido de ella le volvió loco y, sin cerrar los ojos, observó a la joven.

Verla totalmente entregada a él le provocó tal excitación que tras sacar la lengua de su boca susurró:

—Eso es, mi querida Bella. Ahora introduce tu lengua en mi boca.

Sin abrir los ojos y totalmente inmersa en el momento, ella lo hizo. Aún recordaba el beso que él le había dado en la cueva. Ése fue su primer beso de pasión con un hombre y, aunque supo disfrutarlo, el de ahora lo iba a disfrutar mucho más.

El contacto le había provocado un extraño ardor interior que la hacía querer más y más. Sólo esperaba que Edward no se diera cuenta de que aquélla era la misma boca, la misma lengua y el mismo sabor de la mujer de cueva. De Hada.

Extasiada y deseosa, metió la lengua en su boca y, tras soltar un gemido de lo más placentero por el calor que la inundó, buscó la lengua de él, que, alterado por su fogosidad, sin dudarlo profundizó en su beso mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo y la izaba entre sus brazos para besarla con más comodidad.

La pasión bullía entre los dos y Bella, olvidándose del decoro, se agarró a su cuello y se entregó totalmente.

Durante varios minutos se besaron sin reservas, sin barreras. Edward, con ella entre sus brazos, bajó las manos hasta su trasero para sujetarla y se lo apretó. Aquella nueva intimidad hizo que la boca de Bella temblara tras un gemido asustado y entonces él paró. No debía proseguir.

Dejándola en el suelo, dio un paso atrás, mientras ella lo miraba con la respiración entrecortada. No cabía duda de que aquello era totalmente nuevo para la joven. Intentando no dejarse llevar por lo que sus deseos más carnales le gritaban, susurró mirándola:

—Esto es un beso caliente, posesivo y apasionado, Bella.

Todavía incrédula por lo que acababa de hacer, deseó proseguir. Edward lo leyó en su mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras ella respiraba agitadamente. Con entereza, se contuvo de arrancarle la ropa, tirarla sobre la hierba y hacerla suya con fiereza. Su latente entrepierna se lo pedía, pero su cabeza lo alertaba de que no debía continuar.

Finalmente, decidió hacer caso a su cabeza. No podía, no debía proseguir con aquello. Él era un hombre de honor y nunca desfloraría a una joven tan delicada como aquélla y menos por la fuerza.

Si algo le gustaba a Edward eran las mujeres. Disfrutaba de ellas con verdadera pasión, pero siempre cuando se le ofrecían y estaban de acuerdo. Odiaba a los hombres que las forzaban a hacer lo que no querían. Él no era así y nunca lo sería.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada. Ambos sabían lo que querían sus cuerpos, pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, Bella, no voy a continuar.

Y para finalizar aquel momento, montó con agilidad en su caballo, se inclinó y, como si fuera una pluma, la sentó a ella delante de él.

Bella, aún conmocionada por el beso y por lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, parpadeó y, cuando se vio sobre el caballo, a pesar del regocijo que sentía, murmuró:

—Oh, Dios mío… Oh, Dios mío…

Al oírla, Edward se relajó. Debían olvidar lo ocurrido. Y, acercándose a ella, le dijo:

—Escúchame y relájate.

—Oh, Dios mío…

Obligándola a que lo mirara, le explicó, mientras contenía sus deseos más salvajes:

—Hay dos formas de montar a caballo, a horcajadas, como estoy yo, o ladeado, como estás tú, ¿cómo prefieres?

—No… No… me pu… puedo mover.

Divertido, dijo con decisión:

—Muy bien, ladeada pues. Yo te sujetaré.

Y, sin más, pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, cogió las riendas del caballo y le susurró al oído:

—Tranquila. No permitiré que te caigas.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y con su sabor todavía en la boca, Bella suspiró y, deseosa de tocar sus callosas manos, puso las suyas encima de las de él. Necesitaba tocarlo. Su piel era tan cálida como su boca. Eso le gustó. Entonces el caballo se empezó a mover.

—Tranquila —repitió Edward—. Confía en mí y en Caraid.

—¡¿Caraid?!

Mientras el animal avanzaba con docilidad, él le explicó:

—Caraid es mi fiel caballo y, como su nombre indica en gaélico, mi amigo.

Bella asintió y, con voz temblorosa, preguntó:

—¿Tanto confías en él?

—Confío en Caraid tanto como él confía en mí.

Aún acalorada, Bella sonrió. Sin duda, lo ocurrido le dejaría un bonito recuerdo de Edward Cullen, aunque también sabía que su corazón lo añoraría cuando regresara a sus tierras.

Lo que había comenzado como un encuentro en el río algo incómodo, se había convertido en algo placentero para ella. Lo había vuelto a besar y él no se había dado cuenta de que era la misma mujer de la cueva.

Los movimientos del caballo los hacía topar una y otra vez y Bella pudo notar la fortaleza de su cuerpo y disfrutar de su protección. Sin duda, era un hombre apasionado y deseó conocer algo más de él, aunque después se regañó por pensar eso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cuando llegara a Kildrummy, él se iba a casar con una tal Tanya Denali.

Por su parte, Edward, sorprendido por lo ocurrido, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso. Su sabor, su olor, su entrega. Era deliciosa, suave, tentadora. Nada que ver con la frialdad de Tanya, a pesar de que ésta la superaba en belleza.

Había sido un beso delicioso, increíble, espectacular, y le había parecido notar en ella algo familiar que no conseguía entender qué era. Mientras cabalgaban, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba tenerla sentada delante de él, rodeada con sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza confuso. Bella era dulce, suave y sin duda, y aunque no lo pareciera con sus continuos lloriqueos, podía entregarse a un hombre con pasión. De pronto, pasó a ser algo más que la tímida mujercita que parecía y eso lo excitó y la quiso poseer.

Pero ¿qué estaba pensando?

Cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban, él notaba que su entrepierna se endurecía. Sus calientes pensamientos, lo que había ocurrido y la presencia de ella lo estaban volviendo loco. Para que la joven no notara lo que le pasaba, cogió el plaid verde de su clan, que llevaba atado al caballo, y lo colocó entre los dos. No quería asustarla y que se cayera de la silla. Conociéndola, si se percataba de aquello, se tiraría aterrorizada.

Bella no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Edward tenía una mujer esperándolo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Pero su cuerpo entero se estremecía al recordar la suavidad de sus labios, de su lengua y, en particular, su actitud posesiva. Oh, Dios, había sido lo más excitante que había hecho en toda su vida.

Deseó repetirlo. Pero pedirlo de nuevo le parecía demasiado descarado. Al final, decidió utilizar un truco que a su hermana Jessica se le escapó un día, de cómo le robó un beso a Mike siendo éste su pretendiente.

Sin dudarlo, Bella esperó a que Edward le hablara al oído y, cuando lo sintió cerca, se volvió repentinamente hacia atrás y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo.

Edward conocía ese truquito de las damas que tanto utilizaba Tanya cuando la visitaba en Aberdeen, pero deseoso de poseer de nuevo sus labios, la agarró con cuidado de la barbilla y, deteniendo el caballo, la movió para tener mejor acceso y la volvió a besar.

Con una mano en su nuca, la devoró como un lobo hambriento mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo devoraba también a él. Sus bocas abiertas se arrasaban y lo que había comenzado siendo un tímido beso, se convirtió en uno apasionado y demencial.

Edward la sujetó con fuerza para que no se cayera, mientras pensaba si bajarla del caballo y continuar en el suelo aquella locura. Sin duda, le estaba haciendo perder la cordura y deseó besarle los pechos, tocárselos, disfrutarlos, pero todo se acabó cuando, involuntariamente, ella posó la mano en su entrepierna y notó lo que Edward llevaba rato ocultando.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, separó su boca de la de él y, al suponer lo que era aquello, murmuró:

—Oh, Dios mío…

—Exacto, Bella, ¡oh, Dios mío! —susurró él, mirándola. Y, sin dejar que se apartara, susurró sobre su boca—: Esto es el resultado del deseo que provoca un beso así, y si sigues besándome como lo haces, terminaré bajándote del caballo para hacerte cosas que una dulce joven como tú jamás ha llegado a imaginar.

La cara de ella se contrajo y de pronto Edward se percató de sus ojos asustados y sus labios temblorosos. Sin duda, la magia se había esfumado. Así que, retomando el control de su cuerpo y de su mente, la volvió a sentar como estaba segundos antes y añadió:

—Pero, tranquila, Bella. Soy un hombre que sabe cuándo parar. Y éste es el momento de hacerlo, antes de que los dos nos tengamos que arrepentir.

Y dicho esto, azuzó el caballo, que echó a andar de nuevo a un paso más rápido. Sin duda, Edward quería llegar cuanto antes. Bella no se volvió más, pero cuando avistaron el castillo, la decepción se apoderó de ella. ¡Qué rabia, ya llegaban!

Al alcanzar los alrededores, observó cómo varios de los Steward se volvían a mirarla con gesto sombrío. Entre ellos vislumbró a Eric junto a su cuñado Tyler y al amigo de éste llamado Riley. Cuando entró en el patio, la gente del castillo la miró. ¿Ella en un caballo?

Bella, al ver sus expresiones desconcertadas, arrugó la frente y puso cara de disgusto, pero casi se echó a reír cuando vio a Rosalie, a Jacob y a Seth. Éstos, al verla sobre aquel enorme animal, en compañía del laird Edward Cullen, rápidamente se encaminaron hacia ella.

—Ya viene tu casi hermana y tus guardianes a salvarte de mí.

Aquello a Bella le hizo gracia. Cuando Edward hablaba de Jacob y Seth lo hacía en un tono molesto que a ella le gustaba. Pero dispuesta a alargar aquel íntimo momento un poco más, apretándose contra su pecho le pidió:

—Sujétame, por Dios.

Edward sonrió y la sujetó con fuerza. No podía negar que le hacía gracia su inocencia. Cuando el caballo paró, él le susurró al oído:

—Como te había prometido, Caraid y yo te hemos traído sana y salva. Ahora no te muevas hasta que te lo diga. Desmontaré y luego te ayudaré a bajar con delicadeza.

Edward desmontó de un salto. La miró desde abajo y, antes de que le dijera nada, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y sus cabezas chocaron. A pesar del golpe, él la agarró con fuerza contra su pecho y, con su boca a escasos centímetros de la de ella, protestó:

—Te he dicho que no te movieras, Bella.

—Lo sé —gimió hechizada, sin moverse.

Durante unos instantes, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Lo que había pasado entre ellos estaba latente. Bella pudo aspirar el aliento de él y viceversa y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo, Edward la dejó en el suelo y, marcando de nuevo las distancias, dijo:

—Milady, ya estáis en vuestra casa sana y salva.

En ese instante, Rosalie exclamó:

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿estás bien?

—Estábamos preocupados por ti —comentó Seth.

Sin poder apartar la mirada de la de Edward, que seguía observándola, ella hizo un puchero y él le guiñó un ojo con gesto divertido. Eso la hizo reaccionar y, con un gimoteo, se llevó las manos a la boca y sollozó dramáticamente:

—Ha sido horrible ir a lomos de ese infernal caballo con ese hombre.

Edward la miró desconcertado. ¿Por qué decía eso, cuando él creía que había sido todo lo contrario? Rosalie ocultó su sonrisa y, mirando al highlander, siseó:

—¿Acaso no sabéis que teme a los caballos?

Emmett, que en ese momento se acercó a ellos, al oírla, replicó:

—¿Acaso creéis que tenemos que saberlo todo?

—Oh, Bella… —la abrazó su amiga—. Estás muy pálida.

Con manos temblorosas, ella se llevó la mano a la frente y murmuró, mientras se alejaba acompañada de sus dos guardianes:

—Necesito descansar. Creo… creo que voy a vomitar.

Edward, sorprendido por su melodrama, la miró alejarse. ¿Cómo podía ser aquella temblorosa dama la misma apasionada joven a la que había besado y hecho perder momentáneamente la razón?

Jasper se acercó a él y le preguntó divertido:

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

Edward cogiendo las riendas de su caballo, gruñó y dijo:

—Sinceramente, todavía no lo sé.

Esa noche, cuando Edward regresó al bosque para dormir, esperó durante horas la llegada de la mujer encapuchada, mientras pensaba en el suceso con Bella, sin saber que las dos eran una misma persona. Mientras, ella miraba hacia el bosque desde la ventana del castillo, intentando calmar su alocado corazón.


	14. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

Al amanecer del día siguiente, aparecieron los Hale escoltando a la madre de Rosalie. Al verlos llegar, la joven se desesperó. Debía marcharse a Carlisle con ellos inmediatamente.

Desconsolada, lloraba sobre la cama de su amiga Bella, cuando ésta, abrazándola, murmuró:

—Tranquila. Estoy segura de que…

—Mis abuelos nos harán la vida imposible y… y…

Bella sólo podía abrazarla. No podían hacer nada ante su inminente marcha, salvo preparar el equipaje y aprovechar los últimos momentos que les quedaban juntas.

Tras la comida, Bella se despedía de ella a las puertas del castillo, mientras los mozos cargaban el baúl con su ropa.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper, que en ese instante salían con sus caballos, miraron hacia las jóvenes y Emmett detuvo su montura.

—Continuemos, Emmett —dijo Edward.

Pero el joven no le hizo caso, y Jasper cuchicheó:

—Según he oído, la han reclamado sus abuelos ingleses y se va a vivir a Carlisle. Supongo que acabará casada con un fino y apestoso inglés como ella.

—Aunque me joroba decirlo, yo también soy medio inglés, Jasper— intervino Emmett—. No lo olvides.

Y, dicho esto, dirigió su caballo hacia las jóvenes a paso lento. Cuando llegó hasta ellas, sin desmontar, anunció con voz seria:

—Rosalie, vengo a desearte un buen viaje.

Ésta, mirándolo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, intentó sonreír, pero le fue imposible: un sollozo le encogió el cuerpo y una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla. Ese dolor tan íntimo, tan delicado, tan sufrido de la muchacha, a Emmett le tocó en el corazón y, desmontando, se acercó a ella ante el asombro de Bella y, enjugándole con el pulgar la lágrima, le pidió en voz baja:

—No llores, por favor.

Rosalie asintió con sinceridad.

—No quiero hacerlo, pero… pero no puedo parar.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa y clavando sus ojos en ella, añadió:

—Quiero que sepas, Rosalie Hale, que me hubiera encantado conocerte en otras circunstancias.

Ella, tragando el nudo de emociones que tenía en la garganta, asintió y respondió con un hilo de voz:

—Lo mismo te digo, Emmett McCarty.

El joven, conmovido por su triste tono, tan diferente del alegre y vivaracho de otras ocasiones, al ver en un lateral del castillo un macizo de flores, miró a Bella y preguntó:

—¿Puedo?

Ella, al entender lo que quería hacer, asintió y después cruzó una mirada con Edward. Éste le hizo un guiño. Emmett fue hasta las flores, las miró y arrancó una. Sin perder tiempo, y ante la atenta mirada de más personas de las que le habría gustado, regresó junto a la joven y, entregándosela, afirmó:

—Una flor para otra flor.

Rosalie lo miró. Era lo mismo que le había dicho días antes, cuando le salió al encuentro en el campo.

Emmett, sin dejar de mirarla, murmuró:

—Sonríe, es de color naranja, tu preferido.

Rosalie deseó llorar más y más, pero Bella, mirándola, dijo:

—Es un bonito detalle que se acuerde de tu color preferido, ¿no crees?

La joven asintió y, cuando fue a coger la flor, Emmett retuvo su mano junto a la suya y susurró:

—Haré todo lo posible para que nuestros destinos se vuelvan a encontrar. —Y en un tono íntimo, mirándola a los ojos, añadió—: No me olvidaré de ti.

Dicho esto, se llevó la mano de ella a la boca y le besó los nudillos con delicadeza y caballerosidad. Justo como su cuñado Félix siempre le había dicho que debía hacerlo con una joven que le interesara. Después, tras mirarla unos segundos, clavó la vista en Bella, montó en su caballo y se marchó.

Edward y Jasper sonrieron al verlo. Sin duda aquella muchacha había impresionado al joven guerrero más de lo que ellos se habían percatado. Poco después, tras mil besos y abrazos, la comitiva que escoltaba a Rosalie y su madre salió por las puertas del castillo, y la desolación por la marcha de su amiga hizo que Bella llorase y esta vez de verdad.

Esa noche, antes de subir a su habitación, Bella miró a su buen amigo Jacob y, tras una seña, él supo lo que quería decir. En los aposentos de la joven, que habían sido los de sus padres antaño, había una compuerta secreta en el suelo del lateral. Cuando el laird Swan decidió cambiar de aposentos tras la muerte de su mujer, ordenó que esa compuerta de salida del castillo se sellara. Y así estuvo durante años, hasta que un día, Billy se lo comentó a Bella, que, ayudada por ellos, la volvió a abrir.

Daba a un túnel oscuro y sucio que cruzaba por debajo del foso que rodeaba el castillo y llevaba a una de las cuevas del bosque. Por allí era por donde siempre salía Bella para reunirse con los Black.

Cuando la media luna estaba en lo alto de la segunda torre, Jacob la vio salir de la cueva y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella, quitándose la falda que llevaba sobre los pantalones de cuero, al ver a su caballo preparado, susurró:

—Simplemente quiero pasear. Añoro a Rosalie.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Los Steward y los Cullen están en el bosque, ¿acaso quieres que te descubran?

—No lo harán —afirmó ella.

Jacob, intentando quitarle la idea de la cabeza, insistió:

—La noche es demasiado oscura para que andes a caballo, ¿no crees, Bella?

Ella negó con la cabeza y respondió melancólica:

—Son las mejores para que nadie me vea.

El joven asintió. Tenía razón y, mirándola, comentó: —Bella, quisiera hablar contigo de una cosa.

Deseosa de montar en su yegua y cabalgar, preguntó: —¿No puede esperar a mi regreso?

Tras pensarlo, Jacob asintió y le entregó las riendas de la yegua. Ella sacó la capa de las alforjas y se la puso.

—Hola, Briosgaid —saludó al animal—, te echaba de menos, bonita.

La yegua movió la cabeza a modo de saludo y Bella sonrió. Luego montó con destreza y, mirando a Jacob, que la observaba, dijo:

—Necesito un poco de soledad. Espérame aquí, pronto regresaré.

Preocupado por ella, murmuró:

—No deberías ir sola. Si mi padre se entera de que te he dejado hacerlo se enfadará…

—Tu padre no se enterará.

Tras darse por vencido, el muchacho se sentó en una roca dispuesto a esperarla. Bella azuzó a su yegua y ésta se internó en el bosque, lejos de los Steward. Inconscientemente, se acercó hacia donde su corazón la guiaba, hacia Edward Cullen.

Oculta en la oscuridad, lo vio hablar con sus hombres alrededor del fuego. Durante un buen rato esperó a que se alejara de ellos y, cuando lo hizo, ella caminó con sigilo hacia donde él se dirigía para descansar. Cuando vio que se sentaba y apoyaba la espalda en un tronco, Bella, que conocía el bosque al dedillo, se acercó por detrás y musitó:

—Cullen, debes marcharte.

Al oír aquella voz, él esbozó una sonrisa. Ella había ido a buscarlo y, sin moverse, respondió:

—No sin antes saber quién eres.

La oyó reír quedamente.

—¿Por qué no te das por vencido?

Volviéndose hacia la sombra encapuchada, contestó:

—Porque siempre consigo lo que quiero.

—¡¿Siempre?!

—Siempre —afirmó él con rotundidad.

La determinación de su mirada y su voz la puso alerta y, dando un paso atrás, dijo:

—Adiós, Cullen.

—Espera, no te vayas —le pidió él, levantándose con rapidez.

Jasper, al oírlo y ver aquel rápido movimiento, se acercó a él y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

Edward le ordenó callar. Quería escuchar hacia dónde se dirigían los pasos de ella. Y cuando oyó los cascos de un caballo, murmuró presuroso:

—Enseguida vuelvo.

—¿Es ella?

—Sí —respondió.

—Edward, ten cuidado —le pidió Jasper.

Él asintió y, montando en su caballo, lo azuzó para seguirla a pesar de que la oscuridad se lo dificultaba. No conocía el bosque como ella y, aunque oía los resoplidos de su montura y el repiqueteo de los cascos del animal al dar en el suelo, no conseguía alcanzarla.

Bella, al ver que la seguía, dio un rodeo por el bosque para perderlo, pero le fue imposible. Intentó pensar con rapidez y al final decidió regresar donde estaba Jacob. Con un poco de suerte, le daría tiempo a hacer lo que había pensado.

Animando a Briosgaid a que acelerara el paso, saltó un riachuelo como una experta amazona, serpenteó entre varios árboles y pudo comprobar que por fin dejaba atrás al highlander. Eso la hizo sonreír y, apretando los talones contra su yegua, susurró:

—Vamos, Briosgaid. Parece que le sacamos ventaja.

Jacob, sentado en una roca, oyó el galope del caballo y se levantó alertado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al verla llegar.

Bajándose de la yegua a toda prisa, Bella se quitó la capa, la ocultó tras la enorme piedra donde había escondido antes la falda y, cogiendo ésta, se la pasó por los pies y se la ató como pudo a la cintura, en el mismo momento en que se oía llegar a otro caballo al galope. Luego, mirando a Jacob, dijo:

—Abrázame.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el muchacho.

Pero sin darle tiempo a más, ella se tiró a sus brazos, dándose un cabezazo y desequilibrándolo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, donde rodaron justo en el momento en que un caballo se paraba a su lado.

Edward, al ver aquel pelo rojo y reconocer a los dos que estaban abrazados en el suelo, siseó:

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué estáis haciendo?

Jacob y Bella se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y miraron con sorpresa al recién llegado, que los escudriñaba con gesto de enfado. Ella, alterada por la carrera, para hacer más real su papel de damita asustada, murmuró:

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Confuso por haber encontrado a la inocente Bella en esa actitud, Edward musitó:

—Vaya… vaya… la señorita «¡Oh, Dios mío!» —Y, con gesto molesto, añadió—: Veo que ya estáis poniendo en práctica mis enseñanzas, o quizá debo suponer que no sois tan virginal como aparentáis.

Jacob la miró. ¿A qué enseñanzas se refería aquel hombre?

Edward, furioso por haber perdido a Hada y haberla encontrado a ella en aquella indigna tesitura, masculló:

—Y vos sois la que habla de la compostura y la pureza…

No dispuesta a contestarle, Bella calló y Jacob, tocándose la cabeza, se vio obligado a intervenir:

—Señor, creo que…

—No estoy hablando contigo —gruñó Edward, acallando al muchacho. Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre los tres hasta que Edward vio a un caballo bebiendo en un pequeño riachuelo y preguntó:

—¿De quién es ese animal?

—Mío, ¿por qué? —afirmó rápidamente Jacob.

Edward observó al caballo. Era majestuoso y un buen animal, pero todavía confuso por lo ocurrido, dejó el tema y preguntó:

—¿Habéis visto pasar a alguien por aquí?

Bella se llevó la mano al pecho y, con voz aflautada y temerosa, susurró:

—¿Hay alguien más por aquí aparte de vos y de nosotros?

Jacob se levantó rápidamente y se llevó la mano a la espada, preparado para un posible ataque. Edward mirando a Bella dijo:

—Regresad al interior del castillo. Estaréis más segura allí, y dejadme recordaros que los Steward no os agradan. —Pero antes de marcharse, siseó —: Está claro, milady, que las apariencias engañan. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, ofuscado y molesto por el libertinaje de la joven, espoleó el caballo y se marchó. No sólo había perdido a la encapuchada, sino que encima se había encontrado con algo que nunca imaginó.

Cuando se alejó, Jacob miró a Bella y susurró:

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—No. Oh, Dios, ¡qué cabezazo nos hemos dado! Justo encima del golpe que ya tenía —se lamentó, tocándose la frente, mientras Jacob se frotaba la sien.

—¿A qué se refería con eso de las enseñanzas?

—A nada que a ti te incumba.

—Pero, Bella, ¡casi te descubre! Y ahora encima cree que tú y yo…

—Lo que piense me da igual —contestó enfadada y, ajustándose la falda, añadió, antes de recoger la capa—: Lo importante es que no se ha percatado que a quien perseguía era a mí.

Y dicho esto, se despidió de su yegua dándole un beso en el morro y regresó a su habitación por el mismo camino por el que había salido, mientras Edward volvía a su campamento, enfadado por lo que había descubierto.


	15. Capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14

Al día siguiente, Bella amaneció ojerosa y con otro buen chichón. Otra noche en la que las pesadillas no la habían dejado descansar.

Cuando entró en el salón, donde todos estaban desayunando, saludó a su padre, que se interesó por lo que le había ocurrido en la frente, pero ella le quitó importancia y fue a sentarse junto a su hermana Angela.

El golpe atraía la atención de todos. ¡Qué mala suerte!

Con disimulo, miró a Edward. Se moría porque le dedicara una de sus reconfortantes sonrisas, pero vio que en lugar de sonreírle la miraba con gesto serio y adusto. Haberla encontrado en actitud cariñosa con Jacob lo había hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a ella. Eso la molestó, pero se enfadó de verdad cuando observó que él, al ver a Bree, una de las pocas mujeres jóvenes del castillo, cambiaba de expresión y le sonreía.

Angela le preguntó con cariño:

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la frente?

—Me di un golpe sin querer.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza y susurró:

—Bella, debes tener más cuidado. Siempre estás llena de morados y magulladuras.

Ella sonrió. Las marcas que en ocasiones llevaba se las hacía las noches en que salía con los Black para ahuyentar a maleantes y villanos, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Has tenido pesadillas esta noche? —preguntó entonces su hermana en voz baja.

Bella asintió y Angela, abrazándola, dijo:

—Anda, come algo y ve a descansar. Lo necesitas.

Bella le dio un beso y empezó a comer.

—Mañana partiré para la abadía —dijo Angela entonces.

Ella dejó de comer para mirarla y su hermana continuó:

—Esta mañana he recibido una misiva de la madre abadesa. Por lo visto, varias de las novicias han enfermado y dos han muerto: necesitan mi ayuda.

—¡Oh, qué tristeza! —musitó Bella.

Angela asintió y, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, convino:

—Sí, es muy triste… muy triste.

Swan, al mirar a sus hijas y ver la pena en sus miradas, anunció:

—Angela, acabo de hablar con Cullen y él, junto con Billy y sus hijos, te escoltarán hasta la abadía. No corren buenos tiempos y cuanta más protección tengas, mejor.

—Gracias, padre —accedió la joven religiosa y, mirando a Edward, añadió —: Gracias, laird Cullen.

Él asintió con seriedad y Swan preguntó:

—Bella, mi vida, ¿los acompañarás tú también, como siempre?

Ella, al verse convertida en el centro de las miradas, respondió rápidamente:

—No.

Su padre observó preocupado:

—No tienes buena cara, hija, ¿qué ocurre?

—Padre…, esta noche ha tenido pesadillas —aclaró Angela.

Bella, al ver el gesto dolido del hombre, intentó sonreír.

—Estoy bien, papá. Te lo prometo.

A Edward le llamó la atención eso de las pesadillas.

—Bella —dijo entonces Angela—, siempre vienes conmigo hasta la abadía, ¿por qué esta vez no quieres acompañarme?

Sin querer mirar a Edward, que la observaba con gesto ceñudo, respondió:

—Esta vez llevas más escolta que nunca. No me necesitas y aquí están Jessica y el bebé.

—Siempre te necesito —insistió su hermana—. Me gusta tu compañía, porque me alegras y me haces sonreír. ¿Por qué me quieres privar de ella en esta ocasión? Por favor, acompáñame. Además, Jessica se marchará para Merrick mañana tras la comida.

Al mirarla y ver sus ojitos implorantes, al final Bella consintió:

—De acuerdo. Te acompañaré.

Swan miró a Edward pidiendo su aprobación. En un principio, éste pensó en decir que no. No debía estar cerca de aquella joven, pero sin darse cuenta, asintió, y el padre de las muchachas dijo:

—Muy bien, Cullen, dejo mis mayores tesoros a tu cargo. Lleva a Angela hasta la abadía y después devuelve a Bella sana y salva a su hogar.

Él asintió. Aquello sólo le supondría entre cuatro y cinco días. Una vez regresara de ese viaje, iría a por su madre a Edimburgo y regresaría a Kildrummy.

Continuaron con el desayuno, mientras las mujeres que servían en el castillo iban y venían felices de la cocina, trayendo comida para agasajar a los varoniles invitados, que les sonreían como bobos.

Con disimulo, Bella observó que Edward seguía bromeando con Bree. Sin duda alguna, ya sabía con quién pasaría la noche el laird Cullen y eso la desesperó.

Estaba experimentando por sí misma los celos. Ver cómo Bree se acercaba a Edward y cómo éste la miraba con deseo la estaba poniendo enferma. Notó que le sudaban las palmas de las manos y que el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero, sobre todo, deseaba matar a Bree y al descarado que coqueteaba con ella.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del salón y apareció su hermana Jessica con su bebé, tras su marido Tyler, Eric y Riley, y delante de ellos pasaron corriendo las pequeñas sobrinas de la cocinera. Éstas saludaron a todos, pero, en su camino, Edward las detuvo y ellas, divertidas, rieron a grandes carcajadas mientras él y Jasper les hacían cosquillas. Sin duda a aquellos fieros highlanders les gustaban los niños.

Tyler se acercó a su hermano y, sin cambiar su gesto hosco y distante, le entregó una carta que Mike cogió y se guardó sin mirarla.

Jessica, tras darle un beso a su padre, caminó con la mirada baja hacia donde estaban sus hermanas y al sentarse con el pequeño John en brazos les sonrió.

—¿Estás bien, Jessica? —preguntó Angela al ver su actitud apagada.

La joven asintió y, tras cruzar una mirada con Bella, dijo: —Tengo hambre. Eso es todo.

Bella rápidamente cogió al pequeño y comenzó a besarlo, mientras sus hermanas hablaban.

Sin querer escucharlas, ella se centró en John. Era una preciosidad de bebé. Sólo tenía unos meses, pero era gordito y pelirrojo, como su madre y Bella. El niño le agarró la cara y le baboseó la barbilla. Ella esbozó una sonrisa sin percatarse de que Edward la observaba.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la frente, Bella? —inquirió Jessica.

Quitándole importancia, respondió molesta:

—Ayer me di un golpe sin querer. —Y luego, para cambiar de tema, comentó—: ¿Es cierto que mañana regresas a Merrick?

—Sí —afirmó Jessica sin ninguna ilusión.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no os ibais a quedar un tiempo en Caerlaverock?

—Tyler así lo ha dispuesto, Bella, y no se hable más.

La rotundidad de sus palabras hizo que sus dos hermanas se mirasen, pero no comentaron nada. Jessica era hermética en todo lo referente a su matrimonio y el desayuno continuó en paz.

—Qué triste saber que te vas de nuevo, Angela —se lamentó de pronto Jessica, mientras se miraba en el dedo el anillo de su madre—. Te echaré tanto de menos…

Con una candorosa sonrisa, la joven religiosa la animó:

—Dentro de unos meses regresaré. Ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin veros a todos a menudo.

—Me preocupa esa enfermedad de las novicias de la abadía —continuó Jessica—. ¿Y si la coges tú?

Con voz comedida, Angela contestó:

—Hermana, si yo estuviera enferma, esas jóvenes me cuidarían. ¿No crees que es justo que yo también lo haga por ellas?

Jessica asintió.

—Viéndolo así, por supuesto.

Bella, agarrando a sus hermanas del brazo, cuchicheó:

—Jessica, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a acompañar a Angela hasta la abadía? Quizá si ves que esas novicias no están tan enfermas te quedes más tranquila. Además, así podremos estar un tiempo juntas las tres.

Su hermana mayor sonrió. Nada le gustaría más en el mundo, pero respondió:

—Tyler no lo permitirá. Además, quiere que nos marchemos de aquí cuanto antes. Según él, no es seguro continuar en el castillo.

—¿Por qué no es seguro?

—Al parecer, le han dicho que han visto merodeando por el bosque a varios hombres que…

—¿Qué hombres? —la interrumpió Bella alerta.

—No lo sé. —Jessica se encogió de hombros—. Sólo sé que mi marido quiere que partamos todos los Steward mañana como muy tarde.

Eso inquietó a Bella. Ni ella ni los Black habían visto a aquellos intrusos. Si había gente extraña merodeando por el bosque, no deberían alejarse del castillo, así que, mirando a Angela, dijo:

—Angela, creo que deberías retrasar tu marcha.

La joven religiosa negó con la cabeza y Bella supo que tenía la batalla perdida. Si ella era cabezota, Angela lo era mucho más, por lo que desistió. Acompañaría a su hermana hasta la abadía y a su vuelta se encargaría de averiguar quiénes eran esos individuos que andaban por su bosque.

Acabado el desayuno, al salir al exterior se encontró con Mike hablando con sus hombres. Les estaba dando órdenes. Al oírlo, Bella corrió hacia él y preguntó:

—¿Te marchas?

Él clavó sus oscuros ojos en ella y respondió:

—Sí. He de llevarle a madre la contestación de Tyler y después seguramente parta hacia Inverness.

—¿De verdad que sólo has venido en calidad de mensajero?

Mike miró a aquella pequeña pelirroja. Siempre había sentido adoración por ella y, acercándose, aclaró:

—Madre no quería que nadie entregara su misiva excepto yo. Por eso vine hasta aquí. No imagines cosas que no son.

—Mike…

—No, Bella —la cortó él.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos entendiéndose perfectamente, hasta que Mike dijo:

—Tened cuidado con Tyler, ya sabes que no me fío de él.

—Tranquilo, nosotros tampoco —contestó Bella. Pero deseosa de decirle algo más, lo agarró del brazo y musitó—: Mike, Jessica no es feliz y…

—Ella eligió —respondió con un semblante demudado—. No quiero saber más.

—Pero, Mike…

—Bella, ¡por favor, no! —insistió él, mirándola dolorido.

En ese instante, Jessica salió por la puerta del castillo con el pequeño John en brazos y los vio. No se movió de donde estaba y, tras una mirada cargada de tristeza, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el castillo. Bella miró a Mike y al ver cómo apretaba la mandíbula, murmuró:

—Que tengas un buen viaje, Mike.

Él asintió y, tras besarle la mano con cariño, subió a su corcel y salió del patio del castillo sin mirar atrás, seguido de sus hombres.

Cuando se quedó sola, Bella buscó a Jacob y Seth. Necesitaba contarles lo que Jessica le había comentado durante el desayuno. Ellos prometieron darse una vuelta por el bosque antes de partir hacia la abadía.

Poco después, mientras Jacob iba a buscar los caballos, Seth se quedó con Bella y le reveló:

—Jacob me ha comentado lo que ocurrió anoche con Cullen.

Ella se encogió de hombros y él añadió:

—Eso ha de terminar, Bella, o al final nos descubrirán a todos.

Sin ganas de recibir una nueva reprimenda, ella lo miró haciéndole ojitos, parpadeó y, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, contestó:

—Tranquilo, eso no ocurrirá.

La tos de alguien los hizo volverse y se encontraron la mirada seria de Edward, que dijo:

—Seth, necesito que vayas a hablar con Jasper y le indiques el camino que soléis seguir hasta la abadía.

El joven asintió y, antes de separarse de Bella, le preguntó:

—¿Estarás bien?

Edward, al oírlo, afirmó molesto:

—Por supuesto que estará bien. Yo no me como a nadie.

Tras cruzar una mirada con Bella, Seth sonrió y se marchó. Cuando se quedaron solos, Edward la miró y dijo:

—Qué sorpresa, nunca imaginé que una torpe y llorona damita como vos, tan llena de «¡Oh, Dios mío!» y de decencia, se repartiera entre el amor de dos hermanos y me exigiera a mí besos apasionados. ¿No creéis que eso es escandaloso?

Sin dejarse amilanar por su tono de voz, Bella repuso:

—Y eso me lo dice un promiscuo…

Irritado por lo que aquella joven le hacía sentir, masculló:

—Yo no voy de santo e inocente como vos, milady.

Ella quiso responderle con rotundidad, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, de modo que se llevó la mano a la boca y, tras hacer un puchero que a Edward lo desesperó, musitó sollozando:

—Sois cruel, muy cruel.

—¿Todo lo arregláis con llantos?

Ella entonces berreó y él asintió desesperado.

—Sin duda, así es.

Conteniendo la risa, Bella pestañeó para que las lágrimas no dejaran de salir de sus ojos y gimoteó:

—Seguro que si yo fuera esa tal Hada a la que tanto admiráis, no me hablaríais con tanta dureza.

—Si fuerais la tal Hada —replicó él subiendo el tono de voz—, me habríais plantado cara y no os echaríais a llorar por mis palabras como una niña tonta. Ésa es una de las grandes diferencias entre vos y ella, entre otras muchas cosas.

Y, sin más, Edward se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Aquella joven, que en ciertos momentos lo atraía, con sus llantos y tontería lo desesperaba.

Bella, con las mejillas mojadas de falsas lágrimas, lo observó marcharse a grandes zancadas. Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa. El avispado y listo highlander Edward Cullen ni por asomo se imaginaba que ella era Hada.

Esa noche, tras regresar Jacob y Seth del bosque e informarle de que había encontrado a algunos Hale, Bella se relajó, y cuando subió a su habitación, estaba tan cansada que, en cuanto cayó sobre el lecho, se durmió.

Aún era de noche cuando Jessica entró a despertarla. Si iba a acompañar a Angela, debía levantarse o la comitiva se iría sin ella. Rápidamente, Bella se arregló y en una bolsa guardó cuatro cosas para su aseo personal. Seguramente, Billy llevaría en su caballo una bolsa con sus botas y la capa. Siempre que iba con él y sus hijos a acompañar a Angela a la abadía, a la vuelta le encantaba montar en su yegua durante casi un día entero con total libertad.

Cuando llegó al salón, se paró al ver a Edward y a algunos de sus hombres a la mesa, comiendo. Él torció el gesto al verla, y ella no lo saludó al pasar por su lado. Cuando se sentó junto a sus hermanas, Jessica le llenó un tazón con leche y, apremiándola, dijo:

—Vamos, come algo antes de partir.

Bella sonrió. Jessica era toda una madraza, que, sin descanso, obligó a Angela y a ella a comer varios bollos de pan. Luego metió en una cesta otros bollos recién hechos para el camino.

Acercándose a sus hijas, Swan se sentó frente a ellas y puso la palma de la mano hacia arriba. Como en otras ocasiones, las tres pusieron las suyas encima y, emocionado, el hombre confesó:

—Ya estoy deseando que todas regreséis a mi lado. Soy un viejo que no puede vivir sin sus tres tesoros.

—Y nosotras no podemos vivir sin ti —contestaron ellas.

Ese ritual se repetía siempre desde que Jessica se casó y se marchó del castillo. Todas sabían que su padre era un hombre que, a pesar de su envergadura, era débil de sentimientos y corazón.

Bella, la más mimosa de las tres, se levantó, rodeó la mesa y lo abrazó. Adoraba a su padre y había llegado a entender su flaqueza y debilidad. Mientras lo abrazaba, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, quien, a diferencia de minutos antes, suavizó su gesto; Bella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Padre —dijo Jessica—, espero poder regresar en tres meses. Las Navidades llegan pronto y tanto Angela como yo queremos pasarlas contigo.

—Prepararemos pasteles con Sue y decoraremos la casa como madre nos enseñó, celebraremos la Navidad con el pequeño John y las niñas —apostilló Angela.

Bella sonrió. Sentada en las piernas de su padre, se acurrucó contra su cuello y lo escuchó hablar y reír con sus hermanas, mientras ya deseaba que fuera Navidad.


	16. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

Cuando la comitiva partió, Bella iba sentada junto a su hermana en un carro. Odiaba viajar así, pero debía hacerlo si quería acompañarla. Desde la enorme puerta del castillo, su padre, junto a Jessica y el pequeño John, les tiró un beso con la mano y tanto Angela como Bella hicieron ademán de cogerlo y luego se llevaron la mano al corazón. Aquella despedida era algo muy de ellos. Algo que su padre hacía desde que eran pequeñas. Acto seguido, las dos jóvenes les mandaron también un beso y esta vez fueron Jessica y su padre quienes lo cogieron y se lo llevaron al corazón.

Cuando los perdieron de vista, observó que Billy había atado su yegua al carro. Deseaba acercarse a ella y susurrarle al oído cuánto la quería, pero estando Angela cerca de ella no podía. Debería esperar a otro momento.

Edward, al ver a aquel animal que ya había visto anteriormente, le preguntó a Billy:

—¿Y esa yegua?

El hombre, sin saber nada de lo ocurrido, lo miró y respondió sin darle mayor importancia:

—Siempre llevamos una montura de reserva por si la necesitamos.

Cullen asintió, mientras veía cómo los hermanos Black la observaban y cuchicheaban. ¿Qué ocurría con ellos?

—Jessica no está bien, Angela, algo le ocurre —dijo Bella a su hermana.

—Lo sé. He intentado hablar con ella, pero ya sabes cómo es.

—Sí, ya sé cómo es —afirmó Bella y, apenada, añadió—: Ayer, cuando se fue Mike Steward con sus hombres, Jessica salió a la puerta con el niño para despedirse de él. Sufre por amor. Lo sé sin que ella me lo diga.

Angela asintió con la cabeza.

—Tendría que haberse casado con él y no con su hermano. Estoy convencida de que ese Tyler no le da buena vida.

—El otro día le descubrí un tremendo golpe en el brazo —le explicó Bella— y fue Tyler, aunque lo exculpó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Angela, sorprendida.

—Lo que oyes.

—¡Dios santo! —susurró su hermana, horrorizada.

Tras un breve silencio lleno de preocupación, Bella preguntó:

—¿Jessica se ha sincerado contigo y te ha dicho por qué se casó con ese animal?

Angela negó con la cabeza y respondió:

—He intentado hablarlo con ella mil veces, como todos, pero se limita a decir que lo hizo por amor.

—¡Por amor!

Angela asintió y su hermana menor murmuró:

—Por amor se sufre. Como papá y como tú. Sin duda, el amor es sufrimiento.

—No digas eso, Bella —replicó Angela—. El amor es un sentimiento bonito y maravilloso que alegra tus días y…

—Y que cuando falta o no es correspondido te arruina la vida —concluyó Bella.

Con una candorosa sonrisa, Angela acarició el rostro de su hermana pequeña y dijo:

—El amor fue lo que hizo que nuestros padres se unieran, vivieran felices en Caerlaverock y, posteriormente, naciéramos nosotras. No dudo que padre lleva años sufriendo por ese sentimiento, pero el amor también le ha dado tres hijas que lo quieren y lo idolatran.

—El amor te hizo sufrir a ti también cuando…

Sin dejarla acabar, Angela contestó:

—El amor me ha dejado bonitos recuerdos de Ben que atesoraré hasta que me muera y, aunque no lo creas, volvería a repetir mi historia con él mil veces más, sólo por experimentar lo que me hizo sentir cuando estábamos juntos.

Ambas se abrazaron con tristeza y, cuando se separaron, miraron el majestuoso castillo de Caerlaverock, ahora visible en la lejanía. Visto desde fuera, parecía poderoso, pero otra cosa era cuando se entraba en él. Aunque se lo veía limpio, estaba prácticamente vacío y muy maltrecho.

Cuando lo perdieron de vista de nuevo, ambas hermanas se acurrucaron en el carro, donde se quedaron dormidas hasta la hora de la comida, cuando Billy las despertó.

Con su ayuda, bajaron del carro y se sentaron en el suelo sobre un plaid. Edward y sus highlanders tomaron asiento frente a ellas y empezaron a comer y bromear.

Bella los observó divertida. Nunca había estado a solas con aquellos bárbaros y pronto pudo comprobar sus malos modales y la rudeza con que se trataban. Nada que ver con los hombres de su castillo.

En varias ocasiones, las miradas de Edward y ella coincidieron, pero ambos desviaron la vista rápidamente. Angela, que los observaba con disimulo tras una conversación que había mantenido con su padre sobre aquellos dos, se inquietó. ¿Había ocurrido algo entre el highlander y su hermana?

El comportamiento de aquellos le recordaba sus comienzos con Ben y, tras varias miradas furtivas por parte de ellos, Angela sonrió. Ojalá su padre tuviera razón y aquel poderoso laird se fijara en su hermana.

Acabada la comida, ella regresó al carro para rezar sus oraciones. Bella prefirió no acompañarla y decidió dar un paseo con Jacob y Seth. Como toda una damisela, cogió a cada uno de un brazo y, al pasar junto a Edward, observó que éste la miraba con gesto de reproche. Lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y él hizo lo propio.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente como para no ser oídos, Bella dijo:

—Deberíamos regresar lo más rápido posible y procurar que se vayan los Cullen. No me gusta que esos Hale ni ningún otro anden por el bosque.

—Tranquila, Bella —la calmó Seth—. Los Hale son amigos, ¿o acaso olvidas que es el clan de tu buena amiga Rosalie?

—¿Te dijeron si ella llegó bien?

Mientras Jacob vigilaba que nadie se les acercase, Seth respondió:

—Sí. Josh Hale me comentó que estaba triste, pero bien.

—Pobre… —susurró Bella. Y, mirando hacia donde estaban los Cullen, preguntó—: ¿Qué pensáis de esos bárbaros?

Divertido, Jacob se inclinó hacia ella y dijo:

—Lo que me gustaría saber es qué piensa Cullen de nosotros.

Los tres sonrieron y Bella cuchicheó:

—Cree que soy una promiscua y que tengo una relación amorosa con vosotros dos a la vez.

Los dos hermanos soltaron una carcajada que Edward oyó desde donde estaba. No podía apartar la vista de ellos y deseó saber de qué se reían. Seth, al ver que los observaba, afirmó:

—Lo que está claro es que algo de ti le atrae. No para de mirar.

Bella lo observó con disimulo y luego contestó:

—Quien le atrae es Hada. Se deshace en halagos al hablar de ella. Tendríais que oírle.

—¿Y por qué no le dices que eres tú?

Ella lo miró boquiabierta y Jacob añadió:

—Un marido como ése es lo que necesitas, Bella. ¿No lo has pensado?

Molesta, se puso en jarras y replicó: —Jacob Black, ¿acaso has bebido? Los dos hermanos sonrieron y ella gruñó: —Pero ¿qué os pasa?

—No nos pasa nada —respondió Seth—. Simplemente, como amigos tuyos que somos, te decimos lo que pensamos. Y lo que pensamos desde hace tiempo es que deberías salir de Caerlaverock y comenzar una nueva vida. El otro día, padre nos comentó que tu padre le dijo que le gustaría verte lejos del castillo. Cada día es más peligroso vivir en él y…

—Oh, Dios mío… Papá me dijo a mí lo mismo.

—Bella —insistió Seth—, tu padre es consciente del deterioro de todo y del peligro que corres cada día que pasas allí. La gente teme vivir donde lo hacemos y se marcha. No puedes seguir trabajando en el campo como lo haces. ¡Es una locura! Debes marcharte de Caerlaverock y crear tu hogar.

—Mi hogar es Caerlaverock.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y Seth repuso:

—Caerlaverock no es un hogar, Bella. Fue el de tus padres y de los míos, pero por desgracia nunca será ni el tuyo ni el nuestro. Todos debemos marcharnos de allí y…

—¿Os habéis vuelto locos?

Los jóvenes se miraron y Jacob murmuró:

—Lo que hacemos, como encapuchados, ha de acabar. Hasta el momento hemos tenido suerte, pero…

—No digas tonterías —protestó la joven—. Debemos seguir defendiendo lo que es nuestro. Si cejamos en nuestro empeño el bosque se llenará de villanos y…

—Bella —la cortó Jacob—, Seth y yo tenemos que decirte algo.

Sin saber de qué se trataba, por sus gestos lo intuyó y, mirándolos a los ojos, musitó, llevándose la mano a la boca:

—No… no… vosotros no, por favor.

—Escucha, Bella…

—No… ¡no quiero escucharos…! ¡No!

Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a llorar y Jacob la abrazó para consolarla. Edward los vio desde lejos y le extrañó tanta confianza en público. ¿A qué venían esos abrazos? Sin quitarle la vista de encima, se acercó unos metros y vio cómo primero un hermano y luego el otro abrazaban a la joven.

Finalmente, dejando de llorar, Bella se separó de ellos y susurró:

—Vale… vale… ya se me ha pasado.

Ellos la miraron con tristeza y Seth dijo:

—Lo sentimos, Bella, pero en Caerlaverock no hay nada para nosotros.

Ella intentó comprenderlos. Tenían razón: allí no había trabajo, ni mujeres, ni nada que los animase a continuar; respondió:

—Lo entiendo… lo entiendo.

Asintió con calma, aunque quería llorar. Berrear. Gritar. Era desesperante lo que ocurría con su gente. Todos se marchaban en busca de nuevas oportunidades fuera de sus tierras. Ella misma lo haría de buena gana, pero no podía dejar a su padre ni a sus hermanas: ellos eran quienes la unían a aquella tierra. Preguntó:

—¿Cuándo os marcharéis?

—Pasadas las Navidades. Lo hemos hablado con padre y él lo comprende y nos anima a ir a Edimburgo.

De nuevo volvió a asentir. Ella también lo entendía e, intentando sonreír, dijo:

—Necesito unos minutos a solas, ¿os importa?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron, pero antes de alejarse, Jacob susurró:

—Lo siento, Bella. Espero que nos perdones.

Emocionada, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y contestó:

—No hay nada que perdonar, pero prometedme que cuando vaya a Edimburgo para cualquier cosa, nos veremos y seguiremos con nuestra buena amistad.

Ellos sonrieron y, tras darles un casto beso en la mejilla, Bella se alejó.

Necesitaba unos minutos de calma.

Sin mirar atrás, caminó unos metros y, cuando vio una roca grande, la rodeó, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en ella. En ese instante, los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero esta vez de verdad y, encogiendo las piernas, posó la cabeza sobre las rodillas y lloró. Lo hizo con ganas, con necesidad. La furia le revolvió las tripas. Nada salía nunca bien. Todo el mundo se marchaba y eso la consumía.

—¿Llorando? ¡Qué novedad! —oyó de pronto.

No miró ni se movió. Sabía de quién era aquella voz.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Edward.

—Nada.

—Vamos, torpona —musitó él con cariño—. ¿Qué pasa?

Bella levantó la cabeza y siseó:

—¡Vete! Lárgate. Quiero estar sola.

Él no se movió del sitio, sino que se puso de cuclillas ante ella y murmuró:

—¿Por qué lloras con tanta pena?

—Porque soy una llorona y una torpe, ¡ya lo sabes!

Edward esbozó una sonrisa. Sin duda era lo que ella decía, pero la pena que era evidente que sentía debía de tener un porqué y quería saberlo. Con mimo, le cogió la barbilla para mirarla y vio su chichón. Sonrió. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Estaba preciosa cuando lloraba e, intentando hacerla sonreír, dijo:

—Anda, sonríe. Estás más bonita cuando lo haces, a pesar de ese chichón.

Al escucharlo, el semblante se le contrajo y volvió a llorar. No podía parar. Boquiabierto, Edward la miró. ¿Cómo podía llorar tras recibir un piropo?

Ella ocultó la cara contra las piernas. Era humillante berrear así delante de aquel hombre. Mostrar su verdadera debilidad era algo que nunca le había gustado y en ese instante lo estaba haciendo.

Durante varios segundos, un desconcertado Edward no supo qué hacer, hasta que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, se sentó a su lado y, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, la izó y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Suéltame —exigió Bella entre hipidos.

—No. No hasta que dejes de llorar.

Quiso resistirse, pero al ver que era inútil luchar contra su fuerza, desistió.

—Cuéntame qué te pasa —insistió él en su oído, con voz ronca.

Limpiándose las lágrimas con rabia con las mangas del vestido, respondió, intentando entender aquel momento suyo de tonta debilidad:

—No me pasa nada.

—Mientes, preciosa. ¿Tus enamorados te han dicho o hecho algo que te ha incomodado?

—No son mis enamorados —replicó Bella—. Jacob y Seth son dos buenos amigos, nada más.

Y, de un ágil salto, que sorprendió a Edward, se levantó y se alejó a grandes pasos. No quería hablar ni con él ni con nadie.


	17. Capitulo 16

CAPITULO 16

Cuando pararon de nuevo para pasar la noche, Bella se percató de que Edward la seguía con los ojos buscando que lo mirase. Ella no quiso darse por enterada y disimuló. Se avergonzaba de haber llorado como una tonta y con tanto sentimiento delante de él.

Tras hablar con los tres Black y dejarles claro que entendía su decisión, decidió regresar al carro junto a Angela, que al verla llegar, preguntó:

—¿Qué tienes tú con ese Cullen?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Tengo ojos, hermanita, y veo cómo os miráis —respondió Angela.

—Pues tus ojos te informan mal.

Su hermana soltó una carcajada y contestó:

—Si tú lo dices… —Y al ver que Bella no pensaba decir nada, añadió—: Quiero que sepas que a papá le gusta para ti y que a mí no me desagrada. Es un hombre galante, educado y caballeroso, que sin duda te podría dar una buena vida si tú quisieras y…

—Oh, Angela… ¡cállate!

Enfurruñada porque todo el mundo parecía querer emparejarla con él, se bajó del carro a toda prisa. Con cuidado de no ser vista, y en especial de no correr ningún peligro, se alejó del campamento con la necesidad de estar sola, y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente alejada de todos, se sentó al abrigo del enorme tronco de un árbol y, doblando las piernas, volvió a ocultar la cara en ellas.

Durante un rato pensó sobre su futuro. Cuando Jacob y Seth se marcharan, no podría arrastrar a Billy al bosque para defender sus tierras.

Aquella época en la que había sido una valerosa guerrera sin duda había acabado para ella. El problema era cómo prescindir de la sensación de libertad que le producían esos momentos en los que sacaba su espíritu combativo.

Las lágrimas escapaban nuevamente de sus ojos cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba y al mirar con el rabillo del ojo supo que era él, Cullen. Secándoselas rápidamente, esperó su llegada.

Cuando llegó, Edward la miró a la espera de que dijera algo y, como no lo hizo, se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

—¿Otra vez llorando?

Bella no contestó y él añadió:

—Mi madre se fue pensando que eres una graaaan llorona.

Ella lo miró y, tras soltar un berrido angustioso, Edward añadió para intentar consolarla:

—Pero también pensaba que eres una joven bonita y amable.

Sus palabras no la consolaron y un buen rato más tarde, cansado de oírla hipar, insistió:

—¿Quieres contarme de una vez qué ha ocurrido?

—No.

—¿Y si te digo una palabra edulcorada como «cariño» o «mi vida»?

Bella lo miró y, molesta, siseó:

—Vete al infierno, Cullen.

Él sonrió al escucharla.

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella Swan acaba de blasfemar. —Ella no respondió y, sin querer darse por vencido, Edward dijo: —Me preocupas. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

A cada instante más desconcertado por el desconsuelo de ella, se desesperó. ¿Qué debía hacer en un caso así? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Regañarla? En aquellos años había visto llorar a Chelsea, a Maggie, a su madre, pero la carita de Bella y sus ojos enrojecidos pudieron con él.

Igual que había hecho al mediodía, la sentó sobre él. Esta vez ella no se resistió. Necesitaba mimos y Edward se los dio. Besándole la cabeza, susurró:

—Sea lo que sea puedes contármelo e intentaré ayudarte.

Aquella delicadeza y afecto al hablarle la hicieron sentirse pequeña y se dejó acunar. Sólo se dejaba abrazar así por su padre, pero dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, dijo:

—Es difícil explicar…

Su dulce tono de voz le puso a Edward el vello de punta y no se movió. Sentir su cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo le hizo experimentar cientos de sensaciones. Nunca había compartido aquel tipo de intimidad casta y recatada con ninguna mujer. Los momentos íntimos que compartía con otras eran básicamente sexuales, pero con Bella era diferente y, a pesar de que lo disfrutaba, lo inquietó. Durante un rato no dijeron nada, hasta que ella levantó la cabeza y murmuró:

—Gracias, Edward.

Él la miró emocionado. Oír su nombre en boca de ella le sonó encantador.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Por consolarme a pesar de lo que tu madre y tú pensáis de mí.

—¿Sabes? —dijo él divertido—, me alegra ver que sigo siendo Edward cuando estamos a solas. Eso me hace pensar que confías en mí.

—Aunque no te pueda llamar «cariño» —se mofó ella.

—No… no soy tu cariño. Por lo tanto, mejor que no lo hagas.

Ella lo miró con una triste sonrisa y, secándose los ojos, respondió:

—Pero ya sabes, cuando regresemos…

—Lo sé —la cortó—. Deberé llamarte como exigen las normas del decoro, milady.

Durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos de una manera que a los dos los hizo estremecer. Era indudable que se atraían. Al ver que no iba a poder evitar besarla, para romper el hechizo exigió:

—Quiero saber qué te ha hecho llorar.

Apartando la vista de su boca, desesperada por la cruel realidad, explicó:

—Mi mejor amiga, Rosalie, se ha ido a vivir a Carlisle. Mi cuñado se empeña en casarme con hombres que me repugnan. Mi hermana Angela regresa a la abadía. Mi hermana Jessica a su hogar, y Jacob y Seth, mis grandes amigos, me acaban de decir que pasadas las Navidades abandonarán el castillo para irse a vivir a Edimburgo, y mi padre desea que también yo abandone Caerlaverock, me busque un nuevo clan e intente ser feliz, pero no puedo, ¡no puedo abandonarlo! —Abriendo las manos en un gesto desesperado, añadió—: Todo el mundo se marcha para comenzar una nueva vida y yo me encuentro atrapada en un hogar cada vez más frío, derruido, solitario y difícil de recuperar. Veo ante mí un futuro incierto en el que finalmente tendré que desposarme con alguien a quien aborreceré, pero… pero luego está mi padre, al que adoro y por el que daría la vida, que me dice que busque el amor para ser feliz como lo fue él con mamá hasta su muerte. Y yo… yo estoy confusa.

Su sensatez al hablar fue lo que terminó de desarmar a Edward. Aquella joven, insoportable y quejicosa en ocasiones, le había abierto su corazón de tal manera que deseó poder darle una solución a sus penas, pero no pudo. No supo qué decirle, salvo abrazarla y consolarla.

Tras un rato de silencio en el que Edward se permitió acariciarle el brazo y la espalda por encima del vestido con demasiada intimidad, le retiró con mimo un mechón de cabello de la cara y preguntó:

—¿Jacob o Seth son muy especiales para ti?

—Sí, pero no en los términos que tú insinúas. Junto a su padre, Billy, desde pequeña han estado a mi lado. Nos han protegido a mí y a mis hermanas cuando papá, sumido en su desesperación, se pasaba días sin salir de sus aposentos, y les estoy agradecida. Y aunque me duele su marcha, entiendo su decisión. Ellos han de vivir su vida, conocer mujeres de las que enamorarse, desposarse, tener hijos y ser terriblemente felices y eso, en Caerlaverock, nunca lo van a hacer.

—Por tus palabras intuyo que eres muy romántica.

Con una triste sonrisa, ella contestó:

—He tenido al mejor maestro a mi lado toda la vida: mi padre. Pero la vida me ha enseñado que, igual que te hace feliz, el amor puede destruirte. Papá sufre por lo que siente. Angela entró en la abadía por amor y mi hermana Jessica padece por amor.

Edward, sorprendido por esa revelación, murmuró:

—Pero, aun así, tú crees en el amor, ¿verdad?

Ella se acaloró. ¿Qué hacía hablando de aquello con él? Pero al sentir cómo la sangre bullía en sus venas, se olvidó de ser la dulce Bella y del decoro que le habían enseñado desde pequeña, levantó el mentón y, al más estilo Hada, respondió:

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué aún crees en él tras lo que has comentado?

Mirándolo a los ojos, sonrió. Pensó en lo que su madre siempre le había contado que sintió cuando vio por primera vez a su padre y, olvidándose de las normas, la moderación, la compostura y la vergüenza, contestó:

—Porque cuando te vi por primera vez, me quedé sin aliento. —A Edward se le demudó el semblante y ella añadió—: Y estoy segura de que, si tú me conocieras, si supieras realmente cómo soy, te enamorarías de mí.

Nada más acabar de decir aquello y ver el rostro de él, maldijo su larga lengua y se puso roja como un tomate. Pero ¿qué había dicho?

Incrédulo y divertido al mismo tiempo por su desparpajo, Edward preguntó:

—¿Y por qué crees que si te conociera me enamoraría de ti?

—Olvídalo. He dicho una tontería —repuso ella, mirando el suelo.

—Me interesa que me aclares esa tontería —insistió él.

Bella maldijo. ¿Por qué se saltaba siempre las reglas? ¿Por qué no podía ser como Jessica, que pasara lo que pasase sabía callar y encajar? Miró al hombre que, frente a ella, esperaba una aclaración y tomó aire. Si le decía que era Hada sabía que su interés se redoblaría, pero respondió:

—Lo que he dicho no es decoroso. Y empiezo a avergonzarme de mi lengua tan suelta.

Aquella sinceridad lo hizo sonreír. Le gustaba que Bella fuera así con él, y al sentir su azoramiento por lo que había dicho, Edward le miró la frente y dijo:

—Sigues teniendo un buen chichón.

—Lo sé.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, tras un extraño silencio en el que él interpretó su mirada, murmuró:

—Una dama casta y decente nunca reclamaría un beso.

—Me consta, como ahora te consta a ti que, además de llorona, soy bastante indecente. —Y entonces preguntó—: ¿Tanya no reclama tus besos?

—Soy un caballero y nunca hablaré de una mujer ante otra —respondió Edward.

Pero su olor… su cercanía… su dulzura… su petición… su desvergüenza, todo eso mezclado con el momento, hicieron que el valeroso Edward derribara sus defensas y susurrara al rozar sus labios:

—Bella…

Haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia, ella sacó la punta de la lengua y, pasándosela con descaro por los labios, murmuró, mientras el calor que el cuerpo de él irradiaba la consumía de deseo:

—No quiero oírte.

—Tu arrojo me provoca.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Edward rozó su nariz con la suya y, en tono íntimo, musitó:

—Cada vez que dices eso de «Lo sé», me dejas indefenso.

Bella sonrió y contestó:

—Lo sé.

Su fragancia lo embriagaba, su boca lo anulaba y su voz lo enloquecía. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquella mujer?

Incapaz de negarse, colocó una mano en el cuello de ella y otra en su cintura e, introduciendo su ardiente lengua en su boca, la devoró sin descanso. Sin fuerzas, Bella se dejó hacer y disfrutó de la pasión que le demostraba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el suelo, con aquel hombre moviéndose sobre su cuerpo.

El erótico contacto le endureció los pezones y jadeó. Edward, al percatarse de ello, paseó su mano por encima del corpiño del viejo vestido y murmuró:

—Bella, la pasión por poseerte me consume. No deberíamos continuar.

—Lo sé…

—Y si lo sabes ¿por qué me provocas?

—No lo sé.

Su respuesta y su gesto excitado lo hicieron sonreír y, sin darle tregua, la agarró del pelo y la acercó a él. El beso fue salvaje por parte de los dos. Sin duda, ambos se deseaban y Edward, embrutecido y perdiendo totalmente el control de sus actos, metió las manos por el interior de su escote y le tocó los endurecidos pezones.

—Oh, Dios… —jadeó Bella al sentir aquel íntimo contacto.

Hasta la fecha, ningún hombre le había rozado ninguna parte del cuerpo, y menos una tan íntima. Edward lo intuía, lo imaginaba, pero no paró. Lleno de esa pasión de la que hablaba ella, continuó con aquella locura y, sobreexcitado, susurró sobre su boca:

—¿Te gusta mi tacto?

—Sí —respondió extasiada.

Embriagado por su rápida y sincera respuesta, Edward paseó su ardiente boca por su delicado cuello y, cuando subió hasta su oreja, sintió que se estremecía. Eso lo volvió loco.

—Eres dulce, suave, apasionada y tremendamente tentadora, Bella Swan —dijo—, y creo que tienes razón.

—¿En qué? —preguntó, embriagada de deseo.

Sin separarse de ella, en un tono íntimo que le puso el vello de punta, Edward musitó:

—Creo que, si te conociera más, quizá me podría enamorar de ti.

Excitada por sus palabras, se movió bajo su cuerpo. El contacto de sus manos sobre su piel la hizo temblar, mientras sentía cómo le estrujaba los pechos y le decía palabras ardientes y seductoras al oído que la incitaban a querer continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Enloquecido por la respuesta del cuerpo de Bella, se movió sobre ella con actitud posesiva y arrogante, para hacerle sentir la fuerza de su virilidad. Quería que supiera cuánto la deseaba y lo excitado que estaba por lo que hacían.

Bella, al notar que apretaba sus caderas contra su cuerpo y ser consciente de lo que era aquello, jadeó mirándolo a los ojos, pero en lugar de amilanarse, se arqueó hacia él y Edward le respondió dándole un increíble, ardoroso y anhelante beso, mientras todo él temblaba, conteniéndose para no someterla a sus caprichos allí y en ese instante.

Cuando finalizó el beso, sin darle tiempo a pensar, bajó su boca hasta uno de sus pechos. Eran suaves, blancos y tentadores. Se lo besó. Lo mimó mientras ella se estremecía bajo su cuerpo y, finalmente, le succionó el pezón con deleite, mientras Bella se apretaba contra él, dispuesta a disfrutar de aquel momento. Desfallecida de lujuria, hundió los dedos en el cabello de Edward mientras cerraba los ojos y lo sujetaba contra su pecho para que no parara.

Al sentir cómo se le entregaba, Edward le subió rápidamente la falda y, cuando metió una mano dentro de sus calzas y le tocó el vientre plano, la oyó jadear. Loco de deseo, le soltó el pezón que había mimado en su boca y murmuró:

—No sé qué quieres de mí, pero esto es lo que yo deseo de ti. —Y, con un seco y contundente movimiento de cadera, le mostró de nuevo su esplendor y dureza.

Bella gimió al sentirlo y, de pronto, con un rudo movimiento, Edward le separó las piernas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Exacto, mi cielo —dijo él sonriendo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Estoy seguro de que estás húmeda, Bella. Muy húmeda. Y sé que es por mí, y eso me vuelve loco de pasión y de deseo. Tan loco, que lo único que anhelo en este instante es hacerte mía. Hundirme en ti como un salvaje para oírte gritar mi nombre.

Consciente de adónde habían llegado, Bella gimió asustada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No debía continuar con aquello. Debía parar cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla.

—Ésta es una pequeña parte de la dulce tortura a la que me sometes con tu continua desfachatez a la que llamas «pasión». Pero soy un hombre de honor y sé que no debo continuar, aunque tu cuerpo y el mío griten que no me detenga.

—Tienes razón… para… para…

Esa vez, el sentido común de Edward prevaleció. La miró y, al verla debajo de su cuerpo, con los pechos destapados y entregada al deseo, de pronto tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

A pesar de ser una descarada que lo hechizaba, Bella era una joven dama casta y virgen. No una de las mujeres que él solía frecuentar. La besó en la boca y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella a la luz de la luna. Necesitaba respirar y recuperar el control de su cuerpo y, en especial, de sus pensamientos. Cuando lo consiguió, la miró de nuevo y susurró:

—Ni te imaginas el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por no hacerte mía ahora mismo sin pensar en nada más.

—Edward… —musitó asustada.

—A pesar de tu descaro eres virgen, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió y él siseó entre dientes—. Eso me hace no darle a mi cuerpo lo que me demanda; pero, si no fueras virgen, te aseguro que no pararía, y más cuando tu cuerpo, tu boca y tus ojos me piden que continúe.

Cogiéndole una mano, la llevó hasta su dura erección y, posándola sobre ella, musitó:

—Aquí están el ardor y la pasión con los que yo me quedo. No vuelvas a provocarme, dulce Bella, o la próxima vez nada me podrá detener, ¿entendido?

Alarmada y con la respiración acelerada, asintió, retirando la mano de su dura entrepierna. No le cabía la menor duda de que, si él quisiera, teniéndola como la tenía, podría robarle la virtud sin que nadie se enterara.

Con frialdad, Edward le guardó los pechos en el interior del vestido, ante la atenta mirada de ella, que respiraba con dificultad. Una vez terminó, se puso en pie y, cogiéndola de la mano, la levantó del suelo.

Cuando estuvieron de pie el uno frente al otro, Edward se pasó con pesar la mano por su rubio cabello. Después la miró y, ante su expresión confusa, dijo:

—Me desconciertas. A veces pareces una dulce y tímida damita y otras una mujer dispuesta a perder la cabeza y la virtud entre mis brazos. Y, ¿sabes? Yo soy un mujeriego, pero no robo la virtud de ninguna virgen si puedo evitarlo. Por lo tanto, a partir de ahora intenta mantenerte alejada de mí para evitar tentaciones, ¿entendido?

—Ajá… —musitó.

Ofuscado, reprimido y furioso por lo que aquella mujer podía hacer con él, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas, dejándola sola, acalorada y totalmente desconcertada.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Pasados unos minutos, cuando se recompuso y peinó como pudo, Bella regresó donde estaban todos. Billy y sus hijos la miraron extrañados, pero ella se acercó a ellos sonriendo para hacerles saber que estaba bien.

Con curiosidad, miró a su alrededor en busca del hombre que deseaba. Lo vio sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, observándola con pesar. Eso le produjo un calor interno que la turbó.

Sin duda, Edward estaba despertando en ella ese fuego del que había oído hablar a algunas mujeres. Por ello, despidiéndose de los Black, regresó al carro junto a su hermana, que estaba durmiendo, y no se despegó de ella a partir de ese instante.


	18. Capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17

El traqueteo de la carreta la despertó y, sorprendida, vio que habían reanudado la marcha sin despertarla. Cuando Billy vio que se movía, se acercó montado en su caballo y comentó:

—Parece que Cullen tiene prisa.

Bella asintió, pero no dijo nada. Tras lo ocurrido, Edward seguramente querría finalizar cuando antes aquel viaje. Se alegró. Eso aceleraría la vuelta al castillo.

Durante todo el día no se acercaron el uno al otro. Se miraban, se deseaban, pero ambos sabían que no debían proseguir con ese peligroso juego. Esa noche, Bella no se movió del lado de los Black. Cenó junto a ellos y su hermana y cuando ésta se marchó a dormir, decidió quedarse ante el fuego con ellos tres. Procuró no mirar hacia donde sabía que estaba Edward, observándola, y cuando no pudo más y el calor inundó de nuevo su cuerpo, se marchó al carro a dormir junto a Angela. Era lo mejor.

Al tercer día, llegaron a la abadía Sweetheart a la hora de la comida. Allí, Billy, sus hijos y Bella, acompañaron a Angela, tras despedirse ésta con cordialidad de Edward Cullen y sus hombres.

Pero nadie podía entrar en la abadía, por lo que, después de besar y abrazar a su hermana, Angela se encaminó sola hacia la enorme puerta de madera maciza, se volvió y, a modo de despedida, tiró un beso que Bella cogió. Después, ella repitió el acto y su hermana, tras atraparlo, sonrió.

Cuando desapareció dentro de la abadía, al ver el rostro de Bella, Billy dijo:

—Sabes que estará bien. Angela aquí ha encontrado su felicidad.

El hombre tenía razón e, intentando sonreír, ella asintió hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Edward y dijo:

—Debemos regresar a Caerlaverock.

Billy, que como el resto había sido testigo del extraño comportamiento de la muchacha y el jefe de los Cullen, preguntó:

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Encogiéndose de hombros al ver que los Black la miraban esperando una contestación, respondió:

—Nada. Sólo que quiero regresar al castillo y perder de vista a estos bárbaros.

Sus tres amigos sonrieron y Jacob cuchicheó divertido:

—Padre, Seth y yo creemos que Edward Cullen sería un buen marido para Bella, aunque ella lo considere un bárbaro. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—¡Jacob! —protestó ella, dándole un puñetazo.

Billy sonrió y, desesperándola, afirmó:

—Eso mismo pensamos Charlie y yo. —Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, añadió—: Sí, muchacha, tu padre y yo lo hemos hablado. Ese Cullen y tú haríais muy buena pareja. Él es un hombre fuerte y valeroso y tú lo eres también, ¡no lo olvides!

Bella fue a contestar, pero al ver la cara de guasa de los tres, dio una patada al suelo y, sin decir nada, se encaminó a la carreta.

A partir de ese momento, sólo se bajó del carro para comer y estirar las piernas. Edward se lo agradeció. Cuanto menos la viera, mejor. Aún no entendía por qué aquella descarada pelirroja se había convertido para él en una tentación tan grande.

Pero esa noche, tras horas sin verla aun teniéndola cerca, su humor cambió. Deseaba contemplar su cara, sus gestos, escuchar su voz, disfrutar su sonrisa, y pasó mil veces cerca del carro, pero Bella no salió.

Entrada la noche, y sin poder conciliar el sueño, Cullen se levantó inquieto y pasó de nuevo junto al carro donde ella dormía. Le pareció oír un gemido. Reduciendo el paso, miró alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Todo estaba en calma. Continuó lentamente su camino hasta que otra vez se volvió a oír el gemido y esta vez supo de dónde venía. Saltó por encima de los Black, que dormían a los pies del carro, abrió la tela y vio a Bella moverse angustiada y sudando; supo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

—No la toquéis —dijo de pronto la voz de Jacob.

Pero Edward ya le había puesto una mano en el hombro y la zarandeaba para despertarla. La joven dio un salto y se encogió asustada como un animal herido, mientras temblaba.

Jacob, apartando a Edward de un manotazo, subió al carro y, acercándose a su amiga, la abrazó con cariño y le susurró al oído hasta que la volvió a tumbar de espaldas y ella se relajó.

Edward, sin entender nada, miró a Seth en busca de una explicación, pero éste se limitó a decir:

—Señor, es mejor que se vaya a descansar.

Sin contestar, se alejó totalmente desconcertado. Recordar sus ojos asustados lo martirizaba. ¿Qué le ocurría a aquella joven?

Poco después, estaba sentado junto al fuego sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando Billy, el padre de Jacob y Seth, se le acercó y, agachándose, le contó:

—Bella tiene pesadillas a veces.

Era la segunda vez que oía aquello e, interesado, preguntó:

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurre?

Sirviéndose una taza del caldo que había al fuego, el hombre contestó:

—Esa pobre muchacha de niña vio a sus seres queridos destrozados, ensangrentados, despedazados, y desde entonces apenas puede dormir.

Edward asintió horrorizado. En combate, él había visto cosas como ésa y, a pesar de ser un hombre curtido por las batallas, nunca las olvidaba. Pensar que Bella había visto algo parecido en su niñez y con sus seres queridos le destrozó el corazón. Cuando iba a decir algo, Billy prosiguió:

—Hay noches en que las pesadillas no la abandonan. Otras, no duerme por miedo a soñar y otras está agotada y se duerme tan profundamente que nos angustiamos hasta que se despierta. Sin duda, lo que vio en su momento le creó tal confusión y miedo que es incapaz de descansar.

En ese momento, Edward vio que ella salía del carro, abanicándose con la mano. Tenía el pelo revuelto y se la veía cansada. Inmediatamente, Jacob y Seth le pasaron un brazo por los hombros con actitud protectora y se alejaron con ella.

Billy, al verlos, se levantó también y, antes de ir tras ellos, dijo:

—Mis hijos y yo hemos protegido siempre a esa joven mientras ella siempre ha protegido a su familia. Se puede decir que Bella es la debilidad de su padre y la nuestra. Y, aunque no la conoce, sólo le diré, laird Cullen, que es increíble como mujer y como persona y que se merece ser feliz. Espero que algún día alguien sepa valorar la valentía y el corazón de mi preciosa Bella.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella se despertó tras la accidentada noche, nadie se había movido del campamento. Al bajar del carro y mirar el día nublado, le preguntó a Seth:

—¿Por qué no nos hemos puesto en camino?

El joven, que estaba sentado en el suelo, le entregó una taza con agua fresca y dijo:

—Porque Cullen no ha dejado que nadie se moviera ni hiciera ruido hasta que tú te despertaras.

Al oírlo, ella se sorprendió. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?

Tras ir acompañada por sus dos amigos a un lago cercano para asearse, Edward se acercó a ella a su regreso y, con una amabilidad que la dejó sin habla, preguntó:

—¿Cómo os encontráis hoy?

Sin entender a qué se debía su actitud y, en especial aquel acercamiento, parpadeó y respondió prosiguiendo su camino con Jacob y Seth:

—Bien.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, miró a sus dos amigos y vio que sonreían y, antes de que pudiera preguntar, Jacob dijo:

—Anoche te vio durante una de tus pesadillas.

Horrorizada y avergonzada por que la hubiera visto en un momento tan íntimo y espantoso, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada de Edward, que la seguía. Eso la inquietó.

Pocos minutos después, reanudaron el camino y comenzó a llover con fuerza. En el interior del carro, Bella estaba resguardada, pero se aburría. ¡No sabía qué hacer! No podía montar su yegua o los demás la verían y, agotada, se tumbó, se hizo un ovillo sobre el tartán y, antes de lo que imaginaba, el traqueteo del carro la durmió.

Esa noche, cuando acamparon, a causa de la lluvia decidieron montar varias tiendas para protegerse. En el carro se colocó una lona que se ató a un árbol. Cuando Bella salió y vio lo embarrado que estaba el suelo, maldijo en voz baja. Eso los retrasaría, especialmente por el carro.

Con gesto aburrido, se sentó junto a Seth, mientras Jacob ayudaba a su padre a tensar la lona. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad y encontró lo que buscaba: a Edward, que, bajo otra lona, hablaba con Emmett y con Jasper.

—¿Ya has dejado de esconderte de Cullen? —preguntó Seth, provocándola.

—No me escondo —replicó ella molesta.

—No parecías muy asustada de él la otra noche —continuó el chico.

Bella lo miró horrorizada y exclamó:

—Maldita sea, Seth Black, ¿a qué te refieres?

Soltando una carcajada, él susurró:

—Lo vi caminar en tu dirección, lo seguí y vi cómo te sentaba en sus piernas y hablabais.

—¿Sólo viste eso?

Poniéndose serio, Seth preguntó:

—¿Qué se supone que no vi, Bella?

Acalorada pero más tranquila al saber que no la había visto en su momento lujurioso, contestó:

—Nada… nada.

Seth levantó las cejas sorprendido, justo cuando su hermano se sentaba al otro lado de Bella y ésta se sacaba una pequeña daga de la bota. Su respuesta y desconcierto le hizo saber que había ocurrido algo entre su amiga y el highlander, pero su prudencia lo hizo callar, aunque al mirar a Cullen lo vio con la vista fija en ellos.

Edward, que estaba hablando con Jasper y Emmett, al ver que Bella salía del carro ya no se concentró en otra cosa. La joven se había tomado muy a pecho lo de no cruzarse en su camino, algo que le agradecía, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba. Observó cómo se reía con familiaridad con uno de los muchachos y cuando el otro se sentó junto a ellos, pudo comprobar la buena camaradería que había entre los tres.

—Sigues mirando a esa damita con demasiado interés —comentó Jasper.

Apartando la vista, él tosió y respondió:

—Es la hija de Swan y la dejó a mi cargo. Habrá que cuidarla, ¿no crees?

Jasper y Emmett soltaron una risotada y este último cuchicheó:

—Pues la miras con ojos de…

—¡Emmett! ¿Qué se supone que estás insinuando? —Y al ver el gesto divertido de éste, añadió, suavizando la voz—: No veo el momento de retozar con una mujer de grandes pechos y desfogarme con ella; esta joven no es lo que yo deseo.

Los tres highlanders estaban riendo, cuando Edward vio algo que le llamó la atención: con gesto distraído, Bella se sacó de la bota una pequeña daga y, tras coger un trozo de madera, lo comenzó a tallar sin miedo a cortarse.

—Hay un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí —informó Jasper—. Seguro que hay un burdel lleno de lindas mujeres de pechos grandes y muslos carnosos.

Emmett, encantado de oír eso, dijo:

—Los hombres se pueden quedar aquí con ella para protegerla y nosotros podríamos visitar a esas mujeres, ¿qué dices, Edward?

Pero él seguía mirando a la joven y se volvió a sorprender cuando vio que clavaba la daga con fuerza cerca del pie de Jacob y los tres reían sin miedo.

—Edward, ¿nos estás escuchando? —preguntó Jasper.

Él asintió y, mirándolos por fin, respondió:

—Está lloviendo y el camino está muy embarrado. Pronto llegaremos a Caerlaverock. Hasta entonces, prefiero no perderla de vista.


	19. Capitulo 18

CAPITULO 18

Esa noche, cuando todo el campamento dormía, Edward estaba alerta por si Bella volvía a tener alguna de sus pesadillas, pero, por suerte, esa noche durmió.

Al amanecer continuaba lloviendo cuando retomaron el camino y, de pronto, un olor extraño inundó el ambiente. Desde el interior del carro, Bella lo notó y asomando la cabeza entre la tela, le preguntó a Jacob, que cabalgaba a su lado:

—¿No huele raro?

El joven asintió con gesto serio.

—Será algún animal muerto.

Ella asintió y, sin querer mojarse más, volvió a meterse dentro. Las horas pasaron y la lluvia no cesaba, pero el olor era cada vez más fuerte. Cuando pararon, bajó del carro y, acercándose a Billy y Edward, que estaban hablando, inquirió:

—¿No oléis a quemado?

Ellos asintieron, todos se habían percatado de aquel fuerte olor. De pronto apareció al galope uno de los hombres de Edward y, desmontando presuroso, dijo:

—Mi señor, el bosque se ha quemado.

A Bella se le erizó el vello en el acto al escucharlo. ¿El bosque? ¿Su bosque?

La respiración se le comenzó a acelerar, mientras cientos de imágenes grotescas pasaban por su mente, cuando Billy, que la conocía mejor que nadie, la cogió del codo y murmuró:

—Tranquila, Bella. —Luego, mirando a Edward, añadió—: Debemos partir cuanto antes para ver lo ocurrido.

El highlander asintió. Sin duda alguna debían hacerlo.

—Milady —habló a continuación—, debemos abandonar aquí el carro. Si continuamos con él nos retrasará y…

—De acuerdo… de acuerdo —contestó ella, apartándose un mechón de los ojos.

Su rápida afirmación sorprendió a Edward. ¿Acaso ya no temía a los caballos? Pero sin querer pensar en ello, reunió a sus hombres y Bella vio que cuatro de ellos montaban y se alejaban al galope.

Billy dio un silbido para llamar a Jacob y Seth. Apartados del resto, Edward observó cómo el hombre hablaba con sus hijos y con Bella. A ésta se la veía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y lo sorprendió no verla llorar.

Jacob sacó las cosas de Bella del carro y, cuando desenganchó a la yegua, Billy la miró y le aconsejó:

—No, muchacha. No debes hacerlo.

Bella se desesperó. Quería montar en su yegua, hundir los talones y llegar cuanto antes al castillo, pero tras mirar a los highlanders, Seth susurró:

—Irás con uno de nosotros.

Ella se negó y los cuatro comenzaron a discutir. Al verlo, Edward se acercó, pero sólo oyó quejarse a la joven por montar en uno de los caballos. Sin ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, dispuso para hacerla callar:

—Ella irá conmigo.

Al oírlo, Bella se volvió para protestar, pero Billy se le adelantó diciendo:

—Creo que será lo mejor.

—No. Iré con Jacob o con Seth.

—Sois mi responsabilidad —respondió Edward, levantando una ceja—. Vuestro padre os dejó a mi cargo e iréis conmigo.

De mal talante, Bella miró al lluvioso cielo, pero consciente de que no era momento de dramas, asintió y, agarrando la mano que Cullen le tendía desde su imponente caballo, se dejó izar y, con una agilidad que a él lo alucinó, se sentó a horcajadas y dijo:

—Muy bien, Cullen… vayamos en busca de mi gente.

Éste, boquiabierto, preguntó: —¿Dónde habéis dejado el miedo a los caballos?

Sin ganas de bromear y sin mirarlo, contestó:

—Estando mi familia en peligro, no hay miedo que valga.

La rotundidad de su respuesta le hizo saber cuánto temía que les hubiera pasado algo y, levantando la mano, todos partieron presurosos hacia el castillo de Caerlaverock.

Edward agarró a Bella con firmeza todo el tiempo que cabalgaron y, al llegar a la linde del bosque, se pararon. Al ver el paisaje negro y desolado ella susurró, llevándose las manos a la boca:

—¡Oh, Dios mío…!

Y comenzó a temblar. Edward la apretó contra él para darle calor y le dijo al oído:

—Tranquila, Bella… tranquila.

Jacob y Seth siguieron adelante junto a otros hombres de Edward y ella pidió:

—Continuemos, por favor… No podemos pararnos aquí.

Billy se puso al lado del caballo de Edward, y los dos hombres se miraron sin decir nada. Aquello no pintaba nada bien. La lluvia era incesante, lo que había ayudado a apagar el fuego. Bella tosió a causa de la humareda y, rápidamente, Edward sacó un pañuelo que le ató sobre la nariz.

El resto de los hombres, incluidos Billy y Edward, se taparon también la nariz y la boca con pañuelos, y la comitiva continuó. El paisaje era desolador: donde hasta hacía pocos días había un bosque plagado de vegetación, árboles milenarios, pájaros, venados, ardillas e insectos, ahora había un amasijo oscuro y quemado. Todo rastro de vida había desaparecido. Pero Bella quería cabalgar deprisa y llegar al castillo, y así lo pidió, de hecho, lo exigió, pero ni Billy ni Edward le hicieron caso.

A pesar de sus continuos bufidos de indignación, decidieron parar en un claro del bosque quemado. Se negaban a continuar hasta tener noticias de los que se habían adelantado.

Desesperada, se alejó de ellos mientras pensaba que podía hacer para llegar al castillo. Estaba indignada y muerta de miedo.

Miró su yegua, que estaba atada al caballo de Billy y cuando éste se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, con un brusco movimiento de cabeza le dijo que no.

Estaba a punto de patalear, gritar, blasfemar, cuando el sonido del galope de unos caballos al acercarse la alertó. Poco después, entre la humareda aparecieron los hombres de Edward junto a Jacob.

Pasando junto a ella, fueron a hablar con su jefe y con Billy, pero Bella supo lo que ocurría con sólo ver la mirada de Jacob. Leyó la amargura y la rabia en su mirada y, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, murmuró, acercándose a él:

—Dime que están bien.

El joven la miró y, alargando una mano, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, mientras su propia respiración acelerada lo decía todo. Pero Bella, dándole un empujón, gritó:

—¡He dicho que me digas que están bien!

Su grito hizo que todos la miraran. Su pesadilla más terrible se hacía realidad. Edward y Billy caminaron hacia ella cuando la tensión pudo con ella y se derrumbó. Jacob, asustado, la agarró, pero segundos después alguien se la arrancó de los brazos. Era Edward Cullen, que, mirando a los hombres, ordenó:

—Levantad una tienda. Una vez, lady Bella esté resguardada del agua, que cuatro hombres marchen a la abadía de Sweetheart para informar a lady Angela Swan de lo ocurrido.

—Yo iré con ellos —se ofreció Emmett.

Edward asintió e indicó:

—Escóltala hasta aquí. Otros cuatro hombres que se dirijan a Merrick para avisar a Jessica y a Tyler. Lady Bella se quedará aquí con dos hombres, mientras el resto vamos al castillo de Caerlaverock.


	20. Capitulo 19

CAPITULO 19

Cuando Bella se despertó, estaba en el interior de una tienda. El olor a quemado era agobiante y rápidamente recordó lo acontecido. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Debía salir de allí e ir en busca de su familia. Con cuidado, se acercó a la apertura de la tienda. Vio apostados a dos hombres, pero a nadie más.

Se sacó la daga que llevaba en la bota y la clavó en una de las paredes de tela. Despacio y sin hacer ruido, hizo una abertura por la que salió sigilosamente. Instantes después, vio a su yegua atada a un tronco, fue hasta ella y cogió la bolsa donde guardaba sus cosas. Entró de nuevo en la tienda, se quitó la falda y rápidamente se puso los pantalones de cuero y las botas altas. Cuando terminó, se ajustó la espada a la cintura y el carcaj a la espalda, y se cubrió con la capa y la capucha para volver a salir.

Lo hizo por el mismo sitio y, sin hacer ruido, llegó hasta su yegua. La desató del tronco y, caminando, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos del campamento, montó y, dándole unos golpecitos con los talones, murmuró:

—Regresemos a casa, Briosgaid.

Cabalgó sin descanso durante lo que le pareció una eternidad por el bosque quemado y, cuando salió de él, el corazón se le paró. Ante ella estaba su hogar, el lugar donde se había criado, pero supo que nada era como antes.

Había un extraño silencio y, clavando de nuevo los talones en la yegua, se lanzó al galope en busca de su familia. Cuando llegó al principio del puente, los hombres de Edward le ordenaron parar. Como una flecha y sin hacerles caso, Bella pasó ante ellos y atravesó el puente de madera.

Nada más entrar en el patio del castillo, vio a Edward y Billy. Sin importarle, azuzó a su montura hasta llegar a la escalinata de la puerta de entrada y, con agilidad, desmontó y corrió al interior.

—Hada —murmuró Edward sorprendido.

—Dios mío, muchacha —susurró Billy al verla.

Ambos echaron a andar presurosos hacia el interior del castillo, donde ella había desaparecido, y entonces Edward vio que la joven se quitaba la capucha de la capa, dejando al descubierto una cabellera roja y brillante. Bloqueado, se paró y, cuando ella se dio la vuelta, agarró del codo al hombre que estaba junto a él.

—Sí, Cullen, lo que ves es cierto —dijo Billy.

Confuso como nunca en su vida, Edward musitó: —¿Bella es…?

—Sí —afirmó Billy—. Bella y Hada son la misma persona.

Totalmente pasmado, incrédulo y desconcertado, se quedó parado en la puerta de entrada, mientras ella llamaba:

—Papá… Papá, ¿dónde estás?

Nadie contestó y Bella miró a su alrededor. Lo poco que tenían estaba por los suelos, roto y volvió a gritar:

—¡Patt, Sue, Bree, Rachel, Rebecca… contestad!

—Bella —la llamó Billy.

—Papá… Papá… contesta, por favor.

En ese momento se dio la vuelta y vio a los dos hombres. Billy se acercó a ella y la abrazó, mientras Edward la miraba totalmente descolocado. Todavía no podía creer que ella fuera Hada.

—¡Papá! —chilló ella, soltándose del abrazo de Billy.

—Bella… —la llamó entre dientes éste.

—¿Dónde está? Dime dónde está.

—Escúchame, muchacha… Mírame…

Edward la observaba aturdido, mientras ella mascullaba con agonía:

—Papá… Papá, por favor, ¡otra vez no… otra vez no!

Acercándose a ella, Billy le pidió de nuevo: —Bella, mírame.

—No. No quiero mirarte. No quiero hablar. Tengo que encontrar a papá. ¡Papá!

En ese instante, Jacob y Seth, con los ojos enrojecidos, aparecieron llevando dos pequeños cuerpos inertes entre sus brazos.

Bella, al verlos, se tapó la boca y, con un hilo de voz, gritó:

—No… no, por favor… nooooooo…

Horrorizada, corrió hacia las pequeñas sobrinas de Sue, Rachel y Rebecca. Lloró y gritó al cielo con desesperación.

Edward, acostumbrado a ese dolor por las batallas en las que había participado, olvidándose de todo, se acercó a ella y, apartándola de las niñas, le dijo con firmeza, sujetándole la cara delicadamente:

—Mírame… ¡Bella, mírame!

Al oír su orden, ella lo miró y, al obtener su atención, Edward le aseguró:

—Encontraré a quien ha hecho esto y lo pagará, ¡te lo juro!

A ella las piernas se le doblaron y, sujetándola con fuerza, él la abrazó y murmuró, consciente del dolor que sentía en aquel instante:

—Lo siento, Bella… lo siento.

Ella lloró con verdadera agonía, mientras Jacob y Seth, con la pena pintada en el rostro, salían del salón llevando a las pequeñas sin vida.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, Bella fue a decir algo, cuando Edward, sin soltarla, se le adelantó:

—Acompáñame y te mostraré dónde están todos.

Como si se tratara de una de sus horrorosas pesadillas, ella lo siguió agarrada a su mano. Edward salió del salón del castillo y se dirigió hasta lo que eran los establos. A su paso, los hombres miraban a la joven y bajaban la cabeza en señal de duelo.

Al entrar en las caballerizas, Bella creyó morir. Allí estaban los cuerpos sin vida de todas las personas que adoraba, que necesitaba para vivir. Todos. Nadie había sobrevivido al terrible ataque. Los habitantes de Caerlaverock habían muerto.

Él, al ver que se le alteraba la respiración, expuso sin soltarla:

—Los hemos reunido aquí para darles sepultura. Mis hombres están cavando en las afueras del castillo y…

—¡Papá! —chilló al verlo.

Y soltándose de él, corrió a abrazar al hombre que adoraba. Arrojándose literalmente sobre él, lo besó y le pidió con mayor cariño y el amor más desgarrado que despertara. Le rogó que abriera los ojos, que la besara, que sonriera, pero su padre no lo hizo.

Bella se ensució las manos, la cara, toda ella de sangre, pero no le importó. Sólo quería estar con él y no separarse nunca. Sus gritos agónicos los desgarraban a todos. Su angustia era terrible.

Edward la observaba junto al resto de los hombres. La imagen de la joven era de pura derrota y desolación, y todos sufrieron con ella. Lo que había ocurrido no era justo.

De pronto, la angustia que le provocaba verla en aquella situación lo inquietó y, acercándose a ella, intentó consolarla. Probó a apartarla de su padre, pero ella no se lo permitió. Se resistió con uñas y dientes y tuvo que dejarla.

De madrugada, y viendo que Bella seguía allí, llorando, Edward no pudo más y, acercándose de nuevo, dijo:

—Vamos, acompáñame.

—¡No! —gritó ella.

—Bella… lo siento, pero…

—Mataré a quienes lo han hecho, ¡los mataré! —chilló descompuesta.

Edward, todavía no acostumbrado a ese tipo de fiereza en ella, asintió. Entendía perfectamente lo que podía estar sintiendo en ese momento. Al final, decidió utilizar la fuerza para alejarla de allí. Y, a pesar de sus patadas y chillidos, se la llevó sin importarle las cosas que le decía.

Una vez en el salón del devastado castillo, Edward la zarandeó para hacerla volver en sí, hasta que ella se fue aplacando y, cuando lo hizo, él se agachó para mirarla a los hinchados ojos y murmuró:

—Tienes que tranquilizarte.

—Otra vez no… Es mi padre, Edward… ¡es papá! —gimió casi sin voz.

—Lo sé, Bella… lo sé, mi vida —convino con ternura. Ella le provocaba ese sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido, y prosiguió—: He enviado a Emmett con algunos de mis hombres a la abadía para avisar a tu hermana Angela y otros han ido a darle la noticia también a Jessica. He pensado esperar a que lleguen para dar sepultura a tu padre, ¿te parece bien?

Totalmente sobrecogida, ella asintió y, con gesto triste, preguntó:

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir esto? ¿Por qué todas las personas que me quieren tienen que morir y dejarme?

Sin saber qué decirle, Edward la miró y, con cariño, le retiró el pelo de la cara.

—No lo sé, Bella. No tengo respuesta para eso.

La joven lo abrazó. Se hundió en sus brazos y se dejó consolar por él, mientras Edward reprimía la furia y la rabia que sentía por lo que allí había ocurrido.

Billy, al verla más tranquila, se le acercó y, separándola de Edward, la llevó hacia la escalera, sujetándola con fuerza, subió con ella hasta su habitación y la obligó a tumbarse en la cama.

Desconsolada, Bella se resistió, no quería dormir, quería justicia, hasta que Billy le dijo:

—A tu padre no le gustaría verte así. —Y cuando vio que lo miraba, añadió—: Debes ser fuerte por él, Bella. Debes vivir por él. Charlie lo querría así.

—Oh, Dios, Billy… Papá ha muerto, ¡ha muerto! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora sin él?

El buen amigo de su padre la miró. Él también sentía muchísimo aquella pérdida, pero respondió:

—Debes vivir, Bella. Eres fuerte, valiente, como te pidió tu madre. —Y al ver que lo miraba, agregó—: Él, al igual que tu madre, siempre supo la guerrera que hay en ti. Sabía que tú eras esa Hada de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Yo mismo se lo dije hace años.

Boquiabierta, fue a decir algo, pero Billy prosiguió:

—Charlie Swan fue mi señor y mi buen amigo. Él me encomendó protegerte y eso he intentado hacer y, al tener depositada toda su confianza en mí, yo no podía mentirle…

—¿Papá sabía que nosotros éramos los encapuchados?

Billy asintió y, con una triste sonrisa, dijo: —Siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti.

Bella se tapó la cara y sollozó. Ahora entendía ciertas palabras que en ocasiones le decía. Su padre lo sabía, conocía su secreto, pero aun así calló y la dejó creer que lo engañaba. Ahora entendía por qué siempre le decía que era tan valiente como su madre, a pesar de la apariencia de torpeza que intentaba dar ante los ojos de todos.

Billy le acarició el pelo con cariño y continuó:

—Le gustaba que yo le hablara de tu arrojo y valentía al encontrarnos con algunos de los villanos y hace tiempo me hizo prometerle que el día que él se reuniera con su amada Renée, yo debía hacer que te marcharas de aquí. No quería que te quedaras a vivir en este castillo tan lleno de tristes recuerdos.

—No puedo marcharme de mi hogar —murmuró desconsolada—. Es el único sitio que conozco y…

—Debes hacerlo, muchacha, y no voy a cejar en mi empeño hasta que lo consiga. Tu lugar no está aquí.

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó desesperada.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y, mirando a la muchacha que adoraba, susurró:

—No lo sé, pero lo encontraremos. Te lo prometo.

Encogida en la cama, Bella se hizo un ovillo y el agotamiento la hizo caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Hola Chicas, muchas gracias por los reviews, hasta aquí por hoy.

La historia esta terminada, tiene casi 60 capítulos, trataré de subir de a 2 capítulos, o mas si ff lo permite.

Marie.


	21. Capitulo 20

CAPITULO 20

En la planta de abajo del castillo, Jasper, al ver a su laird de pie en el centro de aquel desangelado salón, con aquel gesto de desconcierto, se acercó a él.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que esa delicada damita pudiera ser la encapuchada.

Incrédulo aún por el descubrimiento, Edward contestó:

—Ni yo, Jasper… ni yo.

—¿Qué hacemos, Edward? —preguntó, al verlo mirar confuso a su alrededor.

—De momento, decirles a nuestros hombres que recompongan en la medida de lo posible este lugar. Luego, esperar a que regresen los que han ido a llevar la noticia. Después ya veremos.

Jasper asintió. Sin duda, lo que acababa de ocurrir, a pesar de ser guerreros muy experimentados, les resultaba inexplicable.

—Será como tú digas, Edward —dijo, apretándole el hombro.

Un buen rato después, cuando Billy estaba ante el hogar del enorme salón, sumido en sus pensamientos, Edward se le acercó y, sentándose a su lado, preguntó:

—¿Los acompañantes encapuchados de Bella erais tú y tus hijos?

El hombre asintió.

—Sí. Animados por esa jovencita, hemos intentado alejar a los maleantes de Caerlaverock, pero como ves, ha sido inútil. —Y mirándolo a los ojos, añadió—: De los hombres que os asaltaron a ti y a tus hombres ya nos encargamos nosotros.

—¿Qué hicisteis con ellos?

—Si algo aprendí de los años en que combatí es que quien viene a matarte tiene dos opciones: matarte o morir. A mis hijos y a Bella les he enseñado lo que yo aprendí y te aseguro que el que se acerca con malas intenciones no vive para contarlo.

A cada instante más sorprendido porque aquella pelirroja fuera tan letal como el hombre le describía, inquirió:

—¿Su padre conocía su secreto?

—Sí. Hace años que Swan lo sabía. Yo se lo dije. No podía ocultarle lo que su hija estaba haciendo y sólo recuerdo que esbozó una sonrisa y dijo: «¡Es como su madre!». Luego me pidió que cuidara de ella como él no sabía hacerlo y eso es lo que intento.

—Pero ¿cómo una mujercita como Bella se metió en algo así?

Black sonrió y dijo:

—La pregunta sería, cómo mis dos hijos y yo nos dejamos embaucar por ella. Bella aprendió a manejar la espada sola. Primero nos observaba a mis hijos y a mí y luego convenció a Jacob y a Seth para que practicaran con ella. Pasado el tiempo también me convenció a mí y, bueno, el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar. Te aseguro que es una experta guerrera, con un instinto nato para la lucha e increíblemente habilidosa para muchas cosas más. Ah, y en cuanto a sus llantos y su torpeza, lo hacía para ocultar su verdadera forma de ser. Nunca quiso que nadie supiera que ella era Hada. Temía que se lo prohibieran. —Y, mirando a Edward, añadió—: Cullen, hace poco te dije que esa joven era increíble, y ahora tú mismo lo has podido comprobar. Ya no hay nada que ocultar.

Él asintió. Sin duda tenía razón, pero preguntó:

—La noche que nos ayudasteis en el bosque, oí la voz de otra mujer, ¿quién era?

—Rosalie, la amiga de Bella. —Y soltando una carcajada murmuró—: Esas dos jovencitas son unas guerreras increíbles.

Edward asintió. Había estado totalmente cegado por lo que ellas le habían querido hacer creer, y lo habían engañado muy bien.

...

Bella, en su habitación, dormía inquieta. Perturbadores sueños la asediaban, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio a su padre. Éste le decía que quería verla sonreír, que él era feliz porque estaba con su adorada Renée y que ahora ella debía continuar su vida y marcharse de Caerlaverock.

Sobresaltada se despertó y lloró con desesperación al pensar en lo sucedido, aunque algo en su interior le decía que, por fin, su padre era feliz. Sonrió. Eso era lo que él le pedía en el sueño, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en furia y frustración.

Rápidamente, se levantó de la cama, se ciñó la espada y abrió la trampilla oculta que había en la estancia para ir a buscar su propia venganza.

Caminó por el pasadizo con decisión, pero antes de llegar al final del mismo, oyó voces. Jacob y Seth estaban allí. Se le habían anticipado. ¡Qué bien la conocían!

Frustrada, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación. Una vez allí, salió de su estancia y, con cautela, bajó hasta la primera planta, donde vio a Billy y a Edward en el salón, hablando. Con sigilo, llegó a las cocinas y, decidida, fue hasta donde sabía que Sue guardaba sus hierbas.

Sin tiempo que perder, cogió unas pocas y un puñado de azúcar, salió por la ventana de la cocina y fue hasta donde estaban todos los caballos. Con cuidado, les dio un poco de la mezcla a cada uno, pero no a su yegua, y esperó a que les hiciera efecto. Esas hierbas los atontarían durante un buen rato y así sus dueños no podrían seguirla. Cuando vio que las patas de los animales se doblaban, montó y, espoleando a su yegua con los talones, la hizo cruzar el patio del castillo.

Los guerreros gritaron al verla partir y, presurosos, Edward y Billy salieron a la puerta al oírlos. Sin mirarlos, la joven cruzó el puente de madera.

—¡Muchacha, para! —gritó Billy, corriendo hacia los caballos.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó Edward.

Pero cuando llegaron a sus monturas, las encontraron tumbadas o sentadas sobre sus cuartos traseros. Intentaron levantarlas, pero los animales no podían y Edward preguntó angustiado:

—¿Qué les ocurre?

Negando con la cabeza, Billy contestó:

—Ha sido Bella.

—¿Qué les ha hecho? —preguntó Edward incrédulo.

Billy tuvo ganas de reír a pesar de la desgracia que los rodeaba y, tocando el hocico de su caballo, notó el azúcar y olió las hierbas.

—Ha intentado que no la sigamos —explicó—. Pero, tranquilo, dentro de un rato los caballos estarán bien. Traed agua para que beban —les pidió a los hombres.

Jasper miró a su jefe sin dar crédito y siseó:

—Maldita mujer.

Edward blasfemó. No soportaba que lo tomaran por tonto y, sin lugar a dudas, aquella mujer se la había vuelto a jugar.


	22. Capitulo 21

CAPITULO 21

Bella cabalgó sin descanso y, cuando salió el sol ya estaba bastante lejos del castillo. Tenía que encontrar a los maleantes que le habían causado aquel dolor. Y cuando los encontrara, los mataría con sus propias manos.

Cuando paró en un riachuelo para que Briosgaid bebiera, desmontó para estirar las piernas. No sabía dónde iba, pero sí sabía lo que haría cuando tuviera delante a los que buscaba.

De pronto, oyó el sonido del acero al chocar y voces. Alarmada, corrió hacia la dirección de donde provenía y vio a dos hombres algo patosos atacando a un joven. Sin dudarlo, sacó la espada del cinto y se enfrentó a ellos. Con la rabia que llevaba en su interior, los atacó con ferocidad, dureza y extrema brutalidad. Una vez reducidos, junto con el joven los ató de pies y manos con unas cuerdas.

Una vez acabaron, Bella miró al desconocido para hablar con él, pero al ver en su rostro una delicadeza que no esperaba, sorprendida preguntó:

—¿Eres una mujer?

La otra asintió y, tocándose la corta melena, dijo:

—Sí, y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Sola me habría sido más difícil reducir a estos idiotas.

Todavía incrédula por su descubrimiento, Bella la interrogó:

—¿Sabes quiénes son?

La muchacha, morena y de pelo oscuro, y vestida con pantalones, como ella, se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez que los veo por aquí.

Bella los miró. Tenía que averiguar si aquéllos habían estado en Caerlaverock y, dándole a uno con el pie, preguntó:

—¿De dónde venís?

—Alfred —dijo el otro—, te dije que la del pelo corto era una mujer. La vi lavarse en el arroyo y…

—Te he preguntado que de dónde venís —insistió Bella.

El tal Alfred la miró y agregó:

—Ahora son dos mujeres, John. Lo pasaremos bien.

La joven morena le dio con un palo en la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Bella, y cuando el hombre perdió el conocimiento, mirando al otro, dijo:

—Responde a lo que te ha preguntado.

Bella lo interrogó durante un buen rato y pronto vio que no tenían nada que ver con lo ocurrido en su hogar. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y no encontró nada que los inculpara. Sin duda, de Caerlaverock no venían.

La muchacha, que la había observado todo el rato, encontró un caballo y preguntó:

—¿Es tuya esta preciosidad?

—Es mi yegua Briosgaid —contestó Bella, acercándose y acariciándola.

La otra joven sonrió y, acariciando el hocico al animal, murmuró:

—Hola, bonita. Eres una preciosidad.

La yegua movió la cabeza como asintiendo, y ellas dos se rieron.

—¿Cabalgas sola? —le preguntó la desconocida.

—Sí.

Bella miró a su alrededor en busca de más gente y cuando no vio a nadie, preguntó a su vez:

—¿Y tú estás aquí sola?

La joven morena asintió y, atando las bridas de la yegua a una rama, respondió:

—Mejor sola que mal acompañada. Ven a mi casa, te puedo dar algo de beber.

Bella la siguió y se sorprendió al ver que llegaban a un pequeño y destartalado chamizo construido con piedras entre unos árboles. Entró con la chica en lo que ésta consideraba su casa y vio un pequeño catre en el suelo, un fuego, varios troncos de madera y, sobre uno de ellos, unas flores frescas.

—¿Vives aquí?

La otra asintió y, encogiéndose de hombros, dijo:

—No es gran cosa, pero es mi hogar.

Había un pequeño y desconchado caldero al fuego del que salía un olor muy bueno.

—¿Has comido? —preguntó la muchacha. Bella negó con la cabeza y, con una sonrisa, la otra dijo—: Permíteme entonces que te invite a comer, en agradecimiento por la ayuda que me has prestado. No es mucho, sopa con un poco de conejo, pero está muy rica, te lo aseguro.

Ella asintió. La joven sacó entonces una especie de plato de loza que sin duda había conocido tiempos mejores y, poniéndoselo delante, se lo llenó de sopa.

—Come —le indicó—. Verás qué buena está.

—¿Y tú no comes?

Ella, con una encantadora sonrisa, respondió:

—Mi vajilla se compone de un solo plato. Cuando tú termines, comeré yo. Vamos, prueba mi sopa. Por cierto, no me he presentado. Me llamo Alice. Alice Brandon.

—Bella Swan —se presentó ella a su vez.

Al oír su nombre, la joven perdió su sonrisa y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Bella al verlo.

Con voz trémula, Alice juntó las manos y suplicó:

—Por favor, Bella, sé que estoy en la tierra de los Swan, pero no me delates, o el laird de estas tierras me obligará a irme de aquí y no sabría adónde ir.

—No… tranquila. Claro que no diré nada —contestó ella, consternada por su reacción.

Aún preocupada y retorciéndose las manos, la joven añadió:

—Sé que con lo que te estoy pidiendo te estoy metiendo en un lío con tu señor, pero créeme, Bella, si me pillan los Swan, nunca te delataré. No diré que lo sabes, ni siquiera que te conozco. Te lo prometo.

Eso hizo sonreír a Bella con tristeza. El señor de aquellas tierras había muerto, pero sin querer pensar en ello para no echarse a llorar, inquirió curiosa:

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

Alice se tocó la cabeza y, suspirando, dijo:

—Tuve que cortármelo. Una mujer no puede andar sola por los caminos y esto me ayuda a parecer un hombre.

Bella asintió. Sin duda era una buena decisión y, mirando el plato, preguntó:

—¿Esto es lo que utilizas como cuchara?

—Sí —afirmó con una sonrisa la chica, mirando el palo tallado como una cuchara—. Lo siento, pero como ves, mis limitaciones son muchas. Pero te aseguro que la comida está muy buena. Come.

Bella, levantándose, cogió otro palo tallado y, poniéndolo sobre el tronco que hacía las veces de mesa, afirmó:

—Sólo comeré si tú lo haces conmigo.

—Pero si sólo tengo un plato.

—Suficiente para las dos, ¿no crees?

Alice esbozó una sonrisa sincera que a Bella le llenó el corazón. Además de gente mala, como la que había provocado todo el desastre en Caerlaverock, había gente buena en el mundo y aquella muchacha sin duda lo era. Le estaba dando todo lo que tenía a cambio de nada.

—Mmmm…, esto está buenísimo —exclamó, tomando una cucharada de sopa.

—Gracias —sonrió Alice bajando la vista—. Era la receta de mi madre.

Al oír ese «era», Bella comprendió mejor su situación y se interesó: —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Este invierno será el segundo —respondió la chica.

—¿Has vivido aquí todo este tiempo?

—Sí.

—¿Y en invierno también?

Ella asintió y bajó la vista.

—Pero Alice, eso ha debido de ser terrible para ti. El invierno es espantosamente frío y…

—Te aseguro, Bella —la cortó ella con una sonrisa—, que estar aquí, a pesar del frío o del hambre, ha sido mi única alternativa. Por suerte, de niña mi padre nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí a cazar y pescar y eso ha facilitado mi día a día.

De nuevo Bella se dio cuenta de que hablaba de su padre en pasado y, sin poder evitarlo, preguntó:

—¿Tan terrible era tu vida como para estar mejor aquí?

Alice perdió su jovial sonrisa.

—Sí.

De pronto, se oyó un silbido y la voz de uno de los hombres que estaban fuera maniatados. Ellas levantaron la tela que servía de puerta de la cabaña y, horrorizadas, vieron a varios desconocidos con muy malas pintas que las miraban. Habían estado tan absortas en su conversación que no se habían percatado de nada.

—Buenos días, señoritas —saludó con mofa uno de aquellos villanos. Llevándose la mano al cinto, ambas salieron de la caseta desenvainando sus espadas y se pusieron a la defensiva. Los hombres las rodearon. Eran cinco más los dos maniatados. Uno de aquellos adelantó su acero, le dio un golpe al plato que había sobre el tronco y éste cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

Alice, al verlo, masculló con voz enojada:

—Me acabas de romper la vajilla, maldito gusano.

El hombre soltó una risotada y ella, furiosa, le lanzó un espadazo que casi le corta el pescuezo. Conscientes del peligro que corrían, las dos jóvenes se miraron y, sin acobardarse, se lanzaron a la lucha. Como pudieron, se defendieron con sus armas, pero cuando uno de los hombres desató a los dos que estaban atados, ya eran siete. Demasiadas espadas para ellas solas. Sin embargo, cuando creían que todo había acabado, se oyó el silbido de unas flechas y uno a uno todos aquellos villanos cayeron de bruces, ante sus caras de asombro.

Las jóvenes se juntaron, dispuestas a continuar la lucha con quien se les pusiera por delante, cuando Bella vio aparecer a Edward y a Billy junto a algunos de sus hombres. Eso la tranquilizó, pero a pesar de su alegría por hacer acto de presencia en aquel momento, maldijo. La habían pillado.

Edward, con el semblante demudado por la rabia, se acercó a ella y, mientras sus hombres se encargaban de aquellos malolientes villanos, la asió del brazo y, acercando su rostro al de ella, bisbeó:

—¿Adónde se supone que ibas, Bella?

—¡Suéltame! —replicó ella.

Malhumorado, él insistió: —Dime, ¿adónde ibas?

—¿Tú qué crees? —le respondió, dando un tirón para que le soltase el brazo.

Pero sin apartarse de su lado, Edward dijo: —No lo sé y por eso te lo pregunto.

Con una chulería que hasta ese momento él no había visto en la dulce y llorona Bella, ésta respondió:

—¿Acaso he de darte explicaciones? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo yo tengo que rendirte cuentas a ti?

—Desde que tu padre me pidió que te llevara sana y salva a tu hogar— contestó Edward.

—¡Maldita sea! —siseó furiosa. Y luego, sin amilanarse, añadió—: Ya lo hiciste, Cullen. Me llevaste de regreso a Caerlaverock. Por lo tanto, tranquilo, quedas exento de mi guarda y custodia.

—Te equivocas y lo sabes —replicó Edward enfadado.

Bella levantó las cejas y sentenció:

—No me equivoco. Y ahora qué sabes quién soy, ten por seguro que no necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie. Con la mía propia me basto.

Al volverse, se encontró con Jacob y Seth, que sonreían ante la desesperación del Cullen y, sin poderlo evitar, ella también sonrió. Ya no había nada que ocultar. Ahora todos sabían que era Hada.

Alice, al ver que aquellos hombres conocían a la joven, se tranquilizó y bajó la espada.

—¿Están bien los caballos? —preguntó entonces Bella. Billy asintió, y ella, mirando al ceñudo Cullen, insistió: —¿Caraid también?

Edward, sorprendido de que se acordara del nombre de su caballo, asintió a su vez y Bella, en un tono de voz más calmado, añadió:

—Siento haberlo hecho, pero no podía permanecer tumbada en mi cuarto como una tonta, sin que nadie hiciera nada, mientras los asesinos de mi padre y de mi gente están libres. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

—¿Quién te ha dicho que nosotros no estamos haciendo nada, y menos aún que no lo entienda? —replicó Edward.

—Quiero encontrarlos. Quiero matarlos. Quiero que sufran por lo que han hecho y quiero verlo con mis propios ojos y hacerlo con mis propias manos.

Esas impetuosidad, fuerza y coraje le recordaron a Edward las de las esposas de sus amigos McRae y, aunque le agradó su valor, dijo:

—Varios de mis guerreros están buscando a quienes mataron a los tuyos, ¿o es que crees que lo ocurrido va a quedar impune?

—Por mi parte no —aseveró decidida.

—Y por la mía tampoco —afirmó Edward.

Entre ambos saltaban chispas y, finalmente, tras apartar la vista y mirar a Billy, ella comentó compungida:

—Yo creía que…

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella —gruñó Edward—. Tu padre era un buen hombre, y te dejó a mi cargo, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti y por lo ocurrido en Caerlaverock?

Al pensar en su padre, se le dulcificó el semblante y, volviendo a ser la cariñosa Bella, se lanzó a sus brazos y, descolocándolo por completo, musitó:

—Gracias, Edward… gracias… gracias…

Él miró a Billy sorprendido. ¿Aquella joven quería volverlo loco? Y al ver que el hombre sonreía, pensó que aquel viejo zorro estaba disfrutando con su total desconcierto.

Cuando apartó a Bella y miró su rostro, se apenó al ver sus ojos enrojecidos. Eso le hizo bajar sus defensas a unos niveles que nunca imaginó, pero sin querer perder la compostura, siseó:

—Mientras estés a mi cargo, no vuelvas a marcharte sin avisar, ¿entendido?

—Ya no estoy a tu cargo.

—Sí lo estás —afirmó Edward.

Tras soltar un más que evidente suspiro, Bella asintió:

—De acuerdo. Lo estoy.

Contento por ver que parecía entrar en razón, añadió, levantando la voz:

—¡Si vuelves a hacerlo, juro que te encontraré y…!

—No me grites, Cullen, que no soy sorda —pidió molesta.

—¿Que no te grite? —repitió él, incrédulo ante su osadía.

—Exacto. Estoy a un palmo de ti, ¿por qué gritas?

Sus hombres los observaban y Edward, al ser consciente de ello, gruñó:

—Porque te lo mereces. —Y bajando la voz, agregó—: Mis guerreros nos están mirando. Haz el favor de dejar de protestar y compórtate.

Bella miró con disimulo y, con mofa, empezó: —Buenooooo…

Billy comprendió la actitud de Edward ante sus hombres y susurró:

—Muchacha, deberías callarte y ceder.

—¿Tú también con eso? —Pero al entender lo que le decía, musitó—: De acuerdo, me callaré.

Agradecido por la ayuda, Edward miró a Billy y éste dijo:

—Él tiene razón, tu padre nos pidió que veláramos por ti, muchacha.

—Tú dices que mi padre te dejó a mi cargo, él dice que papá también lo dejó a mi cargo y…

—¡Es cierto, Bella! —la interrumpió Edward, levantando de nuevo la voz—. ¡Sabes que así es!

—¡Que no me grites, Cullen! —le gritó ella a su vez y, enfadada, hizo ademán de marcharse, pero él se lo impidió sujetándola del brazo—. ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —ordenó enfadada.

Varios de los guerreros Cullen mascullaron, protestando. ¿Qué hacía aquella mocosa hablándole así a su señor? Edward, al oírlos, siseó con gesto fiero:

—O cambias de actitud o te aseguro que lo vas a lamentar. —Y luego añadió—: Recuerda, Bella, estás bajo mi responsabilidad y…

—¡¿Y?!

Aquella provocación continua lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y contestó:

—Que me respetarás y no me gritarás. Y, aunque te marches, debes saber que, vayas donde vayas, siempre te encontraré.

Ella parpadeó. Ni su padre le había hablado nunca así. Fue a contestar, pero Alice, que había oído los cuchicheos y comentarios de los guerreros, al ver la tensión allí acumulada, se entrometió para llamar la atención de la joven y exclamó:

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella, ¿cómo no me lo habías dicho? ¿Han matado a tu padre y a tu gente? —Y, sin darle tiempo a contestar, la abrazó y afirmó, dejándolos a todos pasmados al percatarse entonces de que era una mujer—. Yo te cuidaré. No te dejaré sola y mi casa será tu casa. A partir de ahora, me tienes para todo lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward miró a la muchacha de pelo corto. ¿Quién era?

Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Realmente, estaba tan cansada que lo último que le apetecía era discutir, así que abrazó a aquella casi desconocida y, agradecida, dijo:

—Gracias, Alice, pero he de regresar a mi hogar.

Permanecieron abrazadas unos instantes, hasta que Bella se separó y caminó hacia Billy, que la consoló y la mimó como llevaba años haciéndolo.

Edward, receloso por no ser él quien la consolara y sólo se llevara sus malas contestaciones, observó envidioso aquel gesto entre los dos.

Mientras, Alice contemplaba con tristeza cómo aquella joven se alejaba y ella se quedaba de nuevo sola. Dio media vuelta, miró su pequeño y destartalado hogar y caminó hacia él resignada. Al llegar, se agachó y recogió con pena los pedazos de su único plato, mientras se le escapaba una lágrima. En ese momento, oyó preguntar detrás de ella:

—¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

—Sopa con conejo —respondió sin volverse—, pero lo siento, no te puedo invitar. Toda mi vajilla está hecha añicos.

Jasper, acercándose, vio los trozos que tenía en las manos y se burló:

—¿Eso es tu vajilla, muchacho?

Alice se volvió con furia y, dándole un empujón al gigante que tenía detrás, gritó fuera de sí, con lágrimas en los ojos:

—Sí, idiota. Esto era toda mi vajilla y no soy un muchacho, soy una mujer.

Confuso por no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle, vio las lágrimas en sus ojos y preguntó:

—¿Y por qué lloras? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Con la sensibilidad a flor de piel, ella le enseñó la loza rota que tenía en las manos y contestó:

—Éste era el único recuerdo que tenía de mi madre y ahora está… está roto.

Jasper, apenado por su tristeza, se acercó más, le levantó la barbilla con un dedo para que lo mirara y se disculpó:

—Siento haberte hecho llorar. No era ésa mi intención.

Alice se secó las lágrimas y, dando un paso atrás para alejarse del moreno y guapo highlander, murmuró:

—Tranquilo, tú no me has hecho llorar.

Mientras, Edward observaba a Billy y sus hijos hablar con Bella. Parecían discutir. Debían hacerla entrar en razón o él tomaría cartas en el asunto. Pero por fortuna vio que lo conseguían y Jacob, acercándose a él, dijo:

—Volverá a Caerlaverock con nosotros y esperará a que lleguen sus hermanas.

Edward asintió. Aquello era lo más razonable.

Sin poder apartar la vista de ella, recorrió su cuerpo con cierta lujuria. Ante él tenía a Hada, la mujer que había ocupado la mayoría de sus pensamientos durante los últimos días. Encantado, miró aquellos pantalones de cuero marrón que resaltaban sus bonitas piernas y su sensual movimiento al caminar. Se notaba que llevaba aquella ropa con total naturalidad y sonrió al ver la capa verde. La capa que siempre ocultaba a la verdadera mujer, que no era ni más ni menos que la dulce y torpe Bella.

Entonces vio a ésta dirigirse hacia Alice, que, sentada en un tronco, hablaba con Jasper. Al llegar frente a ella, le ordenó:

—Alice, recoge tus cosas, te vienes conmigo.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—No te dejaré aquí sola. Me niego. Te vendrás conmigo al castillo de Caerlaverock.

La joven la miró sorprendida y fue a decir algo, pero Bella le aclaró:

—Mi padre era el laird Charlie Swan, dueño de estas tierras, y yo, como hija suya, no permitiré que pases otro invierno de frío y soledad.

—¿Has pasado el invierno aquí? —preguntó Jasper sorprendido, señalando la cabaña.

Cohibida de pronto al saber quién era Bella, la joven inclinó la cabeza y con actitud sumisa y mirando al suelo, murmuró:

—Señora, os doy las grac…

—Alice, por favor, mírame a los ojos —la cortó Bella.

Cuando lo hizo, ella le aclaró:

—Odio las malditas reglas y quiero que me llames por mi nombre. Por favor, no cambies tu actitud hacia mí.

Azorada, la chica la miró a los ojos y, emocionada, murmuró:

—¿Estás segura de que me quieres a tu lado?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa e, intuyendo que había encontrado en ella a una excelente amiga, asintió y afirmó con cariño:

—Totalmente segura, Alice.

Emocionada, la chica la abrazó y, cuando la soltó, miró a Jasper, que le sonrió. Nerviosa, entró en la cabaña, cogió una ajada bolsa y, cuando salió de allí, informó:

—Ya está, Bella. Aquí está todo lo que tiene algún valor para mí.

—Alice irá contigo en tu caballo —le dijo Bella a Seth.

—No, irá conmigo —se apresuró a decir Jasper.

Al oírlo, Alice se ruborizó y respondió:

—Si me dais un caballo, puedo ir sola.

—No hay más caballos —contestó Jasper—. Vendrás conmigo.

Entonces, sin mirar a Edward, Bella pasó por su lado en busca de su yegua, pero él la agarró del brazo y dispuso:

—Tú vendrás conmigo.

Ella intentó soltarse y, señalando a su yegua con la cabeza, respondió:

—Ya has visto que sé montar a caballo y que no soy la dulce y tímida damita que creías. No necesito que nadie me lleve. Sé cabalgar yo sola.

Sin ganas de discutir, Edward miró a Billy y le indicó:

—Ata la yegua a tu caballo. Bella irá conmigo.

—Pero…

—He dicho que vienes conmigo y haz el favor de cerrar esa boquita de una vez —espetó él con voz ronca.

Nadie, a excepción de su madre, conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas como lo hacía aquella chica. Instantes después, Edward montó con gallardía en su enorme y bonito caballo e, inclinándose, izó a Bella. Ella, resignada, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el negro animal y la comitiva emprendió el regreso.

Al principio, ni Edward ni Bella hablaban. Ambos estaban ocupados, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, hasta que, acercando la boca a la oreja de ella, él preguntó:

—¿Cómo prefieres que te llame, Bella o Hada?

—Bella —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

—Nadie debía saberlo.

—¿Por eso me dijiste que si te conociera un poco más me enamoraría de ti?

Azorada por ello, Bella no respondió y el laird calló.

¡Cuánta razón tenía ella!

Entonces, Edward azuzó a su caballo y cabalgó con la joven entre sus brazos hasta llegar al castillo de Caerlaverock.


	23. Capitulo 22

CAPITULO 22

Al día siguiente, tras una noche en la que apenas nadie pudo descansar, Bella, acompañada de Alice, bajó al salón ojerosa y se sorprendió al ver que lo habían recolocado todo, y lo agradeció.

—Jasper y el laird Cullen me ayudaron a ordenar un poco el desastre —le explicó Alice—. Más o menos se acordaban de cómo estaba todo antes, aunque poco pudimos hacer con los muebles que habían roto.

—Gracias, Alice —respondió ella sonriendo con gratitud.

Si Caerlaverock antes de aquello era penoso, ahora no tenía nombre, pero sin duda era mejor verlo así que como se lo encontraron.

—Agradéceselo a ellos dos también —le dijo Alice, guiñando un ojo—. Eran quienes querían que vieras esto en mejores condiciones.

Bella asintió. Debería hacerlo.

Edward la seguía con la mirada y vio que se dirigía hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de los fallecidos, de modo que fue tras ella a grandes zancadas, le cogió la mano y le impidió continuar.

—No lo hagas, Bella. No vayas.

—¿Por qué?

Edward, que había visto muchos cadáveres en su vida, sin soltarla, respondió:

—Es mejor recordarlos como eran que como están ahora.

Sin duda él tenía razón. Era lo mejor. Y, sin soltarse de su mano, caminó hacia la larga mesa y se sentó. Tras un tenso silencio, miró al hombre que tenía delante y dijo:

—Gracias por adecentar este lugar.

Conmovido por sus palabras, Edward sonrió.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

—¿Dónde están Billy, Jacob y Seth?

—Fuera, con mis hombres.

Bella asintió y Alice, al ver que estaban tranquilos sentados a la mesa, bajó a las cocinas. Miró a su alrededor. Todo era un caos, pero buscó hasta encontrar algo para desayunar y, cuando iba a prepararlo, oyó:

—¿Tú no descansas nunca?

Al reconocer la voz sonrió. Era Jasper. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

—Quería preparar algo de desayuno para Bella —se justificó.

Cuando vio que él se acercaba con cuidado de no pisar nada de lo que había en el suelo, Alice retrocedió. Ese gesto, a pesar de la sonrisa que la joven tenía en los labios, llamó la atención de Jasper, que se paró. Se sentó en una de las sillas que quedaban junto a una destrozada mesa y preguntó:

—¿Qué hacías en el bosque sola?

Alice se mordió el labio inferior un momento y luego respondió:

—Si no te importa, prefiero no hablar de ello.

Jasper, que era bastante comprensivo y paciente, asintió e, intentando no volver a tocar ese tema, esbozó una sonrisa y, señalando la silla de enfrente de él, le propuso:

—¿Por qué no te sientas y descansas un poco? Me consta que no has parado y tienes que estar agotada.

Con una grata sonrisa, la joven hizo lo que le pedía y poco después se los oyó reír divertidos.

En el salón principal, Edward, que hablaba con Bella, se fijó en las ojeras de ésta y eso lo apenó.

—Creo que deberías dormir un poco más, no tienes buen aspecto —dijo.

—¿Me estás llamando fea? —se mofó Bella, con una bonita sonrisa. Edward sonrió al recordar un momento parecido a ése, con ellos dos, Rosalie y Emmett, pero antes de que él contestara, Bella añadió: —No me mires así, Cullen, sé que no querías decir eso.

—Me alegra saberlo —contestó Edward, sonriendo.

Bella se retiró el pelo de la cara y se lo recogió con una cinta de cuero, mientras él miraba su fino cuello con veneración. Tosió para recuperar la compostura y anunció:

—Tus hermanas seguramente llegarán pronto.

Más calmada que el día anterior, Bella se tocó la frente. No se encontraba bien. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y, cuando los abrió, con gesto cansado murmuró:

—Laird Cullen, siento que lo acontecido os esté retrasando. Sin duda, vuestra madre y vuestra prometida os añorarán y…

—Bella —la cortó él—. Soy Edward. Olvídate de las normas, por favor.

—Disculpa —respondió ella—. Estoy tan cansada y confusa por todo lo que ha pasado que ya no sé ni lo que digo…

Edward asintió y, cogiéndole la mano por encima de la mesa, se la besó.

—No te preocupes. Me hago cargo.

Con su mano entrelazada con la de él, Bella lo miró. El calor que aquel hombre irradiaba era lo que necesitaba y su corazón se desbocó. Sentir su aliento sobre su mano era un bálsamo para sus heridas y, hechizada, murmuró:

—Gracias, Edward.

Oír su voz derrotada no le gustó y, deseoso de hacerle olvidar la agonía que estaba sufriendo, confesó:

—Las cosas que estoy descubriendo de ti me sorprenden.

Bella sonrió, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Nunca imaginé que una torpe y llorona mujercita como tú pudiera ser tan hábil con la espada y el engaño —dijo él, soltándole la mano.

Ella arrugó la nariz con gesto divertido y respondió:

—Y yo nunca imaginé que un hombre curtido en guerras, en mujeres y en armas como tú fuera tan fácil de engañar.

—Si mis amigos los McRae o sus mujeres se enteran de cómo me has engañado, no dejarán de reírse de mí en años —reconoció él, sonriendo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Lo creo sin ninguna duda.

En ese instante, entraron dos de los guerreros de Edward. Hablaron con él sobre algo y cuando se marcharon dejándolos de nuevo solos, Bella dijo:

—Tus hombres deben de estar deseando regresar a sus hogares. Tu madre os espera en Edimburgo y…

—Mi madre esperará mi llegada y mis hombres harán lo que yo les diga.

—Lo sé, pero sería comprensible que quisieran partir.

Edward fue a responder, pero en ese instante aparecieron en el salón Alice y Jasper muy sonrientes, llevando unos vasos, algo de leche y una especie de galletas. La conversación se interrumpió. Bella cogió una de aquellas galletas y, al mirarla, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Pobre Sue, con lo maravillosa y buena que era, cuánto miedo tuvo que pasar. Y las niñas… mis bonitas y queridas Rachel y Rebecca. —Sollozó—. ¿Cómo alguien pudo asesinarlas?

Con gesto compungido, Alice miró a Edward. El highlander tenía la mirada clavada en Bella, pero no se movía. Así que, levantando los brazos, la joven le hizo una seña para que fuera a consolarla. Al verla gesticular, Edward se levantó, se sentó junto a Bella y la abrazó.

Bella, sin importarle quién le abrazaba, se cobijó en aquellos fuertes brazos mientras lloraba aquellas terribles muertes y Edward, inconscientemente, le besó la cabeza mientras le murmuraba palabras de consuelo. Se acomodó en el banco de madera y, sentándola sobre sus piernas, comenzó a acariciarle el cuero cabelludo con mimo para relajarla, hasta que, de pronto, ella se quedó totalmente dormida. Estaba rendida.

Billy, que en ese momento entraba con su hijo Jacob en el salón, al ver aquella imagen comentó con una triste sonrisa:

—Deberías llevarla a su habitación.

—No sé cuál es —dijo Edward.

—Arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha. Debe de estar agotada. Además, cuanto más duerma, menos pensará en lo ocurrido.

Totalmente de acuerdo, Edward se levantó con cuidado y, con ella en brazos, subió hasta la estancia de la joven. Al entrar en ella, pudo ver lo desnudo que estaba todo. La cama era un simple camastro de madera con un colchón de lana. Además de eso, sólo había el hogar.

Miró a su alrededor sorprendido, intentando entender cómo Charlie Swan había perdido tanto la cabeza para llegar a vivir así y cómo, con su dejadez, había arrastrado a sus hijas a vivir con aquella precariedad.

Con cuidado, dejó a Bella sobre el colchón y la miró. Todavía no podía creer que aquella delicada joven de cabellos rojo fuego fuera Hada. Ahora entendía que las marcas que había en sus manos y en sus brazos no sólo eran de trabajar en el campo y estuvo seguro de que en el cuerpo tendría muchas más. Le cogió una mano y la observó. El profundo corte que tenía en la palma tuvo que dolerle. Lo miró y, bajando su boca hasta la herida, se la besó con cuidado.

Una vez le dejó la mano sobre la cama, miró sus labios. Eran carnosos y deseables. Deseó tumbarse a su lado para mirarla y consolarla si se despertaba, pero tras pensarlo con frialdad, supo que no era buena idea.

¿Qué hacía él preocupándose tanto por aquella joven? ¿Acaso era cierto que podía enamorarse de ella?

Al final, la tapó con un viejo tartán que encontró y se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. Era lo más prudente para los dos.

Cuando lo hizo y cerró detrás de él, la sensación de soledad que lo embargó lo dejó sin habla. Su instinto protector le gritaba que no la dejara, que regresara con ella, pero se resistió y recordó algo que le había dicho Félix de cuando conoció a Chelsea. Las palabras exactas fueron «Chelsea me desconcertó, me desesperó y me cautivó de tal forma que ya no podía vivir sin ella».

Agobiado, abrió de nuevo la puerta, la miró dormir sobre el camastro y murmuró:

—¿Qué me estás haciendo, Bella Swan?

Después de cerrar de nuevo, bajó al salón y, al entrar en el mismo, vio allí a Billy. Caminó hasta él, se sentó a la mesa y, cogiendo una jarra de cerveza, se la bebió de un trago. Al dejarla, preguntó al hombre que lo observaba:

—¿Por qué sonríes?

Billy lo miró y dijo:

—Charlie estará feliz al ver cómo te preocupas por su niña.

—Me preocupo como te preocupas tú y…

—Le diste tu palabra de que la cuidarías, no lo olvides.

—Tú también —siseó Edward.

—Lo sé —contestó Billy—. Pero no olvides que tú fuiste el último que le prometió cuidar a su hija y traerla de regreso sana y salva. Creo que no he de recordarte que la palabra de un highlander es sagrada. Yo, por mi parte, cumpliré la mía, ahora sólo espero que tú cumplas la tuya.

Ofuscado por lo que el hombre le estaba dando a entender, Edward se levantó y salió del salón. Necesitaba pensar qué hacer para solucionar rápidamente aquello.

En el patio de armas vio a Jasper charlando con Alice. Los miró desde lejos. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella joven, tan distinta a las mujeres a las que su amigo estaba acostumbrado, había llamado la atención de éste. Sólo había que ver cómo le sonreía y se pavoneaba ante ella.

Cuando Jasper lo vio, se despidió de Alice con una encantadora sonrisa, que ella le devolvió a su vez.

—¿Bella está durmiendo? —le preguntó Jasper a Edward.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que está mejor?

Preocupado sin saber realmente por qué, él respondió:

—No lo sé.

Durante unos instantes, se quedó mirando al suelo: no podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Jasper le preguntó:

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Al ver que no había nadie alrededor que lo pudiera oír, Edward respondió:

—Esa mujer me desconcierta. Deseo estar cerca de ella en todo momento, pero al mismo tiempo pienso que no he de hacerlo.

—¿Bella Swan te gusta más que Tanya Denali?

Él lo pensó un momento y finalmente dijo:

—No lo sé. Es diferente y…

—¡Eh… eh… Liam! —gritó Jasper de repente, cortando a su amigo—. Deja a la señorita tranquila y continúa con lo que estabas haciendo.

Edward, al mirar y ver al joven que estaba junto a Alice, cuchicheó:

—¿Por qué alejas a Liam de la muchacha?

—Porque es un pesado —respondió Jasper tosiendo—. Seguro que la molestaría.

—Lo dudo. Liam es un muchacho sensato y, ahora que lo pienso, seguramente son de la misma edad.

Jasper miró a su amigo y, finalmente, ambos soltaron una carcajada. Su visita a Caerlaverock les estaba empezando a ocasionar más de un quebradero de cabeza.


	24. Capitulo 23

CAPITULO 23

Bella durmió gran parte del día.

Edward, preocupado, la visitó en varias ocasiones para ver si estaba bien, bajo la atenta mirada de Billy y sus hijos.

¿Era bueno dormir tanto?, se preguntó.

Billy, al ver su desconcierto, le dijo que no se alarmara. El sueño de Bella era así, o no pegaba ojo o, cuando lo hacía, estaba tan agotada que dormía profundamente.

Edward asintió. Si ella estaba bien, él lo estaba también.

Intranquilo, dio un paseo sin alejarse de las inmediaciones del castillo. No podía dejar de pensar en la joven. En sus ojos, en su pelo, en su tristeza y en aquella sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. Necesitaba que se sintiera tranquila y feliz. Eso se había convertido en su máxima prioridad.

Por la noche, tras hablar con sus hombres, regresó al interior de Caerlaverock con la esperanza de que Bella se hubiera despertado. Pero seguía durmiendo. Subió otra vez a verla, en esta ocasión llevando un tartán para él.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que alguien había encendido el hogar. Eso le gustó. Y, acercándose a la cama, le acarició el pelo con ternura; luego, sentándose en el suelo, se apoyó en la pared y murmuró:

—Descansaré a tu lado por si me necesitas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella se despertó, todos los recuerdos acudieron a su mente. La muerte de su padre, su escapada, Alice, el regreso a Caerlaverock.

Sentándose en la cama, miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola y el hogar estaba casi apagado. Se levantó, se peinó y se recogió el pelo en la nuca. Después se puso uno de sus ajados vestidos, que encontró sobre una silla, y bajó al salón con otro vestido para Alice.

La muchacha, que estaba sentada en una silla, se levantó al verla entrar y la abrazó.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí —respondió Bella.

—Vaya manera de dormir —se mofó Alice—. Nunca había conocido a nadie que durmiera como un oso.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Bella y, tendiéndole el vestido que llevaba en las manos, comentó:

—Somos más o menos de la misma altura, creo que te irá bien. Póntelo.

Mirando aquel viejo vestido como si fuera el más bonito del mundo, la chica sonrió encantada y dijo:

—Gracias… gracias… me lo pondré ahora mismo y, cuando tenga tiempo, lo arreglaré y me quedará perfecto.

—¿Sabes coser? —preguntó Bella sorprendida.

Alice asintió y aclaró:

—Mi madre era costurera y me enseñó. —Y, sin ganas de dar más explicaciones, la apremió—. Anda, siéntate a la mesa, te traeré algo de comer.

—No tengo hambre.

—Me da igual —replicó Alice—. Debes comer algo y no se hable más.

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia las cocinas.

Sola en el salón, Bella miró a su alrededor. Aquél era el lugar donde había nacido y donde se había criado. Donde había reído y llorado. Donde había bailado y cantado junto a su familia, pero ahora, sola y sin ninguno de sus seres queridos cerca, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería vivir allí. Quizá su padre tenía razón en lo referente a que se tenía que marchar. Pero sólo pensarlo le partía el corazón.

—Buenos días —oyó decir tras ella.

Al volverse, se encontró con la azulada mirada del guapísimo Edward y, con una sonrisa calurosa, le devolvió el saludo:

—Buenos días.

El laird de los Cullen caminó hacia ella, feliz de que por fin se hubiera despertado. Llevaba horas esperándolo. Deseó abrazarla, besarla, pero en vez de eso, se sentó frente a ella en la mesa y preguntó:

—¿Has dormido bien?

Ella respondió con un gracioso gesto y él comentó:

—Nunca había conocido a nadie que cayera en un sueño tan profundo como tú.

Divertida por ese comentario tan habitual entre los que la conocían, dijo:

—Hace un momento, Alice me ha dicho que duermo como un oso, justo lo que papá me decía siempre.

Ambos sonrieron justo en el momento en que la muchacha entraba con un tazón de leche y galletas. Lo dejó ante Bella y esbozó una sonrisa. Con aquel pobre vestido granate se la veía muy femenina y Edward, con caballerosidad, dijo:

—Estás muy guapa esta mañana, Alice.

Encantada, la joven dio una vuelta ante ellos, para después coger las manos de Bella y decir:

—Gracias… gracias por este detalle. Llevaba casi dos años sin ponerme un vestido.

—Estás preciosa y te queda muy bien —aseveró ella.

Jasper entraba en ese instante en el salón y, al verla, se quedó parado en la puerta. Sin duda, era un ángel lo que veían sus ojos. Cuando Alice lo vio, lo miró esperando que le dijera algo bonito, que no tardó en oír.

—Alice, vestida así eres una linda mujercita.

—Gracias —sonrió ella con coquetería. Y algo azorada por cómo la miraba él, se excusó—: Tengo que ir por agua. Disculpadme.

—Te acompañaré por si necesitas ayuda —se ofreció Jasper tras carraspear.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y ambos sonrieron.

—Come algo —le indicó él—. Lo necesitas.

Bella asintió. Tenía mucha hambre y comió bajo su atenta mirada. Una vez terminó, sonrió satisfecha.

—Bella, debemos hablar —dijo él entonces.

—Tú dirás.

—Cuando todo termine y tus hermanas regresen a sus hogares, ¿qué querrás hacer?

Sorprendida por aquella cuestión en la que hasta el momento ella se había negado a pensar, respondió:

—Supongo que me quedaré aquí. No conozco nada más y…

—Aquí no se puede vivir —la cortó él—. Cuando todos nos vayamos, sólo quedaréis Alice, Billy con sus hijos y tú. Pero te recuerdo que Jacob y Seth tienen pensado marcharse a Edimburgo tras las Navidades.

Ella asintió. La cruel realidad era agobiante y, murmuró, mientras se rascaba una ceja con el pulgar:

—Mi situación es bastante confusa y mi futuro aún más. —Y, con una triste sonrisa que a Edward le rompió el corazón, añadió—: Papá siempre pensó que yo…

En ese instante se oyeron cascos de caballos. Levantándose de la mesa, Bella salió del salón, seguida de Edward. Tyler y Jessica, junto a los guerreros Steward, entraban en el patio del castillo.

Al ver a su hermana, Jessica desmontó y corrió hacia ella. Ambas se abrazaron y Bella musitó sin llorar:

—Jessica, papá… todos están muertos.

Con los ojos desorbitados, la joven miró a Edward y posteriormente a Billy, que se acercó a ellas y asintió.

Esa tarde llegó Angela y a partir de ese instante todo fue una locura y una gran tristeza para las Swan.


	25. Capitulo 24

CAPITULO 24

Al anochecer, Mike Steward llegó también al castillo con su ejército. Angustiado, quiso acercarse a Jessica o a sus hermanas para darles sus condolencias, pero su hermano Tyler y sus hombres se lo impidieron, por lo que, sin hacer ruido, se quedó junto a Edward y el resto de los guerreros.

Al alba, Emmett, incrédulo por lo que le habían contado, le preguntó a Jasper:

—¡¿Que Bella es Hada?!

Su amigo asintió y respondió:

—Y tu delicada Rosalie otra de las encapuchadas.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Lo que oyes, amigo… lo que oyes.

Atónito, el joven miró a Edward, que no muy lejos de ellos hablaba con Mike. Rápidamente, de una bolsa que colgaba de su cintura, Emmett sacó la flor seca que la encapuchada le dejó en el pelo y al ver que era de color naranja y exactamente igual que la que le había entregado Rosalie el día que se conocieron, sonrió.

Desde un discreto segundo plano, Alice observaba preocupada a Bella. La joven apenas se movía ni hablaba con nadie, sólo miraba la tumba de su padre casi sin pestañear. Levantándose, buscó a Jasper y, acercándose al grandullón, le comentó:

—Jasper, estoy preocupada por Bella. Creo que voy a acercarme a ella y…

—No, Alice —la cortó él—. Quédate donde estás. No me fío de esos Steward.

—Pero ¿no ves que…?

El paciente Jasper la sujetó del brazo con dulzura y dijo:

—Veo todo lo que tú ves, pero, por favor, no te acerques a esos hombres, no son de fiar.

Alice asintió y sonrió. Aquel hombre de ojos rasgados y soñadores le gustaba, así que en vez de volver a donde estaba, se sentó a su lado.

Emmett, al ver la cara de bobalicón de su amigo al mirarla, se le acercó y, discretamente, preguntó:

—¿Y esta joven quién es?

—Es Alice —le informó Jasper y, bajando la voz, le contó—: Cuando Bella se escapó, la buscamos y la encontramos con ella. Al parecer, la pobre llevaba viviendo en el bosque cerca de dos años, sola y…

—¿La pobre? —rió Emmett.

Jasper, al ver que levantaba la voz, se acercó a él y siseó molesto:

—Baja la voz o te oirá.

El otro obedeció rápidamente y, mirando a la muchacha con disimulo, murmuró:

—Sin duda, no tiene bigote como…

—¡Emmett! —lo cortó Jasper—. Un respeto por la otra pobre mujer, que ha muerto.

Consciente de que tenía razón, el joven asintió:

—Tienes razón. Mi comentario ha sido desafortunado.

Tras un silencio en el que Emmett observó que su amigo no apartaba la vista de la joven de pelo corto, cuchicheó:

—¿Te gusta Alice?

—No.

—Pues tu sonrisa de bobo no dice lo mismo.

—He dicho que no me gusta, ¿no has oído bien? —siseó Jasper.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Emmett divertido.

—¿Pretendes enfadarme? —replicó Jasper molesto y frunciendo el cejo.

Al ver su reacción, Emmett sonrió.

—Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y unos ojos cautivadores. Y con un vestido más nuevo que el que lleva mejoraría mucho su apariencia, ¿no crees?

Jasper, removiéndose nervioso, contestó:

—No dudo de lo que dices, pero a mí me gustan las mujeres de cabelleras largas y con clase. No mujeres de la calle como esta joven. Simplemente, estamos siendo cordiales con ella. La ayudamos y le damos cobijo por pena. Por no dejarla sola.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Emmett, sorprendido porque lo que veía no era lo que su amigo le decía.

—Emmett, por favor, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como ella? ¿Con ese pelo? ¿Acaso es comparable a alguna de las bellezas con las que yo suelo estar?

—No. Sinceramente no.

Con actitud de machos dominantes ambos se rieron, sin percatarse de que Alice lo estaba oyendo todo, pero a pesar de que aquello le partió el corazón, sin inmutarse continuó mirando al frente.

Las tres hermanas Swan dieron sepultura a los cuerpos sin vida de las personas que siempre las habían cuidado y querido. Su tristeza y desconsuelo eran insoportables. Habían perdido todo lo que ellas consideraban familia.

Pese a su actitud fría, Tyler estuvo junto a su mujer durante el responso y, una vez finalizado, no pudo hacer nada cuando su hermano Mike, apartando a Royce, se acercó a Jessica y la abrazó con cariño. Angela y Bella se percataron de que Tyler maldecía mientras su hermano le daba el pésame a Jessica.

Edward, que desde la distancia lo miraba todo con ojos curiosos, recordó lo que Bella le había contado respecto a la boda de su hermana con Tyler. Sin lugar a dudas, e incluso sin hablar con Mike, pudo percatarse de lo mucho que éste quería a la joven. Sólo había que ver cómo ambos se miraban en busca de consuelo cuando estaban separados.

Alertado por ello, observó movimientos extraños y solapados enfrentamientos entre los guerreros de Tyler y los de Mike Steward y les dijo a sus hombres que se mantuvieran al margen. No quería enemistarse con ninguno de los clanes, pero si había que elegir a quién apoyar, sin duda elegiría al de Mike Steward.

Terminado el funeral, los hombres se alejaron, dejando solas a las tres mujeres ante la tumba del laird Charlie Swan, y Edward fue testigo entonces de una violenta disputa entre los hermanos Steward.

—Te quiero fuera de mis tierras —siseó Tyler.

—¿Tus tierras? —se mofó Mike—. Dirás las tierras de los Swan.

—Ahora son mías. Me pertenecen por derecho, como todo lo que hay en ellas.

—Madre me dijo que en tu carta decías que no ibas a seguir viviendo en Merrick y que le prohibías que volviera a dirigirse a ti, ¿por qué? —preguntó Mike, acercándose a su hermano.

—Porque no necesito vuestra compasión. Y al fin y al cabo ella no es mi madre.

—Eres un desagradecido, Tyler. Madre te quiere tanto como a mí y…

—Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño. Nunca he tenido otra madre. Y respecto a las migajas de Merrick…

—¡¿Migajas?! ¿Vivir en la mansión de Merrick para ti son migajas?

Tyler levantando el mentón respondió altanero:

—Comparado con el castillo de Glasgow donde vives tú, sí. ¿Acaso yo no puedo querer tener una fortaleza, como tú?

A cada instante más caldeado por la conversación, Mike fue a contestar cuando Tyler añadió:

—Ahora tengo mi propio castillo y, para tu disgusto, mi propia mujer. Una mujer a la que deseas pero que es mía y tú nunca poseerás.

Al oír eso, Mike se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada, pero Edward, interponiéndose entre los dos, impidió lo que todos temían.

Tyler sonrió al verlo y se alejó con una maquiavélica sonrisa, mientras Mike y Edward lo miraban con inquina.

Tras hablar con Mike y calmarlo, Edward intentó acercarse a las mujeres. Necesitaba hablar con Bella y saber que estaba bien, pero para su sorpresa, los hombres de Tyler no se lo permitieron.

Con el semblante demudado, empujó a varios Steward para abrirse paso. Nadie le impediría acercarse a ella. Cuando por fin llegó cerca de la joven, la vio depositar unas flores sobre la tumba de su padre y decir:

—Papá, te voy a echar mucho de menos, pero ahora disfruta como siempre has querido al lado de mamá. Os quiero y siempre os llevaré en mi corazón. —Acto seguido, le lanzó un beso y se echó a llorar al no recibir la respuesta de siempre.

Angela la abrazó y Edward no se movió.

Luego, las tres hermanas regresaron al castillo cogidas de la mano. Estaban desoladas. No había más que mirarlas para ver la tristeza que las embargaba. Edward no le quitaba ojo a Bella, que tenía la mirada perdida. No lloraba, no hablaba, sólo miraba al suelo con una gran tristeza, con actitud derrotada.

Alice, que intentó acercarse a Bella para darle su cariño y consolarla, fue empujada con brutalidad por uno de los Steward y acabó en el suelo tras tropezar con su vestido. Sin ningún temor, la joven se levantó, caminó hacia el bruto que la había empujado y, de no ser porque Jasper fue rápido y paró su estocada con un espadazo, aquel bruto la habría herido de gravedad.

—¿Estás bien, Alice? —le preguntó preocupado.

Ella, dolorida por el golpe que se había dado al caer al suelo, asintió y, alejándose para que no vieran sus lágrimas de dolor, susurró:

—Sí.

Jasper, molesto por aquella brutalidad, sin mirar a Alice increpó a aquel Steward y éste le respondió. Instantes después, la discusión proseguía y Edward tuvo que mediar. Los Steward de Tyler estaban ávidos de peleas, pero él no lo iba a consentir y gritó:

—Tyler, controla a tus hombres si no quieres problemas.

—¿Problemas yo? —rió él con superioridad y, con un gesto que a Edward no le gustó, añadió—: Apártate de Bella. No eres quién para acercarte a ella.

—¿Cómo dices? —bramó él al oírlo.

—Ahora ella forma parte de mi clan —contestó Tyler—. Y yo elegiré quién se le acerca o no.

—¿Te olvidas de que su padre la dejó a mi cargo? —siseó Edward molesto.

Tyler soltó una risotada y respondió:

—La trajiste de vuelta a Caerlaveroch. Tu responsabilidad ha terminado.

Edward fue a responderle, cuando Mike Steward se acercó a su hermano y dijo:

—Por el amor de Dios, Tyler, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Encogiéndose de hombros, él respondió:

—Mis hombres siguen mis órdenes. Ahora quien dicta las normas en Caerlaverock soy yo.

Jacob, preocupado por su amiga, intentó acercarse a Bella, pero los hombres de Tyler tampoco se lo permitieron. Molesto por ello, el joven se encaró con ellos y el jaleo volvió a comenzar.

Bella era como una hermana para él y nadie lo separaría de ella. De nuevo Edward, ayudado por unos ofuscados Emmett y Jasper, frenaron aquello.

Billy Black al ver el enfrentamiento, tras apartar a su hijo, le gritó a Tyler, molesto:

—Bella es como mi propia hija, ¿acaso no lo sabes, Tyler?

Pero éste repuso:

—Pues vete olvidando de ella, porque ya no lo es. A partir de hoy, yo soy el señor de estas tierras y mis normas primarán ante lo que…

—Tyler, pero ¿qué estás haciendo…? —repitió Mike al escucharle.

Pero el otro miró a su hermano pequeño y siseó:

—Querido Mike, ¿qué tal si te marchas por donde has venido antes de que te tenga que matar? No te necesito, ni a ti ni a tu ejército. No te quiero ver cerca de mi mujer ni de mi castillo nunca más.

—Tu ansia de poder te destruirá, hermano —gritó Mike furioso.

—¡Largo de mis tierras!

Los dos hermanos se miraron con odio y Mike contestó, dispuesto a todo:

—Me marcharé cuando lo crea pertinente y no vuelvas a hablarme así nunca más o vas a lamentarlo.

Dicho esto, tras mirar a las mujeres, que ajenas a todo se consolaban unas a otras, Mike se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia sus hombres.

Billy Black, tras cruzar una significativa mirada con Edward Cullen, que le pidió calma, bramó:

—Exijo hablar con Bella.

—Tú aquí ya no exiges ni ordenas nada, Billy —le espetó Tyler—. Soy el marido de Jessica, la primogénita del hombre al que acabamos de dar sepultura, y os pido amablemente a todos que abandonéis mis tierras.

Al oírlo, varios de los hombres de Tyler sonrieron con malicia. Billy fue a responder, pero Edward, agarrándolo del brazo, dijo, entrometiéndose:

—Tienes mucha prisa porque nos vayamos de aquí, Tyler, ¿por algún motivo especial?

El nuevo señor del castillo de Caerlaverock respondió con gesto adusto:

—Cullen, ¿acaso he de daros un motivo para querer que os marchéis de mis tierras?

—¿Nos echas? —preguntó él con una extraña calma.

Tyler, con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada, dijo mientras observaba a lo lejos a su hermano hablar con Royce, uno de sus hombres:

—Al amanecer os quiero lejos de aquí o lo lamentaréis.

Edward vio que, junto a Bella, que seguía mirando el suelo mientras caminaba, estaba Eric Steward, el hombre que había intentado propasarse con ella el día de la fiesta y eso lo puso enfermo. Nada más ver cómo la miraba, supo que nada bueno le esperaba a la joven.

Tyler, rodeado de sus hombres, miró a Billy Black y, antes de marcharse, dijo:

—A partir de este instante, la joven Bella es para ti y tus hijos lady Bella. Se acabó la familiaridad entre vosotros. Y, en cuanto a verla, no os lo permito.

Y, tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta, al tiempo que Billy y sus hijos se llevaban la mano a sus espadas. Pero Emmett y Jasper los frenaron con disimulo, mientras Edward se interponía en su camino y decía:

—Tranquilos, así no vais a resolver nada.

Sin duda tenía razón y, apenado, Billy observó cómo la pequeña a la que sus hijos y él adoraban, desaparecía como un fantasma, acompañada de sus hermanas, tras los muros de Caerlaverock. Edward, no dispuesto a obedecer lo que aquel idiota de Tyler le había ordenado, decidió esperar unos días.

Sólo con ver la angustia de Mike, supo que allí algo no iba bien. ¿Qué ocurría? Por ello, y a diferencia de las otras noches, decidió que aquélla, pernoctarían a la puerta del castillo, junto a los guerreros de Mike Steward.

Allí estaban, cuando Edward vio un movimiento tras un árbol. Rápidamente comprobó que se trataba de Alice y caminó hacia ella. Al llegar, se percató de que la joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos y que se movía inquieta. Preocupado, le preguntó:

—¿Qué te ocurre, Alice?

Ella, apoyándose en el árbol, respondió, escondiendo una mano tras su cuerpo:

—Nada, señor… nada.

Edward, al ver sus ojos enrojecidos, se acercó y le dijo con afecto:

—No me engañes. Vamos, Alice, ¿qué te ocurre?

Ella, incapaz de contener más el dolor, sacó la mano de detrás de su espalda y Edward exclamó:

—Por el amor de Dios, muchacha, ¿cómo te has hecho eso?

Tenía el dedo anular en una posición que no era normal.

—Tengo un médico entre mis hombres —la informó Edward—. Ven. Te lo mirará.

—No, gracias, señor. Yo lo solucionaré.

Sorprendido, él preguntó:

—¿Cómo que lo solucionarás? Necesitas que te vean esa mano rápidamente.

—No… No…

Cada vez más extrañado por aquella joven a la que siempre veía sonreír, insistió:

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Le agradezco su ayuda, pero no quiero ser una carga para usted y sus hombres. Por favor, vuelva con su gente. Yo me ocuparé de mi problema.

Sin entender qué le ocurría, Edward la cogió en brazos y dijo:

—He dicho que me acompañes y no se hable más.

Sin poder parar de llorar por el dolor que sentía, finalmente la chica no se resistió y se dejó llevar, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él, que le iba diciendo:

—Tranquila, Alice… tranquila.

A través de sus lágrimas, vio que varios de los Cullen los observaban con curiosidad. Una vez llegaron hasta Patrick, que así se llamaba el médico, Edward la dejó en el suelo y, cogiéndole el mentón, afirmó con caballerosidad:

—Nunca permitiría que siguieras sufriendo y todo lo que pueda hacer para remediarlo siempre será poco.

Esas palabras tan afectuosas la hicieron sonreír y sentirse algo querida.

—El dedo está roto —dijo Patrick, cogiéndole la mano—. Habrá que recolocarlo y entablillarlo.

—Hazlo —le ordenó Edward.

Asustada, la joven los miró y el médico le advirtió: —Dolerá un poco, pero no hay otra forma de curarlo, mujer.

Edward vio que ella negaba con la cabeza e intervino:

—Alice, la única forma de hacerlo es como Patrick dice. —Y, cogiendo un trozo de madera forrada en tela que el médico le entregaba, añadió—: Muerde esto mientras lo hace. Te ayudará a aguantar el dolor.

Acobardada, ella negó de nuevo con la cabeza, justo en el momento en que Jasper se acercaba presuroso y preguntaba:

—¿Qué le ocurre a Alice?

Al oír su voz, la joven se puso tensa. Y, sin mirarlo, rogó:

—Por favor, Jasper, aléjate de mí ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, descolocado.

—¡Vete! —gritó ella, descompuesta.

—Ya lo has oído, Jasper, vete —intervino Edward.

El semblante serio de su laird hizo retroceder a Jasper, pero no marcharse. Edward volvió a ofrecerle a Alice el palo forrado, pero ella volvió a rechazarlo:

—No lo necesito. Aguantaré el dolor.

—Es muy doloroso —le advirtió Patrick.

—He dicho que lo aguantaré. No soy una delicada damisela y sé resistir —espetó la joven, sorprendiendo a los highlanders.

Edward miró a Jasper, que, sin entender nada, se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué le ocurría a Alice, ni por qué había reaccionado así. Edward se sentó a su lado mientras el médico manipulaba su mano. Con los ojos desorbitados, Alice aguantó el dolor temblando y, cuando Patrick terminó, le entablilló el dedo y le dio algo de beber, ella se lo bebió de un trago.

Luego, el médico le tendió un saquito y dijo:

—Diluye un puñado de esta hierba en agua al menos cuatro veces al día y tómatelo. El dolor desaparecerá, te lo aseguro.

Alice fue a coger el saquito, pero las manos le temblaban. Rápidamente, Jasper se acercó para ayudarla, pero ella, con gesto despectivo, siseó:

—No necesito tu ayuda. Las mujeres como yo sabemos cuidarnos solas.

De nuevo los hombres presentes se miraron. ¿Qué le ocurría a la simpática joven?

Entonces, tras agradecerle a Edward y a Patrick su ayuda, se alejó sin mirar a Jasper, que la observaba desconcertado.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Alice? —preguntó Edward sorprendido.

Sin entender su fría reacción, cuando hasta entonces siempre había sido sonrisas y amabilidad, Jasper respondió:

—Nada que yo recuerde.

Edward la miró tumbarse sobre una manta al lado del fuego y abrigarse para descansar.

—La valentía de esta muchacha me acaba de dejar sin palabras. Pocas personas aguantan el dolor como ella acaba de hacerlo. Y te digo una cosa, no sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros, pero sea lo que sea, sin duda Alice tiene razón.

Y dicho esto, se marchó dejando a Jasper aún más desconcertado. Tras dejar a su amigo mirando a la joven que intentaba dormir al lado del fuego, Edward se encaminó hacia Mike Steward que, apartado del grupo, miraba el abrasado bosque. Cuando llegó a su lado, preguntó:

—¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te atormenta?

Mike cerró los ojos avergonzado y respondió:

—No quiero creer lo que me dice mi instinto, Cullen. Pero Tyler es un hombre ambicioso y por tener el control de esta propiedad, sé que es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Atónito por lo que esas palabras daban a entender, Edward fue a decir algo, pero Mike continuó:

—Jessica Swan fue mi prometida durante años, pero cuando Tyler regresó de Irlanda, tras una discusión con nuestra madre por el castillo de Glasgow, desapareció y, una semana después, regresó con Jessica convertida en su esposa. Intenté hablar con ella, pero fue inútil. Sólo sé que Tyler es codicioso y que siempre ansió todo lo que por derecho propio me correspondía a mí. Quería las tierras de mi familia y, al no conseguirlas, decidió robarme mi tesoro más preciado: Jessica.

Por fin Edward entendía lo que allí ocurría.

—Algo me hace temer que Tyler se ha vuelto a extralimitar —murmuró Mike.

—¿Realmente crees que él ha podido…? —preguntó Edward espantado.

—Sí —lo cortó Mike—. La ambición de mi hermano no conoce límites.

Él lo miró boquiabierto. Nunca se había planteado algo así y, mirando a Mike, dijo:

—Si compruebo que es cierto, te aseguro que la muerte de Charlie y su gente no va a quedar impune.

—Tampoco por mi parte —afirmó Mike destrozado.

En ese instante, oyeron las exclamaciones de varios hombres que miraban hacia lo alto del castillo. Ellos dos miraron también hacia allí y Edward susurró:

—No me lo puedo creer.

—La locura lo ha cegado —musitó Mike horrorizado.

Sobrecogidos, vieron cómo los hombres de Tyler quitaban de malos modos los estandartes de la familia Swan que ondeaban en las almenas del castillo y ponían los del clan de Tyler Steward. Un estandarte distinto al que Mike y sus hombres llevaban.


	26. Capitulo 25

CAPITULO 25

En la habitación de Bella, Jessica miraba a sus hermanas con expresión asustada. Ella mejor que nadie conocía a Tyler y sabía que a partir de ese instante el futuro no les depararía nada bueno. Lo que su marido estaba haciendo no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

—¿Cómo puedes permitirlo? —dijo su hermana Angela—. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que nos esté robando nuestro hogar?

Jessica no sabía qué responder.

—Alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de todo y Tyler…

Pero Angela la cortó enojada.

—¡Nosotras no hemos muerto! Seguimos siendo Swan y ésta es nuestra casa. No puede quitar nuestros estandartes.

Bella, que desde el entierro había estado absorta en su mundo, al oír aquello salió de su apatía y preguntó:

—¿Tyler ha quitado nuestros estandartes?

—Sí, Bella —contestó Angela, sentándose a su lado.

Como una tormenta a punto de estallar, Bella miró a su hermana mayor y exigió:

—Quiero que tu marido vuelva a poner los estandartes de nuestra familia y quite los de los Steward. Quiero que esos hombres salgan de nuestro hogar y se vayan al suyo y…

El sollozo de Jessica al entender que sus hermanas tenían razón la interrumpió momentáneamente, hasta que, cogiendo aire, gritó:

—Jessica, ¿cómo lo has podido permitir? Somos Swan. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? —Y antes de que ninguna de las dos respondiera, preguntó—: ¿Dónde están Billy, Jacob y Seth? Ellos nos ayudarán.

Hecha un mar de lágrimas, Jessica se retorció las manos. Ella no podía hacer nada, ¿acaso sus hermanas no se daban cuenta? Temblorosa, fue a contestar, cuando Angela se le adelantó:

—Dudo que ellos nos puedan ayudar.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Bella.

Tocándose la frente con pesar, su hermana mediana respondió: —Porque están fuera del castillo. Tyler les ha prohibido entrar.

—¡¿Cómo?!

El grito que soltó fue tan alto y potente que sus hermanas la miraron sorprendidas. Nunca habían oído a Bella levantar la voz de esa manera, pero eso a ella le dio igual. No pensaba claudicar y dejarse manejar por el idiota de Tyler. Totalmente fuera de sus casillas, se levantó de la cama y, dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor, la increpó:

—¿Cómo lo has podido consentir? Billy, Jacob y Seth son la única familia que nos queda. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

—No —susurró Jessica y, desesperada, añadió—: Yo no he consentido nada. Yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿es que no lo sabéis?

—Eres su mujer —replicó Bella—. Al menos podrías intentar hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón.

Cansada de ocultar su dura vida, su hermana mayor se levantó de la cama, se levantó las faldas del vestido y, enseñándoles los muslos y las pantorrillas, dijo ante el horror de ellas:

—Estas marcas y otras que tengo en el cuerpo son lo que recibo cuando se me ocurre dar mi opinión. ¿Crees que Tyler me escuchará en algo tan importante?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —murmuró Angela.

Horrorizadas, sus hermanas la miraron y Bella, abrazándola, susurró:

—¡Lo mataré!

Al oírla hablar así, Angela y Jessica se miraron sorprendidas y entonces Bella preguntó:

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?

—Porque no quería que ni vosotras ni papá lo supieseis. Bastante sufrimiento padezco yo como para que vosotros lo padezcáis también.

Angela, uniéndose al abrazo de las tres, lloró por el sufrimiento de su hermana, mientras Bella, desconcertada, rumiaba sin descanso.

Su padre había muerto, su gente había muerto, y no pensaba permitir que aquel imbécil continuara maltratando a su hermana y la separara de Billy, Jacob y Seth. Desesperada, soltó a sus hermanas, se llevó las manos al pecho y reprimió sus ganas de llorar. No debía. Su padre no querría verla así y preguntó:

—¿Sabes si Tyler ha enviado a alguno de sus hombres en busca de quienes cometieron la matanza?

Jessica negó con la cabeza y rompió a llorar. Bella blasfemó, le parecía que se iba a volver loca. Angela, horrorizada al oírla, intentó sujetarla de los hombros, pero ella se le escapó, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Jessica y ella corrieron detrás.

—Bella, ¡para! —pidió Angela.

—No —contestó.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Jessica, llorosa.

Ella, sin pararse, respondió:

—Lo que le prometí a mamá: cuidar de mis hermanas.

Intentaron detenerla, pero les fue imposible y, cuando llegó a la entrada del salón y vio a su cuñado bebiendo con Eric, Alistair y Riley mientras reían, se le revolvieron las entrañas. Tyler se comportaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y, dispuesta a luchar por lo suyo, gritó:

—Tyler, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi fortaleza?

Al oírla, ellos se dieron la vuelta y la miraron, y Tyler, levantándose, le dijo, acercándose:

—Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor, Bella.

Sin moverse y parapetada por sus hermanas, ella siseó:

—Quita ahora mismo tus estandartes de mi hogar.

Tyler soltó una carcajada. ¿Una mujer dándole órdenes a él? Miró a sus hombres con gesto de superioridad y, mirándola con gesto hosco, contestó:

—Soy el marido de tu hermana mayor y, por derecho, el que ahora manda aquí.

—No lo voy a permitir.

Divertido, acercó su rostro al de aquella pequeña pelirroja y murmuró:

—El que no va a permitir que te comportes como lo estás haciendo soy yo.

Bella levantó las cejas y sin un ápice de miedo, espetó:

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, me vas a pegar como a mi hermana, maldito cerdo?

Él miró a su mujer y, tan sorprendido como todos por aquel cambio de actitud de la pequeña de los Swan, con una maquiavélica sonrisa respondió:

—Si es necesario, no lo dudes, querida Bella. A partir de ahora, me tendrás respeto y no me volverás a contestar de esta manera o…

—Te contestaré así siempre que me dé la gana —lo cortó ella.

Un fuerte bofetón le cruzó la cara haciéndola tambalearse y casi caer.

—¡Dios santo! —gritó Angela, angustiada.

—¡He dicho que no voy a consentir esta falta de respeto! —vociferó Tyler.

Bella, cada vez más enfadada y con la mejilla ardiendo por el golpe, bramó:

—¡Al respeto nos estás faltando tú, maldito cobarde!

Él le dio un nuevo bofetón que la tiró al suelo. Horrorizada, Jessica chilló:

—¡Tyler!

Al oír su nombre, miró a su mujer y, agarrándola del brazo, se lo retorció con saña.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar, ¡silencio!

—Pero mi hermana…

—He dicho que te calles —gritó él, empujándola con furia contra la pared.

En ese instante, Royce, uno de los Steward que entraba en el salón, al ver aquello preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, mi señor?

—Les enseño respeto —gruñó Tyler—. Son mujeres y han de obedecer.

Al entender lo que pasaba, Royce se metió entre él y las mujeres y dijo: —Mi señor, estáis muy nervioso. Deberíais calmaros.

Tyler lo miró con gesto hosco.

—¿Crees que no debería hacerles saber a mi mujer y a sus hermanas quién manda aquí? —preguntó.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, Royce respondió:

—Estoy seguro de que todas ellas lo saben.

Horrorizadas, las tres hermanas vieron cómo los guerreros de Tyler lo miraban con actitud intimidante y que Royce se llevaba una mano a la cintura. Sin duda se estaba preparando para defenderse de los demás, cuando Tyler levantó el mentón y, con gesto prepotente, tras mirar a sus hombres, que estaban detrás de él, comentó:

—Creo que voy a castigar a mi mujercita y sus hermanas simplemente porque quiero y me apetece. Dadme un palo.

—¡No! —chilló Jessica.

Si alguien sabía cómo se las gastaba aquel animal, ésa era ella. Como una fiera, Bella se levantó y vociferó furiosa, mientras Angela intentaba retenerla:

—¡No lo voy a permitir!

Tyler las miró insolente y Royce intervino de nuevo:

—Señor, las cosas no se hacen así. Creo que no es acertado que…

—Royce, ¿te he pedido consejo?

El hombre no se movió ni contestó. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Jessica y, cuando fue a decir algo más, Tyler lo miró con furia y siseó:

—Royce, hoy te he visto hablando con mi hermano. ¿Qué tenías que decirle? —El guerrero no respondió y él continuó—: Dile a Mike que, si no quiere verla muerta y colgada de las almenas, ya puede irse de aquí antes del alba.

Las tres hermanas se miraron horrorizadas por lo que acababan de escuchar, cuando Alistair, Riley y Eric, que estaban detrás de Tyler, se le echaron encima a Royce y lo redujeron a puñetazos, dejándolo tirado inconsciente en un lateral del salón.

Jessica, al entender que era un infiltrado de Mike, fue a ayudarlo, pero Tyler la agarró del brazo y masculló con rabia:

—Eres mi mujer, y si en algo valoras la vida de ese idiota de mi hermano, de su madre o del pequeño John, te ordeno que no te muevas o los verás morir uno a uno, ¿entendido? —Jessica no contestó y él volvió a gritar—: ¡¿Entendido?!

Con miedo a que les hiciera daño a cualquiera de ellos por su culpa, Jessica bajó la vista y asintió. No podía hacer otra cosa. No podía permitir que le pasara nada a nadie o nunca se lo perdonaría.

Al oír aquella terrible amenaza, Bella se lanzó contra Tyler, pero éste, cogiéndola del cuello, comenzó a apretar con fuerza, mientras susurraba:

—Matarte sería muy fácil, Bella… No me provoques.

En el rostro de él se veía que se deleitaba ante el sufrimiento de la joven, que ya no podía respirar. Jessica gritó que la soltara y Angela se lo suplicó. Finalmente, Tyler lo hizo y Bella cayó al suelo. Asustadas, sus hermanas la auxiliaron, mientras ella intentaba respirar y tosía descontrolada.

Al ver que su hermana estaba bien a pesar de las marcas del cuello, Angela se agachó junto a Royce y comprobó que estaba vivo. Eso la tranquilizó, hasta que oyó decir a Tyler:

—Lleváoslo y, cuando despierte, decidles a los hombres que lo saquen fuera del castillo para que mi hermano reciba mi mensaje.

Instantes después, varios de aquellos brutos cogieron el cuerpo inerte de Royce y lo sacaron del salón. Bella, furiosa por todo, en cuanto se recuperó, arremetió de nuevo contra Tyler, pero éste, cogiéndola del brazo, la lanzó contra la pared. Angela y Jessica corrieron a ayudarla, y él las miró y dijo:

—El clan Swan de Caerlaverock se ha extinguido. Ahora el castillo pertenece al clan de Tyler Steward. —Y dirigiéndose a Angela, que lo miraba con rabia, añadió—: Mañana, tú regresarás a la abadía y no te quiero volver a ver nunca más por aquí o tu hermana o tu angelical sobrino morirán. —Jessica soltó un gemido de horror y su marido continuó—: Y tú, como mi esposa que eres, quiero que reorganices este apestoso lugar para convertirlo en…

—Aquí el único apestoso que hay eres tú —voceó Bella—. Mi hermana Angela regresará a su casa siempre que quiera, y como toques a mi Jessica o a mi sobrino, la que te matará seré yo.

Tyler, incrédulo, preguntó:

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Bella? ¿El valor te ha llegado de repente?

—Simplemente, no tengo tiempo de llorar si he de defender a los míos de infames como tú —replicó ella.

Riley, Alistair y Eric entraron de nuevo en el salón, esta vez sin Royce. Tyler, aún asombrado por las cosas que le había dicho Bella, no le quitó a ésta la vista de encima. Si antes aquella muchacha quejica había sido una molestia, ahora lo era aún más. Por lo que, con una sarcástica sonrisa, sentenció:

—Bella, te casarás con Eric Steward mañana, y lo que pase a partir de ese instante contigo poco me importará.

Eric, tras mirarla con lascivia, asintió con la cabeza.

—La disfrutaré en mi lecho —dijo— y después se la entregaré a Riley y a Alistair para que se diviertan con ella también.

—¡No! —gritó Jessica horrorizada.

Alistair y Riley chocaron las manos y rieron. Aquello iba a ser divertido. Angela y Jessica se miraron desesperadas, pero Bella aseveró con un hilo de voz:

—Nada de lo que decís ocurrirá.

—Oh, sí —rió Riley—. Ocurrirá.

—Mañana se oficiará la boda —concluyó Tyler.

—No —negó Bella.

Eric, disfrutando por adelantado de lo que ya imaginaba, dijo:

—Lo permitas o no, así será, y no me tientes, pelirroja, o ahora mismo, sin boda de por medio, te hago mía en cualquier rincón de este sucio castillo. Y Tyler no se interpondrá, ¿verdad?

El mencionado sonrió y contestó con mofa:

—He de ser un buen cuñado. Despósate y luego haz lo que quieras con ella.

—No lo voy a consentir —siseó Bella.

Tras soltar una risotada, Tyler respondió:

—Tu padre ya no está entre nosotros, por lo que la absurda promesa que le hizo a tu madre queda en el olvido, pequeña zorra. Ahora yo mando sobre ti y digo que mañana serás la mujer de Eric Steward. Le gustas y está ansioso por poseerte.

—Oh, Dios santo —murmuró Jessica aterrorizada.

—Antes me quito la vida, que entregarme a quien tú desees —replicó Bella con frialdad.

—¡Bella, por el amor de Dios! —chilló Angela al escucharla.

Jessica soltó un gemido: su marido se había vuelto loco de remate. Eric Steward se acercó a Bella, la cogió por la cintura, la apretó contra su pecho y susurró cerca de su boca:

—Serás mía y nada lo va a impedir.

Asqueada por su olor a rancio y por la repugnancia que le causaban sus malas intenciones, sin dudarlo, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, quitándoselo de encima.

Angela, dispuesta a sacar a sus hermanas de allí, las cogió de la mano y dijo:

—Vamos, necesitamos descansar.


	27. Capitulo 26

CAPITULO 26

Rabiosa y fuera de sí, Bella deseó tener su espada para luchar contra aquellos hombres, pero siguió a su hermana. Las tres salieron del salón y, sin detenerse, llegaron a la habitación.

—No me voy a casar con ese cerdo repugnante de Eric Steward.

Angela, al ver aquella furia y determinación que no conocía en su hermana pequeña, dijo:

—Tranquila, buscaremos una solución. —Y al ver las marcas de su cuello, murmuró—: Dios mío, Bella, ese bruto ha estado a punto de estrangularte.

—¡Lo mataré!

—Pero ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó Angela, sin entender ese cambio de actitud.

Jessica lloraba con desconsuelo, cuando Bella gritó:

—¡Tu marido es lo peor! Siempre lo he sabido y ahora lo ratifico. —Y al recordar a su pequeño sobrino, preguntó—: ¿Dónde está John?

—Lo dejé en Merrick, con el ama de llaves. —Y luego añadió con un hilo de voz—: No permitiré que toque a mi niño, ni permitiré que te destroce la vida a ti, como ha hecho con Mike y conmigo.

Angela y Bella la miraron y ella prosiguió:

—Tyler me obligó a casarme con él, me dijo que si no lo hacía mataría a Mike y a su madre.

—¿Qué?

Nerviosa, Jessica se retiró el pelo de la cara y gimoteó:

—Ya sabéis que Tyler y Mike son hermanastros y que éste es hijo de segundas nupcias y heredero por derecho del castillo de Glasgow, propiedad de su madre. Cuando murió el padre de Tyler, la madre de Mike, lady Ofelia, intentó que él se sintiera como en su casa, pero Tyler nunca se lo puso fácil. Siempre envidió no ser el heredero de todo. Sabía que a la muerte de lady Ofelia, Mike heredaría el castillo y todos los bienes. Por eso, cuando regresó de luchar en Irlanda y supo que su hermano me cortejaba, me buscó y… y… una tarde que vino con sus hombres a visitarnos, con la excusa de conocernos, cuando estaba paseando con él por el bosque, me… me forzó y… y…

—Dios mío —susurró Bella.

Jessica, con los ojos cargados de rabia, murmuró:

—Arrebató mi virtud como un salvaje y me gritó que yo era suya y no de su hermano. Luego me advirtió que, si decía algo, los mataría a todos. Me obligó a renunciar a Mike. Si me casaba con él, lady Ofelia y Mike no morirían y, desde entonces, sólo hago lo que él quiere para mantener a Mike y a su madre con vida. Lo… lo único bueno de todo esto es mi hijo… el pequeño John.

Bella y Angela la miraron sobrecogidas y esta última, acercándose a ella, dijo:

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada, Jessica? ¿Por qué ocultaste eso y que te pegaba?

Secándose las lágrimas que derramaba a borbotones gritó:

—¿Para qué os lo iba a contar? ¿Para qué os matara a vosotras también, o a papá? ¿Qué ejército podía defenderos? ¿Quién lucharía por vosotros?

Angela, sentándose junto a ella, la abrazó. Sin duda, su calvario había sido terrible y, acariciándola, reveló:

—Ahora entiendo eso de que te casaste con Tyler por amor. Sin duda por amor a Mike, ¿verdad?

Su hermana asintió y Bella, asqueada al saber lo que había hecho el bestia de su cuñado, la abrazó para consolarla. Así estuvieron abrazadas hasta que, de pronto, Bella saltó de la cama y afirmó con rotundidad:

—Tyler ha matado a papá.

—Bella… eso no lo sabemos —repuso Angela, mirándola.

Jessica no dijo nada, pero se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Ha sido él —continuó Bella—. Lo sé. Mi instinto me lo dice. —Y con tono amenazador, susurró—: Lo mataré. Juro que lo mataré con mis propias manos.

—Oh, Dios mío… Dios mío —sollozó Jessica.

Angela se sentó en la cama y la miró.

—Tranquila, hermana —le dijo—. No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. Debemos solucionar esto y…

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo solucionaremos? —gritó Bella desesperada—. Si en algo tiene razón ese gusano de Tyler es en que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos. ¡Nadie!

Respirando con dificultad, se calló y se asomó a la ventana. Desde allí vio la gran puerta de la muralla cerrada y a los hombres de Tyler Steward custodiándola. Al levantar la vista para mirar al cielo, sus ojos distinguieron uno de los estandartes Steward y, furiosa, siseó:

—¡No lo voy a permitir!

Como una fiera, salió de la habitación y subió los empinados escalones de piedra hacia las almenas. Necesitaba quitar aquellos estandartes y que el aire de la noche le diera de lleno en el rostro. Al llegar, se encontró con un hombre de Tyler, que se dirigió hacia ella en actitud nada amistosa. Bella, sin pensarlo dos veces, le arrebató la espada que él llevaba en la mano, la volteó y, cogiéndola con seguridad por la hoja, le dio un golpe con la empuñadura en toda la cabeza. El hombre cayó al suelo sin sentido, mientras Jessica y Angela, que la habían seguido, daban un grito.

—¿Cómo… cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó Jessica impresionada.

Bella maldijo al mirar a sus hermanas y, soltando la espada, continuó su camino hasta que ellas dos, asustadas, la sujetaron por la falda del vestido.

—¿Qué haces, Bella? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Necesito pensar. Necesito saber qué hacer y con vosotras lloriqueando no puedo.

Angela y Jessica se tranquilizaron. Por un momento habían pensado que su hermana pequeña iba a hacer una locura y lanzarse desde las almenas.

—Debemos mantener la calma —dijo Bella entonces, volviéndose hacia ellas—. Billy siempre dice que, antes de enfrentarse a un problema, la cabeza debe pensar con frialdad.

—¿Cuándo ha dicho eso? —preguntó Angela sorprendida.

Bella no contestó, pero afirmó:

—No me voy a casar con ese Eric ni con nadie que quiera esa sabandija de Tyler.

—Por supuesto, Bella… eso no lo vamos a permitir —volvió a sollozar su hermana mayor.

—¿Quieres dejar de llorar de una vez? —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Llorar no lleva a nada. Debemos pensar qué hacer.

Angela y Jessica la miraron con curiosidad. ¿Dónde estaba la llorona de Bella?

Al ver cómo la miraban, ella, cansada de ocultar quién era en realidad, miró al frente, donde había un tronco de madera apoyado en el suelo, después se agachó, se sacó una daga de uno de los botines y, mirándolas, preguntó, al ver sus caras de sorpresa:

—¿Veis ese tronco? —Ambas asintieron y prosiguió—: ¿Veis el nudo de la madera, más oscuro, que hay en el centro, el que está manchado de musgo?

De nuevo ambas asintieron y, sin decir nada más, lanzó la daga y la clavó en la mancha de musgo. Jessica y Angela la miraron, atónitas por su destreza, y Bella, tras ir hasta el tronco y recuperar su daga, dijo mirándolas:

—Billy, Seth, Jacob, en ocasiones Rosalie y yo formamos la banda de los encapuchados hace ya unos años.

—¿Qué? —susurró Angela.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —farfulló Jessica incrédula.

—No soy tan torpe ni tan llorona como os he querido hacer creer durante toda mi vida. Los cortes en las manos o los golpes que habéis visto eran el resultado de luchas y entrenamientos diarios y…

—Dios mío… ¡creo que me voy a desmayar! —balbuceó Jessica.

Sin prestarle atención, Bella prosiguió:

—Se puede decir que habéis visto de mí lo que yo os he querido enseñar y…

—Pero, Bella, ¿qué estás diciendo? —musitó Jessica ante el gesto de asombro de Angela.

—Te lo estoy explicando, hermana.

—Pero tú eres una dama y…

—Y una guerrera que protege a su familia y a los suyos —finalizó ella con rotundidad.

Angela, boquiabierta por lo que estaba descubriendo de su pequeña y torpe hermana menor, sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Lo dices en serio, Bella? ¿Tú eres Hada?

Ella asintió y, lanzando de nuevo la daga, volvió a dar en el musgo y explicó:

—Sé utilizar la espada como cualquier guerrero y tengo una adaptada a mi medida.

—¡Señor, qué locura!

—¿Locura? —se mofó Bella—. Gracias a eso, ahora sé defenderme mejor que tú, y si tengo que… que…

—¡No matarás! —exclamó Angela.

Bella la miró con seriedad y respondió:

—Como decía papá, muerte por muerte. Y sólo os digo una cosa, vosotras sois lo único que me queda, que nadie os toque o juro que se las verá conmigo.

Sus hermanas se miraron sorprendidas. La seguridad que desprendía las estaba dejando sin palabras y, finalmente, Angela preguntó:

—¿Qué más te enseñaron los Black?

—Sé rastrear, cazar con arco, montar a caballo y…

—Pero ¡si te dan miedo los caballos! —replicó Jessica.

Bella sonrió y Angela, haciendo memoria, inquirió:

—¿El caballo que siempre nos acompañaba a la abadía por casualidad es tuyo?

—Sí. Es mi yegua Briosgaid.

Jessica, abanicándose con la mano, exclamó descolocada:

—Bella, pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Hermana, te he mostrado de mí lo que yo quería que vieras, igual que tú me has mostrado de tu matrimonio lo que querías que viera. Pero la realidad es la que te estoy contando.

Tras un silencio de las tres, Jessica murmuró: —Hemos vivido todas engañadas.

Angela asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero ya nunca más debemos mentirnos entre nosotras. Somos hermanas, la única familia que tenemos, y…

—Lo siento… siento haber metido a Tyler en nuestras vidas. Oh, Dios… lo siento tanto —sollozó Jessica, sintiéndose culpable de todo aquello.

Bella, tras mirar a Angela y ver que ésta miraba a su hermana con gesto cariñoso, abrazó a Jessica y le dijo:

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. La culpa la tiene quienes todas sabemos y te aseguro que lo que ha pasado no va a quedar impune como sea él el responsable de todo lo ocurrido. Y en cuanto a Mike, debes contarle lo mismo que nos has contado a nosotras, sin temer que Tyler le pueda hacer daño o no. Se merece una explicación y creo que no saber qué ocurrió lo está matando. ¿Entendido?

Jessica asintió y, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, afirmó: —Lo haré.

Al ver su determinación, Bella las cogió a las dos de la mano y se brindó:

—Yo te ayudaré. No sé lo que tendré que hacer, pero ese cerdo no te va a volver a tocar o…

—Ni a ti ni a nadie… —gruñó Angela.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Jessica esbozó una tímida sonrisa y preguntó:

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo haremos para…?

—No lo sé —la cortó Bella—. Pero esa vil serpiente va a pagar todo lo que ha hecho, sea él el culpable de la muerte de papá o no.

Las tres hermanas se abrazaron y, tras unos segundos, Jessica insistió:

—¿En serio eres Hada?

Bella fue a contestar cuando un tumulto del exterior llamó su atención.

Entre varios hombres de Tyler llevaban a Royce, todavía inconsciente. Abrieron las puertas exteriores y lo empujaron fuera, tirándolo contra el suelo de madera del puente. Al verlo en aquel estado, ensangrentado, rápidamente, los hombres de Mike junto a los de Cullen fueron a auxiliarlo.

—Pobre Royce. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre estaba cerca de mí — jadeó Jessica al verlo.

Angela, abrazándola, murmuró: —Tranquila, esa paliza no va a acabar con él.

Con curiosidad las tres siguieron con la mirada lo que hacían con Royce y vieron que lo llevaban ante Mike y Edward Cullen, que rápidamente lo atendieron. Bella, al ver a los Cullen acampados tras las puertas cerradas de Caerlaverock y no en el bosque, sonrió. Sin duda, Edward quería ayudarlas y no se fiaba de Tyler.

—Por papá ya no puedo hacer nada —susurró Bella—, pero te juro, Jessica, que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Tyler no se vuelva a acercar a ti ni al pequeño John. Pero de momento tengo que impedir mi inminente boda.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? —planteó su hermana.

Angela, tras mirar a los hombres de fuera del castillo, dijo:

—Si te casaras con otro antes de mañana, Tyler no te podría obligar a hacerlo con Eric Steward, ¿verdad?

—Ajá…

—¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar un esposo que se enfrente a mi marido? —inquirió Jessica.

Bella, que le estaba dando vueltas a algo, preguntó con rapidez:

—¿Qué os parece Cullen?

—¿Edward? —susurró Angela sin mucha sorpresa.

—¡¿Te refieres al laird Edward Cullen?! —preguntó Jessica incrédula.

Bella, dispuesta a conseguir su propósito e intentando no escandalizar en exceso a sus hermanas, dijo, inventándose una mentira:

—Me ha cortejado los días que ha estado en Caerlaverock y cuando llevamos a Angela a la abadía.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Jessica.

Angela respondió pensativa: —Ya veía yo que os mirabais mucho durante el viaje.

Sin tiempo que perder, Bella prosiguió:

—Sólo él puede enfrentarse a Tyler. Tiene valor, ejército y coraje para hacerlo. Si nos casamos esta noche y me convierto en la señora Cullen podr…

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —preguntó Angela.

Bella asintió sin pensarlo, y siguió con su discurso:

—Si lo hago, Tyler no se saldrá con la suya y Edward podrá impedir que Jessica regrese con él.

Esperanzada por lo que acababa de decir, Jessica asintió con la cabeza, dejando de llorar.

—Es una locura, pero ese Cullen es nuestra única salvación. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que se ha fijado en ti!

—Oh, sí… sin duda lo hizo —mintió Bella.

Angela sonrió a su hermana pequeña y afirmó:

—A papá le gustaba Cullen para ti. Me lo dijo una tarde, hablando con él. Dijo que ese guerrero era valeroso y…

—A mí también me lo dijo —reveló Bella, a cada instante más convencida de lo que debía intentar.

Al escucharlas, Jessica dijo con seguridad:

—Ahora papá ya no está junto a nosotras. Pero tras oír vuestras palabras, algo me hace suponer que estaría de acuerdo en que te desposaras con Cullen. Y como soy la hermana mayor, insisto en hablar con él.

—Sólo hay un problema —apuntó Bella.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Jessica.

Retirándose el pelo de la cara, ella contestó:

—En su hogar lo espera una mujer llamada Tanya Denali.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Angela.

—Pero ¿no está soltero? —preguntó Jessica escandalizada.

—Sí, Jessica, lo está, pero…

—¿Y ha osado cortejarte a ti teniendo a otra? —protestó ella.

Dispuesta a inventarse la mayor mentira del mundo para que sus hermanas no se preocuparan, con una sonrisa que a ambas las descolocó, Bella explicó:

—Edward dice que cuando me conoció, lo deslumbraron mis ojos, mi sonrisa y mi voz. Dice que sufre cuando se separa de mí, que soy la luz de su vida y… y… me besó… ¡e incluso me llama «mi cielo»!

Escuchar eso a ambas les gustó y Jessica quiso saber:

—¿No ama a esa otra mujer?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Nada de nada.

—Entonces prosigamos con nuestro plan, y más si te besó —afirmó Jessica.

Angela, al verla tan resolutiva, murmuró:

—Hermana… no te reconozco.

Con una triste sonrisa, Jessica sonrió y dijo:

—Si no hay amor de por medio, evitar esa boda no me causa ningún remordimiento, y te lo digo yo, que me casé sin amar a mi marido. Celebremos un handfasting, como hizo Sue con su esposo.

—¿Una boda de un año y un día? —preguntó Angela.

—Sí —afirmó Jessica—. Si pasado ese año, ambos no quieren renovar sus votos, podrán separarse y…

Mientras sus hermanas hablaban y hablaban, Bella miró fuera del castillo, mientras se rascaba la ceja con el pulgar. Buscó a Edward entre los demás y lo localizó cerca de los caballos, hablando con Billy. Ambos movían las manos y parecían molestos y supo que hablaban de ella y de su situación. Sin duda, Edward tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a Tyler si llegaba el caso, pero no sabía qué iba a responder ante aquella loca proposición.

Pero siendo un momento tan desesperado como el que estaba viviendo, supo que debía intentarlo. Tenía que arriesgarse y, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por no casarse con Eric Steward, miró a sus hermanas y dijo:

—Vamos, tenemos que salir del castillo para hablar con Edward Cullen.

Ambas la miraron sorprendidas y Jessica gruñó:

—¿Por dónde pretendes que salgamos? Los hombres de mi marido están por todas partes y, en cuanto nos vean, nos pararán y…

—Jessica, os acabo de decir que soy Hada. Seguidme, sé cómo salir sin que nos vean.

Sin decir nada más, las dos la siguieron. En la habitación, Bella se despojó de la falda que llevaba, dejando al descubierto sus pantalones de cuero.

Jessica, al verla, murmuró:

—No es apropiado que una dama vista como un hombre. —Y al ver que su hermana no le hacía caso, insistió—: Por el amor de Dios, Bella, no vas a ir a ver al laird Edward Cullen así vestida.

—Oh, Jessica, ¡cállate! —intervino Angela.

Una vez abrió la trampilla que comunicaba con el túnel, Bella tiró de una cuerda y poco después apareció una bolsa. De ella sacó unas botas altas, que se calzó, una espada, un carcaj y una capa de color verde. Sus hermanas la miraban mudas, mientras pensaban cómo era que nunca habían sabido de aquella portezuela.

Cuando Bella terminó, las miró y dijo: —Ésta soy yo cuando lucho por lo que quiero.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Riley Steward apareció. Asió con fuerza a Bella del brazo y, tirando de ella, masculló:

—Vamos a divertirnos, pequeña.

Bella, que tenía la daga en la mano, se la clavó en el muslo y Jessica, cogiendo un leño del hogar, se lo estampó en la cabeza. El hombre cayó redondo ante ellas.

—Me dejáis sin palabras, hermanas —rió Angela.

Sin tiempo que perder, Bella fue hasta el hombre, le arrancó la daga del muslo ensangrentado y, tras limpiarla con la camisa de él, se la guardó de nuevo en la bota y dijo:

—Seguidme, debemos salir de aquí.

Sin rechistar, sus dos hermanas se metieron en la trampilla y la siguieron. Corrieron por el maloliente túnel que las llevó hasta la salida, en medio del quemado bosque, y una vez allí, Jessica susurró aliviada:

—Qué peste…

—Es un túnel, ¿qué esperabas? —le espetó Angela.

Y, quitándose las telarañas que se les habían quedado pegadas a la ropa, miró a su alrededor y, todavía sorprendida, exclamó:

—Increíble, Bella. Nunca me habría podido imaginar esto.

Divertida al ver sus caras, ella sonrió y respondió:

—De eso se trataba, hermana, de que nunca lo imaginarais.


	28. Capitulo 27

CAPITULO 27

Avanzaron con cuidado por el bosque hasta llegar donde estaban los Cullen. Alice, que miraba el fuego, acostada sobre una manta, fue la primera en verla. Se levantó de un salto y, corriendo hacia ella, la abrazó y preguntó:

—¿Cómo estás, Bella?

—Bien… bien… —Y, al verle la mano vendada, se interesó—: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada, un golpecito sin importancia —contestó la chica.

Algo más tranquila, Bella miró a su nueva amiga y la presentó:

—Alice, ellas son mis hermanas Jessica y Angela. Hermanas, ella es Alice.

Tras saludarse, Bella vio que Jacob y Seth se acercaban corriendo. La abrazaron también y se preocuparon por cómo estaba.

—Padre ha dicho que, si al alba no salías, entraríamos nosotros a buscarte por el túnel.

Bella los abrazó con cariño y también a Billy Black y, cuando se separó de él, dijo, al ver lo tenso que estaba:

—Estoy bien. Te lo aseguro, Billy, tranquilízate.

—Por san Drustan, muchacha, ¿qué te ha ocurrido en el cuello? —inquirió el hombre al ver los oscuros moratones.

—Nada, tranquilo…

—Ha sido Tyler, Billy —intervino Angela.

—Ese malnacido —masculló, pero al ver a Jessica, le pidió disculpas—: Lo siento.

Ella, a cada instante más consciente de lo que su marido estaba haciendo, asintió y murmuró:

—Tranquilo, Billy. Pienso como tú y espero que pague por lo que creo que ha hecho.

Preocupado por ellas, el hombre preguntó: —¿Dónde has dejado al pequeño John?

—En nuestra casa de Merrick…

—A estas horas ya estará con mi madre en Glasgow —dijo Mike, acercándose a ellos—. Ordené que fueran a buscarlo cuando llegué aquí y vi lo que ocurría. Sabes que mamá lo cuidará mejor que nadie.

Jessica lo miró aliviada y, con una grata sonrisa, murmuró: —Gracias.

Mike asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Seguía enfadado con ella, a pesar de lo mucho que la quería.

Instantes después apareció Edward, acompañado por Jasper, Emmett y algunos de sus hombres y, mirándola, dijo:

—No voy a preguntar por dónde habéis salido, pero…

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Bella se abalanzó sobre él y, besándolo en la boca delante de todos, exclamó sorprendiéndolo:

—Yo también te he echado de menos, cariño.

El gesto de asombro fue colectivo. Edward estaba tan sorprendido por aquel beso, que cuando ella lo soltó estuvo a punto de pedir una explicación, pero entonces, Jessica expuso:

—Laird Cullen, tengo que hablar con vos.

Edward, todavía con el sabor del beso en los labios, miró a la joven, pero Bella, cogiéndole el mentón para que la mirara a ella, comentó con gracia:

—A ver cómo te digo esto, cariño.

—¡¿Cariño?! —repitió él, boquiabierto.

Sin mirarlo para no perder toda su seguridad, Bella continuó:

—Vale, cariño… vale… No hace falta que disimules, mis hermanas ya lo saben todo.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios, ten decoro y respeta las formas.

—¡Jessica, cállate y déjales hablar a ellos! —intervino Angela.

Edward parpadeó sin entender nada. Todos los observaban y Bella habló:

—Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es una locura y si te soy sincera, no sé ni cómo decírtelo sin que pienses que he perdido la razón. Me has dicho que soy la luz de tu vida y las cosas más bonitas y románticas que ningún hombre me ha dicho en toooooooda mi vida y…

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —susurró él ofuscado.

Al ver que todo su plan se comenzaba a desmoronar, Bella le cogió una mano y, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, prosiguió con convicción:

—Cariño, no te molestes, ¡hasta les he contado que me llamas «mi cielo»!

—Que les has dicho ¿qué? —preguntó Edward, a cada instante más desconcertado.

—Yo he visto cómo os mirabais, laird Cullen —afirmó Angela.

Por primera vez sin palabras, Edward miró a Bella mientras todos murmuraban a su alrededor y, sin entender realmente a qué jugaba aquella lianta, sonrió y preguntó con tranquilidad:

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar… mi cielo?

Ella, al ver que le daba una oportunidad y no la delataba ante sus hermanas, murmuró, mirando a la gente que se arremolinaba a su alrededor:

—Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé ni cómo decírtelo.

Intrigado por lo que estaba tramando, Edward la animó: —Sin rodeos, Bella. Entre tú y yo no hay secretos.

—¿Sin rodeos? —repitió ella y, al ver que él asentía, dijo, tragando el nudo de emociones que tenía en la garganta—: Muy bien, allá va, cariño. ¿Te casarías conmigo ahora mismo?

El semblante de Edward se descompuso y todos los presentes abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —preguntó Emmett.

—Le ha pedido que se case con ella —aclaró Alice, tan atónita como todos.

—¿Qué? —farfulló Jasper, boquiabierto.

Billy Black, con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Bella, comentó divertido:

—Siempre he sabido que eras diferente, muchacha, pero nunca imaginé que te vería pedirle matrimonio a un hombre, y menos a uno como el laird Cullen.

Jacob y Seth, al oír a su padre, se echaron a reír y Bella puso los ojos en blanco con gesto cómico. Aquello que estaba haciendo era una locura. Todos hablaban, todos daban su punto de vista, menos Edward, que, todavía estupefacto, la miraba sin decir nada.

—¿Me acabas de pedir matrimonio? —pudo articular por fin.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ajá… y te lo he dicho sin rodeos, cariño, como tú me has pedido.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó él, en cierto modo divertido.

Esas palabras la hicieron sonreír, aunque no era momento para hacerlo. Pero todo su mundo estaba patas arriba y, o sonreía, como su padre siempre le pedía, o se desmoronaba.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —susurró Edward.

Ella asintió de nuevo. Sin duda se había vuelto loca de remate, pero insistió:

—He pensado que…

—¡¿Qué has pensado?! —gritó él, al ver a todo el mundo opinando a su alrededor.

—Laird Cullen —intervino Jessica—, si llamáis «mi cielo» a mi hermana, sin duda alguna es porque existe algo entre vosotros y…

—Sólo intentamos acelerar el proceso —concluyó Angela.

—El proceso ¿de qué? —preguntó él, sorprendido, al ver a Mike sonreír, junto con Jasper y Emmett. Sin duda, Bella era una buena lianta y sus hermanas no se quedaban atrás.

Todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez y, al final, Edward la cogió del brazo, la apartó de todos los demás y, cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente lejos, preguntó:

—¿A qué viene lo del beso delante de todos, llamarme «cariño» y esa absurda propuesta?

—Necesito tu ayuda —contestó ella, más tranquila.

—¿La luz de mi vida? —siseó—. ¿Yo he dicho esa cursilada?

—Vale, cariño, he exagerado un poco, pero…

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme «cariño»! —replicó él irritado.

—De acuerdo. No lo haré.

Incrédulo, Edward la miró. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y se alejó unos pasos de ella. Se detuvo, la volvió a mirar y se le acercó de nuevo. Clavó en ella su mirada más fiera y Bella, al verlo, susurró:

—Por el amor de Dios, no me mires así.

Edward resopló, pero ella, consciente de lo que debía hacer, continuó:

—Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es una locura, y más cuando tú me dijiste que había alguien especial esperándote a tu regreso. Pero necesito tu ayuda y eres el único que me la puede prestar. Si estoy casada contigo, alguien poderoso y con ejército no podrá…

Edward, levantando una mano, le ordenó callar. Durante varios segundos, Bella lo miró pensar, mientras las venas del cuello parecía que le iban a estallar, y cuando no pudo más, añadió con timidez:

—Te lo suplico por lo que más quieras, Edward. Sería sólo una boda de un año y un día.

—¿Un handsfasting?

Ella asintió y prosiguió esperanzada: —Prometo no ser un problema para ti.

—¿Que no vas a ser un problema?

—Te lo prometo.

A cada segundo más atónito, él la miró y dijo:

—Creo que el mero hecho de casarme contigo ya sería un problema. Pero ¿realmente has pensado lo que dices? Pero ¿cómo puedes mentir diciendo que te he cortejado y… y…? ¡Dios mío, estás loca! ¡Eso es!

Mordiéndose el labio con desesperación al ver que su plan fallaba, Bella suplicó desesperada:

—Cásate conmigo, por favor. He de proteger a mis hermanas y si tú no nos ayudas, estamos perdidas. Tyler obligará a Angela a desaparecer de nuestras vidas, le ha dicho que si regresa a Caerlaverock a visitarnos, matará a Jessica o al pequeño John. Mi hermana, como esposa suya, está sometida a sus caprichos y sufre continuas palizas y abusos de ese infame y yo… yo… No te lo voy a negar, estamos totalmente solas y por eso te necesito, Edward.

—Bella…

—No te pido que mates a Tyler, ni que te enfrentes con su clan— insistió—, sólo necesito que me ayudes a alejar a mi hermana Jessica de su lado y eso únicamente lo puedo conseguir si te casas conmigo. Edward, si yo tuviera un ejército que me respaldara, no te lo pediría, pero no lo tengo y por eso te necesito.

Oír que lo necesitaba le gustó, pero casarse con ella era un precio muy alto. Pensó en su madre y en Tanya y, aunque lo que pensaran ellas no era lo más importante, negó con la cabeza. No. No podía hacerlo.

Apenas conocía a la pelirroja que le pedía ser su mujer y, aunque había cosas de ella que lo atraían, y su aparición tras la angustiosa espera lo había tranquilizado, había otras muchas que desconocía y estaba seguro de que no le gustarían.

Imaginando las dudas de él, sin saber por qué, Bella dijo:

—Además de una llorona, torpe y descarada, ahora has visto que también soy mentirosa, pero quiero que sepas que si lo he hecho ha sido porque era la única manera de que mis hermanas no me prohibieran pedirte que te casaras conmigo y en especial por no disgustarlas. Si ellas creen que existe algo especial entre tú y yo, no sufrirán tanto como si saben que entre nosotros sólo existe indiferencia.

La mente de Edward trabajaba a toda velocidad y finalmente sonrió. No. ¡Definitivamente, no se casaría con aquella lianta ni loco!

Bella debió de intuir lo que pensaba, porque, mirándolo a los ojos, insistió:

—Sé que es egoísta por mi parte pedirte esto. Y más cuando tienes a alguien esperándote en Kildrummy, pero…

—Lo siento, pero es imposible. No puedo hacer lo que me pides, Bella. —Y al ver cómo lo miraba, concluyó—: No puedo casarme contigo.

El corazón de ella se rompió. Se llevó la mano a la cara con desesperación y suspiró. No podía obligarlo y, consciente de que de nada le serviría insistir, dio un paso atrás y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Pero eso sólo me deja tres opciones: aguantarme con lo que hay, que va a ser que no; huir con mis hermanas, que es complicado, o buscar entre los hombres que hay aquí un marido para intentar burlar a Tyler.

—Que vas a hacer ¿qué? —preguntó Edward incrédulo.

—Lo que has oído.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

Con una risa extraña, ella lo miró y confesó:

—Sinceramente, mi locura es lo que menos me importa en este instante.

Pero no pudo continuar, porque sus hermanas y el resto de los presentes se acercaron a ellos, hablando del enlace. Confuso, Edward la miró mientras ella, rascándose con un dedo la ceja, pensaba en silencio. Ese gesto le hizo suponer que no tramaba nada bueno e, inexplicablemente, sonrió. De pronto, imaginarla besando o entregándose a otro no le gustó. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Bella, ajena a sus elucubraciones, se acercó a su hermana Angela y le cuchicheó algo al oído. La religiosa miró a Edward y él supo que le había comentado su rechazo.

Sin poder dejar de mirarla, le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Vestida con aquellos pantalones, aquellas botas, la espada a la cintura y aquella camisa blanca era una auténtica tentación. Era Hada. La mujer que lo había engatusado y por la que él había permanecido en aquellas tierras ansioso por encontrarla.

Agarrándose la melena roja, Bella se la retiró del cuello para recogérsela con una cinta de cuero. Edward observó su fino cuello, pero al ver en él unas oscuras huellas, cambió su gesto y, caminando hacia ella, preguntó, señalándole las marcas:

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—No te importa —respondió Bella, alejándose rápidamente.

Ofuscado por su contestación, se la quedó mirando y Angela le dijo: —Ha sido Tyler. Ha intentado estrangularla.

Edward, sorprendido, sintió cómo una extraña furia crecía en él. Si tuviera a Tyler delante, lo mataría por haberle hecho aquello a Bella. Angela, al ver cómo miraba a su hermana, se acercó a él y murmuró lo más dramática que pudo:

—Bella se ha encarado con Tyler para defendernos y ese villano la ha cogido del cuello para estrangularla, tras abofetearla y tirarla al suelo. Ese animal la quiere casar con Eric Steward mañana y el mismo Eric ha dicho que, una vez que la haga suya, se la entregará a Riley y a Alistair para que la disfruten también.

—Dios santo —murmuró Edward horrorizado, al entender la urgencia de la joven.

Y, sin más, Angela se marchó tras su hermana, dejándolo pensativo. Angustiado por lo que le había revelado, sin saber qué hacer, cerró un momento los ojos antes de volver a mirar a Bella. Su vista fue hasta su delicado cuello y al ver las marcas amoratadas se quiso morir.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso el animal de Tyler?

Otra, en su lugar, se estaría lamentando del daño sufrido, pero ella no. Aquélla era la Hada que lo había enloquecido y allí estaba, con el mentón levantado, buscando una solución a su problema sin importarle nada más. Sin duda alguna, Bella era de las que ocasionaban problemas y eso, sin saber por qué, lo hizo sonreír.

La vio caminar hacia Emmett, alejarlo del grupo y hablar con él. Instantes después, el joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y Edward sonrió al imaginar lo que ella le acababa de proponer. Sin duda, había comenzado a hacer lo que había dicho y eso le revolvió las tripas. Se le acercó de nuevo, la agarró del brazo para atraer su atención y dijo:

—Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Soltándose de él con gesto ceñudo, repuso:

—Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupada.

Y, sin más, se alejó en dirección a Jasper, que estaba hablando con Billy. Emmett miró a Edward y murmuró:

—Creo que se ha vuelto loca.

—Creo que ya lo estaba —contestó él divertido.

A grandes zancadas, la atrapó antes de que llegara a Jasper. La cogió en brazos y, cuando fue a protestar, insistió:

—He dicho que tengo que hablar contigo.

Bella resopló y Angela al ver aquello sonrió. Sin duda, aquel hombre sentía algo por su hermana. Una vez Edward la apartó del bullicioso grupo, la dejó en el suelo y preguntó:

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Retirándose el pelo de los ojos, ella respondió:

—Ya lo sabes, busco un marido para casarme urgentemente. Tengo que…

—Me casaré contigo —la cortó.

Boquiabierta y sorprendida por el cambio, Bella susurró:

—¿En serio?

Edward asintió y ella rápidamente lo abrazó y dijo, tremendamente agradecida:

—Gracias… gracias… gracias…

Él, todavía sin saber por qué había accedido a ello, la apartó para mirarla e, intentando no fijar la vista en los moratones que tenía en el cuello y que lo enervaban, puntualizó con voz ronca, mientras caminaba a su alrededor:

—Pero sólo lo haré si aceptas una condición.

—Tú dirás —asintió interesada.

—No quiero exigencias ni reproches. Te comportarás como la señora Cullen ante la gente y no me dejarás en ridículo o, si no, tendré que repudiarte.

Bella miró a su hermana Angela y luego a Jessica, pensó en la seguridad de éstas, en lo que le había prometido a su madre, y asintió:

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

—Por supuesto, no quiero palabras edulcoradas o…

—Ante mis hermanas te ruego que te muestres cariñoso para que no sepan que las he engañado y que en realidad no sientes nada por mí. Les he dicho que me llamas «mi cielo» y…

—Has mentido.

—Lo sé… lo sé… pero una vez se marchen no tendrás que volverme a decir algo así. Por favor… te lo ruego… te lo suplico.

Al mirar sus ojos, supo lo importante que era aquello para ella y accedió:

—De acuerdo. Pero sólo hasta que se vayan. —Aliviada, Bella sonrió y él dijo—: Ni que decir tiene que deseo que evites esas palabras conmigo.

—¿Y si se me escapan?

—No se te pueden escapar —gruñó.

—Pero ¿y si se me escapan?

—Te he dicho que no se te pueden escapar —insistió.

—¿Y si te enamoras de mí durante este tiempo?

Edward, a cada instante más sorprendido por su insolencia, replicó: —¿Pretendes sacarme de mis casillas y que no me case contigo? —Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza y él añadió: —No me enamoraré de ti porque me gustan las mujeres más femeninas.

Esa matización la molestó. ¿Tan bruta era? Pero con una fingida sonrisa, preguntó:

—¿La Denali es femenina?

—Tremendamente femenina y delicada —afirmó Edward—. Es el capricho de cualquier highlander.

Por un instante, Bella estuvo a punto de darle un puntapié, pero consciente de lo que lo necesitaba, afirmó:

—Acepto tus condiciones.

Edward asintió. Sin duda estaba muy desesperada por cuidar de sus hermanas y se lo confirmó cuando, lanzándose de nuevo a sus brazos, dijo:

—Muchas gracias, Edward… gracias por ayudarme a cuidar de mi familia.

Sus palabras lo cautivaron. Aquella menuda joven de pelo rojo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el bienestar de sus hermanas sin pensar en ella. Eso le demostraba que no era egoísta y le gustó. La abrazó con actitud protectora y, con cariño y delicadeza, la besó en la cabeza. Al ver que Billy Black se acercaba a ellos, le preguntó:

—¿Vas a oficiar tú el enlace?

El hombre asintió. Sin duda, aquella unión era lo mejor para Bella. Edward, tras deshacerse de los brazos de la joven e ir ésta con sus hermanas, miró a sus sorprendidos guerreros.

Emmett le soltó: —¿Te has vuelto loco?

Edward pensó un momento y luego afirmó sonriendo: —Creo que sí, Emmett, ¡completamente loco!

Jasper, agarrándolo del brazo, le espetó: —Edward, ¿estás seguro? ¿Y Tanya Denali?

Al pensar en ella, se encogió de hombros y respondió: —Si me ama, esperará.

Incrédulo por su respuesta, Jasper preguntó: —¿Amas a Bella Swan?

Él miró a la joven pelirroja, que hablaba con sus hermanas vestida con aquellos pantalones y la espada al cinto y, con un gesto que hizo sonreír a su buen amigo, contestó:

—No, pero necesita mi ayuda.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Ya verás cuando unas que yo sé la conozcan.

El comentario hizo sonreír a Edward. No le cabía la menor duda de que Bella se llevaría muy bien con Chelsea y Maggie. Ahora sólo faltaba ver cómo se llevaría con él durante el tiempo que durase la unión. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba contento y que, sin saber por qué, sonreía sin parar.

Jasper, al ver su determinación, le dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo:

—Muy bien. Vayamos a celebrar ese enlace.

Sin tiempo que perder, los presentes hicieron un círculo con piedras en el suelo a la luz de la luna. No había flores, el fuego había acabado con casi todas, pero tras rebuscar, Bella sonrió al encontrar unos ramilletes de brezo escocés: la flor preferida de su madre.

Tras enlazarlas, pensó en utilizarlas como ramo de novia. Al menos un símbolo de feminidad. Minutos después, les preguntó a sus hermanas:

—¿Creéis que hago bien?

Angela asintió. Hubiera preferido una boda por la Iglesia, pero aquel enlace para salvarla de Eric Steward valía la pena. Jessica, emocionada, comentó:

—Tu atuendo es lo único que no veo bien. No es el más adecuado para una boda, pero…

—¡Jessica! —protestó Angela al escucharla.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa. Alice se acercó entonces a ella y, sacando un peine de su pequeña bolsa, le pidió:

—Déjame soltarte el pelo. Sin duda estarás más bonita.

—¿Cómo me vas a peinar teniendo la mano así?

—Es la izquierda y soy diestra —aclaró la chica, con voz cortante.

Al ver el gesto de su amiga y en especial su tono de voz, Bella preguntó: —¿Qué te ocurre?

Necesitando hablar con alguien de lo que le ocurría, se acercó a ella y murmuró:

—Ese idiota de Jasper cree que soy una mujerzuela.

Sorprendida, Bella fue a decir algo, cuando Alice se lo contó todo. Ella la miró. Apenas conocía a la muchacha y ésta, al entender su mirada, aclaró:

—Me encontraste en el bosque y pudiste ver que apenas tenía dónde dormir o qué comer, pero te aseguro que no soy nada de lo que ese tonto ha dado a entender.

Bella asintió. No tenía por qué dudar de ella y afirmó:

—Pues se lo vas a demostrar con hechos. Ese grandullón se va a tragar sus palabras una a una.

Encantada, Alice sonrió y, con mejor cara, la peinó. Cuando terminó, Bella se levantó y, clavando sus ojos en Edward que se acercaba, dijo con determinación:

—Muy bien. Ya estoy preparada.

Edward la miró y, con una sonrisa cómplice, contestó, observando sus pantalones, sus botas y su capa.

—No eres la delicada novia con la que imaginé casarme algún día —y al notar la mirada de Jessica, añadió—: pero estás preciosa… mi cielo.

Bella, complacida, se acercó a él y murmuró ante la mirada de Angela:

—Yo tampoco imaginé mi boda así… cariño.

Esos comentarios los hicieron sonreír a ambos, hasta que Mike, que los había estado observando, se acercó a ellos y, tras mirar a Jessica, preguntó, tendiéndole el brazo a Bella:

—¿Me permites entregarte a Cullen como hubiera hecho tu padre?

Bella asintió con una sonrisa, mientras Edward, al mirarla, sentía una extraña inquietud. Contempló a la joven con la que se iba a desposar y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Sorprendido, sonrió, ella lo imitó y, sin decir nada, todos se metieron dentro del círculo de piedras.

Billy, emocionado, miró a Bella y, tras sonreírle con cariño, cogió su mano y la de Edward Cullen y las ató con una cinta que Jessica le entregó. Con decisión y sin tiempo que perder, les explicó los términos de aquel matrimonio, y cuando los novios aceptaron, les retiró la cinta y preguntó:

—¿Hay anillos para intercambiar?

Tras mirarse, Edward y Bella negaron con la cabeza. Todo había sido tan precipitado que no tenían nada para entregarse, y Billy, asintiendo, dijo:

—Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, os declaro marido y mujer por un año y un día.

Después de esas palabras, los novios se miraron a los ojos sin saber realmente qué hacer, mientras los que los rodeaban aplaudían. Bella, al ver a Jessica mirarla con extrañeza, hizo lo que su hermana esperaba y, acercándose a él, le dio un beso. Jessica aplaudió y cuando ella fue a salir del círculo, Edward la agarró por la cintura y, dándole la vuelta, la acercó y le dijo en un tono íntimo:

—Señora Cullen, esta vez soy yo quien te exige un beso posesivo.

Y, sin más, la besó apasionado. Sin importarles quién los observara, ambos disfrutaron aquel dulce y tierno beso de una manera especial y cuando Bella sintió que no podía respirar y que un calor irrefrenable le subía por las entrañas, lo interrumpió.

Edward quiso protestar y exigir más. Deseó cogerla entre sus brazos y llevarla lejos de todos para hacerla suya, pero supo que en ese instante no debía hacerlo. Finalizado el beso todos aplaudieron y Jessica y Angela, emocionadas, se acercaron a su ruborizada hermana y la abrazaron.

Billy, Jacob y Seth la felicitaron con cariño cuando sus hermanas la soltaron. Con una extraña sonrisa, Bella los abrazó. Estaba contenta porque había eludido la boda con Eric Steward, pero no podía obviar que ahora estaba casada con Edward Cullen sin amor. Justo lo que sus padres nunca habían querido para ella.

Jasper y Emmett felicitaron al novio y todos los guerreros Cullen lanzaron vivas por su laird y su reciente boda y también lo hicieron los guerreros de Mike Steward por los novios.

Durante el tumulto, Mike al verse cerca de la mujer que amaba, le agarró la mano sin dudarlo, dispuesto a pedirle las explicaciones que ella nunca le había dado. Jessica al notar su mano, lo agarró con fuerza, dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad. Angela los miró y, animados por ella, se alejaron para hablar.

Tras las felicitaciones, Edward asió de nuevo y con decisión la mano de Bella, la acercó hasta el fuego y, mirando a sus hombres, habló:

—Os presento a vuestra señora, lady Bella Cullen. A partir de este instante la debéis proteger, cuidar y respetar tanto como a mí o a mi madre, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron con decisión levantando sus copas. Bella sonrió agradecida por el detalle y, sin dudarlo, cogió una copa, la llenó de bebida y la levantó a modo de brindis con todos ellos. Una vez bebió un trago, miró al hombre que estaba a su lado y que ahora era su marido y musitó:

—Gracias, Edward.

Él, mirándola desde su altura, sin soltarle la cintura, suspiró y dijo:

—Espero no arrepentirme.

—No te arrepentirás. Apenas te darás cuenta de que existo.

Y dicho esto, se separó de él y regresó junto a Alice y Angela. Era lo mejor.


	29. Capitulo 28

CAPITULO 28

Jasper, al quedarse a solas con Edward y ver cómo éste miraba a la que era ahora su mujer, con una sonrisa le planteó:

—¿Cómo crees que sentará esto en Kildrummy?

—No lo sé.

Emmett, acercándose a ellos, le dio un golpe a Edward en el hombro y musitó: —Creo que a lady Tanya Denali no le va a hacer mucha gracia esta boda.

De pronto, las puertas del puente del castillo se abrieron y varios guerreros de Tyler Steward salieron por ellas. Con premura, cogieron a Angela y a Bella con la intención de llevarlas al castillo. Las dos jóvenes se defendieron, pero les resultó imposible resistir.

Los Cullen, al verlo, rápidamente acudieron con su laird hasta donde ellos estaban y Edward gritó, al ver a Eric agarrar del pelo a Bella:

—¡Suéltala inmediatamente!

El otro miró a Edward.

—No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben —dijo y, acercándose a Bella, siseó—: Sin duda eres una fierecilla a la que me va a encantar someter.

Una flecha fue a clavarse en el hombro del hombre, que inmediatamente la soltó. Ella, al sentirse liberada, dio un fuerte derechazo al que agarraba a su hermana y, tirando de Angela, se alejó de ellos.

—Vaya… qué buen golpe le ha dado tu mujercita a ese Steward —se mofó Jasper al ver a Edward bajar su arco, furioso por lo ocurrido.

Segundos después, Tyler, seguido por varios de sus hombres, salió rabioso y, mirando a Bella y a Angela, gritó:

—¿Qué hacéis vosotras fuera del castillo? ¿Por dónde habéis salido?

Nadie respondió y al ver a Eric herido, fue con paso decidido hasta Bella, pero cuando fue a cogerla del brazo, Edward ordenó furioso:

—No toques a mi esposa, Steward, o lo lamentarás.

Tyler se paró sorprendido.

—¿Tu esposa?

Con gesto de asco, Bella se retiró de él y Edward dijo, señalando las piedras que había en el suelo:

—Acabamos de oficiar el enlace, por lo tanto, cuidado con tocar a mi mujer o a alguna de sus hermanas, o tendré que herirte como al osado que acaba de ponerle las manos encima.

Eric al oír eso, maldijo y, con furia, gritó levantándose: —Tyler, el trato era que la pelirroja sería mía…

«¿El trato? ¿Qué trato?», pensó Bella.

—¡Cállate! —bramó Tyler.

Pero el otro, dolorido por la flecha que le atravesaba el hombro, rugió enfadado:

—Es mía. Tú dijiste que…

Edward, al oír aquello, lo amenazó levantando la voz:

—Vuelve a decir que mi mujer es tuya y la siguiente flecha te va directa al corazón.

Bella sonrió. Nadie la había defendido nunca así y sin duda le gustó.

Pero Eric, incapaz de callar, continuó:

—Tyler, prometiste entregarme a la pelirroja. Dijiste que una vez acabáramos con su padre…

—¡Cállate, Eric! —chilló Tyler y, dándose la vuelta, le clavó la espada que llevaba en la mano en el estómago. Con los ojos en blanco, Eric cayó muerto ante todos y algo salió rodando del bolsillo de su camisa.

Horrorizada, Bella vio el brazalete de su madre. Paralizada, no pudo moverse y Edward se agachó mientras ella decía con voz trémula:

—Te voy a matar, Tyler. Lo juro por mi vida.

Edward la miró, pero no dispuesto a dejar que hiciera algo que la atormentaría el resto de sus días, le cogió el mentón con los dedos y pidió:

—Bella… mírame. —Ella lo hizo y él dijo: —Soy tu marido. Te has casado conmigo para que te ayude y os proteja a ti y a tus hermanas, y aquí estoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió. Él tenía razón. Sin duda, su experiencia y la de él nada tenían que ver. Entonces, Tyler gritó furioso:

—¿Dónde está la innoble de mi esposa?

—Tyler Steward —chilló Edward con voz llena de cólera—, ¿mataste a Charlie Swan?

Nadie contestó hasta que de pronto se oyó el rugido de Mike. Jessica corría tras él, intentando detenerlo, pero él iba derecho hacia su hermano con el semblante demudado, mientras bramaba:

—¿Cómo has podido?

Edward, tras pedirle a Bella que no se moviera del lado de Jasper, se interpuso en el camino de Mike, mientras éste gritaba toda clase de improperios, después de saber lo que Jessica le había contado.

Tyler, al entender el porqué de sus gritos y ver que aquellos lo sujetaban para que no se le acercara, ordenó con un fiero tono de voz:

—Jessica, ¡ven aquí!

Con rapidez, Bella y Angela se pusieron al lado de su hermana. Emmett, junto a Jacob y Seth, las cubrió. Por nada del mundo dejarían que aquella pobre muchacha regresara con aquel animal.

Tyler volvió a vociferar: —Mujer, soy tu dueño, ¡ven aquí!

—¡No! —gritó ella.

El gesto de Tyler se oscureció y siseó:

—Juro que chillarás de dolor cuando te pille a solas.

—Antes te mataré —replicó Mike descompuesto.

—O lo mataré yo —afirmó Billy, lívido de rabia por lo que estaba descubriendo.

Angela, hablando en nombre de sus hermanas, dijo, agarrando a Jessica con fuerza:

—Mi hermana nunca regresará con el asesino de nuestro padre y nuestra familia.

Al oír eso, Mike miró a Edward y éste asintió, pálido de furia. Mike y Jessica miraron a Bella sobrecogidos y ella asintió:

—Sí, hermana. Lo acabamos de descubrir. Ha sido él.

La locura se apoderó de todos. Los guerreros de Mike y Edward se amontonaban, deseosos de lanzarse a la lucha, mientras los de Tyler salían del castillo.

Nerviosa, Jessica se retorcía las manos, asimilando lo que sus hermanas le acababan de confirmar. Oía a Mike gritar que no se moviera y a su marido, que fuera junto a él. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—No te muevas de donde estás —le ordenó entonces Edward con voz grave y, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Tyler, dijo—: Como marido de Bella Swan, repito, ¿has matado tú a Charlie Swan y a todos los que estaban en Caerlaverock?

La tensión se intensificaba por segundos. Muchos guerreros de Tyler, al oír aquello, bajaron sus armas horrorizados y se unieron a los guerreros de Mike. Ellos no habían participado en aquella horrible matanza y no querían saber nada de ello.

Tyler, al verlos, los miró y siseó: —Volved a vuestras posiciones y defended a vuestro señor.

Los hombres se miraron desconcertados y Royce, saliendo de entre la multitud, sentenció:

—Ninguno de ellos es un asesino como vos. No sé cuándo cometisteis esa atrocidad, pero sí sé que ni estos hombres ni yo participamos en ella.

—No os necesité —afirmó Tyler—. Eric, Alistair, Riley y yo nos encargamos sin vuestra ayuda.

Las lágrimas de las tres hermanas al oír eso se hicieron irrefrenables.

Tyler gritó: —Caerlaverock necesitaba un líder y Charlie Swan no lo era.

Bella quiso arrancarle los ojos al escucharle decir eso, pero Jacob y Seth la pararon, mientras Jasper sujetaba a Angela y Mike consolaba a Jessica.

Edward, aún incrédulo, para evitarles más sufrimiento a las mujeres, dijo:

—Creo que lo más razonable es que entremos en el castillo y hablemos de lo ocurrido, ¿no crees?

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo ni con nadie. ¡Fuera de mis tierras!

—No son tus tierras —gritó Bella—. Estas tierras son de los Swan y así seguirá siendo, te guste a ti o no, maldito asesino.

—Tyler, ¡te voy a matar! —voceó Mike fuera de sus casillas.

Bella lo miró. Sin duda entre lo que su hermana le había contado y lo acontecido, el pobre no daba crédito a sus oídos. Pero Tyler, en lugar de amilanarse, sonrió y afirmó:

—Tu bonita Jessica es mía. Mi mujer. Por fin pude tener y disfrutar algo que deseabas antes que tú. Incluso me he permitido marcarle el cuerpo para que no olvide quién manda en ella.

Eso volvió más loco a Mike, que, saltando por encima de varios hombres, alzó la espada ante su hermano, justo cuando una flecha venida desde detrás de Tyler, le daba de lleno en el brazo. Mike cayó al suelo, herido, ante el horror de los presentes.

Pero con una rapidez que los dejó a todos perplejos, otra flecha alcanzó al hombre que había disparado a Mike y se le clavó en el corazón. El guerrero cayó al suelo y Royce, con su arco en la mano, dijo:

—Muerto Eric, muerto Alistair, sólo faltáis Riley y vos.

Jessica, horrorizada al ver la flecha atravesar el brazo de su amor, se soltó de sus hermanas y fue a auxiliarlo, mientras Tyler, encantado de ver a su hermano herido, siseó:

—Ven aquí, Jessica o te prometo que tu vida será un infierno mayor del que ya conoces.

Ella se levantó del suelo para encarársele, con la mala suerte de que Tyler se movió rápidamente y, agarrándola del pelo, la arrastró hacia él.

La joven gritó y sus hermanas también. Bella quiso correr hacia ella, pero Edward y Jacob se lo impidieron. No debía acercarse a aquel loco.

Mike, mientras sus hombres lo llevaban hacia un lado, blasfemó horrorizado por lo que ocurría y Tyler, enloquecido, levantó con brusquedad a su mujer y, ante todos, dijo, poniéndole la espada en el cuello:

—Eres una mujerzuela digna de trabajar en un lupanar. Te voy a rebanar el pescuezo.

—¡No! —gritó Angela horrorizada.

Bella temblaba, con la respiración acelerada. Tenía que parar a Tyler fuera como fuese y, parapetada tras Edward y dos de sus hombres, se agachó y se sacó de la bota su pequeña daga. Jacob la miró y asintió. Sin duda, el factor sorpresa sería lo mejor. La tensión le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su hermana a su suerte.

Jessica paralizada de terror, sentía cómo el acero cortaba su fina piel cuando oyó a Mike suplicar:

—Por el amor de Dios, Tyler, ¡no lo hagas!

Su hermanastro rió y, sin importarle quién lo escuchara, dijo:

—¿Será su cuello tan frágil como lo fue el de su padre y el de la cocinera?

—Tyler… —sollozó Jessica.

Enajenado, él musitó, mientras un fino hilillo de sangre comenzaba a brotar del cuello de Jessica:

—Nunca me has gustado. Sólo te quería para amargar a mi hermano y para hacerme con Caerlaverock. El último paso era matar a tu padre y, cuando llegó el momento, ese viejo zorro sonrió al intuir lo que iba a hacer. Deseaba morir y no me dio el gusto de oírle suplicar por su vida.

Edward miró a Bella. Estaba pálida, temblaba y respiraba con dificultad. Preocupado por ella, susurró, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Tyler:

—Tranquila, Bella… tranquila, mi cielo.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, ella asintió, y entonces Edward dijo con voz tajante:

—Tyler, piensa lo que vas a hacer. Si matas a Jessica, otra muerte, además de la de su padre y su gente recaerá sobre ti y…

—¡Suéltala, por favor! —suplicó Angela, llorando desconsolada.

Pero entonces Jessica hizo algo que consiguió que Bella reaccionara. Con mano temblorosa, como pudo, se la llevó a la boca para lanzar un beso al aire. Eso les hizo saber a sus hermanas que se estaba despidiendo de ellas y el corazón le comenzó a latir desbocado.

No. No iba a permitirlo.

La tensión era tremenda. Nadie podía hacer nada. Cualquier movimiento acabaría con la vida de Jessica, y todos lo sabían. Edward, con frialdad, pensó en cómo actuar, pero hiciera lo que hiciese podría perjudicar a la joven. Miró a Jasper y éste negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco lo tenía claro. Billy, apenas sin respirar, miró a sus hijos y éstos le indicaron que no se moviera.

De pronto, la espada de Tyler cayó al suelo y se llevó las manos al cuello. Jessica, al sentirse liberada, corrió hacia su hermana Angela y luego hasta Mike, que la llamaba mientras la sangre manaba a borbotones del cuello de aquel villano.

Sorprendidos, todos miraron a la joven Bella. Ella era quien había lanzado la daga con precisión y, antes de que Edward la pudiera detener, caminó hacia su cuñado y, cogiendo el cuchillo por el mango, con frialdad se lo arrancó del cuello. Un chorro de sangre brotó y, sin ningún tipo de piedad, dijo:

—Espero que te pudras en el infierno más negro que exista. Tú te has llevado la vida de mi padre y de mi gente y yo me llevo la tuya, Tyler Steward. Como decía mi padre, una muerte por otra muerte.

Sin decir nada, el despreciable ser que le había amargado la vida a su hermana y matado a su padre, puso los ojos en blanco y, tras convulsionarse en el suelo, quedó muerto junto a Eric y Alistair.

Edward miró a Jasper y, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que se ocupara de todo. Luego se acercó a Bella, que, con los ojos velados por la furia y la tensión, murmuró:

—He vengado a los míos. Tyler merecía morir.

Rápidamente, Edward fue por un cubo de agua y metiéndole en ella las manos ensangrentadas, se las lavó. Después se las secó con el tartán que llevaba, la miró y dijo:

—Todo ha acabado, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven asintió y él la estrechó con cariño entre sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza, mientras la sentía temblar. Así estuvieron hasta que Angela se acercó a ellos y Edward la soltó, para que las hermanas pudieran abrazarse. Instantes después, Jessica se unió al abrazo. Definitivamente, todo aquello había acabado.


	30. Capitulo 29

CAPITULO 29

Bella se despertó asustada. ¡Malditas pesadillas! Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, cuando unas manos la sujetaron y una voz le susurró:

—Tranquila, estás a salvo, tranquila.

Bella respiró angustiada y vio a Edward sentado en la cama de su habitación, a su lado. Se había pasado gran parte del día observándola mientras dormía. Y pudo ver cómo las pesadillas no la dejaban descansar. Preocupado por ella, le tendió una copa con agua y cuando Bella bebió, la volvió a dejar sobre la desconchada mesilla.

—¿Una pesadilla? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió, mientras notaba que su corazón desbocado por el miedo de lo que había soñado se ralentizaba. Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo, como su padre le había enseñado y pronto sintió que la tensión de sus hombros desaparecía. Más tranquila, abrió un ojo para observar a su marido. Éste seguía mirándola. Volvió a cerrar el ojo, pero al hacerlo, se percató de que sólo llevaba un ajado camisón. Rápidamente, se tapó con el tartán que la cubría y preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Edward sonrió. Sin duda, su mujercita era peculiar. Levantándose de la cama, se sentó en la silla donde llevaba horas y dijo:

—Velar por el sueño de mi mujer.

Ella asintió. Así que no había sido un sueño, estaba casada con él, y murmuró:

—¡Oh, Dios mío, es verdad!

—Sí, Bella. Somos marido y mujer.

Asustada por estar en la alcoba a solas con él y medio desnuda, preguntó:

—¿Y mis hermanas?

—Imagino que por algún rincón del castillo —respondió él con tranquilidad, mientras disfrutaba de la belleza de ella nada más despertarse, despeinada y con los ojos hinchados.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó Edward. Ella asintió y él dijo—: ¿Qué sueñas en tus pesadillas?

Bella cerró los ojos, resopló y finalmente explicó:

—Las veces que lo recuerdo, veo una y otra vez a mi madre y a mis hermanos desmembrados y llenos de sangre. Me veo a mí misma corriendo por el bosque, asustada, en busca de mi padre. Y en otras ocasiones sueño que nos asaltan, no hay un ejército que nos defienda y veo a mi padre y a mis dos hermanas morir ante mí y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Eso le dejó muy claro a Edward que, ante todo, se sentía desprotegida. Sus sueños eran un recuerdo del pasado y un miedo horroroso a perder lo único que le quedaba: su familia.

Bella a cada instante se le antojaba más y más seductora. De no haberse fijado en ella, de pronto había pasado a no poder apartar su mirada ni su atención de aquella pelirroja que era su mujer.

Tras lo ocurrido la madrugada anterior, sólo pudo alejarse de ella unos metros. No quería que nada ni nadie le pudiera hacer daño ni atosigar. La necesidad que sentía de protegerla aún no se la explicaba. Y cuando la vio entrar en el castillo y subir corriendo a las almenas para quitar los estandartes de Tyler Steward, no supo si besarla o regañarla por su impaciencia.

Una vez bajó de las almenas, se sentó con sus hermanas a la enorme mesa de madera a hablar y cuando Edward se quiso dar cuenta, estaba dormida. Tras una seña de Angela para que se la llevara a la habitación, él la cogió con delicadeza y la subió para que descansara.

Edward no había dormido. Se había pasado horas en vela observándola. Aquella joven ahora era su mujer y todavía no podía entender qué lo había impulsado a cometer semejante locura que lo hacía tan feliz. Y, sobre todo, ¿qué iba a hacer con ella?

Cohibida por la intimidad que compartían en aquel cuarto, Bella lo observaba. Edward, a pesar de su amabilidad, de su caballerosidad, de su generosidad y de su cordialidad con ella y sus hermanas era un hombre fuerte y peligroso. El poder que irradiaba su mirada o su cuerpo era abrumador y de pronto fue consciente del lío en que se había metido casándose con él.

Edward, al ver cómo lo miraba, supo lo que pensaba y, sin moverse, dijo:

—Tranquila, Bella, no espero nada de ti si tú no quieres.

Ella asintió. De momento se tranquilizó y él, levantándose de la silla, le indicó:

—Baja al salón cuando estés lista. Debemos tener una charla con tus hermanas.

Sin mirar atrás, Edward salió de la habitación y, cuando cerró la puerta, se apoyó en la pared y maldijo. ¿Qué narices le pasaba con aquella mujer?

Era un hombre adulto, curtido en la batalla y ella, una jovencita sin experiencia, pero a su lado se sentía inquieto y desconcertado. Maldijo dando un puñetazo a la pared que le desolló los nudillos. El dolor lo hizo volver a la realidad y bajó al salón.

Un rato después, cuando Bella llegó también, con su vestido gastado, se encontró a sus hermanas, a Billy, Edward y Mike sentados a la mesa. Todos la miraron y le sonrieron. Ella, tras dedicarles una nerviosa sonrisa, se sentó junto a sus hermanas y comió lo que Jessica le puso delante.

De pronto, mirándolos, preguntó: —¿Dónde habéis enterrado los cuerpos de los Steward?

—Mis hombres han cavado una fosa lejos de aquí —respondió Edward.

Bella asintió y preguntó: —¿También el del hombre que había en mi habitación?

Los hombres se miraron. No habían encontrado a nadie allí y Angela murmuró:

—Entonces Riley Steward sigue vivo. Debió de escapar por el túnel.

—Dudo que volvamos a saber nada más de él. Era un cobarde —dijo Jessica.

Bella continuó comiendo y, cuando terminó, Mike, que estaba frente a ellas, se lamentó:

—Siento muchísimo lo ocurrido. Nunca imaginé algo así de Tyler. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría actuado antes.

Ninguna de ellas habló y él prosiguió:

—Una vez dicho esto, Billy, Edward y yo hemos hablado, y entre los tres creo que hemos tomado la mejor decisión respecto a vuestro futuro.

—¿Nuestro futuro? —repitió Bella, levantándose a la defensiva.

—Bella… muchacha… siéntate, por favor —le pidió Billy.

—Ah, no… —insistió ella—. Nadie volverá a decidir por nosotras. No me he enfrentado con Tyler para que…

—¡Bella! —la cortó Angela—. Calla y escucha, por favor.

Molesta, ella lo hizo y, tras ver que todos la observaban, Mike continuó:

—No me has dado tiempo a decir que sólo se hará lo que vosotras queráis.

Bella asintió. Sin duda se había precipitado y Edward, que estaba al lado de Mike, añadió:

—Angela, imaginamos que tú querrás regresar a la abadía, ¿verdad? —La joven asintió y él la informó—: En el momento que tú quieras, varios de mis hombres o de los de Mike te escoltarán hasta allí.

—¿Y mis hermanas? —preguntó ella.

Billy Black esbozó una sonrisa y Mike contestó:

—Jessica regresará conmigo a Glasgow y, cuando pase un tiempo, se casará conmigo, siempre y cuando ella quiera.

Bella la miró y sonrió. A Jessica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y, sorprendida, miró a sus hermanas. Éstas asintieron y ella, mirando al amor de su vida, respondió con decisión:

—Nada en el mundo me gustaría más.

Billy sonrió sentado junto a Edward y este último expuso: —Y Bella y yo partiremos para Kildrummy y…

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—¡Bella! —exclamaron Angela y Jessica al escucharla.

La joven fue a decir algo, cuando Edward se le adelantó:

—Mi cielo, ahora eres mi mujer, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió al ver que él estaba disimulando ante sus hermanas, pero murmuró:

—Quiero quedarme aquí. En Caerlaverock… cariño.

—Ahora eres mi mujer, Bella, y no voy a dejarte aquí, expuesta a toda clase de penurias. —Y prosiguió—: Billy y sus hijos vendrán con nosotros a Kildrummy. Ellos han aceptado. Es lo mejor para todos.

—Debes partir con tu marido, Bella —dijo Angela—. Aquí ya no hay nada. No hay campos que cultivar, ni gente que los cultive. No hay bosque. Sólo hay un castillo desvalijado y…

—Pero es mi hogar —susurró apenada.

—Tu hogar ahora es Kildrummy… mi cielo —aseveró Edward. Levantándose de la mesa, la rodeó y, cogiendo a Bella del brazo, la sacó del salón ante el gesto de sorpresa de todos. Una vez en el pasillo, la miró y dijo: —Te recuerdo que, si me he casado contigo, te llamo esa ridiculez de «mi cielo» y te he seguido en la pantomima de que te cortejaba, es porque tú me lo pediste por tu bienestar y el de tus hermanas. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

Ella asintió.

—Tienes razón —admitió—, pero todo ha cambiado. Tyler ha muerto y no quiero ser una carga para ti. Ambos sabemos que todo es mentira y…

—No voy a permitir que me hagas quedar como un mal highlander que abandona a su mujer en un lugar inhóspito para…

—No quiero marcharme —lo cortó ella.

Incrédulo por la rapidez con que cambiaba de opinión, la miró e insistió:

—¿Por qué no quieres acompañarme?

Con un gesto que a Edward se le antojó precioso, ella lo miró y musitó:

—Me siento fatal. Me siento culpable por lo que te hice hacer para nada. Si yo hubiera sabido este desenlace, no te habría pedido matrimonio y…

—Pero no lo podías saber, Bella.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora estás unido a mí por un año y un día y…

—Sólo queda un año… el día ya ha pasado.

Ella sonrió y dijo: —Edward, apenas nos conocemos. No sabemos nada el uno del otro, pero estamos casados y…

—Esto es tuyo —la cortó él.

Al ver el brazalete con la piedra verde de su madre, que su padre guardaba, a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y murmuró, abrazándolo:

—Gracias… gracias por entregármelo.

Edward, conmovido por aquel abrazo, le contó, consciente de lo que le entregaba:

—Tu hermana me dijo que era de tu madre y ahora es tuyo. —Y, carraspeando para no emocionarse, prosiguió—: Y volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, debemos dejar pasar ese año. Además, siempre existe esa posibilidad de que me enamore de ti en este tiempo. —Eso hizo que ella sonriera y él continuó—: Y, tranquila, nunca te dejaré en la calle, aunque no renovemos votos…

De pronto, se oyeron unos gritos procedentes de la cocina del castillo. Edward y Bella reconocieron la voz de Alice y, con rapidez, se encaminaron hacia allá. Al entrar, oyeron a la joven decir:

—Aléjate de mí y no te vuelvas a acercar nunca más en toda tu vida.

—Pero ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó Jasper desconcertado.

Alice, sin percatarse de que otros ojos los estaban observando, respondió:

—Lo que me ocurre es que personas como tú han hecho de mí lo que soy, y… y… yo… no…

Hundida, se sentó en una silla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jasper se fue a acercar de nuevo, cuando ella, cogiendo un plato de cerámica, lo amenazó:

—Si te acercas te lo rompo en la cabeza.

Bella entró en la cocina para dejarse ver y, mirando a Jasper, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se retirara. Luego, con cuidado, se acercó a su amiga y, sentándose frente a ella, murmuró:

—Ven aquí.

Bella la abrazó con ternura con el brazalete de su madre aún en la mano y Alice comenzó a llorar.

—Quiero volver a donde me encontraste —susurró—. Allí… Allí era feliz a mi manera y no tenía por qué… por qué…

Edward, sin entender nada, entró también en la cocina y, mirando a su amigo, musitó:

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros dos?

—No lo sé, Edward… no sé qué le pasa. He venido a verla para preguntarle cómo se encontraba y ha reaccionado como ves.

Con un gesto, Bella les ordenó callar y, cuando la joven Alice se tranquilizó, enjugándole las lágrimas con los dedos, dijo:

—No vas a regresar a donde te encontré, porque ése no es lugar para una persona tan maravillosa como tú y porque te necesito a mi lado.

—Pero…

—Alice, escúchame —insistió Bella y, tras ponerse el brazalete de su madre, miró a Edward y preguntó—: ¿Cuándo partimos para Kildrummy?

Sorprendido por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación, Edward miró al desconcertado Jasper y respondió:

—En cuanto tú estés lista.

Bella asintió y añadió: —Alice vendrá con nosotros en calidad de dama de compañía.

Edward asintió sin dudarlo. Él tampoco pensaba dejar a la joven donde la encontraron y cuando Bella le sonrió agradecida, se estremeció, pero con disimulo sonrió y continuó mirándola.

Ella, volviendo a dirigirse a su llorosa amiga, dijo con claridad:

—Necesito que vengas conmigo a Kildrummy. —Y mirándola con una carita de zalamera que a Edward lo hizo sonreír, murmuró—: Por favor… por favor… Alice, no me digas que tú también me dejas.

—Pero ¿y qué hago yo en Kildrummy? —preguntó la chica.

Al ver que ellos las miraban, Bella bajó la voz y respondió:

—Lo mismo que yo. Aguantar un año. Cuando pase, las dos nos iremos y podremos comenzar de cero.

Alice la miró y ella insistió:

—No me niegues tu compañía. Te necesito a mi lado para poder sobrevivir al año que me espera.

Al oírla, Edward la miró. ¿Tan terrible era estar casada con él?

Un buen rato después, tras conseguir que Alice accediera a acompañarla, cuando Bella salió de la cocina y pasó por el lado de Jasper, susurró:

—¿Alguien te ha dicho lo bocazas que eres? —Luego miró a su marido y añadió—: Gracias por permitir que Alice nos acompañe.

Y dicho esto, salió de la cocina y se marchó.

—¿Bocazas? —preguntó Jasper—. ¿Por qué me ha dicho eso?

—Tú sabrás, amigo… Tú sabrás.

Jasper, al ver cómo miraba a Bella, que se alejaba, sonrió y predijo divertido:

—Sin duda va a ser un año interesante.


	31. Capitulo 30

CAPITULO 30

Cuatro días después, con las cosas aclaradas entre todos, Angela regresó a la abadía acompañada por varios guerreros de Mike Steward. Era lo mejor para todos. Cuanto antes retomaran sus vidas, antes se normalizaría todo.

Esa noche, Bella y Jessica se quedaron hablando hasta tarde ante el enorme hogar del salón. Sin duda, sus vidas habían cambiado y la hermana mayor auguraba que para bien. Bella lo dudaba, pero prefirió callar.

De madrugada y sin sueño, cuando Jessica se marchó a descansar, Bella subió a las almenas: necesitaba aire fresco. Al llegar allí, miró al horizonte y suspiró al ver la desolación del bosque quemado. Se frotó los ojos con tristeza. Había llorado tanto que ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Se tenía que despedir de aquel lugar, de su hogar, y comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida.

Con pena, abandonó las almenas y fue a su habitación. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta, vio la chimenea encendida. Eso la sorprendió, hasta que oyó:

—Estaba esperándote.

Al mirar vio a Edward tumbado en la cama. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y en décimas de segundo su cuerpo se calentó. Era espléndido, increíble y tentador. Su torso estaba curtido como sus brazos, pero rápidamente Bella apartó la vista y la dirigió al techo.

Edward al ver su apuro y su rubor, sonrió. Sin duda, verlo sin camisa la intimidaba.

—¿Qué miras con tanto detenimiento? —le preguntó.

—El techo.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Edward insistió:

—¿Es interesante lo que ves?

Ahora la que sonrió fue Bella, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando él la conminó:

—Vamos, desnúdate y ven a acostarte. Abochornada por lo que Edward le pedía, murmuró: —Creo… creo que dormiré vestida.

Él sonrió, se levantó y, cogiéndole la mano, dijo:

—No seas tímida. Soy tu marido.

Mientras caminaba tras él, se fijó en su espalda. Pero ¿cuántos músculos tenía? Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, sus ojos se fijaron en varias heridas ya sanadas. Sin duda, aquello le tuvo que doler.

Cuando Edward llegó al borde de la cama, la soltó y, señalándole un viejo y raído camisón color grisáceo que estaba sobre una silla, afirmó:

—Prometo no mirar.

—¿Seguro?

—Te lo acabo de prometer.

—¿Y he de fiarme de tu palabra?

—¿Tú qué crees? —se molestó él.

Ella, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, asintió y respondió:

—Tienes razón. Si no me fío de ti con lo bien que te estás portando conmigo, estaría loca.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa y, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de abrazarla, comentó:

—Bella, estoy cansado y quiero dormir, pero no voy a consentir que duermas vestida. Tienes dos opciones: o te desnudas tú o te desnudo yo.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Exacto. Vamos, cámbiate.

—¿Serías capaz de hacerlo? —Y al ver su mirada, rápidamente se respondió ella misma—. De acuerdo. Yo… yo lo haré.

Sin más, Edward se dio la vuelta con galantería y con una sonrisa en la boca. No se podía creer que él estuviera haciendo aquello. Sin tiempo que perder, Bella se quitó el vestido, tras él la camisola y, cuando se puso el camisón, anunció:

—He terminado.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró. Era preciosa. Increíblemente bonita. Sonrió y, conteniendo el instinto que lo impulsaba a tomarla, dijo:

—Ahora debes descansar. Acuéstate.

Ella lo hizo sin rechistar y volvió a mirar el techo. Edward, divertido, caminó hacia el otro lado del lecho y se tumbó a su lado. Bella estuvo durante un buen rato tiesa como una estaca, hasta que él le preguntó con voz cansada:

—¿Te asusto?

—No.

—¿Seguro? —insistió, mientras la miraba.

—Sí. —Y al notar su mirada, añadió, sin apartar la vista del techo—. Es sólo que se me hace raro compartir esta intimidad contigo.

—Mírame cuando te hablo, por favor —le pidió él.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, preguntó:

—¿Tanto te incomoda tenerme en tu cama?

Su rostro lo decía todo y él le rogó:

—Dime la verdad, por favor.

Bella, tras mirarlo en silencio, murmuró:

—Eres mi esposo y no sé qué esperas de mí.

—Ya te lo dije —le aclaró molesto—. No espero nada que tú no desees.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí en vez de con tus hombres?

Esa pregunta en cierto modo lo pilló de sorpresa. Nadie lo había obligado a ir a aquella habitación, pero allí estaba y, tras pensarlo, respondió con tranquilidad:

—Eres mi mujer. Estamos recién casados y, si no duermo contigo, comenzarán las habladurías…

—Lo entiendo —lo cortó ella.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación y Edward esbozó una sonrisa. Él, que era deseado por las más hermosas féminas de Escocia, que se morían por meterlo en sus lechos, ante la que era su esposa no sabía cómo proceder.

Bella era su mujer, tenía pleno derecho sobre ella, pero nunca haría nada que pudiera resultar desagradable para los dos. Su cuerpo la deseaba y le pedía que la poseyera, pero su cabeza lo instaba a no perder la razón. Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, no pudo más e hizo el ademán de levantarse. Se sentó en la cama y Bella lo interrogó:

—¿Adónde vas?

Sin querer mirarla, respondió:

—Creo que lo mejor será que vaya con mis hombres, aunque murmuren.

Desconcertada por lo que le hacía sentir, le cogió una mano. Él la miró y ella habló, invitándolo a tumbarse:

—Vamos, acuéstate. Tú también necesitas descansar.

Agotado por los días que llevaba durmiendo a la intemperie, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el lecho y, mirándola, dijo en tono grave y seductor:

—Gracias.

Bella sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero Edward le daba tranquilidad y seguridad. Él, al ver su gesto, inquirió sorprendido:

—¿Por qué sonríes ahora?

Con un gesto íntimo que a él lo enamoró, la joven se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirarlo de frente y respondió:

—Me hace gracia pensar que por mi indecencia e impaciencia estoy casada contigo.

Él sonrió también y Bella preguntó curiosa:

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará Tanya Denali? —Y, sin poder evitarlo, añadió—: El capricho de cualquier highlander.

Edward se apoyó en un codo y, tras mirarla durante un rato que a él se le hizo agónico, musitó:

—Imagino que feliz no la hará. Tendré que hablar con ella.

—¿Le pedirás que te espere hasta que acabe nuestro enlace?

—Posiblemente —respondió con sinceridad.

Un extraño malestar se apoderó de Bella, pero sin querer pensarlo, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Qué dirá ella?

—Habrá que esperar y ver —contestó Edward—. La idea que se llevó de ti es que eras llorona e insoportable.

A Bella le entró la risa y él, divertido, murmuró:

—No te rías.

Sin poder parar, ella dijo:

—Tu madre me da pena. Pobrecilla, el susto que se va a llevar cuando me vea y sepa que soy tu mujer.

Edward rió también. Reír con ella era fácil y al ver que lo miraba, le planteó:

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Eres un presumido pretencioso, ¿lo sabías? —respondió.

Él soltó una carcajada y, tomando aire, dijo:

—Soy consciente de lo mucho que atraigo a las mujeres. Nunca ninguna se ha ido descontenta de mi lecho ni de mi lado.

—Sumo a lo anteriormente dicho vanidoso y engreído.

Retirándole un mechón que le caía sobre los ojos, con voz íntima, Edward puntualizó:

—Digo la verdad, Bella. Soy un hombre que sabe satisfacer a las mujeres en los placeres carnales.

Al oír eso, el rostro de ella se puso rojo como un tomate. Divertido al verlo, él quiso saber:

—¿Te incomoda mi torso desnudo?

Bella, consciente de cómo la observaba, reconoció:

—No me incomoda, pero…

—¡¿Pero?!

—Me pones nerviosa. Es sólo eso.

—¿Y por qué te pongo nerviosa?

Recelosa por la pregunta, ella lo miró.

—Porque nunca he compartido medio desnuda mi lecho con ningún hombre. Por eso me pones nerviosa. Quizá, si fuera una mujer experimentada, te estaría haciendo ojitos, como tú me haces a mí, en lugar de estar temblando como una boba.

—¿Te estoy haciendo ojitos?

—Sin duda alguna —afirmó Bella.

Edward rió divertido.

—Me encanta tu frescura y sinceridad. No las pierdas nunca.

Eso la hizo sonreír y el corazón de Edward dio un vuelco emocionado. Su sonrisa era perfecta, increíble y su mirada, seductora. Para él aquello también era nuevo. Era la primera vez que llevaba un rato en una cama con una mujer medio desnuda y a solas y todavía no la había hecho suya.

—Yo también quiero ser sincero contigo y he de decirte que o dejas de mirarme con la intensidad con que lo haces y dejas de morderte el labio o al final voy a desear hacer algo más que estar tumbado a tu lado.

—¿Te estoy haciendo ojitos?

Edward sonrió y dijo: —Desde mi punto de vista, sí.

Ella de nuevo volvió a ruborizarse y él, soltando una carcajada, susurró:

—Tranquila, Bella, y no me tengas miedo, ¿de acuerdo?

Azorada, acalorada y alterada por lo que su cuerpo le exigía, respondió: —Ajá…

Al escucharla, Edward se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama para no mirarla. Ese «Ajá» era muy de Hada. Cruzó sus manos bajo la cabeza y, mirando el techo para de ese modo enfriar sus pensamientos, propuso:

—Durmamos. Será lo mejor.

Bella se puso también boca arriba, como él, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero le fue imposible. Nunca había compartido el lecho con un hombre y aunque intentaba no rodar hacia el lado en que estaba Edward, era imposible. Debía sujetarse al borde de la cama si no quería terminar sobre él.

Cuando la respiración del highlander se normalizó y ella intuyó que estaba dormido, se movió. Lo miró y observó con detenimiento, mientras con el dedo índice se rascaba la ceja. Sin duda alguna, se había casado con un hombre muy guapo. Pero realmente no sabía nada de él. Por no saber, no sabía ni su edad.

Atraída como un imán, levantó una mano. Deseaba tocarlo, sentir su calor, el tacto de su piel, pero intentó resistirse. El problema era que la tentación era muy fuerte y que lo tenía muy cerca. Demasiado. Miró sus labios, aquellos labios seductores que había besado en otras ocasiones, y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Acalorada, se abanicó con las manos y se volvió a tumbar.

¿Por qué Edward la hacía acalorarse así?

Pero volvió a mirarlo y su mano se dirigió hacia su torso duro y fibroso. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo tocó con un dedo y se asombró de la calidez y textura de su piel. Animada al ver que sus caricias no lo despertaban, se incorporó con cuidado en la cama para observarlo mejor.

¡Qué apuesto era!

Sintió cómo su interior se deshacía y calentaba por momentos al mirarlo. Con curiosidad, observó su ancho y musculoso pecho y sus fornidos brazos, fibrosos por la lucha con la espada. Edward Cullen vestido era imponente y poderoso, pero semidesnudo como estaba en ese instante, era tentador e inquietante.

«Dios santo, pero ¿qué estoy pensando?», se regañó a sí misma. Conmocionada por lo que su cuerpo le pedía y su mente imaginaba, se llevó las manos a la frente. Maldijo en silencio por lo que no podía parar de desear e imaginar y al final clavó sus curiosos ojos en la delgada línea de vello rubio que desaparecía por la cintura del pantalón.

Acalorada, estaba resoplando, cuando lo oyó decir: —¿Qué piensas, Bella?

Su voz, cómo entonaba su nombre y sentirse descubierta la hicieron maldecir. Finalmente, lo miró sin acobardarse y se encontró con los ojos de Edward que la observaban y, sin moverse, respondió:

—Pensaba en que eres un hombre fuerte e imponente.

Él, que se había fingido dormido aquel rato y había observado concienzudamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, sonrió. Que ella se rascara la ceja con el índice le hacía saber que había estado pensando y acariciándole el mentón con cariño; murmuró en tono ronco:

—Y tú eres una mujer muy bonita, descarada y curiosa.

—Y torpe…

—Eso ya lo empiezo a dudar, preciosa.

Esa última observación la hizo sonreír. Edward, deseoso de poner en práctica lo que no debía, resistió sus impulsos y dijo, invitándola a echarse:

—Creo que deberías descansar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo… ahora no.

Al recordar sus pesadillas, Edward la entendió.

—Tranquila. Estaré a tu lado si tienes una pesadilla.

—No es por las pesadillas —repuso en tono bajo.

Sin moverse, él la observó y, cuando fue a hablar, Bella confesó:

—Edward, mi parte desvergonzada y descarada me hace querer saber cómo satisfaces a las mujeres en los placeres carnales.

Él, como siempre, se sorprendió. Sin duda, Bella era una mujer apasionada, pero sin querer caer en la tentación de algo que sabía que podría salir mal, le advirtió:

—No me tientes o esta vez no voy a parar.

Dispuesta a conseguir lo que quería, lo miró.

—Deseabas a Hada y ella soy yo. —Y al ver cómo la observaba, añadió—: Te deseo y sé que me deseas.

—Claro que te deseo —afirmó en voz baja.

—No sé qué me ocurre, pero toda yo, desea besarte, tocarte, saborearte. Quiero llamarte «cariño» y… y anhelo que me toques y…

—¿Sientes que tu interior arde? —preguntó Edward.

Sin un ápice de vergüenza, ella asintió.

—Siento que mi cuerpo desea algo que sólo tú me puedes dar.

Embelesado por lo que le decía, sin moverse, preguntó: —¿Qué desearías en este instante?

Acalorada por lo que sus palabras, su mirada y su cuerpo la hacían sentir, Bella notó que le faltaba el aire, pero respondió:

—Desearía besarte.

Edward asintió, mientras notaba cómo el calor subía por su cuerpo y su pene se hinchaba bajo el pantalón, cuando dijo:

—Bésame entonces, pero…

Sin dejarlo terminar, le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara. Hechizado por el momento y la sensualidad que ella desprendía, no se movió. Si lo hacía no habría manera de pararlo.

—Soy tu mujer —aseveró Bella—, y aunque sé que no reclamas mi cuerpo, te deseo y soy yo quien reclama el tuyo. Soy inexperta. No soy como las mujeres que ocupan tu cama llenas de lujuria y experiencia, pero aun muerta de miedo te lo pido.

Con mimo, Edward la besó. Efectivamente, era inexperta, pero eso mismo era lo que a él lo apasionaba y, acabado el beso, murmuró:

—Bella, me vuelves loco.

Encantada por sus palabras y más tras el dulce beso que le había dado, prosiguió:

—Sé que es indecoroso, pretencioso, inmoral e insolente lo que te pido y más cuando entre nosotros no habrá nunca ni exigencias ni reproches, pero prefiero que seas tú el primer hombre que…

No pudo continuar. Ahora fue Edward quien le tapó la boca con un dedo y susurró:

—Calla. No continúes.

Imaginar que otro tomara el cuerpo que le pertenecía por derecho lo encolerizó. Cerró los ojos. Gran parte de él deseaba tomarla y hacerla suya, pero sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera ella exigiría algo más que ciertos momentos de risas y diversión. Con los ojos cerrados, buscó su autocontrol y, cuando los abrió, instintivamente la asió por la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Bella, al sentir entre sus piernas el ardor y el latido de lo que exigía, jadeó y Edward murmuró loco de deseo:

—Si te poseo, nada cambiará entre nosotros.

—Ése fue el trato por ambas partes —respondió ella.

—Nada de exigencias y nada de reproches fuera del lecho.

—Así será —convino, convencida de lo que decía.

Llevada por el deseo no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero sí sabía lo que quería experimentar. Entonces, el calor se hizo insostenible y Edward dijo con voz cargada de deseo:

—Vamos, mi cielo, ¡bésame!

Fascinada, arrebatada y cautivada por sus deseos y por aquel increíble seductor, sin dudarlo se inclinó y lo hizo. Acercó su boca a la de él, que se le ofrecía, y lo besó. El primer contacto fue tremendamente sensual e hizo que ambos jadearan. Bella, arrebatada, se movía mientras su rojo pelo le caía sobre la cara y Edward, deseoso de verla, se lo recogía sujetándolo con la mano y le decía:

—Siempre que estés en el lecho con el ser deseado, mi preciosa Bella, hay que hacerle ver al otro cuánto te gusta y cuánto lo deseas, para que el que está frente a ti se deje llevar por la pasión y te desee a ti con locura. Hay que dejarse las vergüenzas y las inhibiciones para otro momento, porque el encuentro sexual así lo requiere, si quieres que sea verdadera entrega y pasión.

—De acuerdo, lo recordaré —asintió ella, grabando aquellas palabras en su mente, mientras disfrutaba de él.

Embriagado por el deleite que ella le proporcionaba con el beso, a diferencia de otras veces, la dejó que marcara el ritmo. Debía ir poco a poco. Bella era virgen, era su mujer y deseaba que fuera un momento especial para ella. Se lo merecía.

Dejó que lo besara, que lo saboreara, que lo volviera loco. Bella era dulce, tierna, sabrosa y debía tener cuidado, pero cuando ella profundizó en su boca y se apretó contra él, Edward no pudo más y, posando las manos sobre su viejo camisón, le agarró el trasero con posesión, se lo apretó y murmuró:

—¿Sigues queriendo continuar?

Aquella intimidad y cómo la tocaba para apretarla contra él por encima del camisón la hizo temblar, y, dispuesta a experimentar aquella primera vez, murmuró:

—Sí.

A cada instante más embelesado, Edward se incorporó y se sentó en la cama con ella encima. Con delicadeza, le quitó el camisón por la cabeza y, cuando se quedó desnuda sobre él, la miró y murmuró, retirándole las manos con las que se cubría el pecho avergonzada.

—Eres preciosa.

—Me gusta serlo para ti, cariño.

Excitada, Bella enredó los dedos en el pelo de él y lo atrajo hacia su boca. Lo besó con mimo mientras notaba cómo las manos de él subían y bajaban por su espalda, acariciando cada recoveco de su piel. El placer era increíble. Su boca era adictiva. Y el momento, mágico y sensual.

Cuando sus manos le asieron de nuevo el trasero y se lo estrujaron, Bella jadeó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y casi chilló al sentir cómo la caliente boca de él cubría uno de sus pezones. Eso le ocasionó un placer intenso y devastador.

Saboreó primero uno y luego otro, y ella, mimosa, se entregó a sus caricias y a sus más ardientes deseos. Edward la observaba extasiado hasta que sus ojos toparon con los moratones que tenía en el cuello. Saber que aquello se lo había hecho el villano de Tyler lo encolerizó y, acercándola con delicadeza para que lo mirara, susurró:

—Mi cielo… nadie te volverá a hacer daño.

Ella lo miró con una encantadora sonrisa y, con un hilo de voz, dijo:

—Me gustas mucho cuando eres cariñoso.

Edward, subyugado, asiéndola de la cintura, se levantó de la cama. La impaciencia le podía. El deseo lo quemaba. La besó, la llevó hasta la pared y, cuando ella se arqueó al arañarse la espalda, él, rápidamente la dejó en el suelo y preguntó preocupado:

—¿Te he hecho daño en la espalda?

Bella negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. Edward, incapaz ya de parar, sin dejar de mirarla, se quitó los pantalones. La respiración de ella se aceleró al ver lo que tenía debajo de esa prenda y él, al verlo, murmuró:

—Tranquila… —Y cogiéndole una mano, la acercó a su erecto pene y dijo—: Tócalo, es suave. Esa suavidad es la que yo quiero que tú sientas cuando esté contigo.

Con cierto pudor, ella hizo lo que le pedía y se sorprendió gratamente al notar el suave tacto de su piel, pero cuando lo escuchó gemir, asustada, lo soltó y exclamó:

—Ay, lo siento… No quería hacerte daño.

Edward sonrió. Bella, su dulce Bella, tenía tanto que aprender, y, cogiéndola en brazos, la posó con delicadeza sobre la cama y musitó:

—Mi gemido cuando me has tocado era de placer, no de dolor.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la colocó con lentitud entre sus piernas y, tras cogerle las nalgas con deseo, la apretó contra su miembro erecto y ambos jadearon mientras él susurraba:

—Esto es pasión, lujuria y deseo. Lo que tú sientas al rozarme es lo que yo siento cuando me rozo con tu piel. ¿Te gusta?

La anhelante respuesta de ella le hizo saber cuánto lo deseaba y de nuevo tuvo que contenerse. Si por él fuera, le abriría las piernas y descargaría en ella con fuerza todo el deseo acumulado, pero no debía hacerlo. Debía saborear y en especial que ella saboreara el momento que iban a vivir y las íntimas caricias.

Pero Bella estaba ansiosa, acalorada, desatada y se movía sin control en busca de la satisfacción de su deseo, animándolo a que la siguiera. Sin embargo, Edward se templó. Buscó su autocontrol para no sucumbir a los deseos de su apasionada y virginal esposa, a pesar del terrible dolor de su miembro.

En todos sus años de correrías, nunca había estado con una virgen. Las mujeres con las que había gozado eran todas experimentadas en esas lides y eso le ofrecía la posibilidad de dejarse llevar para cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos sexuales. Pero con Bella no podía ser así. A ella quería mimarla, cuidarla en aquel increíble instante, y dejarle un bonito recuerdo de su primera vez.

Para ello, durante un buen rato la besó con ternura hasta que la sintió jadear más relajada, la acarició por todas partes con pasión, hasta que el vello se le erizó, y le dijo todas las cosas bonitas y dulces que una mujer pudiera desear escuchar en un momento así.

Hechizada, ella disfrutaba encerrada en su propia burbuja de placer. No quería pensar en nada excepto en la unión de sus cuerpos. Si pensaba, se avergonzaría de lo que estaba haciendo: una señorita no se comportaba así. Pero le daba igual, lo deseaba, era su marido y necesitaba experimentar algo más que unos simples besos. Edward era dulce, apasionado, ardiente, fuerte y varonil, y quería disfrutar de él y de su pleno derecho. Por su mente pasó Jessica: si su hermana se enteraba de su indecoroso comportamiento, como poco la encerraría y tiraría la llave.

Con los labios hinchados por la cantidad de besos que él le había dado, jadeaba enloquecida, cuando Edward bajó su mano a la entrepierna de ella y la tocó donde nadie la había tocado nunca. Bella saltó y, sujetándola para que no se moviera, él murmuró:

—Abre un poco las piernas y deja que entre con mi dedo en ti. Eso nos facilitará el camino después.

Sin que tuviera que repetirlo, ella obedeció y, cuando sintió cómo su dedo se hundía en su interior, se arqueó y jadeó mientras Edward decía:

—Eso es, mi cielo, disfruta, humedécete para recibirme.

Extasiada por lo que le hacía sentir, cerró los ojos mientras un placer hasta entonces desconocido para ella la llenaba por completo, subiéndola peldaño a peldaño hasta un desenlace increíble y extremo. Bella no supo cuánto tiempo pasó perdida en aquellas delirantes sensaciones, hasta que, de pronto, él retiró la mano de entre sus piernas, se puso sobre ella y, con la rodilla, la obligó a abrirse más para él.

—Tranquila… tranquila.

Bella lo miró asustada y al sentirse presionada y abierta de piernas a su merced se puso tensa. Había llegado el momento del que tanto había oído hablar a las ancianas y que todas catalogaban como doloroso pero satisfactorio.

Al ver cómo lo miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos, Edward la besó con dulzura en los labios y musitó:

—Lo haré lo más suave que pueda. Sabes que la primera vez te dolerá, ¿verdad? —Bella asintió nerviosa y él dijo—: Prometo sólo pensar en ti para mitigar al máximo ese dolor.

Con el corazón acelerado, ella susurró asustada, mientras sentía su dura erección golpeándole las piernas. Sin saber por qué, con la mano le cogió el pene, lo apretó y, al notar su grosor, murmuró:

—Edward… cariño… te deseo, pero…

—¡¿Pero?!

—Pero… es muy grande y no… no creo que entre.

Él esbozó una sonrisa. Con mimo, le tocó el óvalo de la cara y afirmó seguro de lo que decía:

—Entrará. Tú déjame a mí.

—Pero es enorme, ¡gigante! —insistió, al ser consciente de por dónde tenía que entrar.

Él soltó una carcajada y besándola con cariño susurró:

—El tamaño es algo que a los hombres nos obsesiona, mi cielo, y que tú me digas eso con tanta convicción hace que mi excitación por ti se redoble y te desee aún más.

Ella sonrió y Edward bisbiseó:

—Tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

—La tuya tampoco está mal —repuso Bella, mirándolo.

Durante unos instantes se miraron hasta que él le ofreció la lengua y ella, sin reservas, se la tomó para jugar. Besos. Caricias. Palabras calientes y cariñosas. Edward intentó ser todo lo caballeroso que pudo para humedecerla, hasta que introdujo la punta de su pene en su sexo y, lenta y pausadamente, la comenzó a penetrar.

—¿Te doy placer?

—Sí… sí… —jadeó, al sentirse una prolongación de él.

Fervorosa por lo mucho que aquello le estaba gustando, Bella comenzó a mover las caderas para recibirlo, mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y le ofrecía su lengua. A cada instante estaba más dentro de ella y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. La estrechez de la joven, sus gemidos y cómo se entregaba a él estaban siendo algo increíble, algo que recordaría toda su vida, hasta que de pronto, todo su avance se paró al sentir la barrera del himen.

—Me duele, Edward… me duele —se quejó Bella.

Él paró y dijo: —Sé que te duele, pero ese dolor no te lo puedo evitar. Si fuera así, ten por seguro que lo desearía para mí, no para ti, mi cielo. Relájate.

—No puedo —murmuró ansiosa.

Edward sintió cómo la tensión de ella aumentaba por momentos y toda la relajación de segundos antes desaparecía. Así que, mirándola a los ojos, susurró:

—Lo siento.

Y posando la boca sobre la de ella, con un duro y certero movimiento de cadera, se introdujo totalmente en su interior y cuando Bella fue a chillar, su angustioso lamento se perdió en su boca.

—Chissss… mi vida… tranquila, mi cielo. Eres preciosa, la mujer más bonita que he poseído nunca y te prometo que ese dolor pronto pasará.

Bella se movió desesperada. Quiso quitárselo de encima, pero Edward no se movió. La inmovilizó sin salir un ápice de ella. Totalmente hundido en su cuerpo, la miró a la espera de ver su rostro surcado de lágrimas, pero ante la ausencia de las mismas, la besó en los ojos y musitó, deseoso de continuar hundiéndose en aquel canal estrecho, resbaladizo y suave.

—Debo estar quieto unos instantes.

—Cariño… —jadeó—. Me duele…

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé —le dijo con mimo—. Te aseguro que a partir de ahora ya no te dolerá. Te proporcionaré todo el placer que desees y nunca más volverás a sentir el dolor que has sentido ahora. Te lo prometo, mi cielo. Te lo prometo.

Bella lo miraba con angustia, mientras boqueaba a la espera de que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Continuaba sintiendo el dolor, pero pudo comprobar que él tenía razón y que éste comenzaba a ceder. De pronto, sus caderas parecían tener vida propia y empezaron a moverse.

—Tranquila… tranquila —sonrió Edward al ver que volvía a resurgir.

Bella bajó sus manos temblorosas por la espalda de él, tocando sus duros músculos. Oírle decirle palabras cariñosas era maravilloso y excitante. Sin pudor, bajó las manos hasta el duro trasero de él y, apretándoselo, exigió:

—Muévete. Lo necesito.

Divertido por su insistencia, la miró e inquirió: —¿Para todo eres igual de vehemente?

—Ajá… —afirmó.

Con una sonrisa que a Bella le llenó el alma, Edward comenzó a moverse con cuidado. Primero lentamente y, cuando vio que ella no sufría, los movimientos se volvieron más secos y contundentes. Entregada, gimió, le clavó las uñas en la espalda y Edward, retirándose de ella para volver a hundirse aún más profundamente, preguntó con voz rota por el deseo:

—¿Sientes placer?

Bella asintió mientras se dejaba manejar y notaba cómo la cama se movía descontrolada por la fuerza y los empellones de él. Su cuerpo era un torbellino de placer y emociones y, deseosa de no parar y continuar con aquello, se pegó al cuerpo de su marido mientras se abría más de piernas para darle mayor acceso a su interior.

Enloquecido por lo que ella le hacía saber sin hablar, Edward intentó no perder la cordura. No quería hacerle daño, pero sus movimientos a cada instante más profundos y rápidos le hacían saber que Bella disfrutaba y buscaba más.

En un momento dado, Edward apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y ambos gimieron enloquecidos. El placer era increíble, inimitable e inigualable. Siempre disfrutaba con las mujeres, pero con Bella estaba siendo especial y único. Como pudo la miró, ¡qué bonita era! Y cuando la vio morderse el labio inferior a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se arqueaba para recibirlo, supo que iba a alcanzar el orgasmo, por lo que, antes de que gritara y todo el castillo acudiera a su habitación para ver qué ocurría, la besó y absorbió su grito de placer, quedándoselo sólo para él.

Cuando la sintió desmadejada entre sus brazos, Edward supo que ya podía pensar en él, en su propio placer, y, agarrándola con posesión, dio varios empellones que lo llevaron al éxtasis y finalmente se dejó ir, tras un gruñido contenido, a un orgasmo increíblemente intenso.

Cuando acabó, agotado por el autocontrol que había tenido que ejercer en todo momento para no dañarla, se dejó caer sobre Bella. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, hasta que Edward, al darse cuenta de que la estaba aplastando, se apoyó en un brazo para reducir su peso y, mirándola, preguntó con el corazón desbocado:

—¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

—No… no…

Aún enloquecida por lo ocurrido, ella seguía en su propia burbuja de placer. Había sido increíble. Mucho mejor de lo que nunca se imaginó, pero supo que si había sido así era gracias a él, a su ternura, su contención y su paciencia. De nuevo su hermana Jessica pasó por su cabeza y el corazón le dolió al recordar que ésta les había contado que Tyler la forzó. Pobrecilla. Vivir un momento así sin delicadeza debía de ser terrible.

—¿Has experimentado el placer que esperabas?

Bella, conmovida por todo lo que había recibido de él sin pedírselo, asintió y, mirándolo, confesó:

—Nunca te lo agradeceré bastante. Gracias por tu sensibilidad y por acceder a mi capricho.

Conmovido por sus palabras, Edward la besó.

Esa madrugada, ninguno de los dos durmió hasta el alba, mientras disfrutaban de sus cuerpos y de la pasión.


	32. Capitulo 31

CAPITULO 31

—¡Despierta, dormilona!

Cuando Bella oyó la voz de su hermana Jessica, se despertó sobresaltada.

Ésta estaba junto a Alice, a los pies de la cama, y ambas la miraban con gesto divertido. Sin decir nada, Bella observó que la luz se filtraba por la ventana y se levantó. Al ver que estaba desnuda, rápidamente se tapó con el tartán que había sobre las sábanas y, al hacerlo, Jessica se llevó las manos a la boca y, emocionada, murmuró:

—Hermana, veo que has cumplido con el deber de complacer a tu marido.

Sin entender a qué se refería, miró hacia donde miraban ellas y al ver sangre en las sábanas, se puso roja como un tomate y, mientras se ponía el camisón, musitó:

—Oh, Jessica… no seas curiosa.

Pero su hermana quería saber, e insistió: —¿Te ha dolido mucho?

Sin decir nada, Alice quitó las sábanas de un tirón y salió de la habitación. Ese gesto tan rápido y serio llamó la atención de las dos hermanas, que se miraron, y Jessica la interrogó:

—¿Qué le ocurre?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Bella contestó sorprendida: —No lo sé.

Cuando fue a dar un paso, sintió un extraño dolor entre las piernas, pero antes de poder decir nada, Jessica la cogió de la mano y, sentándose sobre el lecho, preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Edward ha sido bueno y amable contigo?

Al recordar lo ocurrido, Bella sonrió y su hermana exclamó aliviada:

—Oh, Dios mío, qué feliz me hace saberlo.

—Pero si no te he dicho nada —se mofó Bella.

Jessica soltó una carcajada y contestó:

—No ha hecho falta. Tu sonrisa y tu mirada han hablado por sí mismas.

Bella rió. Su hermana era increíble. Pero al recordar sus circunstancias, murmuró:

—Siento mucho lo que tú tuviste que pasar con Tyler. Vivir ese momento con un hombre como él no debió de ser fácil ni agradable.

La expresión de Jessica cambió. Recordar aquello era lo que menos le apetecía y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza y, acercándose a su hermana, dijo:

—Fue terrible, no te lo voy a negar.

—Lo siento tanto… —insistió Bella.

—Y yo. Pero por tener a mi pequeño John lo repetiría mil veces— susurró su hermana, secándose los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa. Y luego añadió—: Escucha, Bella, nosotras no nos hemos de quedar ancladas en el pasado, como le ocurrió a papá. Yo, particularmente, he decidido mirar al frente, seguir viviendo, y te diré que anoche Mike me hizo saber lo bonito que es compartir lecho con el ser amado.

Incrédula por la osadía que demostraba, Bella soltó una carcajada, mientras su hermana añadía:

—Fue tierno…

—¡Jessica!

—Cariñoso, delicado…

—¡Jessica! —exclamó Bella.

—Me dijo cosas bonitas, me mimó y…

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Jessica! ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí.

—Pero… pero ¿y tu prudencia y pudor?

Su hermana sonrió y, sin un ápice de decoro, musitó:

—Le deseaba, me deseaba y ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir. Y me alegra saber que la unión de dos cuerpos es algo placentero e indoloro si lo haces con la persona adecuada.

Ambas rieron a carcajadas, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y Edward, mirándolas, preguntó:

—¿De qué se ríen las dos hermanas?

Bella, al verlo, se murió de vergüenza. Tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior, todo había cambiado entre ellos. Recordar la intimidad que habían compartido, cómo la tocaba, cómo la había chupado, cómo la poseyó mirándola a los ojos, la hizo ponerse roja.

Edward, al verla, decidió ser caballeroso y galante ante Jessica. Así que se acercó a su esposa, la agarró por la cintura y, tras darle un fugaz beso en los labios, la saludó:

—Buenos días, mi cielo.

Bella lo miró confusa, mientras Jessica sonreía de felicidad y, encantada por lo que veía, susurró:

—Al final va a tener razón Billy cuando dice que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

—¡Jessica! —exclamó Bella al escucharla.

Horrorizada por lo que su hermana había dicho, cuando la realidad era totalmente distinta, intentó zafarse del brazo de él, pero Edward seguía sujetándola por la cintura y dijo:

—Esperemos que Billy no se equivoque.

Queriendo dejarlos solo, Jessica se dirigió hacia la puerta y, antes de salir y cerrar, comentó con una pícara sonrisa:

—No tardéis en bajar. Mike y yo partiremos hoy para Glasgow y me gustaría despedirme de vosotros.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, él la soltó y, alejándose de ella, preguntó:

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí.

—¿Estás bien tras lo de anoche?

La cara le comenzó a arder al entender a lo que se refería y, como pudo, respondió:

—Sí.

—¿Te encuentras dolorida?

Al ver sus mejillas encendidas y que ella dirigía la mirada hacia el techo, Edward, divertido, comentó:

—Comienzo a conocerte. Cuando algo te incomoda, miras el techo, ¿verdad?

Bella soltó una carcajada. Además de galante, observador. Lo miró y sonrió al verlo sonreír. Pero sin saber qué más decir, desvió la vista. No sabía si tenía que besarlo de nuevo o no.

¿Qué esperaba él tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior?

Edward, al entender su confusión tan parecida a la de él, se acercó a ella y, cogiéndole la mano, fue a hablar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo él.

Alice apareció en el umbral y, mirando a Edward, anunció:

—Señor, acaba de llegar una misiva para usted.

Sorprendido, él asintió y, tras mirar a Bella, que le sonrió, se encaminó hacia la puerta y desapareció. Una vez se quedaron solas las dos, ella suspiró y, mirando a Alice, preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

La joven contestó rápidamente: —No lo sé.

Cuando Bella bajó al salón, Edward estaba hablando con Jasper, Mike y Emmett. Bella esperó con paciencia junto a Jessica, hasta que Edward, al volverse y verla se acercó a ella y le comunicó:

—He de partir inmediatamente.

Bella fue a decir algo, cuando Mike, que se acercó tras él lo tranquilizó:

—No te preocupes, Edward, Bella nos acompañará a Glasgow.

Ella miró a Edward, que, al leer sus preguntas en su mirada, la cogió del brazo y, separándola del grupo para tener intimidad, le explicó:

—En la misiva me dicen que hay varios heridos en Dunrobin tras una cruel escaramuza y quizá uno de ellos pueda ser mi hermano James. He de partir y ver si está allí, por mi madre. Se lo debo a ella y, en cierto modo, a él. Acompañarás a Mike a Glasgow y Billy, sus hijos y Alice irán contigo. Esperaréis allí a que yo regrese y después partiremos para Kildrummy.

Sin apartar la vista de la de él, Bella murmuró:

—Edward… recuerda que no tienes obligación de…

Poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que no continuara, contestó:

—Lo ocurrido esta noche ha sido maravilloso y, si tú quieres, anhelo repetirlo otra vez.

—Eres un descarado, Cullen —replicó ella sonriendo.

Edward sonrió y, acercándose, cuchicheó en su oído: —Tengo una preciosa, aunque a veces torpe, maestra.

Bella soltó una carcajada que a él le llegó al corazón. Y tras mirarla unos instantes para recordar aquel gesto y aquella sonrisa que lo tenía hechizado, murmuró:

—Eres mi mujer y regresaré a buscarte.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Bella, que dejó de sonreír. Aquella separación tan inesperada no era lo que ella deseaba, pero no dispuesta a dejar ver su tristeza, convino:

—De acuerdo, Edward.

Con delicadeza, él le acarició la cara. Sin duda, aquella pelirroja le estaba ocasionando un desconcierto total, pero aún no sabía por qué. Recomponiéndose tras aquella íntima charla, Edward se dio la vuelta y, acercándose a sus hombres, dijo:

—Vamos. Debemos partir.

Alice miró a Jasper, que, sin acercarse a ella, antes de salir por la gran puerta le sonrió. El corazón de la joven aleteó, pero acercándose a Bella, que aún miraba a Edward, preguntó:

—¿Regresarán?

—Eso ha dicho Edward.

Junto a su hermana Jessica y los que estaban en el salón, Bella se acercó hasta la puerta para despedirlos. No podía apartar su mirada de Edward. Hablaba con varios hombres mientras sujetaba las riendas de su caballo, que no paraba de moverse nervioso.

—Cuánto me ilusiona que vengas a Glasgow, hermanita. Allí podremos estar unos días juntas hasta que Edward regrese —comentó Jessica.

Bella asintió, mientras su respiración se aceleraba por instantes. Edward se marchaba, se alejaba de ella y, sin responderle a su hermana, se acercó hasta donde él estaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta y chocó con ella, preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No pensarás marcharte sin besarme —dijo ella.

El rostro de él se iluminó y, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, la atrajo hacia él y, sobre su boca, murmuró:

—Eres una descarada, Bella Cullen.

—Tengo un estupendo y creído maestro.

Con cara de pilluelo, la alzó en sus brazos, acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó. Enloquecido por aquellas nuevas y bonitas sensaciones que Bella le hacía sentir, con descaro, la devoró ante todos, mientras sus guerreros Cullen los vitoreaban encantados.

Cuando finalizó aquel ardoroso beso, Edward, sin soltarla, esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró:

—He de partir, pero regresaré a buscarte.

Bella sonrió y él, con ella aún en brazos, la llevó hasta donde estaban Jessica, Mike, Billy y los demás y, tras soltarla, dijo, sin dejar de mirarla:

—Hasta mi vuelta… mi cielo.

Y dicho esto, tras mirar a Billy y Mike y éstos asentir para que se marchara tranquilo, montó en su caballo y, tras dar la orden con la mano, salió del castillo de Caerlaverock sin percatarse de que Bella se llevaba la mano a la boca y le lanzaba un beso que nadie recogió.


	33. Capitulo 32

CAPITULO 32

La llegada a Glasgow fue tranquila.

La madre de Mike Steward, al enterarse de lo que su hijo le contó, no daba crédito y lloró. Ella sí quería a Tyler. Había sido su pequeño, aunque él nunca la quisiera, y le dolió saber las atrocidades que había cometido con el clan de aquellas encantadoras muchachas.

Jessica fue rápidamente aceptada como lo que siempre había sido, la prometida de Mike, y la paz y la armonía reinaron en aquel lugar, aunque Bella, por las noches, se sentaba en el alféizar de su ventana y miraba al horizonte a la espera de que Edward regresara.

Pasadas tres semanas, una madrugada, mientras dormía, notó que alguien se movía a su lado y al despertarse no dio crédito a sus ojos al ver a Edward dormido junto a ella.

Lo miró emocionada. Parecía cansado y aquella barba que llevaba lo hacía parecer más fiero y más maduro. Sin querer despertarlo, no lo tocó. Se dedicó a observarlo durante horas, hasta que él abrió los ojos y al ver que ella lo miraba, murmuró:

—Hola, torpona.

Cuando abrió los brazos para recibirla, Bella no lo dudó y se lanzó a ellos. Así permanecieron un buen rato, hasta que ella preguntó:

—¿Encontraste a James?

—No.

Su respuesta fue tan rotunda y seca, que decidió no preguntar más.

Apretándola contra él, Edward reconoció: —Te deseo.

No hizo falta decir más. Consumidos por la pasión, se desnudaron sobre la cama, dispuestos a saciarse el uno del otro. La ardiente boca de Edward le recorría el cuerpo a la par que sus manos, mientras Bella se dejaba abrazar, besar y tocar.

—¿Me has añorado?

Ella asintió y él insistió:

—Cuánto… dime cuánto.

Enloquecida por aquel dulce momento, Bella lo miró y, tras retirarle el pelo de la cara, murmuró:

—Tendrás que adivinarlo… engreído.

Edward sonrió. Aquello era lo que quería escuchar y, separándole los tersos muslos con suavidad, deslizó uno de sus dedos hasta introducirlo en su interior y ella gimió de placer. Deseoso de tomarla como había ansiado durante aquellas largas tres semanas, cuando sacó el dedo se colocó sobre ella y la poseyó con pasión.

Extasiada, Bella se arqueó contra él y, agarrándole el trasero con descaro, lo animó a acelerar sus acometidas, algo que Edward hizo velozmente mientras ella levantaba las caderas para recibirlo una y otra vez.

La locura se apoderó de ellos de inmediato y Edward, mirándola, supo que había llegado al máximo placer, por lo que, besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento mientras la penetraba con fuerza, se dejó ir, tras soltar un profundo gruñido de satisfacción.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y él, para no aplastarla, rodó a la cama y, poniéndosela encima, musitó:

—Me alegra ser recibido con tanto ardor.

Bella se puso colorada y respondió: —Deseaba que regresaras.

Edward la miró y, dejándola de nuevo sobre la cama, se sentó y, poniendo los pies en el suelo, dijo:

—Recuerda, Bella, sin reproches ni exigencias.

Molesta, ella lo miró, le dio un puñetazo en la espalda y siseó:

—¿A qué viene ahora eso?

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación.

—Tápate —le pidió Edward y ella rápidamente se metió bajo las sábanas.

Poniéndose un plaid alrededor de la cintura, él abrió la puerta y varios criados entraron con una bonita bañera de cobre. Acto seguido, una legión de hombres y mujeres con cubos la llenaron y, cuando acabaron, Edward cerró y dijo:

—Me muero por un baño.

Sin decir nada más, se quitó el plaid y se metió en la bañera de cobre. Bella lo observaba desde la cama. Estaba enfadada por su último comentario, cuando oyó que le decía:

—¿A qué esperas para bañarte conmigo?

Ella lo miró y, molesta, respondió: —Sin reproches ni exigencias, ¿lo recuerdas?

Edward sonrió y murmuró: —Trescientos treinta.

Sin entender a qué se refería, fue a preguntar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, él aclaró:

—Trescientos treinta días quedan exactamente para que finalice nuestra unión.

Aquello fue demasiado para Bella. Aquel sinvergüenza se metía en su cama, le hacía el amor y ahora le recordaba los días que faltaban para que finalizase su enlace.

Indignada, se levantó de la cama y, dándole la espalda, se vistió. Edward no dijo nada y, cuando ella terminó y fue a marcharse, viendo su nivel de mosqueo, le advirtió:

—No des portazo al salir.

Ella lo miró, estaba con los ojos cerrados en la bañera, sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Agarró la puerta y, con toda la fuerza posible, dio tal portazo que hasta temblaron los cimientos del castillo de Glasgow.

Una vez solo, dejó de sonreír, abrió los ojos y, mirando el techo, murmuró:

—Bella, no me puedo permitir enamorarme de ti.

Alterada por lo que él le había hecho sentir, Bella salió del castillo y se encontró con los hombres de su marido que, al verla, la saludaron con afabilidad. Ella les sonrió. A lo lejos vio a Alice hablando con uno de los guerreros Steward y a Jasper observándolos. No cabía duda de que su expresión no era de felicidad.

Jessica, que en ese instante salía con el pequeño John en brazos, al verla preguntó:

—¿Adónde vas?

—A las caballerizas.

—¿Para qué?

Bella, parándose, miró a su delicada hermana y contestó:

—Para dar un paseo con mi yegua. Lo necesito.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada.

Jessica, sin creerla, respondió:

—Tu marido ha llegado de madrugada, me consta que está en tu habitación dándose un baño, ¿y dices que no te ocurre nada?

—¡Maldita sea, Jessica! ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan cotilla?

Su hermana la miró sorprendida y replicó:

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella, ¿qué manera es ésa de hablar?

Ella cerró los ojos. Jessica no tenía la culpa de su enfado y, suspirando, dijo:

—Discúlpame, por favor, no he debido contestarte así, pero ahora no quiero hablar. Quiero cabalgar y aclararme las ideas, ¿de acuerdo?

Su hermana mayor asintió y Bella, dándole un beso en la mejilla, murmuró:

—Luego nos vemos.

Y, sin más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las caballerizas, donde se encontró con Billy. Éste le sonrió y al ver que se acercaba a su yegua, preguntó:

—¿Adónde vas, muchacha?

Suspirando por la pregunta, lo miró irritada, y él, que la conocía, se limitó a añadir, dándose la vuelta:

—Ve con cuidado.

Cuando Billy se marchó y se quedó sola, resopló. Su malestar estaba molestando a todos. Montó y salió de las caballerizas y, ante cientos de ojos que la observaban, se marchó al galope.

Al rato de correr, saltar arroyos y sortear árboles, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba helada de frío y tembló. Pero continuó su alocada carrera, necesitaba desfogarse. Al llegar junto a unos árboles caídos, detuvo a su yegua. Pensó en rodearlos, pero tras mirar la distancia, decidió probar y saltarlos. Retrocedió metros y, agachándose sobre el cuello de Briosgaid, susurró:

—Vamos a saltarlos, lo vamos a conseguir.

La yegua relinchó y Bella, clavándole los talones en los flancos, se lanzó a la carrera y, cuando llegó hasta la pila de troncos, gritó y el animal saltó. Cuando sus patas tocaron el suelo, Bella rió y, palmeándole el cuello mientras continuaba su galope, dijo:

—Buena chica… buena chica.

Pasado un buen rato, llegaron junto a un arroyo y paró para que la yegua bebiera. Ella desmontó y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Instantes después, oyó los cascos de un caballo y al mirar se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Edward.

Éste, acercándose, se paró, la miró y al ver que ella no lo miraba, se bajó de la montura y fue a decir algo, pero levantando un dedo, Bella lo señaló y siseó:

—No he olvidado lo de sin reproches ni exigencias, pero te he echado de menos, ¿es malo acaso?

Edward no respondió, sino que se acercó a ella y, con una imperiosa necesidad de su contacto, la besó. Devoró sus labios con auténtica ferocidad y, cuando se separó, murmuró:

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Desconcertada por ese cambio, Bella fue a hablar, pero él la amenazó:

—Si vuelves a saltar otro obstáculo como el que has saltado antes, tendré que prohibirte que montes a caballo, ¿entendido?

A punto de protestar, Bella vio su gesto guasón y lo retó: —Atrévete a prohibírmelo.

Aquel desafío… aquella mirada… aquel gesto descarado lo hicieron sonreír y dándose cuenta de cómo temblaba de frío, le echó por encima su tartán y contestó:

—Descarada, regresemos al castillo antes de que te desnude y te haga el amor aquí mismo.


	34. Capitulo 33

CAPITULO 33

Tras una noche en la que se bañaron juntos, Bella le rasuró aquellas barbas y Edward fue el hombre más tierno, amoroso e insaciable del mundo; ella abrió los ojos por la mañana y lo vio despierto a su lado.

—Buenos días —la saludó él.

Desperezándose sin ningún tipo de pudor, ella sonrió y dijo:

—Buenos días, cariño.

Al oírla, Edward sonrió también y pensó decirle algo por el uso de aquella palabra edulcorada, pero consciente de que le gustaba más de lo que quería reconocer, preguntó abrazándola:

—¿Has dormido bien?

Encantada por aquel despertar tan cariñoso, Bella asintió, y cuando sintió que la mano de él se deslizaba por su vientre desnudo y seguía bajando, soltó un jadeo. Edward se rió al oírla y, acercándole la boca al oído, susurró:

—Tu sabor es delicioso.

Eso hizo que a ella le ardieran las mejillas.

—Y tus jadeos mientras me deleito con tu dulce cuerpo, maravillosos.

Todavía recordaba cuando él, la noche anterior, la besó en su intimidad y la convenció para que se relajara y lo dejara hacer. Aquello era totalmente pecaminoso, pero el placer que sintió fue tan colosal que ya estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

Edward, divertido al verla, tras buscar sus labios y besarla, la miró y le ordenó:

—Cierra los ojos.

Segura de que pensaba hacer lo que segundos antes ella estaba deseando, musitó:

—Me avergüenza lo que me pides.

—¿Te avergüenza cerrar los ojos? —se mofó él. Sonriendo, ella fue a hablar, cuando Edward insistió: —Cierra los ojos.

Excitada, finalmente lo hizo. Temblaba, estaba nerviosa. Y de pronto sintió que él le cogía la mano y, tras ponerle algo en el dedo, exclamó:

—¡Ya puedes abrirlos, malpensada!

Bella se miró el dedo y al ver un anillo con una piedra verde del mismo color del brazalete de su madre, susurró:

—Es precioso…

—No podía permitir que mi preciosa mujer no tuviera anillo de boda — contestó él, besándole la mano—. En Inverness había mercado y lo vi, vi que tenía el mismo color verde de tus ojos y supe que este anillo estaba hecho para ti.

Bella lo miró encantada y exclamó: —Gracias… gracias, Edward.

Besándola, él sonrió y murmuró:

—Sé que pensabas que te haría otra cosa cuando te he pedido que cerraras los ojos, ¿decepcionada?

Bella le dio con una almohada en la cabeza. Durante un rato, ambos jugaron sobre la cama mientras se besaban y provocaban, y cuando terminaron de hacer el amor de nuevo, Edward dijo:

—Debemos ir a Caerlaverock.

Ella lo miró con el rostro arrebolado y Edward añadió:

—Antes de regresar a Kildrummy, debemos hablar con los hombres que se encargarán de la restauración del castillo.

Pasmada, Bella preguntó: —¿Lo dices en serio?

Con una encantadora sonrisa, Edward contestó:

—El hogar de tus padres volverá a tener el esplendor de antaño y sólo tú los puedes asesorar. Es mi regalo de boda. ¿Te parece bien?

Aquello era más de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado y, emocionada, lo abrazó y afirmó:

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, aunque cuentes los días que faltan para que finalice nuestro enlace.

—Trescientos veintinueve —susurró Edward antes de besarla.

Ese mismo día se pusieron de camino para regresar a Caerlaverock. Mike y Jessica los acompañaron. Al llegar a las inmediaciones del lugar, la tristeza se apoderó de Bella. Ver su bonito bosque negro y quemado no era agradable, pero más se desesperó al ver el castillo.

Tras haber estado en el de Glasgow durante esas tres semanas, y entender lo que era vivir con ciertas comodidades, al entrar en Caerlaverock y ver su deplorable estado, pensó cómo había podido vivir toda su vida allí. Pero al reencontrarse con su vieja cama, su vieja manta y la desconchada bañera de su padre, sonrió y supo que aquél era su hogar.

Pocos días después llegaron unos hombres. Eran rudos, barbudos y fuertes y Edward habló con ellos. Mike se ofreció a colaborar en los gastos que todo aquello conllevara, pero Edward se negó. Era el regalo de boda para su esposa y él se encargaría de todo.

Tras hablar con los hombres, Edward llamó a Bella y ésta les fue diciendo lo que quería que hicieran con el lugar. Ellos asentían a todo lo que les decía y, cuando acabó, Bella preguntó:

—¿Se acordarán de todo lo que les he dicho?

Uno de ellos se señaló la cabeza con el dedo y, con una encantadora sonrisa, contestó:

—Señora Cullen, tengo muy buena memoria.

Ella sonrió y Edward, agarrándola de la cintura, dijo:

—Confía en ellos y en mí, ¿vale, Bella?

Ésta asintió y, tras recibir un beso que le supo a gloria, se agarró a su cintura y no se soltó.

Después de una noche en la que de nuevo el guapísimo Edward Cullen disfrutó de los placeres de la carne con su mujer, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella bajó al salón, lo vio hablando con Jasper y Emmett y preguntó:

—¿Ocurre algo?

Edward le enseñó una carta.

—¿Sabes leer?

Arqueando las cejas, Bella gruñó molesta:

—¿Tú qué crees?

Divertido por su reacción, y al ver que Jessica los observaba, con la misiva en las manos, respondió:

—No lo sé… mi cielo. Apenas sé nada de ti.

Él tenía razón y, en honor de Jessica, que los miraba con atención, repuso:

—Sé leer, cariño, ¿y tú?

Jasper y Emmett sonrieron. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella pequeña pelirroja no era de las que se callaban.

—Por supuesto que sí, preciosa mía —convino Edward sin perder el humor—. Toma, lee.

Con curiosidad, Bella cogió el papel que le entregaba, lo leyó y miró a Alice. Después miró a Jessica y resopló. Finalmente, dobló la carta y, entregándosela a Edward, que no le había quitado ojo, dijo:

—No puedo ir.

Alice se abanicó con la mano y Jasper, que la observaba, se dio cuenta de que ella también sabía leer. Eso lo sorprendió.

—¿Por qué no puedes ir? —le preguntó Edward.

Consciente de que todos la miraban, con una falsa sonrisa, Bella contestó:

—Porque no tengo nada elegante y bonito que ponerme para asistir a esa fiesta de los clanes en el castillo de Stirling, y Alice tampoco. ¿Te parece buena excusa?

Edward fue a contestar, cuando Alice preguntó con un hilo de voz:

—¿Stirling?

Bella asintió.

—Sí. En la misiva se convoca a todos los lairds a su fiesta anual de dentro de tres semanas y…

—Y tú, este año, como mi mujer, me acompañarás —intervino Edward, que añadió—: Me gustan esas fiestas.

—Habrá bonitas mujeres —musitó Emmett.

—Muy bonitas —lo secundó Jasper, ante la mirada de Alice.

Bella negó con la cabeza y protestó:

—Edward, ¿acaso no has escuchado lo que he dicho?

—Cariño mío —se mofó él—, compraremos un bonito vestido para cada una. No te angusties por eso.

—No es eso, Edward. Un bonito vestido no lo arregla todo —replicó ella.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó él divertido, pensando que a muchas mujeres que conocía un bonito vestido les alegraba la vida.

—Piensa, por el amor de Dios. —Y, bajando la voz para que Jessica no pudiera oírla, añadió—: ¿No has pensado que allí puede estar Tanya Denali? ¿No crees que será embarazoso para ambas encontrarnos allí?

—Buena observación —afirmó Jasper—. Todos los años asiste con su clan y sin duda allí estará.

—Será bastante incómodo, ¿no crees? —susurró Bella.

—Hablaré con ella —la tranquilizó Edward—. Conozco a Tanya y, aunque al principio la situación la enfade, no creará ningún problema. Ella es una dama, además de bonita, tranquila, y se lo tomará con serenidad.

Sus palabras molestaron a Bella, que gruñó:

—¡¿En serio?! —Y al ver que él asentía, de nuevo murmuró—: Eso me sorprende, porque yo, como mujer, si siento algo por mi prometido y otra mujer me lo arrebata, te aseguro que no me lo tomaría con gracia y serenidad.

—No todas sois iguales —se mofó Edward.

—Gracias a Dios —masculló ella en respuesta.

Durante unos minutos, Jasper, Emmett y Edward siguieron hablando sobre aquello, sin importarles que Bella los escuchara, y, finalmente, Edward dispuso:

—Iremos todos juntos a ese baile de clanes y lo pasaremos bien.

—Trescientos veinticinco —siseó Bella.

Él, al oírla, esbozó una sonrisa, y, acercándose a ella, cuchicheó:

—Yo hablaré con Tanya. No te preocupes.

Bella se desesperó. Ya odiaba a la Denali sin conocerla y no dudaba que aquella joven la odiaría a ella, pero consciente de que a pesar de lo que sintiera por Edward, debía cumplir el trato, calló.

—Yo… yo… no iré —anunció entonces Alice.

Al sentir que tenía una aliada, Bella se apuntó: —Me sumo a Alice. Ninguna de las dos iremos.

Edward, que a cabezota no lo ganaba nadie, adoptó una expresión más seria y, sin dejarse achicar, afirmó:

—Ambas iréis. Digáis lo que digáis.

—No… no puede ser —murmuró Alice acalorada.

Jasper se acercó a ella y, sonriendo, la calmó: —Tranquila, te compraremos también un bonito vestido.

La joven se retiró de su lado y, con gesto de desagrado, replicó:

—No necesito nada de nadie y menos de ti.

Instantes después, los dos se enzarzaron en una discusión ante los ojos de todos y Bella le preguntó a su marido:

—¿No vas a hacer nada?

—Es Alice quien ha comenzado —contestó Edward.

—Si Jasper no hubiera abierto la boca…

—Sólo ha dicho que le compraremos un vestido.

—¿Y por qué tiene que decir eso? ¿Acaso se lo va a comprar él?

Edward cerró los ojos. Cuando le rebatía las cosas con tanto ímpetu lo desesperaba y, tras reprimir sus ganas de gritar, repuso:

—Bella, ¿por qué te empeñas en desesperarme?

—¿Yo te desespero?

—Continuamente.

Encantada, sonrió sarcástica y, levantando la voz, dijo:

—Alice, Jasper, ¡se acabó la discusión! —Y señalando a Edward con el dedo, añadió—: Me niego a ir a ese baile y te lo diré una y mil veces, aunque te desespere.

—Niégate todo lo que quieras, pero vendrás una y mil veces —afirmó él, molesto por aquel tono de voz—. Y no se hable más.

—Pero por el amor de Dios —insistió Bella ofuscada—. A los Swan nunca nos han invitado a esa fiesta y…

—Te equivocas, hermana —le cortó Jessica, acercándose—. Cada año hemos recibido la invitación, pero padre, según llegaba, la quemaba en el hogar. Con nuestra precaria situación, no podíamos pensar en asistir a fiestas. Y haz el favor de no hablarle así a tu marido, eso no es bonito ni decoroso.

Bella la miró boquiabierta. Su padre nunca le había hablado de aquello y, cuando fue a responder, Mike Steward dijo:

—Nosotros partimos para Glasgow. He de arreglar allí varios asuntos que requieren mi presencia, vosotros ¿qué vais a hacer?

Tras mirar a Bella, Edward respondió:

—Partiremos al alba, si es que dejamos de discutir algún día.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con fuerza al oírlo. Pronto se marcharía de lo que ella consideraba su hogar, rumbo a un futuro incierto, pero no dijo nada, sólo se dejó abrazar por su hermana Jessica y le devolvió el abrazo.

Tras despedirse ellas dos, Mike se acercó a ella y, abrazándola también, le murmuró al oído:

—Gracias por todo, cuñada. Y, tranquila, Edward Cullen es un buen hombre, pero no olvides que en Glasgow también está tu hogar.

—Cuida a Jessica o te juro que te buscaré y…

—Conmigo sabes que estará bien cuidada. Porque lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió con una sonrisa y Edward preguntó:

—¿Os veremos en la fiesta de clanes?

Mike, tras mirar a Jessica con deleite, negó con la cabeza.

—El año que viene, seguro, amigo mío. Éste tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Bella, al ver la felicidad de su hermana, sonrió. Sin lugar a dudas, Mike era su amor. Cogida de su brazo, salió hasta el portón principal del castillo. Allí los esperaban los hombres de Mike. Éste montó en su caballo y, tendiéndole a Jessica la mano, la levantó hasta sentarla ante él.

Las dos hermanas se miraron. Jessica, que era la que se marchaba, le lanzó un beso con la mano y Bella, emocionada, lo cogió y se lo llevó al corazón y viceversa. Cuando la comitiva salió del castillo, Bella se volvió para entrar, pero Edward, cogiéndola del brazo, le preguntó:

—¿Siempre os despedís con esos gestos?

Ella asintió.

—Era algo que hacían mis padres y cuando mamá murió, papá lo comenzó a hacer con nosotras; siempre que alguna se marchaba, nos despedíamos así.

Edward asintió y dijo:

—Partimos al alba hacia ese baile.

—No, yo no iré.

Él le levantó el mentón y replicó:

—Irás, cariño… claro que irás.


	35. Capitulo 34

CAPITULO 34

Después de un día en el que habló mil veces con los hombres que iban a restaurar Caerlaverock, Bella entró por la noche en su aposento y no se sorprendió al ver a Edward allí.

Estaba de pie frente al hogar y al verla llegar, sonrió y preguntó: —¿Ya tienes preparado todo lo que quieras llevar?

Encogiéndose de hombros, ella miró a su alrededor.

—Como ves, por no tener, no tengo ni ajuar. Y los bonitos vestidos que Jessica me prestó, los dejé en Glasgow. No quiero nada que no sea mío.

Con una candorosa sonrisa, Edward respondió:

—Te prometo que en Edimburgo o Stirling compraremos todo lo que necesites…

—No quiero que gastes dinero en mí. Ya me compraste el anillo y luego están los gastos de Caerlaverock y…

—Ahora eres mi mujer y he de cuidar de ti durante trescientos veinticuatro días.

Asombrada al oírlo, Bella lo miró y dijo:

—¿Piensas llevar la cuenta al día?

Edward, moviéndose con soltura por la habitación, contestó:

—Sí. —Y, deseoso de saber más, preguntó—: Ahora que estamos a solas, cuéntame a qué se debe esa reticencia tuya a asistir a la fiesta de clanes.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Supongo que Tanya estará allí y no será un momento cómodo para mí.

—Y yo te he dicho que hablaré con ella y la apaciguaré.

Abrumada, Bella se desesperó.

—Imagino sus reprochadoras miradas. Y… y… yo allí estaré sola y…

—Yo te cuidaré. No estarás sola.

—¿Estarás conmigo en todo momento? —preguntó, anhelando que así fuera.

—Siempre que pueda.

—Entonces no será en todo momento.

—Tengo asuntos que tratar allí, Bella —le explicó él—. No podré estar todo el rato pendiente de ti, como ningún hombre estará en todo momento pendiente de su mujer, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ella se sentó en la cama y, con gesto derrotado, musitó:

—Estoy aterrorizada.

—¡¿Por qué?! —replicó Edward acercándose—. Conmigo no has de temer a nada. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Con una candorosa mirada, Bella sonrió y afirmó:

—No es esa clase de miedo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres?

Ella, retirándose con coquetería el pelo de la cara, respondió:

—Nunca he ido a una fiesta de ésas. Sólo he asistido a las que hemos dado en Caerlaverock o en casa de mi amiga Rosalie, con los Hale. Como ha dicho Jessica, por nuestra situación, nunca aceptábamos invitaciones y, bueno… yo…

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que lo pasarás bien —dijo él, sentándose a su lado—. Allí estaremos Jasper, Emmett, Alice, mis amigos, yo y todo mi clan. Nunca estarás sola, siempre habrá alguien a tu lado y, además, me consta que te gusta bailar y que lo haces muy bien. Habrá música y podrás danzar todo lo que quieras.

—¿Contigo? —inquirió esperanzada.

Edward lo pensó y, recordando los anteriores años y las experiencias vividas en aquel encuentro de clanes con otras mujeres, contestó:

—A veces conmigo y, cuando yo no esté, ya se verá.

Esa respuesta a ella no le gustó e insistió:

—¿Y qué harás tú cuando no estés conmigo?

Edward, levantándose rápidamente de la cama, le espetó:

—Hay cosas que es mejor no hablarlas, Bella. —Y al ver que ella iba a decir algo, añadió—: Recuerda nuestro trato, nada de reproches ni de obligaciones.

Ella quiso gritar, enfadarse. Lo que él le hacía imaginar sin decírselo no le hacía la menor gracia, pero calló. Era lo mejor y, tras un lastimero suspiro que a Edward le dolió, dijo:

—Lo máximo que me he alejado de mi hogar ha sido hasta la abadía, para acompañar a Angela. Nunca he salido de mis tierras o de las de los Hale y ahora tengo que cruzar Escocia para llegar a tu hogar, pasando por esa dichosa fiesta de los clanes. Edward, siempre he vivido en el mismo lugar y con la misma gente, y pensar en que todo eso se ha acabado y he de comenzar una nueva vida es complicado y difícil para mí. Por eso tengo miedo.

Conmovido por sus palabras, le cogió de la mano y la acercó a él con actitud protectora.

—No has de temer nada, mi cielo —dijo.

Esas palabras tan íntimas, tan cariñosas, le pusieron el vello de punta y, con el corazón aleteando, musitó con una seductora sonrisa:

—Ahora no está mi hermana delante y me has llamado «mi cielo».

Al darse cuenta, Edward se sorprendió. ¿Qué hacía diciendo aquello? E, intentando quitar importancia al asunto, respondió:

—Soy atento con las mujeres.

—Dijiste que tú no decías palabras dulzonas —le recordó.

Ante su buena memoria, él sonrió y dijo:

—De vez en cuando, las utilizo para agradar. Tú misma me dijiste que querías que te llamara mi…

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Ahora no —bufó ella, separándose.

Deseó tirarle un leño de madera a la cabeza, por bruto e insensible. ¿Cómo podía ser tan presuntuoso e idiota?

Sin la menor duda, a pesar de que en otros momentos así se lo hiciera creer, Edward no sentía la misma atracción enloquecida que sentía ella. Bella suspiró. Debía quitarse de la cabeza las tontas suposiciones que en ocasiones hacía cuando él le sonreía. Su boda no había sido por amor. Su marido no estaba enamorado de ella, aunque la pasión que le demostraba en la cama fuera exquisita.

Edward, al ver su gesto contrariado, imaginó lo que pensaba y eso en cierto modo le dolió. Intuía que le estaba haciendo daño e, incapaz de no preguntar, le planteó:

—Bella… ¿no te estarás enamorando de mí?

A ella se le erizó el vello del cuerpo. Asustada porque aquel bruto pudiera ver sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad, se encogió de hombros y, con un gesto de lo más despectivo, arrugó la nariz y exclamó:

—¡No, por Dios! Una cosa es que me parezcas un hombre guapo, aunque engreído, con el que disfruto en la cama y otra es que me enamore de ti como una tonta. —Y, soltando una carcajada de lo más convincente, añadió—: Tranquilo, Cullen, no eres tan irresistible. —E intentando salir rápidamente de aquel atolladero, dijo—: Por cierto, quería preguntarte una cosa, ¿puedo?

—Siempre. Ya lo sabes —respondió él descolocado.

—Es en referencia a los hombres y a los momentos íntimos —susurró—. Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que os gusta que se ensalcen vuestras virtudes varoniles, ¿verdad? —Edward la miró sin entender adónde quería ir a parar y ella prosiguió sin mirarlo—: Disculpa mi indecorosa pregunta, pero en los trescientos veinticuatro días que quedan, he de aprender todo lo que pueda, para, una vez sola, saber manejarme.

A cada instante más molesto por sus descaradas palabras, la agarró del brazo y siseó:

—Tú no necesitas saber ciertas cosas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi mujer.

—Pero dejaré de serlo dentro de tresc…

Sin soltarla del brazo, él espetó cortándola:

—Eres mi mujer y me niego a pensar en… en… ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella!

Encantada de haberle dado a probar su propia medicina, se soltó y dijo:

—Recuerda, Edward, nada de reproches ni de obligaciones. Ambos aceptamos el trato, ¿no?

Se miraron… Se desafiaron…

Un calor abrasador se apoderó de sus cuerpos y, finalmente, Bella dio un salto, le rodeó con las piernas la cintura y lo besó con locura. Edward la agarró y la atrajo hacia él. Sus lenguas se encontraron y la pasión del momento los hizo olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Cuando acabó aquel tórrido beso y ella se apartó murmuró:

—Deseaba besarte.

Atontado por lo que acababa de sentir, él respondió:

—Bésame siempre que quieras.

—¿Tú lo harás también?

—Sí.

—¿Siempre que quieras?

Edward la miró y afirmó, sin soltarla de entre sus brazos:

—Siempre que quiera.

Mimosa y con ganas de él, le dio un beso en la nariz. El corazón de Edward se desbocó.

¿Cómo podía ser que un simple beso en la nariz lo excitara tanto? Consciente del magnetismo que emanaba de ella, Bella sonrió. Era nueva en el arte de la pasión, pero había pillado bien los conceptos básicos para ser deseada y volver loco al que la abrazaba.

Como Edward le había dicho, había que hacerle ver al otro cuánto te gustaba y cuánto lo deseabas, para que se volviera loco y te deseara totalmente. Y, por supuesto, había que dejarse las vergüenzas y las inhibiciones para otro momento, para sentir una verdadera entrega y pasión.

—Desde el instante en que te vi en el bosque, mareado y herido, me llamaste la atención.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Edward divertido. Bella lo admitió y él dijo: —Encontrar a Hada también llamó mi atención, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Osada… eres muy descarada, señora Cullen. —Bella soltó una carcajada y él murmuró—: Recuerdo que cantaste algo de un…

 _"Del bosque encantado,_

 _un hada te ha salvado_

 _y en un momento inesperado_

 _un beso te ha robado."_

Esta vez fue Edward quien, cogiéndola de la nuca, la besó introduciendo la lengua en su boca y haciéndole el amor con ella con auténtica pasión, mientras sus respiraciones agitadas resonaban en la habitación.

Edward la dejó en la cama, pero Bella no lo soltó. Con movimientos precisos, él se desabrochó el pantalón y desgarrándole las viejas calzas que llevaba, se introdujo en su sexo con urgencia.

El contacto los hizo gritar enloquecidos. Edward la miró y ella, con un jadeo que le hizo saber que todo estaba bien, elevó las caderas para introducirlo más y entonces fue él quien jadeó.

Incapaces de parar, de desnudarse y de darse tiempo, ambos continuaron con sus respectivos ataques. Edward la poseía y Bella lo poseía a él. Así estuvieron hasta que ambos, felices, complacidos y al unísono, soltaron un increíble grito de placer y se dejaron llevar por la pasión.

Con su peso encima, lo abrazó. No le importaba que la aplastara, sólo le importaba estar cerca de él. Quería enamorarlo, deseaba que se enamorara de ella, y lo iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas.

Permanecieron abrazados un instante más, hasta que Edward, levantándose, se limpió y se subió los pantalones. Anulado totalmente por el influjo de ella, no pudo decir nada. Hada o Bella eran la misma persona y ambas le gustaban. Lo que no entendía era qué le estaba ocurriendo a él.

La miró con deleite y la admiró. La sentía poderosa y dueña de su cuerpo, y cuando ella se levantó, la atrajo hacia él y la volvió a besar con posesión. Encantada por aquel gesto tan arrebatador, Bella se dejó hacer. Quería tenerlo para ella. Lo deseaba. Lo anhelaba.

Edward, confuso, la apretó contra su cuerpo, deseoso de fundirse con ella. No le cabía la menor duda de que aquella pequeña pelirroja estaba trastornando su vida de una manera que no acertaba a entender, cuando de pronto la oyó preguntar:

—¿Tienes cosquillas?

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella le apretó la cintura y Edward soltó una carcajada. Inmediatamente, fue él quien la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a mover los dedos en busca de sus cosquillas hasta hacerla retorcerse de risa.

Durante un buen rato, ambos jugaron sobre la cama hasta que, de pronto, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo bajo un influjo hasta entonces desconocido para él, e, incapaz de continuar con el juego, la alejó y, mirándola a los ojos, comentó:

—Esta noche será mejor que duerma con mis hombres.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó decepcionada.

Edward pensó qué decirle y al final decidió ser sincero.

—Mira, Bella, la pasión que me demuestras me gusta, pero no quiero ataduras ni problemas.

—Pero si no te he reprochado nada, y ni siquiera te he llamado «cariño» —se quejó la joven.

Ella tenía razón. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Descansa. Al alba vendré a buscarte.

Desconcertada por su cambio de actitud, fue a cogerle de nuevo de la mano para atraer su atención, pero Edward, mirándola serio, dijo:

—No, Bella, no quiero quedarme contigo.

Al comprender sus palabras, ella retiró la mano, mientras él se daba la vuelta, abría la puerta y se marchaba. Sentándose en el alféizar de su ventana, Bella miró al horizonte y suspiró, mientras Edward maldecía en el pasillo y se daba cabezazos contra la pared.


	36. Capitulo 35

CAPITULO 35

Esa noche, Bella no pegó ojo y, al alba, antes de que Edward subiera a buscarla a su habitación, ya estaba en el salón con Alice, Jacob y Seth. Cuando él llegó y sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos se saludaron con cortesía.

—¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó Edward, acercándose.

Ella asintió y, levantándose del viejo banco de madera, asió con fuerza la mano de Alice.

—Nosotros iremos saliendo —comentó Seth, tras mirar a su hermano Jacob.

Ninguno de los dos quería ver la tristeza de Bella al abandonar aquel lugar. Edward, sin tocarla, permaneció a su lado mientras observaba cómo ella se levantaba y, tras echar una última mirada al salón, se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Al llegar allá, se paró, se volvió, miró el hogar que la había visto crecer y murmuró con un hilo de voz:

—Hasta pronto.

Al ver la tristeza en su mirada, Edward se acercó a su lado y dijo:

—Te aseguro que cuando regreses aquí de nuevo, todo estará mejor que ahora.

Bella asintió. A pesar de la felicidad que sentía por la restauración, intuía que cuando regresara ya no sería su mujer. Pero sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con el corazón roto junto a Alice.

Varios guerreros Cullen los esperaban en el patio, ya montados a caballo. Bella tocó con cariño el morro de su yegua, que estaba junto al caballo de Edward. Alice, desconcertada y sin saber qué hacer, miró a su alrededor y Edward la interrogó:

—¿Sabes montar a caballo? —La joven asintió y él ordenó, mirando a uno de sus hombres—: Traed un caballo para ella.

Cuando se lo trajeron, Alice lo acarició y le habló con mimo, mientras Jasper la observaba desde lejos. Todavía no entendía por qué ella apenas le hablaba, por lo que, aunque le hubiera encantado que cabalgara con él, prefirió mantenerse al margen.

Instantes después, los tres montaron y Edward, tras mirar a su mujer y ésta asentir con la cabeza, se puso al frente, levantó una mano y la comitiva salió del patio del castillo de Caerlaverock.

Bella, que cabalgaba junto a Alice, levantó el mentón y reprimió las lágrimas. No quería mirar atrás, no podía despedirse de aquel lugar o sabía que se desmoronaría. Cruzó en silencio el puente de madera y, a paso lento, avanzó con los demás.

Billy Black, consciente de su estado de ánimo, se puso a su lado y le preguntó:

—Muchacha, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió sin mirarlo. No podía hablar. Si lo hacía, lloraría sin parar y no quería que los hombres de Edward la vieran comportarse de nuevo como una llorona. Billy negó con la cabeza y supo que debía dejarle espacio, por lo que hincó los talones en su caballo y cabalgó hasta ponerse junto a Edward y sus hijos.

Alice, al verla cómo apretaba la mandíbula mientras cruzaban el bosque, le tocó el hombro y murmuró:

—El día que regreses, regresaré contigo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero continuó mirando al frente. Así siguieron un buen trecho, hasta que, al subir la colina, Bella supo que era su última oportunidad de ver su hogar. Quiso mirar, despedirse de nuevo, pero no pudo. Continuó su camino con los hombres de su marido, mientras miles de recuerdos inundaban su cabeza. Sus padres. Sus hermanos. Las noches en que su padre les contaba cuentos. El pequeño lago donde habían aprendido a nadar. El claro donde ella había aprendido a manejar la espada con Billy, Jacob y Seth.

Todo ello le nubló la vista y se detuvo. Respiró con fuerza y entonces, dándose la vuelta, clavó los talones en su yegua y salió disparada en dirección contraria. Los hombres que iban tras ella, al verla se pararon también e intentaron retenerla, pero ella los sorteó con habilidad.

—¡Bella! —gritó Alice.

Edward, al oír el jaleo, se volvió para mirar y entonces la vio alejarse al galope. Billy, Jacob y Seth se movieron para ir tras ella, pero él se lo impidió y dijo:

—Continuad el camino. Bella y yo enseguida os atraparemos.

Y dicho esto, se lanzó en su persecución con el corazón desbocado. Sin duda, Bella no se lo iba a poner fácil, pero él no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

Cuando la alcanzó, vio que había desmontado y estaba de rodillas. Tenía la capucha de la capa puesta y, al acercarse, comprobó que había clavado la espada en el suelo y que la sujetaba con las manos entrelazadas.

Llegó hasta ella, bajó del caballo y se le acercó. Una vez estuvo a su lado, deseoso de su contacto, la asió de la cintura, la levantó y le cogió la mano. Ella lo miró, y, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, dijo:

—Mis recuerdos se quedan todos aquí, Edward…

Él, sin saber qué hacer al ver su desconsuelo, la estrechó entre sus brazos y, mientras la sentía temblar y llorar, murmuró:

—Tus recuerdos siempre serán tuyos, estés donde estés. Entiendo tu dolor, pero has de ser fuerte y pensar que ahora comenzarás a atesorar vivencias de otros lugares y otras gentes. Sabes bien que aquí no te habrías podido quedar, incluso si no hubieras sido mi esposa, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Caerlaverock, tal como estaba, era un lugar donde vivir era prácticamente imposible y, cuando fue a responder, Edward dijo:

—No me gusta verte llorar.

—Odio llorar. Es un tonto gesto de debilidad.

—¿Y por qué lo haces?

—Por pena, rabia, tristeza…

Edward la entendió. No era fácil pasar por todo lo que estaba pasando ella y, cogiéndole el mentón para que lo mirara, susurró:

—Bella, mira al frente, tu padre así lo querría.

—Lo sé… lo sé.

—El Hada que tú y yo conocemos no lloraría, ¿verdad?

Tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta, ella asintió de nuevo. Sin duda Hada, la guerrera que muchos temían, no lloraría. Llorar siempre había sido un síntoma de debilidad que ella había utilizado para hacerles creer a todos que era una débil damita.

Pero no era así. Ella era una guerrera. Y, tras desclavar la espada del suelo, se la guardó al cinto. Miró hacia Caerlaverock, se llevó una mano a la boca, se la besó y, tras pasársela por encima del corazón, lanzó el beso.

Después miró a Edward, que, hechizado por su cara de ángel, fue a besarla, pero ella, dando un paso atrás, se apartó.

—Creo que debemos regresar con el grupo.

Desconcertado porque lo hubiera rechazado, asintió y, recomponiéndose, la ayudó a montar y después montó él también. Debían continuar el camino.


	37. Capitulo 36

CAPITULO 36

Esa noche, cuando acamparon, Edward ordenó montar un par de tiendas. Una para Bella y otra para Alice. Tras la cena, durante la cual, extrañamente, las dos mujeres estuvieron más calladas de lo habitual, se fueron cada una a su tienda.

Edward observó cómo su pelirroja se marchaba. Sabía que no estaba bien, intuía la pena que llevaba en su interior, pero decidió no acercarse a ella. Si lo hacía, terminaría haciéndole el amor.

Jasper, al ver a Alice encaminarse hacia la tienda, se acercó a ella, y, a pesar de que la joven no le hablaba, dijo:

—Que descanses.

Ella asintió sin mirarlo ni responder y siguió adelante.

Bella, al verlos, cogió una piedra y se la tiró a Jasper para llamar su atención. Al notar el golpe en la pierna, el highlander miró y ella le indicó con el dedo que se acercara.

—Creo que lo mejor será que la dejes tranquila.

—Pero ¿por qué, santo Dios? ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué he hecho? —preguntó descolocado.

Bella, tras cruzar una mirada con Edward, que la observaba cerca del fuego, bajó la voz y, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, le contó bajito:

—Te oyó hablar con Emmett algunas cosas no muy agradables. Y tengo que decirte que no conozco bien a Alice, pero dudo que sea ninguna mujerzuela, como tú insinuaste.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta. Al fin lo entendía todo. Al fin comprendía por qué la dulce y encantadora Alice lo rehuía constantemente y discutía con él. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Emmett para evitar que éste se mofara de él y maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bocazas?

Molesto consigo mismo, miró la pequeña tienda donde estaba Alice. Deseaba entrar para aclarar todo, pero sabía que no debía invadir su intimidad. Ofuscado, caminó hacia su manta y se tumbó. Era lo mejor.

Edward, que había visto a Bella hablar con él, se acercó y, al ver su cejo fruncido, le dio un golpe en el hombro para que se incorporara e inquirió:

—¿Qué te ha dicho mi mujer?

Al preguntárselo, el propio Edward se sorprendió. ¿Había dicho su mujer? ¿Desde cuándo era tan posesivo?

Jasper, sentándose de mala gana, se rascó la cabeza y contestó:

—Ahora ya sé por qué Alice no me habla y está enfadada conmigo. —Al ver cómo Edward lo miraba, prosiguió—: Me oyó hablar con Emmett de ella. Él me preguntó si me gustaba y yo dije que no era la clase de mujer que… bueno, la descalifiqué. ¡Soy un bruto!

Edward soltó una carcajada. Era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan descolocado por lo que una mujer pudiera pensar de él y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, preguntó:

—¿Y por qué dijiste eso si no lo sientes?

Él negando con la cabeza, respondió:

—No lo sé. Hablaba con Emmett y, bueno… ya sabes cómo somos los hombres a veces.

—¿Unos bocazas? —apuntó, sintiéndose así él mismo.

—Exacto, unos bocazas —convino Jasper.

Ambos miraron el fuego en silencio. Sin duda, a veces se comportaban como auténticos cenutrios y aquélla era una de esas veces.

—¿Te gusta Alice?

Sin necesidad de pensarlo, Jasper afirmó:

—Sí, tanto como a ti tu mujer. —Y al ver cómo lo miraba Edward, añadió—: Amigo, son muchos años juntos, e igual que sé que no te gustan los días extremadamente calurosos y que prefieres el frío, sé cuándo te gusta una mujer —Edward sonrió y Jasper prosiguió—: Reconozco que esa pequeña morena de cara redondita y sonrisa encantadora me pone nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ella y más cuando la pierdo de vista. Aún no sé por qué dije esa tontería ante Emmett. Sin duda Alice me gusta, y mucho.

Edward sonrió. Era lo mismo que le ocurría a él con Bella y le aconsejó:

—Deberías hablar con ella.

—No sé cuándo —se mofó él—. No me deja acercarme a ella y, si lo intento, me abrirá la cabeza con lo primero que pille.

—Lo dudo.

—Pues no lo dudes —replicó Jasper—. Esa pequeñaja es de armas tomar.

—Entonces, ¿la temes? ¿Le tienes miedo?

—No… no digas tonterías. Es sólo que Alice me desconcierta.

Ambos rieron y Edward insistió:

—Si tanto te atrae y si crees que ella es especial para ti, sigue intentándolo.

Jasper asintió. Sin duda lo haría. Durante un rato, charlaron de todo un poco y cuando Jasper vio que Edward se acomodaba con su manta junto al fuego, preguntó:

—¿No vas a dormir con tu mujer?

—No.

—¿Por qué? ¿La temes?

Divertido, Edward se tumbó en la manta y respondió:

—Estar con ella hace que baje mis defensas, y consigue convencerme de cosas de las que luego me arrepiento y…

—Un momento —lo cortó Jasper—. Estás aquí diciéndome que hable con Alice a pesar de que me pueda abrir la cabeza y tú… Y tú ¿qué? —Edward resopló y el otro añadió—: Te conozco. Llevamos juntos muchos años y sé que esa mujercita de pelo rojo te atraía como Bella y como Hada. Y ahora, mírate. Estás casado con ambas ¿y te alejas?

—Es difícil de explicar, Jasper —musitó él.

—Nunca has reculado, ni ante fieros guerreros, ni ante campañas difíciles —dijo su amigo, mirando las estrellas—, ¿acaso ante esa mujer lo vas a hacer?

—No digas tonterías —replicó Edward y, mirándolo, se burló—: ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cultivado en el amor?

—Desde que una jovencita de carácter endiablado, en vez de agasajarme, me tira todo lo que encuentra a la cabeza —contestó Jasper divertido y de nuevo ambos rieron—. Creo que sabemos mucho de campañas o aceros, pero poco de cortejo, amor y sentimientos, ¿no crees?

Edward asintió y al ver que no contestaba, Jasper añadió:

—Convéncete, esa mujer no cabe duda de que te dará dolores de cabeza, pero te gusta más de lo que tú mismo crees.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

—La verdad, Edward. Digo lo que creo, como siempre he hecho en cualquiera de las cosas de las que hemos hablado durante años. Y lo que creo en este instante es que, aunque yo esté encantado de que duermas a mi lado, deberías levantarte e ir a dormir con ella. Todos te están observando y si quieres que acepten a Bella como su señora, tienes de hacerles ver que primero es tuya para que también ellos la sientan de su propiedad y sean capaces de morir por ella como mueren por ti.

Él cerró los ojos. Sabía que lo que le decía su amigo era verdad, pero estar al lado de Bella era demasiado tentador, y más tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Miró a ambos lados y se fijó en las miradas de los guerreros. Era cierto, lo estaban observando. Por ello, finalmente, se levantó y dijo:

—Al alba retomaremos el camino. Que descanses.

—Y tú también, maridito —se mofó el otro.

—¡Jasper! —gruñó Edward.

Éste sonrió y se tapó con su manta, mientras su amigo se encaminaba hacia la tienda donde pernoctaba su esposa. Cuando entró en ella, se oyó un clamor general. Sus hombres estaban contentos. Bella estaba despierta, con uno de sus camisones viejos. Al verlo aparecer, lo miró sorprendida y él preguntó:

—¿No duermes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo. Es duro, frío y…

Acercándose, Edward extendió unas mantas en el suelo, se sentó a su lado y dijo:

—Ven aquí. Yo te daré calor.

Sorprendida por que se quisiera acercar, murmuró: —No.

—Ven.

—He dicho que no —insistió ella.

Edward la miró tensando la mandíbula y Bella aclaró:

—No quiero acercarme a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —repuso ella, suspirando.

—Siempre.

Tocándose la trenza que se había hecho, dijo, mientras movía el brazo con disimulo con la intención de que se le bajara el tirante del hombro derecho:

—Estoy molesta contigo. Anoche, tras el momento apasionado que tuvimos en mi habitación, y en el que quedó claro que ninguno de los dos siente nada por el otro —mintió—, creía que te quedarías junto a mí, pero casi huiste. Y ahora, no… definitivamente, no quiero acercarme a ti.

Tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Escucha, Bella… —empezó.

—No, no te voy a escuchar. Quiero que te calles, te acuestes y me dejes tranquila y en paz.

—¿Me estás dando una orden? —preguntó molesto.

Con un gracioso mohín, ella asintió y, con un dulce parpadeo, replicó:

—Puedes tomártelo como quieras, siempre y cuando no me toques.

—¿Que no te toque?

—¡Exacto! —respondió, mientras, ¡por fin!, el tirante del camisón se le escurría con el efecto que ella deseaba y el hombro tentador le quedaba al aire.

Edward, incapaz de no mirar aquella piel suave y atrayente, tosió y dijo: —¿Y si quiero tocarte ahora porque te encuentro preciosa e irresistible?

Bella sonrió, se rascó con coquetería el cuello, aún amoratado, y en tono sensual, susurró:

—Quizá te diga que no.

Al ver la curvatura de sus labios, Edward intuyó que ya se la había ganado y, con caballerosidad, murmuró con voz íntima:

—Ese «quizá» puedo convertirlo en un «sí».

Acercándose como él hacía, Bella contestó: —No sé…

El humor de Edward cambió. Su mujer se le estaba ofreciendo con sensualidad, pero cuando fue a tocarla, ella le golpeó la mano y, subiéndose con decisión el tirante del camisón, siseó:

—Como verás, tengo un excelente profesor y aprendo rápido a seducir. Y cuando digo «no», ¡es «no»!

Atónito por cómo había jugado con él, tentándolo, Edward maldijo y, sin ganas de discutir, la cogió y, tras acostarla a su lado sobre las mantas, la inmovilizó y ordenó:

—Ahora, duerme.

—¡Suéltame!

—Bella… baja la voz.

—Bajaré la voz cuando me sueltes —gruñó ella.

Sin hacerle caso, en un tono bajo de voz, Edward contestó:

—Puedes gritar cuanto quieras, pero te aviso que, si lo haces, gritaré yo también.

Incrédula, siseó: —¿Me estás retando, Cullen?

Con una angelical sonrisa, llena de diversión al haberse encontrado con

Hada, él afirmó: —Tanto como tú a mí, señora Cullen.

—Swan.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward al oír aquello y, consciente de que había empezado ella, Bella puso los ojos en blanco y cedió:

—Vale… de acuerdo… Cullen. Perdona.

Sin soltarla, Edward esperó a que dijera algo más, y se sorprendió cuando ella no lo hizo. Cuando vio que se relajaba, dijo:

—Descansa. Mañana nos espera un día duro.

Bella estuvo un buen rato sin moverse y sin hablar, hasta que notó el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de él y poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en un dulce sueño que la alejaba de las pesadillas. Era agradable sentir su protección.

Por su parte, Edward tampoco se movió y disfrutó de ese íntimo momento. Sabía que si se movía, sería para hacerla suya de nuevo. Olió su pelo con deleite y maldijo una y mil veces las marcas de su cuello. Pensar en Tyler intentando estrangularla le revolvía el estómago y le daban ganas de volverlo a matar.

Cuando le pareció que Bella estaba totalmente dormida, se atrevió a observar su rostro a apenas un palmo. Sonrió al ver las pequeñas pecas traviesas que tenía en las mejillas e, incapaz de reprimir sus impulsos, acercó los labios y se las besó. Bella se movió dormida y se acurrucó con gusto contra él. Eso lo hizo sonreír y, disfrutando de aquella dulce intimidad, se relajó y se durmió.


	38. Capitulo 37

CAPITULO 37

De madrugada, el campamento de los Cullen estaba en silencio. Todos dormían excepto un par de hombres que hacían guardia. Con cuidado, Alice corrió ligeramente la tela de su tienda para observar a su alrededor. Miró a los dos hombres que vigilaban. Hablaban mirando al frente, no hacia donde ella estaba.

Con sumo cuidado, abrió la tienda del todo y, despacio, salió de ella con su pequeña bolsa en la mano. Sin hacer ruido, se escabulló en el bosque.

Jasper, que no podía dormir, la miró incrédulo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La observó desde su manta y, cuando ella se esfumó, se levantó y, con su mismo sigilo, la siguió durante un buen trecho.

¿Adónde iba?

Sin dejarse ver, procuró no perderla de vista. Al principio la joven corrió y, cuando no pudo más, paró a tomar aire, momento en que Jasper se le acercó por detrás y preguntó:

—¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

Al oírlo tan cerca se asustó y le dio con la bolsa que llevaba en la mano. El golpe le fue directamente al pecho y Jasper murmuró con sorna:

—Tendrás que golpearme con algo más duro si quieres hacerme daño.

Irritada por su tono de voz, lo miró y siseó:

—¿Qué haces siguiéndome?

—¿Qué haces marchándote?

Contrariada por haber sido descubierta, respondió:

—No te interesa, ¿entendido?

Y, dándose la vuelta, continuó su camino con paso firme. Jasper la siguió tranquilamente. Por cada dos pasos que ella daba, él sólo tenía que dar uno, por lo que seguirla era fácil. Alice, al ver aquello, se volvió de nuevo y gruñó:

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Seguirte hasta que me digas adónde vas.

—Vete de aquí, ¡fuera!

—No.

—Desaparece de mi vista, idiota.

—No y menos si me insultas.

Llevándose la mano al cinto, donde llevaba la espada, Alice la asió y Jasper murmuró:

—Si lo haces, te arrepentirás.

Sin hacerle caso, ella desenvainó, pero antes de que pudiera blandirla, él ya se la había quitado, la había tumbado en el suelo y sentado sobre ella. Ella pataleaba.

—¿Adónde vas, Alice?

Molesta y enfadada, protestó:

—No te importa y haz el favor de soltarme ahora mismo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Jasper observó que seguía sujetando la bolsa con fuerza. Sin duda, aquéllas eran sus posesiones más preciadas. Optó por arrebatárselas y, levantándose, le dijo:

—Muy bien. Ya te puedes ir.

—Devuélveme mis cosas —exigió ella.

Pero sentándose en el suelo con toda la parsimonia del mundo, Jasper respondió:

—No.

—He dicho que me devuelvas mis cosas.

—No si no me dices adónde vas.

Furiosa, cogió una piedra del suelo y se la tiró. Le dio justo en la cabeza y él, tocándose, susurró:

—Así nunca me convencerás.

Alice fue a protestar, pero entonces vio que le corría sangre por la frente y, horrorizada, exclamó:

—¡Dios mío, te he hecho sangre!

Jasper asintió.

—Eso parece. Pero, tranquila, de ésta no me muero.

Angustiada, se subió la falda, desgarró parte de la enagua que Bella le había dado y, acercándose a él, murmuró mientras lo limpiaba:

—Lo siento… lo siento. De verdad que no quería hacerte esto.

El guerrero, encantado con su cambio de humor y su cercanía, sonrió y confesó:

—Yo tampoco, pero por tenerte tan cerca merece la pena.

Alice, al ver su gesto guasón, se alejó, miró al cielo y blasfemó.

—Esa lengua tan sucia no es propia de una señorita —se mofó él.

Ese comentario la volvió a enfadar y, señalándolo con el dedo, preguntó:

—¿Y que tú me robes mis cosas es de caballero?

Levantando las manos, Jasper replicó:

—Yo no te he robado nada. Me he sentado aquí a esperar que me digas adónde vas.

—Antes me corto la lengua que decírtelo.

Esa respuesta lo hizo sonreír y, señalando el suelo, le indicó con tranquilidad:

—Siéntate y descansa. Creo que hablaremos mejor.

Ella, tras dar un par de vueltas mientras pensaba qué hacer, al final se sentó y, cuando Jasper la miró, dijo:

—Muy bien, ya estoy sentada. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

Él, al ver que había conseguido algo, sin moverse de su sitio comentó:

—No son horas para que una mujer ande sola por el bosque. Si te alejas del campamento y de nuestra protección, te puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, ¿acaso no lo sabes?

Irritada por la tranquilidad con que hablaba, respondió, mientras él se limpiaba la sangre con la tela de su enagua:

—Lo que sé es que no quiero seguir el camino con vosotros. Lo siento en el alma por Bella, a la que adoro. Es buena conmigo y sé que me quiere de corazón, pero… pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

—Pues eso… que he decidido seguir sola, como estaba. No necesito a nadie y nadie me va a echar de menos pasados un par de días.

Jasper la miró. Aquella jovencita con cara de pilla era lo más bonito que había visto nunca y repuso:

—Te equivocas. Yo te echaría de menos.

Sorprendida y en cierto modo halagada por lo que había dicho, replicó:

—Lo dudo. Una vez llegues a tu destino, no creo que te falten mujeres de cabellera larga y elegantes cuerpos que se ocupen de ti.

—¿En serio crees eso?

Alice suspiró. Si algo no le debía de faltar a Jasper eran mujeres. Aquel pedazo de hombre de cabellos oscuros, sonrisa afable y cuerpo escultural debía de tenerlo todo, y respondió:

—No es necesario que te diga lo que tú mismo ya sabes. ¿O es que necesitas que te halague para no herir tu ego de machote?

Él soltó una carcajada y, clavando los ojos en ella, dijo:

—Alice, respecto a las mujeres, te diré que desde hace unos días me atraen más las mujeres de cabello corto. —Y al ver cómo lo miraba, añadió—: Sé que oíste lo que hablé con Emmett y quiero pedirte disculpas.

—Oh, no… no hace falta —contestó herida.

—Sí, sí hace falta.

—Pues yo te digo que no —repitió.

Jasper suspiró. Lo irritaba tanto como le daba ganas de besarla. ¿Cómo una mujer que era tan poquita cosa podía ser tan cabezota? Pero sin querer perder los modales, insistió:

—Cuando hago algo mal, sé pedir perdón.

Incrédula por lo que oía, Alice negó con la cabeza y le advirtió:

—Si lo que estás haciendo es desplegar tus artes conmigo, te lo puedes ahorrar, no me impresionas.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

Sin dejar de mirarla, y viendo lo nerviosa que eso la ponía, preguntó:

—¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

—Nada.

—¿Ni aunque te dijera que eres una preciosa mujer con la que me gustaría tener algo más que un simple cortejo?

Asustada por sus palabras, se levantó de golpe, se dio un manotazo en la pierna y aulló de dolor. Aún no tenía el dedo bien.

—Maldita sea, ¿te has hecho daño?

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Jasper se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta ella para consolarla, mientras decía:

—No me llores, Alice, por favor. Sonríe. Tienes la sonrisa más cautivadora que he visto nunca y sólo deseo verte contenta.

Aquel tono íntimo y su cercanía la hicieron ponerse alerta y susurró:

—No me toques. Aléjate de mí.

Jasper dio un paso atrás, pero al hacerlo, la luna iluminó el rostro de la joven y, al verle las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, se acercó de nuevo y, mirándola a los ojos, la besó.

Al principio, ella no se movió. Permaneció quieta hasta que su boca aceptó la de él. Sin apenas tocarla, Jasper siguió besándola, hasta que, deseoso de sentir su cercanía, le pasó un brazo por la cintura para apretarla contra él y entonces, asustada, le dio un mordisco en la lengua y, con desesperación, comenzó a pegarle puñetazos en el pecho hasta que consiguió que la soltara.

—¡Serás bruta! —se quejó él, tocándose la lengua dolorido.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! —gritó la chica.

Sin entender aquella reacción, Jasper preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones así? Tranquila, Alice, tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada.

Ella lo miró con desesperación y gimió:

—No vuelvas a tocarme, ¿entendido?

Él asintió y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, junto a la bolsa, mientras decía:

—De acuerdo. Entendido.

Con el corazón encogido, observó cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de ella sin poder hacer nada. Deseaba abrazarla, mimarla y consolarla y, sobre todo, saber por qué lloraba, además de por el dolor de su dedo. Pero tras su reacción no quiso alarmarla y sólo se dedicó a esperar. Cuando ella se tranquilizó, se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

—No necesito que te disculpes por lo que dijiste ese día, yo sé quién soy y nada de lo que tú digas me importa.

—Te equivocas, te importa, y por eso llevas varios días sin hablarme. Siéntate, por favor, y hablemos.

La joven se sentó de nuevo y al ver que se tocaba el dedo magullado, le preguntó:

—¿Te duele?

—No.

El guerrero sonrió.

—¿Por qué mientes cuando ambos sabemos que te duele?

Ella lo miró. Pensó contestarle, pero al ver su gesto y cómo la miraba, desistió.

—Hace días, me di cuenta de que tengo una boca muy grande —continuó Jasper.

—¡Enorme!

—Eso es, enorme —repitió con tranquilidad—. Y por eso tengo que disculparme por lo que me oíste decir. Fue una tontería. No lo pensaba y actué sin pensar y sin saber que podías oírme y te podía hacer daño.

—¡¿Daño?! —Y, mirándolo, siseó—: Te equivocas. A mí nada ni nadie me hace daño ya.

Desconcertado por la forma en que matizó aquellas palabras, susurró:

—Dime qué te ha ocurrido para que estés tan dolida.

Alice lo miró, pero no abrió la boca, y Jasper, intentando llegar a ella por otro camino, expuso:

—Ayer, cuando Bella leía la invitación, me percaté de una cosa, sabes leer, ¿verdad? —Ella no respondió y él prosiguió—: Sin duda, has tenido una vida algo mejor que la que llevas, ¿a que sí?

Alice siguió en silencio y él finalizó:

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que contestes.

Y así, desafiándose, permanecieron sin moverse de donde estaban hasta que comenzó a amanecer. La luz del día le permitía contemplar el rostro de Jasper con claridad y viceversa, y se horrorizó al ver la sangre seca sobre la frente de él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bruta?

En varias ocasiones estuvo tentada de contarle la verdad, pero luego se arrepentía. Era mejor dejar quieto el pasado. Nadie debía saber lo ocurrido, nadie. Cuando hubo amanecido y la posibilidad de escapar se hizo menor, cansada, se levantó. Fue hacia su bolsa, la cogió y, cuando echó a andar, Jasper, levantándose también, dijo:

—No voy a dejar que te marches. ¡Para!

Alice, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, siguió andando.

—He dicho que te pares, maldita cabezota.

Sin mirar atrás, ella continuó, hasta que de pronto sintió que la levantaban en volandas. Furiosa, comenzó a patalear hasta que él la soltó.

—¡Te he dicho que no volvieras a tocarme! —gritó.

—Pero, Alice…

—Quiero irme —gruñó—. Quiero perderte de vista y no quiero que me detengas.

Convencido de que a aquella joven le había ocurrido algo terrible, él negó con la cabeza. Ni loco la iba a dejar marchar. Debía llevarla de regreso al campamento.

...

Cuando Bella se despertó, estaba sola en la tienda, envuelta en mil tartanes y mantas. Edward la había tapado bien para que no cogiera frío. Detalles tontos como ése le gustaban mucho de él y sonrió. Al salir de la tienda, los hombres de su marido la saludaron con cortesía. Todos parecían haberla aceptado con gusto y ella los saludó con una sonrisa.

Se acercó al que se encargaba de cocinar para todos, que le entregó una taza con leche caliente. Bella se la estaba tomando, cuando vio a Edward, Jasper y Alice algo alejados de ellos, hablando. Eso la inquietó. Y más al ver los bruscos movimientos de manos de la joven. Parecían discutir y, sin dudarlo, dejó la taza y fue hacia ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al acercarse.

Todos la miraron y Jasper, enfadado, gruñó:

—Ha intentado escapar, pero la he encontrado y la he traído de vuelta.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la cabeza? —preguntó ella, al verle la sangre seca en la frente.

Él, enfadado, se tocó la herida y miró a Edward, que sonrió cuando Alice dijo:

—Lo que le ocurre a cualquier asno que me impide caminar.

—Alice —la regañó Bella.

Edward al ver la situación, y en especial que su amigo, siempre tan tranquilo, estaba comenzando a perder los nervios, le indicó:

—Jasper, ve a que te curen esa herida.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes, Edward.

—Lo sé. Pero ve. He de hablar con Alice —insistió él.

El highlander miró a Alice con gesto sombrío y ella, en respuesta, levantó el mentón con indiferencia. Cuando Jasper se marchó, Bella y Edward se miraron y ella inquirió:

—¿Por qué te ibas?

—Soy libre. No pertenezco a nadie y me puedo marchar cuando quiera.

Sin entender el tono de su respuesta, Bella asintió y murmuró: —Creía que conmigo estabas bien.

—Y lo estoy —asintió Alice, a la que se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te vas?

—Alice —intervino Edward con tranquilidad—, que una mujer vaya sola por los caminos no es muy recomendable, ¿no ves que te podría ocurrir algo?

La joven se desmoronó y Bella, mirando a Edward, le pidió en silencio que se marchara y las dejara. Él asintió y, una vez se quedaron solas, Bella preguntó:

—Dime, ¿qué ocurre tan terrible que te hace huir de nosotros?

—No huyo de vosotros.

—Jasper no dice lo mismo.

—¡Jasper! —repitió Alice, mirándolo desde lejos—. Ese idiota me ha tenido toda la noche hablando, discutiendo y peleando.

—¿Idiota?

—Sí. Idiota, engreído, tonto, petulante y pretencioso, por no decir nada más.

—Ya has dicho bastante —se mofó Bella.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa y ella, al verla, continuó:

—Quizá es así contigo porque le gustas. ¿Acaso me vas a negar que él a ti no?

—Tengo mejor gusto para los hombres.

Eso hizo reír a Bella. Tenía claro que Jasper le gustaba, pero dejando a un lado eso, insistió:

—Sabe que se equivocó con su comentario e intenta pedirte perdón de la mejor manera que sabe.

Alice resopló y dijo: —¿Por qué le has contado nada?

—Se lo tenía que decir —respondió Bella—. El pobre se estaba volviendo loco sin saber qué había hecho para haberte ofendido tanto.

Cansada de la noche agotadora que Jasper le había dado, la joven se abanicó con la mano y, con el semblante demudado, gimió:

—No puedo ir a Stirling.

Sin entender qué le ocurría, Bella la abrazó mientras veía que Edward y Jasper las miraban.

—Tranquila, Alice, tranquila —murmuró.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarla, la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta un gran árbol, bajo el que se sentaron.

—Cuéntame por qué no quieres ir a Stirling —le pidió. Alice se tocó la cara y Bella puntualizó—: Pero quiero la verdad.

La muchacha tomó aire y empezó:

—Me crié en Stirling junto a mis padres y mi hermano Ralph.

—¿Stirling? Pero tú me dijiste…

—Lo sé —la cortó—. Te mentí.

Bella asintió y Alice prosiguió:

—Mi padre era dueño de una herrería que heredó de su padre y mi madre, junto a su amiga Pedra, tenía un pequeño negocio de costura. Ambas eran costureras y se dedicaban a la venta de vestidos, en especial cuando llegaba la gran fiesta anual de los clanes de Stirling. Aún recuerdo estar en la pequeña tienda con ellas y ver pasar a las mujeres de muchos lairds por allí, con ganas de dejarse las monedas. Mamá y Pedra eran famosas por sus bonitos vestidos y complementos y, con el tiempo, yo comencé a coser junto a ellas. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Mi familia era una familia querida y respetada por todos en Stirling y nuestra vida era acomodada y feliz. Pero cuando yo tenía quince años, mi padre y mi hermano enfermaron de fiebres y, tras mucho sufrimiento, murieron— susurró—. Mamá continuó con su trabajo de costurera, pero nos quedamos con una herrería que no sabíamos llevar y ella, buscando una solución, y desoyendo las palabras de Pedra, buscó un herrero que llevara el negocio y así fue como entró en nuestras vidas Fiord Delawey —gimió—. Durante años, todo funcionó, pero…

Alice se interrumpió. Le costaba hablar de aquello y Bella, al verlo, murmuró:

—Estoy aquí, a tu lado, hoy, mañana y siempre, Alice. Cuéntame qué ocurrió.

—Fiord era un buen herrero, y aunque a Pedra nunca le gustó ese hombre, mi madre se enamoró de él, pero él se casó con otra —prosiguió, secándose las lágrimas—. Dos años después de esa boda, Sindia, que era como se llamaba la mujer de Fiord, murió junto a su bebé en extrañas circunstancias y un año después ese hombre se casó con mi madre. Al principio todo fue bien, pero luego mi madre se quedó embarazada y… y… Sean, mi hermano, nació hace tres años.

De nuevo el llanto impidió seguir a Alice y, después de que Bella la consolara y tranquilizara, prosiguió:

—A partir del nacimiento de Sean, todo se volvió caótico. Fiord comenzó a beber, a maltratar a mi madre y a acosarme a mí. Insistí en hablar de ello con mi madre, intenté que lo viera como lo veíamos Pedra y yo, pero fue inútil. Mamá estaba tan enamorada de él que no veía nada más y… y… una madrugada noté que alguien se metía en mi cama y era él. Intenté gritar, salir de la cama, llamar a mi madre, pero Fiord me tapó la boca y… y…

Bella, al entender lo que quería decir, murmuró:

—¡Oh, Dios mío…!

Secándose las lágrimas, la joven continuó:

—A la mañana siguiente, asustada y dolorida, no podía levantarme de la cama y cuando mamá fue a despertarme, vio la sangre en las sábanas y le conté lo ocurrido. Nunca olvidaré su cara de horror. Después me hizo levantar, quitó las sábanas, las quemó y me envió a comprar carne a una granja de las afueras de Stirling, y me dijo que me llevara a Sean conmigo. Cuando regresamos esa tarde, la gente se arremolinaba en la puerta de mi casa. Yo no sabía qué había ocurrido y entonces vi a Fiord salir con gesto compungido y Pedra me dijo que mamá había muerto.

Horrorizada, Bella se tapó la boca y Alice siguió con el relato:

—Según las vecinas, al regresar de la herrería, Fiord se la había encontrado en el suelo sin vida. Dijeron que una caída la había matado, pero yo sé que no fue así y Pedra también lo sabe. Fue Fiord. Fue él. Él la mató cuando ella le reprochó lo que me había hecho. Durante un tiempo, Sean y yo dormimos en casa de Pedra, porque yo me negaba a dormir en mi casa con ese hombre. Pero un día, ella se marchó por la mañana a entregar un vestido y Fiord llegó bebido. Sean dormía y me pilló en la casa e intentó propasarse de nuevo. Me defendí como pude y él me susurró al oído que si no cedía me mataría como a mi madre. Asustada, pude coger un cuchillo y se lo clavé en el muslo. Cogí a Sean y me dispuse a huir, pero Fiord, levantándose del suelo, me quitó a mi hermano y, señalando el fuego, me gritó que si no me marchaba, echaría a Sean a las brasas. Asustada por el pequeño, salí corriendo y dejé a mi hermano allí. Al día siguiente regresé a buscarlo, pero Fiord se lo había llevado a la herrería. Durante un mes, regresé todos los días con la esperanza de salvar a Sean de ese animal, pero me fue imposible. Pedra intentó ayudarme y trazamos un plan entre las dos, pero todo salió mal. —Y, levantándose el vestido para enseñarle la pierna, dijo—: Al verme, Fiord cogió un hierro candente y con él me quemó el muslo.

Bella, horrorizada al ver aquella fea marca, fue a decir algo, cuando la joven prosiguió:

—Luego, Fiord me cargó en su caballo, herida, y me dejó en el bosque, a las afueras de Stirling. Dijo que si me volvía a ver mataría a Sean y a Pedra y no pude hacer otra cosa que marcharme. A duras penas conseguí mantenerme con vida y curarme. La herida se me infectó, y de ahí su feo aspecto, pero me alejé de Stirling todo lo que pude y llegué hasta donde me encontraste, y yo… yo…

Abrazándola, Bella la consoló. La vida de Alice no había sido nada fácil y, sin saber qué decir, murmuró:

—Lo siento, Alice… lo siento mucho.

La joven asintió y, mirándola, dijo:

—Siempre he querido regresar a por Sean y Pedra. Él cumplirá tres años el mes que viene, pero yo sola nunca podré conseguirlo. Y ahora voy camino de Stirling y yo… yo… no sé qué hacer. Me asusta que Fiord me vea y cumpla su promesa y…

—Yo te ayudaré —afirmó Bella—. Hablaré con Edward y…

—No, no, por favor. Me avergüenza que ellos sepan lo que me ocurrió…

—Alice —la cortó Bella—, tú no tienes culpa de nada de lo que pasó. De nada —remarcó con énfasis—. Demasiado ha sido ya para ti lo ocurrido y haber sobrevivido este tiempo tú sola en el bosque y sin medios.

—Pero ellos…

—Ellos lo entenderán todo. Estoy segura de que Edward te ayudará a recuperar a…

—No… No, por favor.

Bella, al ver el miedo en sus ojos, tomó aire y convino:

—De acuerdo… de acuerdo, no diré nada, pero no llores. Buscaré una solución. Yo te ayudaré. —Y, tocándose la ceja con el dedo anular, añadió—: Si mal no recuerdo, Edward dijo que estaríamos varias noches en Stirling. Veré cómo podemos despistarlo e ir a buscar a tu hermano. Tranquila, ¿vale?

—Por favor, no les digas nada a los hombres. Y menos a Jasper. Él ya piensa que yo… Y si sabe que Fiord me… me…

—Pero Alice, él podría…

—¿Qué es lo que no nos tiene que decir? —preguntó Edward, acercándose a ellas acompañado de Jasper.

Las dos los miraron sorprendidas y Bella rápidamente respondió:

—Cosas íntimas de mujeres. —Y, al ver que ellos las miraban escépticos, añadió con mofa—: Se dice que nosotras somos curiosas, pero los hombres no os quedáis atrás.

Edward miró a su mujer intentando leer en su cara si era verdad lo que decía, pero sonrió al verla mirarlo con picardía, y más cuando dijo:

—Vamos, Alice, debemos recoger nuestras cosas para continuar el camino.

Cuando ellas se marcharon, Jasper miró a Edward y preguntó:

—¿Qué crees que es eso que Alice no quiere que nos cuente?

Él se encogió de hombros y murmuró, mientras caminaban tras ellas:

—Cosas de mujeres.

Cuando ellos se fueron, Emmett, que había estado todo aquel tiempo sentado al amparo de un enorme tronco, se levantó, miró a las mujeres que se alejaban y susurró:

—Alice, cuenta con mi ayuda.


	39. Capitulo 38

CAPITULO 38

Alice se apaciguó.

Haber podido hablar y desahogarse con Bella le vino muy bien, y también pudo comprobar lo amable y galante que era Emmett con ella, sin saber que conocía su secreto.

Jasper, al ver aquella amabilidad en el muchacho, se extrañó, pero al entender, tras una breve charla, que Alice no era para él más que una joven que le caía bien, se tranquilizó.

Por su parte, Edward y Bella tan pronto se adoraban como se odiaban. Ninguno dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos y, aunque durante el día se sonreían ante los guerreros, cuando se encontraban en la tienda al anochecer todo era diferente. Unas noches se amaban con pasión y otras no se acercaban el uno al otro. Eso los desconcertaba a los dos cada día que pasaba más y más.

Una tarde, al pasar junto a una pequeña casa de piedra con techo de paja, oyeron un agónico grito de dolor. Otro grito hizo que Bella se parara y le preguntara a un hombre que los observaba junto a una niña:

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

El hombre, con cara de no fiarse de aquellos highlanders, respondió:

—Mi mujer está de parto.

Se oyó un nuevo grito desgarrador y Alice dijo:

—¿Alguien está atendiendo a tu mujer?

Él negó con la cabeza y Bella explicó:

—Uno de nuestros guerreros es médico. Él podría…

—Mi mujer no necesita a nadie —la cortó el hombre—. Es su cuarto parto.

Alice miró a la niña, que parecía asustada, y, sonriéndole, le preguntó:

—¿Dónde están tus hermanitos?

La niña señaló hacia unos árboles y, al mirar y ver unas cruces clavadas en el suelo, Alice, incrédula, le dijo al hombre:

—¿Pretendes que tu mujer acabe ahí junto a tus hijos?

Él se desmoronó y Bella, bajándose del caballo, informó a Edward, que se acercaba en ese instante:

—La mujer de este hombre está pariendo sola. Por sus gritos, creo que necesita ayuda.

En ese momento se volvió a oír un desgarrador grito y Edward inquirió:

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de parto?

El hombre respondió desesperado:

—Desde ayer por la tarde. Mandé llamar a la partera, pero al parecer tiene trabajo y no ha podido venir.

Alice, mientras tanto, había llamado a Patrick, el médico, y cuando éste se acercó y se identificó, el hombre dijo rápidamente:

—No permitiré que otro hombre que no sea yo vea a mi mujer en este momento.

—Soy médico. Puedo ayudarla —le explicó Patrick.

Tras varias negativas, Jasper, que esperaba aún montado en su caballo, después de mirar a Edward, ordenó a los guerreros desmontar y descansar. Así lo hicieron.

La niña, que estaba junto a su padre, miró a Edward, y él, agachándose ante ella, preguntó:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La cría, tras mirar a su padre, respondió:

—Caley.

Con una bonita sonrisa, Edward se sentó en el escalón de la entrada de la casa y, señalando a Alice y Bella, comentó:

—Anímate, Caley, mi mujer, Bella, y Alice van a ayudar a tu mamá. —Luego, mirándolas, añadió decidido—: Entrad y ved qué podéis hacer.

Sin tiempo que perder, ellas entraron en la casa. Vieron que era humilde, pero estaba limpia, y Bella agarrando a Alice del brazo, murmuró nerviosa:

—Nunca he atendido en un parto, ¿y tú?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡necesitamos a Patrick!

Alice asintió, pero sin pararse, dijo:

—Sin duda, pero a esta pobre mujer, nuestra ayuda también le vendrá bien.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación, se encontraron con algo que no esperaban: la parturienta, empapada de sudor, tenía las piernas llenas de sangre. Alice se quedó paralizada y Bella, sin pensar en nada, se acercó a ella y dijo:

—Ella es Alice y yo soy Bella, hemos venido a ayudarte.

La mujer dio un nuevo grito y se retorció en la cama. Las dos jóvenes se miraron y Alice susurró:

—Voy por agua fresca para ella y pondré un poco al fuego. También hablaré con Patrick. Él nos dirá lo que debemos hacer.

Una vez salió de la habitación, Bella cogió la mano de la mujer y, cuando su rostro se relajó, preguntó:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ebrel, me llamo Ebrel.

Retirando las sábanas ensangrentadas y mojadas que tenía entre las piernas, ella afirmó con seguridad:

—Muy bien, Ebrel. A partir de ahora todo saldrá bien.

Sin descanso, Bella y Alice la atendieron siguiendo las instrucciones de Patrick, que esperaba en el exterior. Le secaron el sudor que le corría por las sienes, le retiraron el pelo empapado de la cara, le dieron agua fresca para que se hidratara y unas infusiones que el médico les indicó.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y el bebé no nacía. Ebrel sufría dolores terribles y ellas no sabían qué hacer. Agobiada y bloqueada, Bella salió de la habitación y se encontró con Edward y el marido de Ebrel. La pequeña Caley dormía en un camastro y, cuando los hombres la miraron, dijo en voz baja:

—Ebrel morirá si no deja entrar a nuestro médico.

El hombre, incómodo, masculló:

—Ella no lo permitirá. Ebrel no querrá que un hombre la vea así.

—Tal como está ahora, no puede decidir nada —lo apremió Bella—. Va a morir, ¿acaso quieres eso?

—No… no —sollozó desesperado.

Tras cruzar una mirada con Edward, Bella insistió:

—Pero ¿no ve que lo que ella quiera o no en este instante de poco vale? Alice y yo hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero necesitamos a alguien que sepa cómo proceder en todo momento.

Edward, al verla tan nerviosa y al hombre tan confuso, decidió sacarla de la cabaña. Necesitaba tomar el aire. Una vez fuera, ella dijo:

—Estoy asustada. No sé qué hacer.

—Tranquila…

—El bebé no sale y…

—Haces todo lo que puedes.

—Pero no es suficiente —se quejó.

La luna iluminaba su rostro y Edward, retirándole con mimo un mechón que le caía sobre un ojo, murmuró:

—Escucha, Bella, estás haciendo todo lo que puedes por esa mujer. La estás ayudando. No la has abandonado y eso debe reconfortarte.

—Pues no me reconforta. Ver que no puedo hacer nada por aliviarla me está matando. Esa pobre mujer sufre, su bebé va a morir y yo ya no sé qué hacer.

Con un cariñoso gesto, Edward la acercó a él.

—Mírame. —Ella lo hizo—. Eres la mujer más valiente y luchadora que he conocido en toda mi vida y estoy seguro de que harás todo lo que puedas por ella.

Bella se tapó los ojos con la mano. Edward se la apartó y, sin decir nada, le dio un suave beso en los labios y murmuró con tono embriagador:

—Sonríe, mi vida…

En ese momento, Patrick se acercó a ellos y preguntó:

—¿Cómo va todo?

Bella todavía podía oír en su cabeza aquel íntimo «Sonríe, mi vida», pero no dejándose llevar por palabras almibaradas, como su marido decía, respondió:

—Hemos hecho todo lo que tú nos has dicho, pero no conseguimos nada.

Patrick blasfemó y, tras mirar a Edward, que los observaba, preguntó:

—¿Sigue sin querer levantarse?

Bella asintió. El médico comenzó a darle indicaciones, hasta que ella, cansada de escucharlo, soltó:

—¡Se acabó! Patrick, vas a entrar.

Edward fue a protestar, pero Bella, abriendo la puerta de la casa, entró seguida por el médico y su marido y dijo, mirando al esposo de Ebrel:

—Me da igual lo que digáis tú y tu mujer, no voy a permitir que ella muera innecesariamente y el médico va a entrar conmigo. Hablaré con Ebrel. Y si aun así dice que no, me da lo mismo, él va a entrar porque así lo he decidido yo.

Edward, sorprendido por la fuerza que demostraba en esos momentos, no dijo nada. Simplemente, vio cómo el hombre asentía. Bella entró en la habitación y, mirando a Ebrel, que seguía retorciéndose de dolor, se acercó a ella y le expuso:

—Ebrel, el parto está siendo complicado y nosotras ya no sabemos qué hacer. Y si sigues así, temo que moráis tú y el bebé. Sé por tu marido que no quieres que otro hombre entre y te vea así, pero con nosotros viene un médico y…

—No… no… un hombre no —jadeó ella.

Alice miró a Bella y ésta prosiguió con voz dura:

—¿Prefieres morir y dejar abandonados y solos a tu hija y tu marido? —La mujer no contestó y ella insistió—: ¿De verdad que no te importa que muera otro hijo tuyo, cuando si nos dejaras podríamos intentar salvarlo?

Derrotada, Ebrel finalmente asintió y Bella, sin perder tiempo, abrió la puerta y le dijo a Patrick:

—Vamos. Ella ha accedido. Entra.

Al ver el estado en que se encontraba, él se acercó y se presentó con seguridad:

—Hola, Ebrel, soy Patrick, el médico del laird Edward Cullen. —Ella lo miró agotada—. Tranquila, entre todos vamos a hacer que tu bebé nazca lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Alice y Bella, más seguras al tenerlo allí con ellas, hicieron todo lo que les pidió. Entre los tres levantaron a la mujer, a pesar de sus quejas. Patrick la apoyó contra la pared de cuclillas y, mirándola, le indicó:

—Cuando yo te diga, aprieta todo lo fuerte que puedas.

El parto duró aún toda la noche. Fue laborioso y hubo que cambiar a Ebrel de postura continuamente, pero al amanecer se oyó el vigoroso llanto de un bebé.

Entre risas y lágrimas, Alice le dio a la dolorida madre el varón que había tenido y dijo:

—Has tenido un niño precioso, Ebrel.

Emocionada ella lo miró y, mirando después al médico, que la estaba cosiendo, susurró:

—Si a mi marido le parece bien, se llamará Patrick.

El guerrero sonrió y comentó: —Bonito nombre.

Tras besar a su gordito hijo, Ebrel se lo entregó a Bella, que, encantada, lo sacó de la habitación para mostrárselo al padre. Edward la miró y ambos sonrieron. Rápidamente, el padre de la criatura se levantó y poniéndole a su hijo en brazos, Bella anunció feliz:

—Enhorabuena, es un hermoso varón.

Él lo miró con ternura, pero rápidamente preguntó:

—¿Y mi mujer?

—Agotada pero bien —dijo ella—. Ha dicho que, si te parece bien, le llamarán Patrick, como el médico.

El hombre, encantado de que todo hubiera pasado, asintió y le enseñó el bebé a la niña, que ahora sonreía en brazos de Edward. Cuando Alice y Patrick salieron de la habitación, el hombre les agradeció la atención y, con sus dos hijos, entró para abrazar a su mujer.

Bella se quedó a solas con Edward y, mirándolo, afirmó con voz suave y agotada:

—El bebé es precioso, ¿verdad?

Él, mirándola fascinado, respondió: —Sí, mucho.

Encantada tras haber ayudado a aquella mujer a tener a su hijo, continuó:

—Le he contado los deditos y tiene cinco en cada mano y en cada pie. —Y cerrando los ojos de puro deleite, repitió—: Es un niño precioso, tan guapo como el hijo de Jessica cuando nació.

La inocencia, la ternura y la pasión que ella demostraba en ciertos momentos le llegaba al corazón, y entonces la oyó decir:

—Pero yo no voy a tener nunca hijos. ¡En la vida!

Edward soltó una carcajada y Bella le preguntó: —¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

Cautivado por ella, murmuró:

—Estabas hablando de cuánto te gusta ese bebé y de pronto tu actitud ha cambiado.

—Gracias a Dios, nuestra unión se acabará —comentó ella—, porque, de no ser así, tendríamos un grave problema con el tema de los hijos.

—¿No quieres tenerlos?

—Me parecen preciosos, tiernos, divertidos y me hubiera gustado tener una docena, pero tras lo que he vivido en las últimas horas —suspiró con comicidad—, definitivamente no.

Divertido por sus gestos, se mofó.

—Pasas de querer una docena a ninguno. Eres muy drástica en tus decisiones.

Bella lo miró y, señalándolo con el dedo, replicó:

—Y como sé lo que tengo que hacer para no quedarme embarazada, lo primero es lo primero. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí nunca más. —La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y añadió—: Por suerte para ti, no soy tu mujer definitiva; si no, contigo se acababa tu linaje.

Y sin más, salió de la cabaña dejando a Edward sin palabras. ¿Ya no podría acercarse a ella?

Al mediodía, tras despedirse de Ebrel y de su marido, continuaron su camino.


	40. Capitulo 39

CAPITULO 39

Aquella noche, cuando acamparon para descansar, Bella se alejó todo lo que pudo de Edward en la tienda. Molesto por ello, y viéndola dispuesta a cumplir lo que había dicho, se tumbó en silencio y se durmió. Pero a medianoche, unos gritos lo despertaron. Era Bella, que tenía una de sus pesadillas.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos y, susurrándole al oído, la tranquilizó. Ella se dejó abrazar y, tras recobrar la conciencia y darse cuenta de que era una pesadilla, sin apartarse de él, se durmió, mientras Edward disfrutaba de su cercanía.

Cuando Bella se despertó por la mañana y se vio envuelta en las mantas, supo que Edward la había cuidado. Eso la hizo sonreír.

Dos días después y sin que Bella se hubiera acercado a Edward ni por un instante, llegaron hasta un pequeño pueblo, al que había llegado ya gente de otros clanes. La cercanía a Stirling hacía que todos se fueran encontrando por el camino.

Edward, tras saludar con cordialidad a varios guerreros a los que conocía, se despidió de ellos y entraron en una de las posadas en busca de habitación para las mujeres, para pasar allí la noche. Al entrar, varias féminas de dudosa reputación los recibieron con especial alegría.

Bella, que llevaba todo el día de un humor de perros, al verlas murmuró, acercándose a su marido:

—Deberíamos buscar otro sitio donde dormir.

—Éste está bien —dijo Edward sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a una de las mujeres.

Molesta, Bella siseó:

—Creo que lo que está bien para ti, no lo está para mí. No quiero quedarme aquí. Prefiero dormir en el bosque…

—Nos quedaremos en esta posada y no se hable más —respondió él, cansado de sus quejas.

Bella apretó los puños. Odiaba cuando Edward se ponía en aquel plan, pero tras mirar a Alice y ésta pedirle que se tranquilizara, le hizo caso. Pasados unos minutos, Billy se le acercó y le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella suspiró y asintió y luego, señalando a Jacob y Seth, añadió:

—Veo que ellos lo pasan bien.

Billy miró a sus hijos sonriendo.

—Las mujeres siempre les han gustado y son jóvenes.

Molesta por la algarabía que había a su alrededor, Bella buscó a Edward y cuando lo encontró bebiendo con varios de sus hombres y aquellas mujeres, preguntó:

—Vosotros ya conocíais esta posada, ¿verdad?

—Sí. De alguna vez que otra —respondió Edward con una arrebatadora sonrisa y, tras guiñarle un ojo, se alejó para saludar a una morenaza de grandes pechos.

La furia la cegó. Ver cómo aquel al que ella adoraba coqueteaba con otra mujer y le sonreía con candor la ponía enferma, y, alejándose de él, se acercó a Alice y dijo:

—Preferiría dormir en medio del bosque a estar aquí.

La chica asintió y, mirando a Jasper, que hablaba con una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, contestó:

—Yo también.

El tiempo pasó, llegó la noche y Edward continuaba con su particular diversión. Bella subió a su habitación y se aseó y luego, acompañada por Alice, bajó de nuevo al salón para cenar. Estaban famélicas.

Edward las vio llegar, pero no se movió de donde estaba y Bella cenó sin rechistar.

Cuando acabaron, Alice, no dispuesta a seguir allí, se marchó. No soportaba ver un segundo más a Jasper reír con una de aquellas frescas.

Bella, sin embargo, aguantó. Quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su marido delante de ella y, en cierto modo, le gustó ver que no pasaba de las risas y el tonteo.

Mientras lo observaba, iba pensando en sus cosas. Aquel día era especial y doloroso para ella y, cuando no pudo más, se acercó a él y dijo:

—Edward, necesito hablar contigo un instante.

Fascinado por la belleza de una de aquellas mujeres, él respondió:

—Ahora no, Bella.

Estaba claro que ella allí sobraba, pero no dándose por enterada, insistió:

—Escucha, Edward, necesitaría que…

—He dicho que ahora no —la cortó él.

Con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas, gritó:

—Pero ¡si no sabes lo que te voy a decir!

Edward, al ver que muchos highlanders lo miraban tras aquel grito de su mujer, clavando los ojos en ella, musitó:

—Sea lo que sea lo que me quieres decir, ahora no me interesa… mi cielo.

Los hombres rieron ante aquella contestación y Bella, alterada por aquel «mi cielo» tan falso, respondió, alejándose:

—Vete al cuerno… cariño.

Cuando los guerreros se rieron de nuevo, Edward también se rió, pero en su interior sabía que no había hecho bien. Bella no se merecía aquella indiferencia y, levantándose de la mesa, fue tras ella y, cogiéndola del brazo, preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que querías?

Ella puso cara de sorpresa.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—Sí.

Con sorna, lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Oh… qué gran honor. ¡El laird Edward Cullen me ha hablado!

Él pudo ver su enfado, pero sin ganas de tonterías, repitió:

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—Nada.

—Bella…

Al ver que apretaba la mandíbula, ella comentó:

—¿Sabes, cariño?, esta noche, espero que la habitación sea para mí sola.

—¿Eso es lo que querías decirme?

Bella negó con la cabeza y, con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro contestó:

—Te he dicho que ahora no te lo voy a decir.

—Dímelo, mujer, ¿no ves que te lo estoy preguntando?

—¡No! No te interesa.

Edward cerró los ojos. Bella lo empezaba a desesperar y, al abrirlos, siseó:

—Desde que te has levantado esta mañana, no has sonreído ni una sola vez. Estás muy quisquillosa y gruñona, ¿qué te ocurre?

Por una fracción de segundo, pensó decirle la verdad, pero cuando se percató de que le guiñaba un ojo a otra mujer que pasaba detrás de ella, respondió:

—No era nada.

—¡Mientes!

Ella sonrió y respondió con sorna:

—Qué avispado eres… maridito.

Esa mofa lo enfadó.

—¿Quieres calentarme, Bella?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, cuando quienes te calientan son esas mujeres de pechos grandes?

—Me gustan los pechos grandes.

Y al ver cómo miraba los suyos, que no eran excesivos, masculló:

—Eres odioso, Edward Cullen.

Él, al escucharla, pero en especial al ver su cara de enfado, soltó una carcajada y dijo:

—¿He de recordarte que desde hace días no te quieres acercar a mí, o tú solita eres capaz de entenderlo? Soy un hombre, y tengo unas necesidades. Y si tú no me las satisfaces, ten por seguro que lo haré en otro lugar. —Y sin ganas de entrar en una guerra dialéctica con ella, añadió—: Ahora hazme caso y vete a dormir. Yo subiré luego…

—Ni se te ocurra subir —respondió molesta.

—Ni se te ocurra prohibírmelo.

—Atrancaré la puerta —afirmó.

—La tiraré abajo —replicó él.

Segura de que lo haría, se dio la vuelta, pero antes de marcharse, dijo:

—Que te diviertas con tus amiguitas… cariño.

Emmett, que estaba bromeando con una rubia muy guapa, al ver a Edward con gesto de enfado, se acercó a él y, dándole una jarra de cerveza, cuchicheó:

—Te digo lo mismo que a Jasper con Alice, ¿a qué esperas para ir con ella?

Edward blasfemó, miró a Jasper, que reía con los hombres y, sin dejar ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, contestó:

—Bebamos. Esta noche nos lo merecemos.

La algarabía que había en la parte inferior de la posada era descomunal. Durante un buen rato, Bella, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, observó la luna llena que iluminaba los alrededores, mientras los recuerdos de tiempos pasados rondaban por su cabeza.

Pensar en su familia, en su padre, en sus hermanos, en su madre, era doloroso. Su ausencia le hacía ver lo sola que estaba y lloró. Lloró de impotencia.

Un buen rato después, cuando se tranquilizó, se cambió el vestido por los pantalones y se puso las botas, una camisa y, finalmente, la capa verde para ocultarse de miradas indiscretas, y se descolgó por la ventana hasta llegar al suelo.

Una vez abajo, oculta bajo su capucha, se alejó caminando. Fue hasta donde estaban los caballos de los Cullen y silbó a su yegua. Como siempre, ésta acudió rauda a su llamada. Tras montar en ella, se alejó al galope en dirección al bosque. No sabía adónde iba, sólo sabía que necesitaba tomar el aire y cumplir con el ritual de todos los años el día de su cumpleaños.

Cabalgó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un valle, mientras disfrutaba del aire de la noche, que le refrescaba el rostro. La luna llena iluminaba a la perfección el camino y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió. Ante ella tenía el salvaje brezo escocés. Una flor muy valorada en Escocia y que a su madre le encantaba, no sólo por sus tonos violeta, sino porque la utilizaba para brebajes contra la tos, en los duros inviernos de las Highlands. Encantada, se bajó del caballo y, recogiendo un ramillete, murmuró:

—Mamá, ésta es por ti.

De nuevo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y rápidamente se la secó. No quería llorar más. Cada año, desde que habían muerto su madre y sus hermanos, buscaba aquellas flores en el bosque que había junto a Caerlaverock. Cogía un ramillete por cada uno de ellos, los besaba y después los enterraba.

Ese año, cogió un ramillete más por su padre. Su adorado y querido padre. Lo besó y, una vez lo enterró junto al resto, clavó con fuerza la espada en el suelo, se arrodilló y, con las manos entrelazadas en la empuñadura, murmuró:

—Un año más para echaros de menos, pero un año menos para reencontrarnos otra vez. Os quiero y no hay un solo día en que no me acuerde de vosotros.

Y dicho esto, rezó.

Cuando acabó, se levantó con pesar, desclavó el arma, se la guardó al cinto, cogió un par de ramilletes más para ella y montó en su yegua para regresar a la posada.

De pronto, vio a un hombre correr por un claro del bosque, ¿de qué huía? Con la mirada fija en él, pronto supo de qué lo hacía: lobos. Rápidamente, se guardó los ramilletes y puso la yegua al galope para ir a ayudarlo. Si lo pillaban los tres lobos que lo perseguían, lo más seguro era que lo matasen.

Sin tiempo que perder, Bella dio un grito y el hombre miró atrás. Agarrada a las crines de la yegua con fuerza, una vez adelantó a los lobos, se ladeó y tendió la mano para que él se la agarrara. No podía parar o los lobos alcanzarían a Briosgaid.

Al verla, el hombre se preparó, y cuando Bella llegó a su altura, sus manos se unieron y, de un ágil salto, montó detrás de ella. Abandonaron a toda velocidad aquella parte del bosque, pero antes de entrar en el pueblo, Bella aminoró la marcha y, cuando paró, miró al hombre y preguntó:

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Al verla, el desconocido murmuró asombrado:

—¡Increíble, eres una mujer!

Ella, jadeante y acalorada, asintió. La carrera le había deshecho su coleta y le había retirado la capucha.

—Pues sí, soy una mujer, y tú todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Todavía sorprendido por su descubrimiento, contó:

—Regresaba de una aldea que hay no muy lejos de aquí, cuando unos villanos me han asaltado y robado el caballo. ¡Cuando los encuentre, los mataré! Luego han aparecido los lobos y el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar.

Bella lo miró, ¿debía creerlo o no?

—Me llamo Aiden McAllister —dijo él—. ¿A quién le debo seguir con vida?

—Bella Sw… Bella Cullen —se corrigió.

Él le besó la mano encantado y respondió:

—Pues Bella Cullen, muchas gracias por tu valentía, tu destreza y por salvarme de esos lobos. No me cabe la menor duda de que si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora les estaría sirviendo de cena.

Ella sonrió y el moreno de ojos negros como la noche y sonrisa perfecta, preguntó:

—¿Eres de estas tierras, Bella Cullen?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él, con una arrebatadora sonrisa, aventuró:

—Entonces vas camino de Stirling para la reunión de clanes, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Tú también? —El joven asintió y ella le informó—: Nosotros nos alojamos en una de las posadas que hay aquí, en el pueblo.

—Mis hombres acampan en el bosque, junto a otros muchos.

Bella sonrió y él le preguntó con galantería:

—Y si no es excesiva indiscreción, ¿qué hacía una mujer tan bonita como tú, sola de noche en medio de ese bosque?

Encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

—Necesitaba dar un paseo para pensar.

—¿Tanto tenías que pensar?

Divertida por el comentario y sin saber por qué, le enseñó uno de los ramilletes de brezo escocés y se sinceró:

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó él, sonriendo—. Y, tranquila, no te preguntaré la edad para no ser descortés, pero cumplas los que cumplas, permíteme decirte que eres una preciosidad.

Sus halagos la hicieron sonreír, y añadió:

—Y hoy también hace años que mis hermanos y mi madre murieron asesinados. Cuando llega este aniversario, siempre cumplo un ritual por ellos.

Al escucharla, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Aquello era terrible. Con delicadeza, cogió uno de los ramilletes de brezo escocés que ella sostenía y dijo:

—Siento muchísimo lo de tu familia.

—Gracias.

—Perder a los seres queridos es duro, y más tratándose de una madre y unos hermanos, y en un día tan señalado como es tu cumpleaños.

Bella asintió y, al ver que llevaba en la mano un bote de medicina, fue a preguntar, cuando él comentó, guardándolo en una bolsa que llevaba atada a la cintura:

—Por suerte, los villanos no se han llevado lo que había ido a buscar a esa aldea.

Al ver que la miraba con intensidad, Bella confesó:

—Como mi marido se entere de que estoy aquí a estas horas y hablando contigo, con seguridad se enfadará.

Él sonrió y respondió:

—Si me pongo en el lugar de tu marido, yo también me enfadaría. Una mujer como tú no debe andar sola de noche. —Ella sonrió y Aiden, curioso, preguntó—: ¿Se puede saber quién es tu marido?

—El laird de Kildrummy, Edward Cullen.

Al oír ese nombre, él parpadeó e, incrédulo, dijo:

—¿Edward es tu marido?

Bella preguntó sorprendida:

—¿Lo conoces?

Aiden dudó sobre qué contestar, pero finalmente contestó:

—En el pasado, coincidimos en algún que otro lugar.

Ella sonrió y, cuando fue a preguntarle algo más, él dijo:

—No lo haré porque eso te delataría, pero si pudiera, me encantaría preguntarle qué estaba haciendo tan importante como para no estar aquí contigo, acompañándote.

Ambos sonrieron y, bajándose del caballo, Aiden añadió:

—No creo que sea buena idea que nos vean llegar juntos. No quiero ocasionarte problemas. Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, Bella Cullen.

Tras asentir con la cabeza, ella sonrió y se encaminó hacia donde estaban los caballos de su clan, dejó allí a la yegua y, oculta bajo la capucha, fue hasta la calle donde estaba la posada. Al llegar, apoyó un pie en una piedra para escalar hasta la ventana, cuando alguien la sujetó. Con fuerza, Bella dio una patada hacia atrás y oyó un gemido de dolor. Sin perder tiempo, sacó la espada para defenderse y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Edward.

—¡Serás bruta!

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Sonrió al ver que se tocaba el pecho y él, al darse cuenta, gritó enfadado:

—Te llevo buscando un buen rato. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Dando un paseo.

—¿Dando un paseo a estas horas? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Necesitaba tomar el aire.

—Esto está plagado de guerreros borrachos, ¿no te has percatado?

Bella lo miró y respondió con seriedad:

—Creo que de lo que no te has percatado tú todavía es de que yo sé defenderme sola y no te necesito.

Indignado por su respuesta y por la angustia que había pasado al ir a la habitación y no encontrarla, gruñó:

—Te podía haber pasado algo y yo no te podría haber ayudado.

—Como si te importara lo que me pasase…

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó incrédulo.

Molesta por el tono de voz que estaba empleando, respondió:

—He dicho que como si te importara lo que me pasase…

Edward la miró descompuesto y, levantando de nuevo la voz, dijo:

—Te juro, Bella, que soy un hombre con una infinita paciencia, pero tus contestaciones y tu manera de ser consiguen sacarme de mis casillas como nadie en este mundo lo hace y…

—¡Si continúas gritándome… cariño —lo cortó ella—, me sacarás de mis casillas a mí también!

Atónito ante su osadía, voceó: —¿Cómo has dicho, descarada?

Sin un ápice de temor, Bella clavó la mirada en él y contestó con chulería:

—Lo que has oído… cariño. Y antes de que continúes con tu fingida preocupación por mí, déjame recordarte eso que me has dicho en varias ocasiones, de sin exigencias ni reproches. ¿A qué viene ahora tanta recriminación?

En ese instante, Billy, Jasper y Alice salieron de la posada y, al verla, la joven exclamó:

—Bella, por el amor de Dios, nos hemos asustado. ¿Dónde estabas?

Billy, que sabía lo que había ido a hacer, se le acercó y dijo:

—Muchacha, tendrías que haberme avisado a mí. Yo te habría acompañado.

Edward intuyó que Billy sabía algo y, molesto, preguntó:

—Y si sabías dónde estaba ¿por qué no has dicho nada?

Bella miró a su marido y rápidamente respondió: —Él no sabía dónde estaba. No le hables así a Billy.

Al ver que todos la miraban, resopló, y, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Billy se le adelantó:

—Hoy es su cumpleaños y el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y de sus hermanos. Y, conociéndola, seguro que ha ido a cumplir con el ritual que lleva haciendo desde entonces, ¿verdad, muchacha?

Bella, desarmada, asintió y Alice murmuró emocionada:

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada?

Jasper y Edward se miraron. Ahora entendían el mal día que llevaba.

—No quería hablar de ello. Es algo mío —contestó Bella sin querer mirar a su marido.

A Edward se le puso el vello de punta y se sintió fatal. Cogiéndola del brazo, la separó de los demás y reconoció:

—Siento que hayas recordado sola ese doloroso día. —Ella no dijo nada y él le preguntó—: ¿Por qué no me has dicho que era tu cumpleaños?

Contemplándolo por primera vez en todo el día, con mirada serena repuso:

—Porque no es importante.

—Eso no es cierto.

—A nadie le importa —insistió Bella.

Conmovido, Edward supuso que en Caerlaverock siempre habrían intentado obviar esa fecha por el dolor que les causaba y replicó:

—A mí sí me importaba saber que hoy era tu cumpleaños y, como ves, a Alice y a Jasper también.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin querer darle importancia.

—No es necesario que conozcas estas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, dentro de unos meses nos perderemos de vista y no necesitarás recordarlas.

Turbado por los sentimientos extraños que ella le hacía sentir, afirmó:

—Aun así, ya no se me olvidará.

Al escucharlo, quiso sonreír, pero no lo hizo. Volvió con los otros y, cuando sintió que Edward caminaba a su lado, se dio la vuelta y explicó:

—He intentado decírtelo antes, pero no me lo has permitido. Estabas muy ansioso por perderme de vista para irte con tus amiguitas de grandes pechos.

Al comprender que ella tenía razón, Edward fue a disculparse, pero Bella añadió:

—Estoy cansada. Quiero subir a la habitación y no quiero compañía.

—Vamos, es tarde —dijo Alice.

Cuando las dos mujeres se marcharon, seguidas por Billy, Edward miró a Jasper y murmuró:

—Ella tiene razón, no se lo he permitido.

Cuando Jasper iba a contestarle, alguien exclamó detrás de ellos:

—Edward Cullen, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Al volverse, ambos se quedaron asombrados. Ante ellos estaba Aiden McAllister, el gran amigo y compañero de fechorías de James Cullen desde su infancia.

Boquiabierto por aquel inesperado encuentro y ante la oportunidad de saber de su hermano, Edward preguntó:

—¿James está aquí?

Aiden bajó la mirada al suelo y, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, tocó la bolsa que llevaba colgada a su cintura y sacó una daga. Al verla, Edward rápidamente supo lo que significaba y, con voz apagada, inquirió:

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace ocho meses.

Jasper, al ver que su buen amigo respiraba con dificultad al recibir la noticia, fue a decir algo, cuando Edward añadió:

—¿Cómo murió?

—Unas fiebres se lo llevaron.

Él negó con la cabeza. Siempre pensó que James moriría luchando e insistió:

—¿Y por qué no me avisasteis, maldita sea?

Aiden, al comprender su rabia, respondió:

—James te quería y admiraba mucho, Edward. Siempre que hablaba de ti lo hacía con orgullo, aunque cuando se encontrara contigo te hiciera creer lo contrario. Él…

—No quiero saber más —lo cortó.

Apesadumbrado, pensó cómo darle la terrible noticia a su madre. Aquello la hundiría.

—En su lecho de muerte, James me hizo prometer que no os avisaría de su muerte para no haceros sufrir ni a ti ni a tu madre, y que lo enterraría cerca de Kildrummy. Y así lo hice. Mis hombres me esperan, seguramente bebiendo en la posada junto a los tuyos. —Edward no dijo nada y Aiden añadió—: James descansa junto al pedrusco que hay en el valle donde jugábamos de niños.

Edward asintió. Sabía a qué lugar se refería y, enajenado por la rabia y el dolor, agarró a Aiden del cuello y, arrinconándolo contra la pared, siseó:

—No te vuelvas a acercar a Kildrummy ni a mi madre ni a mí. James ha muerto y ya no hay nada que hablar.

Dicho esto, lo soltó y le quitó de las manos la daga que su padre le había regalado a su hermano de pequeño y, al hacerlo, se fijó en que Aiden llevaba en las manos un ramillete de brezo escocés, como instantes antes llevaba Bella. Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Jasper, tras mirar a Aiden, lo siguió.

En la habitación, Bella no podía conciliar el sueño. Nunca olvidaba que esa noche, muchos años atrás fue una noche llena de llantos y de cientos de ruidos extraños en Caerlaverock. Estaba mirando el techo cuando la puerta se abrió. Al ver que se trataba de Edward, murmuró:

—Te he dicho que esta noche quería la habitación para mí sola.

Él no le hizo caso. Cerró la puerta y, apoyándose en ella, se escurrió hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Bella, al verlo, se incorporó y, cuando pudo verlo en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él no contestó. Eso era extraño y Bella se levantó. Sin acercarse, vio que tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y que su cuerpo temblaba. Al oír una especie de gemido, sin dudarlo, se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Qué te pasa?

Durante un buen rato, Edward no dijo nada. No contestó. Lloró en silencio la muerte de su hermano y Bella sólo pudo abrazarlo sin saber qué le ocurría.

Cuando dejó de llorar, levantó la cara y, mirando a la mujer que tenía a su lado y que lo consolaba, explicó:

—Acabo de saber a través de Aiden McAllister que mi hermano James murió hace ocho meses.

Oír ese nombre la sorprendió, pero más lo hizo ver lágrimas en los ojos de su fiero marido. Eso le puso el vello de punta y, entendiendo el dolor que aquella noticia le había causado, murmuró:

—Lo siento, Edward. Lo siento mucho.

Deseoso de su contacto, él la abrazó y, antes de que ella hablara, dijo:

—Mi hermano era una mala persona, un villano, un hombre sin escrúpulos que vivió fuera de la ley y la justicia. Lo sé yo y lo sabe todo el mundo, pero era mi hermano y, por extraño que parezca, lo quería.

—Claro que sí, cielo… claro que lo querías y te entiendo.

Secándose los ojos con brusquedad, prosiguió:

—Atesoro recuerdos de nuestra infancia maravillosos y yo… ahora…

—Chis… calla… y no digas nada más.

Emocionado como un niño, lloró de nuevo y, al notar que Bella le enjugaba las lágrimas de las mejillas, musitó desesperado:

—Madre dijo que no lo sentía… cuando regresábamos de la abadía de Dundrennan, ¡dijo que no lo sentía vivo! Y yo… yo… ahora tendré que decirle que tenía razón y que James ha muerto, y no sé cómo hacerlo. Esta noticia la hundirá. La matará de dolor.

Consciente de que iba a ser un momento difícil para ellos, Bella susurró con mimo:

—Tranquilo, cariño, tranquilo. Yo te ayudaré. Se lo diremos entre los dos y la cuidaremos para que nada le ocurra. Tú por eso no te preocupes. ¿De acuerdo?

Y sin decir nada más, lo volvió a abrazar y lo acompañó en su dolor, haciéndole ver que no estaba solo. Al cabo de un rato, lo obligó a levantarse del suelo y, una vez estuvieron los dos de pie, él, mirándola, dijo:

—Estoy avergonzado por mi falta de tacto contigo. Eres tan buena, candorosa, sonriente, y yo… yo no sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños y el aniversario de la muerte de tus seres queridos y no sé cómo pedirte perdón.

Bella suspiró y, olvidándose de lo que había sentido un rato antes, respondió:

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco te he dicho nada.

Pero sujetándole la cara, él insistió:

—Siento que lo hayas intentado y que yo no te dejara.

—No pasa nada. No te preocupes.

De nuevo el silencio llenó la habitación. Tenían tanto que decirse, que ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que él, al ver el ramillete de brezo sobre la mesilla, le advirtió:

—Aléjate de Aiden McAllister. Era el mejor amigo de James y las mujeres lo pierden. Y, por lo que he podido intuir y ver, él ya se ha fijado en ti.

Bella no respondió y, cuando se oyó la carcajada de una de las mujeres que había en la posada, Edward dio un paso atrás y ella, sin poderlo evitar, murmuró:

—Edward, no lo hagas. Quédate.

Sin mirar atrás, se soltó de sus manos y salió de la habitación. Lo que Bella no supo es que, una vez cerró la puerta, se dejó caer en el suelo y pasó el resto de la noche ante su puerta.


	41. Capitulo 40

CAPITULO 40

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella bajó al primer piso de la posada, se encontró con Aiden McAllister. Éste, al verla, se le acercó, y ella dijo con sarcasmo:

—Menos mal que no ibas a decirle nada a Edward.

Aiden sonrió y, sacándose de un bolsillo el ramillete de brezo escocés, se lo enseñó y se justificó:

—Yo no le dije nada, pero creo que esto nos delató.

Al verlo, Bella suspiró. Sin duda, Edward era muy perspicaz.

En ese momento llegó Alice y, tras despedirse de Aiden con un movimiento de cabeza, Bella se sentó con ella para desayunar.

Cuando Edward entró en la posada y vio allí a Bella y a Aiden, los miró. Cada uno estaba sentado en un extremo del comedor, pero aun así resopló. Tras mirar a su antiguo amigo con recelo, caminó hacia su mujer, que, al verlo, se levantó rápidamente y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ceñudo y sin querer mostrar sus sentimientos, respondió:

—Bien.

Bella quiso abrazarlo y besarlo. Por su expresión podía ver cuánto le dolía la noticia de lo de su hermano, pero Edward le indicó:

—Cuando quieras, partiremos. Esperaré fuera.

Sorprendida, asintió con la cabeza y, una vez terminó de desayunar, lo siguió fuera, aunque antes se despidió con una sonrisa de Aiden, que la miraba.

Aquel día, Bella se acercó a Edward en varias ocasiones. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Jasper y Emmett, al ver su preocupación, la tranquilizaron. Si Edward sabía hacer algo bien, era asumir y digerir las cosas terribles. Y durante el día ella lo pudo comprobar al ver que poco a poco su gesto se fue suavizando hasta que lo vio sonreír.

El nombre de Aiden no se volvió a mencionar, hasta que llegó a los oídos de Edward que el joven había tenido un encontronazo con unos lobos y que una valerosa mujer a caballo lo había salvado de una muerte casi segura en medio de la noche.

Cuando oyó lo que comentaban sus hombres, él supo que aquella mujer era Bella. Jasper también y ambos decidieron no decir nada. Era lo mejor.

A medida que se acercaban a Stirling, Alice estaba cada vez más nerviosa y Bella intentó tranquilizarla. Para ello, usó a los guerreros de su marido. Comenzó a hablar con ellos y eso les amenizó el viaje.

Al hacerlo, ellos cambiaron su actitud distante y se sorprendió al ver lo encantadores, amables y protectores que eran con ella y con la joven Alice. Si llovía, rápidamente intentaban cobijarlas, si hacía sol, se preocupaban de que bebieran agua y de proporcionarles sombra. Si dormían, procuraban no hacer excesivo ruido para no despertarlas.

Por primera vez, Bella disfrutaba de tener un clan que se preocupaba por ella y no al revés y sus pesadillas poco a poco fueron disminuyendo.

Edward, por su parte, intentaba no estar pendiente de ella todo el día, pero para su desconsuelo, se daba cuenta de que le era imposible. Bella tenía un magnetismo que lo hacía buscarla continuamente con la mirada y pronto se percató de que siempre que podía procuraba coincidir con ella.

Desde que había atendido aquel parto tan complicado, Bella había cumplido su promesa. No se había vuelto a acercar a él. Y lo que a Edward en un principio le pareció algo gracioso, ya no lo era, y menos tras sentir lo cariñosa que había sido al contarle lo de su hermano James.

Sorprendido, recordaba cómo ella se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a darle la noticia a su madre, cuando lo más normal era que, dada la naturaleza de su relación, no se hubiera implicado.

Una de las tardes soleadas, cuando pararon para descansar, Edward, deseoso de estar con ella, se unió a los guerreros y a Bella para tirar con el arco y les ganó. A la tarde siguiente, se volvió a unir al juego y, una vez finalizó la competición, cuando Bella entró en su tienda para descansar, la siguió.

—Gracias por el detalle que has tenido.

—¿Qué detalle? —preguntó ella.

Incapaz de estar un segundo más sin besarla, la cogió en brazos y dijo:

—Errar el último tiro… torpona.

Ella no se apartó. Sentir la ardiente boca de Edward contra la suya era lo que más deseaba desde hacía días y lo disfrutó.

En aquel íntimo momento, él disfrutó la suavidad de los labios de su mujer y más cuando ella gimió. Aquel íntimo gemido, tan de Bella, tan de ellos, lo estaba volviendo loco, cuando la tela de la tienda se abrió. Era Jasper, que, al verlos, se disculpó:

—Lo siento… lo siento.

Salió de allí rápidamente, pero el momento ya estaba roto.

Edward y Bella se miraron a los ojos mientras les llegaba el ruido atronador de los guerreros en el exterior. Se deseaban, estaba claro. Y Edward, aún con ella entre sus brazos, comentó:

—Necesitamos intimidad y en la tienda es imposible. Vamos al lago.

—Pero hace frío —se quejó Bella.

—Coge ropa limpia y sígueme.

Sin perder tiempo, ella le hizo caso. Edward la agarró de la mano con fuerza y, tras salir de la tienda, mirando a Jasper, dijo con firmeza:

—Mi mujer y yo vamos al lago a asearnos. No tardaremos.

Jasper asintió y él, montando en su caballo, alzó a Bella y la sentó delante de él. Cabalgaron sin decir nada hasta un recodo del lago. Una vez allí, tras desmontar, Edward se quitó las botas y, mirando a Bella, le advirtió:

—Será mejor que te quites ese atuendo para bañarte.

Olvidándose del frío y, tan deseosa como él, hizo lo que le decía y, con algo de pudor, se quitó las botas y los pantalones de cuero. Edward, que se había desnudado a toda velocidad, al ver que ella, cohibida, no se quitaba la camisa, sonrió y, cogiéndola de la mano, la animó:

—Vamos al agua.

Ambos entraron entre risas y Bella gritó al sentir lo fría que estaba. Intentó zafarse de su mano, pero Edward no lo permitió y, tirando de ella, la sumergió totalmente en el agua. Durante un buen rato, los dos jugaron como chiquillos, haciéndose ahogadillas y cosquillas. Se rieron como llevaban tiempo sin hacer. Cuando se relajaron, con mimo, se lavaron las respectivas cabelleras, mientras hablaban con tranquilidad.

Esos momentos tan íntimos entre los dos eran algo nuevo y les gustó. Sin duda, lo pasaban bien cuando estaban juntos, y Edward dijo:

—Me divierte estar contigo, Bella.

Encantada de oírlo decir eso, respondió: —Me gusta saberlo, Edward.

Cogiéndola entre sus brazos para que no se escapara, la miró y, sin poder evitarlo, preguntó:

—Tú fuiste la mujer que salvó a Aiden McAllister de los lobos, ¿verdad?

Bella sonrió e inquirió:

—¿Qué quieres saber verdaderamente, Edward? —Él no contestó. Tenía miedo a preguntar nada más y ella afirmó—: Sí, fui yo. Pero sólo hice lo que dices. Entre nosotros no hubo nada más y, si me conoces, sabes que soy sincera y no te miento.

Él, atraído como por un imán, mirando a la tentadora mujer que tenía delante, afirmó:

—Sabía que eras tú. Ninguna otra loca cabalgaría ante unos lobos para salvar a un desconocido.

Ella sonrió y él, enloquecido, musitó:

—Creo que con la camisa húmeda y pegada, duplicas el deseo que siento por ti.

Bella se miró y suspiró al ver cómo se le marcaban los pechos. Aquello era una completa indecencia, pero misteriosamente, no le importó. Estaba ante su marido y lo que quería era gustarle de mil maneras y aquélla era una de ellas.

—¿Me estás haciendo ojitos, Cullen?

Edward sonrió. Y al intuir lo que ella pensaba, no perdió el tiempo y, acercándose, le empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Extasiada por el momento, no se movió, mientras él, sin quitarle ojo, murmuró al abrirle la camisa y ver sus pechos y sus duros pezones:

—Eres preciosa.

—No tengo los pechos grandes.

Al entender a lo que se refería, respondió: —Tus pechos son simplemente perfectos.

Encantada por el cumplido, se atrevió a preguntar: —¿Te parezco bonita?

Él tragó el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta. Acostumbrado como estaba a disfrutar del sexo con cientos de mujeres, de pronto estaba nervioso como un chiquillo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Bella era una delicia y era su mujer, ¡suya y de nadie más! Ese sentimiento de propiedad le gustó y contestó:

—Mi cielo, claro que me lo pareces.

—Acabas de decir una palabra dulzona cuando no tenías por qué.

Edward sonrió y, conmoviéndola, susurró:

—Sólo tú eres y siempre serás mi cielo.

Esa respuesta a Bella le gustó y en cierto modo la emocionó. ¿Se estaría enamorando Edward de ella? Al levantarla entre sus brazos, sintió su duro pene flotando en el agua y, jadeando, confesó:

—Te deseo, Edward.

—Y yo a ti, Bella.

Se besaron y, de pronto, separando su boca de la de él, ella dijo:

—No quiero hijos.

Edward sonrió y, sin importarle lo que decía, murmuró mimoso:

—Ahora no pienses en eso y disfrutemos, mi vida.

Sin querer que ella se enfriara, con una mano le acarició la cara interna de los muslos y Bella se estremeció. El deseo que sentían era devastador, ardiente, mutuo. Besó los hombros de su mujer con dulzura y, al ver que ella se movía en busca de más, colocó la punta de su erecto pene en la entrada de su húmedo y caliente sexo y, dentro del lago, la hizo suya.

Aquella incursión tan apasionada en el interior de su cuerpo la hizo gemir, consumiéndola de pasión, mientras Edward, sin soltarla, y con actitud posesiva, la apretaba contra su cuerpo y se movía para penetrarla una y otra vez con movimientos lentos y placenteros.

—Oh, Dios, cariño…

—Te gusta, ¿verdad…? Te hago vibrar.

—Eres un engreído, pero me vuelves loca —jadeó ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Encantado por saber de esa locura, la volvió a penetrar y, con un hilo de voz, murmuró:

—Quiero volverte loca. Quiero darte todo el placer que sea posible y quiero que disfrutes, porque si tú lo haces, mi vida, yo lo hago también.

Con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Bella se arqueó para recibirlo y gimió de puro goce y éxtasis. El dolor del primer día estaba olvidado y ahora disfrutaba y se movía con descaro contra él para recibirlo una y mil veces más.

Edward, al notar su entrega, gruñó de satisfacción y, moviendo las caderas, aceleró sus movimientos cada vez más. Cientos de oleadas de placer le recorrían el cuerpo mientras la oía gemir y respirar cerca de su oído y, cuando el clímax les llegó a ambos, Edward no la soltó. Permaneció con ella entre sus brazos hasta que sus delirantes movimientos se acabaron y, besándola en los labios, dijo:

—No veo el momento de llegar a Kildrummy y tenerte durante varios días para mí solo en mi lecho. Incluso desayunaremos, comeremos y cenaremos en él.

Divertida por sus palabras, Bella se rió.

—¿Y tu madre no se escandalizará?

—Lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento —respondió él.

El croar de unas ranas los sacó de su ensoñación y Edward caminó con ella en brazos hacia la orilla, donde, tras arroparla con un plaid para que no cogiera frío, la secó y le entregó la ropa limpia que había llevado. Una vez Bella se vistió, él se secó también y se vistió, y felices y juntos regresaron al campamento.


	42. Capitulo 41

CAPITULO 41

A partir de ese día, la relación entre Edward y Bella cambió radicalmente. El laird de los Cullen estaba en todo momento pendiente de su encantadora esposa y, feliz, observaba cómo aquella pelirroja hacía caer rendidos a sus pies a sus guerreros con su audacia y su simpatía.

Bella sabía manejar a aquellos fieros highlanders de una manera que lo sorprendió y, aunque en ocasiones tenía celos al verla hablar con ellos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, privándolo de su compañía, decidió no decir nada. Él fue quien impuso lo de nada de reproches ni de exigencias.

Cuando llegaron a una pequeña ciudad llamada Kilmarnock, Edward, deseoso de más intimidad con ella antes de llegar a Stirling, decidió hacer noche en una bonita y cara posada, cercana a la iglesia.

Bella y Alice entraron felices en el lugar. Era precioso. Por fin, después de varios días, se podrían asear en condiciones. Tras hablar con el posadero y éste saber que era el laird Edward Cullen, rápidamente les dio tres de las mejores habitaciones. Una para el matrimonio, otra para Alice y otra para Jasper y Emmett. El resto de los guerreros acamparon en las afueras.

Al entrar en aquella habitación, Bella la miró con deleite. Cualquier cosa era más nueva y reluciente que lo que tenía en Caerlaverock, y entonces vio algo que llamó su atención.

—Madre mía, qué bonita bañera.

Edward, mirando lo que ella señalaba, asintió y murmuró divertido:

—Sí. Y bañarse en ella tiene que ser una gozada.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta y, al abrir Edward, la mujer del posadero entró seguida por seis muchachos fornidos que debían de ser sus hijos y rápidamente llenaron la bañera con varios cubos de agua caliente.

Una vez salió el último muchacho, la mujer se dirigió a Bella y, entregándole un trozo de jabón sin estrenar, dijo:

—Mi señora, acepte este jabón perfumado que hago yo misma.

—Gracias —contestó ella, cogiéndolo—. Huele muy bien.

Con una encantadora sonrisa, la mujer cuchicheó:

—La bañera está impoluta. Yo misma me encargo de limpiarla. Por cierto, mañana es día de mercado y en la plaza al lado de la iglesia ponen unos puestos muy atractivos, por si quieren visitarlos.

Edward, sacándose unas monedas de la camisa, se las entregó a la mujer y, cuando ésta se marchó feliz, cerró la puerta y comentó:

—Ya sabes, la bañera está impoluta.

Encantada, Bella olió el jabón. Olía a manzana y eso le gustó. Sin decir nada, se acercó a la bañera y metió una mano en el agua caliente.

—Me voy a dar un estupendo baño —murmuró.

Al oírla, Edward se sintió excluido y, sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

Bella, al verlo, no dijo nada y tras cerrar él la puerta, suspiró. No le entendía. Tan pronto estaba encantador con ella como la rehuía. Sacó de su bolsa un camisón limpio y se quitó la ropa. Estaba sucia del polvo del camino, pero no podía lavarla. La necesitaba para el día siguiente y no disponía de más.

Desnuda, cogió una cinta de cuero, se cogió el pelo y se hizo una coleta alta. Después, con el jabón en la mano, se metió en la bañera y, tras comprobar que el agua no quemaba demasiado, se sumergió en ella.

Cuando se sentó, un largo y profundo suspiro salió de su boca y musitó:

—Qué placer.

Permaneció un rato con los ojos cerrados, mientras el agua caliente la cubría hasta el cuello. Aquel lujo era algo que en su hogar pocas veces se había podido permitir. Sólo había una bañera y, por norma, su padre era quien la usaba.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Al mirar, vio que se trataba de Edward. Cuando cerró se quedó en la puerta y dijo:

—¿Me puedo bañar contigo?

Encantada, Bella asintió.

—Nada me gustaría más.

Sin perder un minuto, él se comenzó a desnudar ante la atenta mirada de ella y, al sonreírle con descaro, Bella murmuró:

—Sigues siendo un engreído.

Edward, complacido con aquella mirada, respondió:

—Habló la llorona.

Desde que había salido por la puerta, había permanecido apoyado en la pared del pasillo, pensando qué hacer, y al final decidió volver a entrar. Quería estar con Bella y disfrutar de la intimidad que aquellas cuatro paredes les ofrecían.

Se metió en la bañera y se sentó detrás de ella. Sin decir nada, Bella se dejó mover y, cuando lo oyó gemir de placer al sumergirse en el agua caliente, inquirió:

—¿Por qué te has marchado?

Edward, acercando la espalda de ella a su pecho, contestó:

—Creía que te apetecía bañarte sola.

Bella miró hacia atrás y dijo con coquetería:

—Pues me alegra decirte que me gusta más bañarme contigo.

Él sonrió y, asiéndola de la cintura, le dio la vuelta para ponerla mirando de cara a él. Sus pequeños pechos húmedos quedaron ante su cara y, mirándoselos, susurró:

—A cada instante me pareces más tentadora.

Excitada al sentir su duro pene entre las piernas y segura de sí misma, Bella musitó:

—Me gusta ser una tentación para ti.

Edward, loco de deseo por lo que aquella pelirroja le hacía sentir, comentó:

—Me he casado contigo, ¿qué más pretendes?

Quiso decir que enamorarlo tanto como lo estaba ella, pero en vez de eso, respondió con voz mimosa:

—Nada que tú no desees.

Edward sonrió y, pasándole las manos por la espalda húmeda, dijo:

—Bella, soy un hombre al que no le gustan las ataduras. Siempre he valorado mi libertad e independencia. Pero tú me atraes y me gustas mucho.

—Tú también me gustas —respondió, incrédula ante lo que acababa de decirle—. El amor no se planea, Edward. El amor surge o no surge. No debes forzarlo.

Acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza, ensimismado en su belleza, convino:

—Lo sé, preciosa… lo sé.

Feliz por ver por primera vez algo de sentimientos en él, Bella expuso:

—En este instante, si tú estás aquí es porque has decidido estar, y si yo estoy aquí contigo en esta bañera, es porque quiero. Nadie nos obliga.

Edward asintió y, acercando su boca a la de ella, murmuró antes de besarla:

—Tú lo has dicho… nadie nos obliga.

Con mimo, tomó sus labios y posteriormente metió la lengua. Su sabor era maravilloso y, enloquecido, la devoró con pasión. Una vez finalizó el dulce y arrebatador beso que a ambos les erizó la piel, él agarró la cinta con la que ella se sujetaba el pelo y, quitándosela, dejó que la cabellera le cayera en cascada sobre los hombros.

—Te voy a hacer el amor —susurró en tono íntimo.

Hechizada, ella negó con la cabeza y, acercando su boca a la de él, lo besó y, cuando se apartó de su boca, cuchicheó:

—Te equivocas.

—¿Me equivoco? —rió Edward.

Bella, encantada con aquel bonito momento, paseó su nariz por la de él y murmuró:

—Te equivocas, porque seré yo quien te lo haga a ti.

—Eres una descarada, Bella Cullen —contestó él sonriendo.

Ella rió.

—Lo sé y me congratula ver que te gusta mi descaro.

Arrebatado por dicho descaro, sintió cómo se ponía de rodillas en la bañera, le agarraba el pene con la mano y, colocándoselo en su húmeda vagina, sin él moverse, poco a poco se fue empalando mientras gemía y cerraba los ojos.

—Me vuelves loco, tesoro. Me haces perder la razón.

Bella abrió los ojos y, tras un nuevo gemido, respondió: —Pierde la razón conmigo… sólo conmigo.

Edward, al escucharla y sentir su estrechez, jadeó y, parándola, dijo:

—Esta noche la vamos a disfrutar tú y yo. Bajaremos a cenar y después regresaremos juntos para continuar disfrutando el uno del otro, ¿entendido, torpona?

Bella sonrió y, moviendo las caderas para darle placer, replicó:

—Nada me apetece más, engreído.

Después de una tarde llena de sexo, besos y confesiones que a ambos les tocaron el corazón, bajaron a cenar y, varios de los guerreros Cullen que estaban allí comiendo, al verlos les hicieron hueco en su mesa.

Edward y Bella sonreían felices mientras se encaminaban hacia allá, hasta que él vio a Aiden McAllister y la sonrisa se le borró. Bella, al darse cuenta, le apretó la mano con fuerza y susurró:

—Tranquilízate. Él también querrá disfrutar de la fiesta de clanes.

Edward asintió y Bella, invitada por Alice y varios guerreros de su marido, se apartó de él y se sentó. La joven le aconsejó que pidiera asado. Bella lo hizo y, segundos después, comenzó a bromear con los guerreros de Edward que estaban sentados a su alrededor.

Éste, que estaba hablando con Jasper, al ver a su mujer rodeada de sus hombres, maldijo en silencio. Sabía que podía levantarlos a todos para sentarse él, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si Bella no lo pedía, no sería él quien lo hiciera. Finalmente, se sentó junto a Jasper y Emmett y comenzó a comer charlando con ellos.

Al cabo de un rato, la puerta de la posada se abrió y entraron varias mujeres. Al mirarlas, Bella y Alice supieron que no eran prostitutas y se relajaron. No había nada que temer.

Con curiosidad y disimulo, Bella observó a Edward y vio que saludaba a algunas de aquellas mujeres con cortesía y después volvía con Jasper y Emmett. Eso a Bella le gustó. Pero la sonrisa se le borró de la boca cuando entró otro grupo de mujeres y una de ellas dijo:

—Edward Cullen… qué alegría encontrarnos de nuevo.

Esta vez, él no se levantó, sino que la mujer fue hasta él y se sentó a su lado y pronto comenzaron a bromear.

—Si yo fuera tú —cuchicheó Alice—, me acercaba a ellos y le arrancaba los pelos a esa desvergonzada que ríe y se pavonea como una gallina clueca.

Ganas a Bella no le faltaban y más tras la tarde de pasión que había pasado con Edward, pero negando con la cabeza, respondió, segura de lo que iba a hacer:

—No hace falta que haga eso, cuando me acerque a Edward, él me seguirá.

Con un aplomo que a Alice la sorprendió, Bella caminó hasta su marido y, pasándole una mano por el cuello, preguntó, atrayendo su mirada:

—¿Ya has terminado de cenar?

Edward, al verla, sonrió.

—Todavía no.

—¿Te queda mucho?

La mujer que estaba hablando con Edward le retiró de la frente un mechón de pelo, y él le indicó:

—Bella, ve con Alice, todavía no he terminado y estoy hablando con la encantadora Pipa McDurton.

¿Encantadora?

Sin moverse de su sitio, ella fue a recordarle lo que él había dicho sobre la noche de pasión que iban a tener, cuando Edward, en un tono de voz que a ella le molestó, insistió:

—Ve con Alice. Enseguida iré.

Ella asintió con una temblorosa sonrisa, pero aquello la había humillado y, cuando llegó a la mesa, informó a Alice:

—Estoy cansada. Me retiro a mi habitación.

—Yo también —contestó la joven, levantándose.

Con paso decidido, ambas abandonaron el comedor de la posada y, al llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

Una vez Bella cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella.

¿Cómo podía Edward tratarla así delante de otra mujer? ¿Cómo podía sonreírle a la otra, delante de ella? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

Con decisión, se comenzó a desnudar y, cuando vio la bañera aún llena, con el agua ahora fría, se acercó y murmuró:

—Bella, eres una tonta. Déjate de dulzones cuentos de amor y no olvides eso de sin exigencias ni reproches.

Tomando aire, terminó de desnudarse y finalmente se acostó. Pensó en su hogar en Caerlaverock y en su padre, en todas las personas que había perdido, y lloró. Los echaba tanto de menos… De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era Edward y, para que no la viera llorando, hundió la cara en la almohada y se hizo la dormida.

Él entró con sigilo, se desnudó y, cuando se metió en la cama, dijo:

—Sé que estás despierta. No disimules.

Bella se movió y Edward, cogiéndola entre sus brazos, le dio la vuelta y, al verle los ojos rojos, preguntó preocupado:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

—Por nada no se llora.

—¡Yo no he llorado!

—Tus ojos no dicen eso, Bella. Cuéntamelo.

Incapaz de callar lo que la quemaba por dentro, levantándose de la cama gritó:

—¿Cómo me has podido tratar con tanta frialdad delante de esa mujer? Ni siquiera me has presentado como tu esposa.

—Tienes razón, pero…

—Habías prometido que regresaríamos tras la cena para… para… ¡Oh, Dios, eso ya no importa!

—Bella, ¡basta ya! Aquí estoy. Pipa es una amiga que…

—¿Y por qué si es sólo una amiga, me has echado de vuestro lado?

Ese reproche provocó un incómodo silencio en la habitación. Edward la entendió. No había procedido bien. Pero si la había echado de su lado, era porque con Pipa, siempre que se encontraban, se acostaban, y no quería que Bella escuchara lo que le tenía que decir. Pero al ver su gesto, explicó:

—Le estaba diciendo a Pipa que ya tenía la noche reservada contigo.

Al entenderlo, Bella resopló y dijo: —Esa mujer y tú erais amantes.

—Sí, Bella, sí.

Tras un tenso silencio, ella preguntó: —¿En serio quieres saber qué me pasa?

—Por supuesto.

—Estoy segura de que no te gustará escucharlo.

—Aun así, quiero saberlo.

Ella asintió y, sin importarle nada, reconoció:

—Estoy celosa. No sé cómo puedes decirme esas cosas tan bonitas y maravillosas que me dices cuando me haces el amor y luego sonreírle como un tonto a esa o a cualquier otra mujer. —Edward la miró sin decir nada y ella prosiguió—: Sé que lo nuestro no es verdadero, que es un falso matrimonio. Y aunque a veces me haces creer lo contrario por cómo me besas o reclamas mis atenciones, no debo seguir engañándome a mí misma, ¿verdad?

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Es muy sencillo, Edward. Te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorada de ti. —Y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, continuó—: Tú no me quieres, me deseas porque soy una descarada, pero nunca me querrás. Y nunca me querrás porque no soy como la Denali, que con su belleza, como tú dices, podría ser «el capricho de cualquier highlander».

—Bella, no sigas.

—Oh, sí. He de seguir. Ya no puedo parar. Te he abierto mi corazón y, olvidándome de sin exigencias ni reproches, me he enamorado de ti, y ahora lo que me queda es sufrir por amor, como anteriormente lo hizo mi padre y mis hermanas.

—Bella…

—Pero la diferencia entre ellos y yo es que yo sí conseguiré olvidarte.

Descolocado y sin saber qué decir ante todo lo que ella le acababa de revelar, tocó la cama y le ordenó:

—Ven aquí.

—¡No!

—Ven aquí, Bella.

—He dicho que no. No quiero dormir contigo. Y deja de mirarme así. Me avergüenzo de mi descarado comportamiento cada segundo que estoy contigo y me abochorno de lo que acabo de confesar, y más cuando yo acepté las condiciones de nuestra boda. Y… y… aquí estoy, reprochándote cosas que no debería y… y… ¡Oh, Dios! Pero ¿qué te estoy diciendo?

Sin saber por dónde comenzar, Edward quiso decirle que él también sentía algo muy especial por ella, pero al ver su desesperación, se levantó de la cama y, mientras se vestía, dijo:

—Bella, para. No sigas.

Ella lo miró desesperada y, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, prosiguió:

—Me sonríes, me halagas, me buscas y me besas con auténtica pasión y luego, cuando aparecen otras mujeres, te olvidas de mí y…

—No sabes lo que dices —siseó—. Estoy aquí contigo, no con ella.

—¿Tengo que entender que cuando estás con ellas a solas, las tratas igual que a mí? ¿Es eso, Edward?

—Cállate, Bella… cállate.

Con gesto impasible, ella se acercó a él y dijo:

—Siempre te ha gustado mi sinceridad, ¿por qué ahora no quieres escucharla?

Cuando terminó de vestirse, incapaz de aguantar un segundo más, Edward explotó:

—Yo también fui sincero contigo desde el principio. Te dije que sin exigencias ni reproches. Dejé claro lo que quería, pero tú, como siempre…

—¿Es malo decirle a alguien que te has enamorado de él? ¿O el problema es que te molesta saber que yo siento por ti algo que tú en tu vida sentirás, ni por mí, ni por nadie?

Ver el dolor en sus ojos mientras le mostraba sus sentimientos, lo descolocó. Claro que él sentía algo especial por ella, pero era incapaz de reconocerlo.

—Cada día lamento más haberte obligado a casarte conmigo.

—No me obligaste —replicó al escucharla.

Bella, con una sonrisa que a él no le gustó, afirmó:

—En cierto modo, sí lo hice y… y ya no puedo más. Quiero irme. Quiero alejarme de ti. Repúdiame y…

—No digas tonterías —la cortó—. ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿Estás loca?

—Edward, estoy enamorada de ti y necesito olvidarte o me volveré loca.

Él negó con la cabeza. No podía repudiarla ni alejarla y al ver la determinación en sus ojos, expuso:

—Cuando nuestra unión de manos acabe, te dejaré marchar. Mientras tanto, no vuelvas a hablar de ello. Eres mi mujer, Bella. No lo olvides.

Y, sin decir nada más, ofuscado, Edward se marchó. Bella se quedó mirando la puerta y con rabia masculló:

—Me olvidaré de ti.


	43. Capitulo 42

CAPITULO 42

A la mañana siguiente, tras una noche en la que Bella no pudo dormir, bajó al comedor, donde Alice estaba desayunando cerca de Jasper. Cuando el highlander la vio llegar, le sonrió y, rápidamente, le cedió su asiento.

—Buenos días, Bella —la saludó Alice.

—Buenos días —respondió ella, mirando alrededor. Allí no estaba Edward.

—Gracias a Dios que has venido —exclamó la chica—. Hoy he intentado ser más amable con Jasper y ya no se ha separado de mí. Quiere llevarme al mercado y, aunque le he dicho mil veces que no, él no para de insistir.

Cansada del tira y afloja de aquellos dos, tan parecido al que en cierto modo ella había mantenido con su marido, contestó:

—Alice, este hombre está intentando disculparse de todas las formas posibles, ¿cuándo lo vas a perdonar?

—Buenos días, Bella.

Al volverse, se encontró con Aiden McAllister. En esta ocasión no se le acercó y ella se lo agradeció.

Edward entró instantes después y preguntó:

—¿Has terminado de desayunar? —Bella negó con la cabeza y él dijo con gesto serio—: Termina, aún nos queda un día duro por delante.

Cuando Alice y ella salieron fuera, los guerreros Cullen las esperaban. Tras recibir algunas sonrisas por parte de ellos, prosiguieron su camino.

El día fue en efecto duro y devastador. Edward no paró a descansar ni un segundo, y cuando llevaban gran parte del día sobre el caballo, Bella le murmuró a Alice:

—Tengo las posaderas acartonadas.

La joven sonrió y comentó de pronto:

—Mira, parece que tu marido te ha oído y por fin ordena parar.

Encantada al oír eso, Bella bajó de su yegua y, tras dejársela a uno de los guerreros de Edward, dijo mirando a Alice:

—Enseguida vuelvo. He de ir tras los árboles un instante.

La muchacha asintió y Patrick, el médico, se acercó a ella y comenzaron a hablar.

Deseosa de un poco de soledad, Bella se alejó a grandes pasos hasta un pequeño río, donde se lavó las manos y la cara y, cuando se levantó, oyó decir a Edward:

—¿Se puede saber qué haces tan lejos?

—Tranquilo, no me escapaba. Sólo buscaba un poco de intimidad.

Él respondió molesto:

—No puedo estar todo el día pendiente de ti. ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

—¿Te he pedido yo que estés pendiente de mí? —replicó, sosteniéndole la mirada. Y al ver que él no respondía, con una fría sonrisa murmuró—: Que te dijera que sentía algo por ti no significa nada. No me hace tonta, ni torpe. Por lo tanto, tranquilo, que puedo continuar viviendo y respirando sin ti.

—Está claro que tu padre no te enseñó educación.

—Educación no me falta —siseó ella con rabia.

Edward, con gesto hosco, se retiró el pelo de la cara y replicó:

—Bella, soy un hombre paciente, y lo sabes, pero no juegues con ello o la paciencia se me acabará y tendré que tomar medidas que quizá no te gusten.

Sin amedrentarse, ella gritó:

—¡Quizá yo desee que tomes esas medidas, para que dejes de contar los días que faltan para que finalice nuestro enlace!

—¿De qué hablas?

Cansada de disimular, lo miró de frente.

—Repúdiame. Si lo hicieras, me podría marchar ahora mismo. Me alejaría de ti y tus problemas conmigo se habrían acabado. Tú serías libre de nuevo y podrías unir tu vida a la de la encantadora Tanya Denali.

—No me tientes, Bella… no me tientes.

Desesperada por su frialdad, gritó:

—¡No me quieres, no me necesitas! Soy una carga y un problema para ti. ¿Por qué estar juntos cuando ambos podemos rehacer nuestras vidas por separado?

De pronto, de manera inesperada, cuatro hombres salieron de la oscuridad y uno de ellos dijo:

—Bella Swan, te estábamos buscando.

Sin entender nada, ella los miró. Aquellos cuatro hombres, de aspecto sucio y desagradable, llevaban una espada en la mano y Edward, al ser consciente del peligro que corrían, agarró a Bella, la puso detrás de él para protegerla y preguntó:

—¿Qué queréis?

El que parecía el cabecilla, poniendo la espada en el pecho del laird, respondió:

—A ella. Alguien la busca en Edimburgo.

—¿Quién osa llevarse a mi mujer? —siseó Edward, furioso.

Los villanos se miraron y otro de los hombres contestó: —Riley Steward, ¿lo conocéis?

El rostro de Bella se descompuso y Edward, al recordar al esbirro de Tyler Steward que escapó, llevándose la mano a la espada, los amenazó:

—Si le ponéis una mano encima a mi mujer, os mato.

El cabecilla soltó una risotada, al tiempo que Edward desenvainaba la espada y empujaba a Bella hacia atrás para luchar con ellos. Ella sólo llevaba la daga de su bota, pero cuando fue a sacarla, uno de los hombres la agarró por detrás y la inmovilizó, mientras le tapaba la boca para que no chillara.

Despavorida, observaba cómo Edward luchaba con gallardía por ella sin descanso. Se defendió del ataque implacable hasta que uno de ellos le hizo un corte en el costado que lo dobló. Pero su pundonor y la furia que sentía no lo dejaron ceder y siguió combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Bella los miraba aterrorizada y sin poder hacer nada. Edward estaba malherido. Sólo había que ver cómo la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta negra se le iba empapando de sangre. Intentó zafarse del que la sujetaba, pero sólo consiguió que éste la golpeara con dureza.

Edward, al ver aquello, blasfemó y su angustia redobló sus ansias de lucha. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que él perdió fuerza y cayó al suelo. Al verlo, el cabecilla levantó la espada para clavársela directamente en el corazón, pero Bella, mordiendo la mano del hombre que la sujetaba, gritó:

—¡No lo hagas!

El que tenía la espada en alto, la miró y preguntó:

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no he de matarlo?

Inmovilizada por otro de los hombres, miró a Edward y contestó: —Iré con vosotros. No ofreceré resistencia. Te lo prometo.

—No, Bella —murmuró Edward con gesto de dolor.

El otro, no muy convencido de lo que ella decía, levantó de nuevo la espada y Bella volvió a gritar:

—Riley no sabe que en Edimburgo están las joyas de mi madre. Os llevaré hasta ellas antes de que me llevéis ante él y no le diré nada. Pero sólo lo haré a cambio de que nos marchemos ahora mismo y no lo matéis.

Aquello a los hombres les gustó y, tras hacerle una señal al que la sujetaba, éste la soltó y ella corrió hacia Edward, arrodillándose junto a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?

Consciente de que debía alejar a aquellos hombres de su marido para que no lo matasen, con toda la firmeza que pudo, contestó:

—Íbamos a separarnos de todas formas, ¡qué más da!

Él musitó desde el suelo:

—Eso es mentira y nunca lo permitiría. Eres mi mujer y no quiero separarme de ti, maldita sea.

Emocionada por lo más parecido a una declaración de amor que él había hecho nunca, lo besó. Demasiado tarde, pero al fin había escuchado aquellas bonitas palabras de Edward Cullen. Con disimulo, se quitó el brazalete de su madre y se lo metió a él en el bolsillo de la camisa. Prefería que lo tuviera Edward a que cayera en manos de aquellos maleantes y, acercándole la boca al oído, dijo:

—Te quiero, Edward Cullen, y no voy a permitir que mueras por mi culpa.

—Bella —susurró él, desesperado por no poder moverse—. No lo hagas. No te muevas de aquí.

Uno de los villanos le dio a Bella un manotazo en la espalda que la tiró sobre Edward y masculló:

—Debemos marcharnos. Vamos, levanta y guíanos hasta esas joyas.

Preocupada por dejarlo así, pero ansiosa por separarlos de él, Bella se levantó. Uno de ellos le pasó una cuerda por el cuello y dio un tirón. Ella tropezó y cayó de bruces. Edward maldijo al ver la sangre en su boca, pero con un gesto, ella lo tranquilizó.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Bella se levantó del suelo, se llevó una mano a los labios, después se la llevó al corazón y finalmente le tiró un beso, mientras con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, decía:

—Adiós.

Edward intentó moverse, intentó levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo al suelo. Furioso, la llamó. No podía permitir que se la llevaran. Era su mujer. Su responsabilidad. Desesperado, gritó su nombre, mientras ella, sin dejar de llorar, caminaba y lo oía bramar con furia:

—Te encontraré… siempre te encontraré.


	44. Capitulo 43

CAPITULO 43

Jasper, molesto al ver a Alice hablando con Patrick, no les quitaba la vista de encima. Le encantaría ser él quien la hiciera sonreír de aquella forma, pero ella no le perdonaba su tonto error.

Entrada la noche, Jasper se percató de que ni Edward ni Bella andaban por el campamento y, acercándose a Patrick y Alice les preguntó:

—¿Sabéis dónde están Edward y Bella?

—No —respondió Patrick.

Alice fue a decir algo, cuando de pronto oyeron que Emmett los llamaba. Al acercarse, vieron horrorizados que varios highlanders traían a Edward malherido.

—Dios santo —murmuró Jasper, al ver la sangre.

Todos se miraron incrédulos y Patrick, que fue corriendo hacia él, les ordenó ponerlo sobre una manta y, mirando a Jasper, dijo:

—Ayudadme a quitarle la camisa.

Con cuidado, lo hicieron entre todos y, al quitársela, el brazalete de Bella cayó al suelo. Alice, al verlo, lo cogió y, mientras los hombres hablaban e intentaba entender lo ocurrido, miró a Jasper y preguntó:

—¿Y Bella?

Billy Black y sus hijos se acercaron alertados por la algarabía, y al ver a Edward de aquella manera, Jacob inquirió:

—¿Dónde está Bella?

—No lo sabemos —respondió Emmett preocupado.

La tensión subía por momentos. Todo el mundo especulaba y Alice, al escuchar ciertas cosas, gritó con dureza:

—¡No ha sido Bella quien lo ha herido!

—Claro que no —la apoyó Jasper.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Billy, aún con la espada en la mano.

Jasper, una vez tranquilizó a los guerreros Cullen, les ordenó buscar a Bella por los alrededores, luego se acercó a Alice y con voz dulce murmuró:

—Tranquila, la encontraremos.

Patrick, tras poner una cataplasma de hierbas bajo la nariz de Edward, consiguió que éste reaccionase y, después de beber un vaso de agua, musitó:

—Jasper, Bella…

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Incorporándose a pesar del terrible dolor de la herida, explicó:

—Unos hombres nos han atacado cuando estábamos en el bosque… A Bella se la han llevado.

Billy suspiró aliviado y, mirando a algunos highlanders, dijo:

—Sabía que mi muchacha no te había hecho eso.

—Por supuesto que no lo hizo —replicó Edward—. Me ha salvado la vida inventándose una locura de que les diría dónde están las joyas de su madre en Edimburgo.

Al oír eso, Billy lo miró y contó:

—Años atrás, para sobrevivir, el padre de Bella me hizo llevar a un prestamista de Edimburgo las joyas de su mujer. Siempre dijo que regresaría a buscarlas algún día. Pero… bueno… nunca fue posible.

Desesperado, Edward intentó moverse. El dolor era agudo e insoportable, pero más terrible era el dolor que sentía en el corazón.

—¿Sabes quiénes eran esos hombres? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Enviados de Riley Steward —contestó él furioso.

Alice, al recordar aquel nombre, se tapó la boca y Edward, que consiguió levantarse, resolvió:

—Debemos partir inmediatamente para buscarla.

Jasper, preocupado, susurró con voz suave: —Edward, no estás en condiciones.

Él miró a su amigo y afirmó: —Iré a buscarla al mismísimo infierno.

Emmett, acercándose a él dijo: —Descansa. Te prometo que la traeremos.

Estirándose con el semblante arrugado por el dolor, Edward Cullen bramó:

—He dicho que iré a por mi mujer y mataré a esos hombres.

Alice, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada, al ver su determinación, se acercó a él y, entregándole el brazalete de la piedra verde de Bella, susurró:

—Traedla de vuelta, mi señor.

Edward asintió, se llevó el brazalete a los labios, lo besó y, mirando a Jasper, ordenó:

—Trae mi caballo.

Instantes después, tras montar pasando un auténtico calvario, todos espolearon sus caballos y salieron al galope, mientras Edward sólo pensaba en su mujer y en encontrarla sana y salva.


	45. Capitulo 44

CAPITULO 44

A mitad de camino, unos hombres interceptaron a los que llevaban a Bella y, sin mediar palabra, los atacaron y les dieron muerte. Ella, sin saber quiénes eran, los miró y uno, acercándose, saludó:

—Hola, Bella… No veía el momento de volver a verte.

La luz de la luna iluminó su rostro y pudo ver que se trataba de Riley Steward. Él, al percatarse de su desconcierto, sonrió y, acercándose más, le tocó el muslo y siseó:

—Esta vez no te escaparás.

—¡No me toques! —gritó ella, moviéndose.

Riley, al ver la soga que llevaba al cuello y la dificultad que tenía para moverse, rió y dijo:

—Alistair y Eric murieron por ti, y yo me vengaré por ellos.

—Mi marido te matará, Riley, ¡te lo aseguro!

—¿Tu marido? ¿Acaso no está muerto?

Con una sonrisa helada, ella negó con la cabeza y contestó:

—Nos encontrará y te matará.

El hombre blasfemó. La orden era matar a Edward y secuestrar a Bella, por lo que, sin tiempo que perder, montó en el caballo, la subió a ella y huyeron al galope. Debían alejarse de allí.

Bella, con el corazón encogido, temblaba de frío y preocupación. Saber que había dejado a Edward malherido en medio del bosque y no había podido hacer nada por él la mortificaba.

Sólo disponía de la daga que llevaba en la bota para defenderse, pero con las manos atadas le era imposible alcanzarla.

Cada vez que bajaban una empinada colina y comenzaban a subir otra, era consciente de cuánto se alejaba de Edward y estaba más angustiada por momentos.

Amanecía, el cielo se aclaraba y el paisaje que se extendía frente a ellos hizo que Bella al fin pudiera respirar. De pronto, el caballo en el que iban se cayó al cruzar un arroyo y se rompió una pata.

Tras rodar por el suelo, Riley se levantó y siseó:

—Maldito caballo.

El animal relinchaba con fuerza y, de un tirón de la cuerda, apartó a Bella de él. Dolorida por el golpe blasfemó e intentó sacarse la daga de la bota, pero no lo consiguió.

Durante un buen rato, aquellos sucios hombres hablaron de robar otro caballo en alguna de las aldeas por las que habían pasado. Una vez tomaron una decisión, uno de ellos, llamado Dreslam, mirándola dijo:

—Id vosotros. Yo me quedaré con ella. Seguro que encuentro con qué entretenerme.

Riley, al escucharlo, se negó.

—Ni hablar. Si alguien la va a poseer, el primero seré yo.

—O yo —afirmó otro, llamado Alec.

Indignada, pero no asustada, Bella los miró mientras pensaba qué hacer. Dreslam y Riley Steward comenzaron a discutir y los otros dos rápidamente entraron en la discusión. Ninguno quería retroceder en busca de un caballo y todos tenían el mismo pensamiento: la mujer.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Bella los observó, consciente de que el tiempo que estuvieran allí parados corría a su favor. Si habían encontrado a Edward, al menos Billy, Jacob y Seth habrían salido en su busca.

El hombre más mayor, al que llamaban Ogar, tras mirar a Bella, se sentó en el suelo y comentó:

—Podéis poseer primero vosotros a la mujer. Yo la deseo sin fuerzas y quietecita. Y, por lo que veo, fuerzas tiene todavía.

Los otros la miraron y ella, temblando de frío, se levantó del suelo y siseó:

—Si me ponéis una mano encima, mi marido os matará.

Riley miró a sus hombres y los apremió. Había que ir por un caballo con urgencia para alejarse de Cullen.

Al verlos desaparecer al galope, rió y, mirando a Bella, murmuró:

—Tú y yo vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos.

Desesperada, miró a su alrededor. Los dientes le castañeteaban e, intentando distraerlo, preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a ir a Stirling?

—Fue fácil. Si Edward Cullen iba, su mujer lo acompañaría.

Nada más decir eso, Riley la agarró del brazo con brutalidad y la arrastró hasta un árbol.

—¡Suéltame, gusano asqueroso, suéltame! —gritó ella.

Divertido, él la amordazó con un pañuelo y dijo: —Así dejarás de parlotear.

Bella se movió, intentando darle una patada, pero con la larga cuerda que tenía atada al cuello, Riley rodeó el árbol e, inmovilizándola, siseó:

—Ahora tampoco te moverás.

Enfadada, blasfemó. Pero su insulto quedó apagado por el pañuelo que le rodeaba la boca. Él sonrió y pasándole una mano con lascivia por encima del vestido, murmuró:

—Te voy a hacer entrar en calor.

Y acercándose más a ella, posó las manos sobre sus pechos y, tocándoselos por encima del vestido, susurró:

—Se ven apetitosos y tengo hambre, ¿crees que me saciarán?

Aterrorizada por lo que le decía, intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible. Las manos del hombre le apretaban los pechos, hasta que de pronto se quedó quieto mirándola y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Bella vio la flecha que lo había atravesado por la espalda y miró al frente. Pero el sol le daba directamente en los ojos y sólo oía el trote de los caballos. Toda ella se puso alerta. Si eran otros ladrones, atada como estaba no se podría defender.

El ruido de los cascos de los caballos era atronador. Debían de ser muchísimos. Y cuando uno llegó hasta ella y el jinete bajó, Bella dio un mudo grito de alegría al ver que se trataba de Billy. Sin perder un segundo, él la comenzó a desatar.

—Muchacha… muchacha… qué preocupado estaba por ti…

Todavía amordazada, ella asintió y, al soltarla del todo, Billy la abrazó.

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella, ¡estás congelada! —Y mirando a su hijo, dijo—: Jacob, trae un tartán.

Quitándose con premura el pañuelo de la boca, ella preguntó:

—Billy, ¿Edward está bien? Dime que sí, por favor… por favor… Lo dejé malherido y no pude hacer nada y yo…

—Ahora que te he encontrado, estoy muchísimo mejor.

Su voz fue el bálsamo que ella necesitaba y, al volverse y verlo bajar torpemente del caballo, sonrió. Olvidándose de Billy y de todos los hombres que la rodeaban y miraban, corrió hacia él y, con todo su ímpetu se le echó en los brazos. Su efusividad hizo que Edward se encogiera de dolor y, al darse cuenta de ello, Bella lo soltó y murmuró con comicidad:

—Ay, Dios mío… Ay, Dios mío.

—¿Ya estamos con eso? —preguntó Edward divertido.

Bella se disculpó: —Te he hecho daño, ¡lo siento!

Él sonrió. Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho al oído antes de marcharse y, cogiéndola de la mano, la acercó a él y, abrazándola con desesperación, murmuró, mientras oía el clamor de sus hombres:

—Abrázame y el dolor sanará.

Emmett, que estaba junto a Jasper, sonrió al oírlo y murmuró divertido:

—Creo que el fiero guerrero ha caído en la marmita del amor.

Todos rieron y, a una señal de Jasper, se alejaron un poco para darles intimidad. Sin duda, la necesitaban.

Bella y Edward continuaron abrazados hasta que él, al ser consciente de lo helada que estaba, cogió un tartán de su caballo y se lo echó por encima. Bella sonrió y, tras envolverse bien, él la volvió a abrazar.

En su vida había pasado la angustia y la desesperación que la pérdida de Bella le había hecho sentir y, besándole la frente, murmuró:

—Vayas donde vayas… siempre te encontraré… siempre.

Aliviada y feliz, ella asintió y, mirándolo a los ojos, dijo:

—¿Cariño?

—¿Qué?

—Te voy a besar.

Edward sonrió y, negando con la cabeza, musitó al ver el corte que ella tenía en la boca:

—No, mi cielo, te voy a besar yo a ti, y con cuidadito.

Lo hizo. La besó con dulzura y, cuando sus labios se separaron, Edward, sin soltarla, le advirtió:

—Vete quitando de la cabeza esa idea de alejarte de mí, porque no lo voy a permitir. ¿Has entendido, Bella?

Ella sonrió y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar de nuevo. Fue un beso corto pero ardiente, posesivo y necesitado. Edward succionó su lengua con cuidado de no hacerle daño, mientras el disfrute los hacía entrar a ambos a cada segundo más en calor.

Cuando el beso llegó a su fin, las manos de él bajaron hasta su trasero y, al apretárselo para acercarla a él, Bella dio un respingo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó él.

Colorada como un tomate, resopló y respondió:

—Me duele horrores.

Él la miró con gesto serio y ella continuó:

—Me he caído de culo varias veces desde el caballo.

—Todos los hombres que osaron alejarte de mí ya están muertos.

Sin un ápice de pena, Bella asintió. Edward la cogió de las manos y ella dio otro respingo. Sin preguntar, le miró las manos y, al vérselas enrojecidas por el frío y desolladas por las caídas, fue a decir algo, pero ella, levantándose el vestido hasta las rodillas, reveló:

—Las rodillas las tengo igual.

Horrorizado por las condiciones en que estaba, negó con la cabeza y sentenció:

—Nadie te volverá a hacer daño, te lo prometo.

Jasper, al ver que se acercaban, sonrió. A Edward se lo veía más relajado e incluso el color había vuelto a su rostro. Una vez Bella les agradeció a todos su ayuda, montaron en sus caballos y regresaron al campamento.

Al llegar a él, ella suspiró. A pesar de que Edward le había puesto varios tartanes bajo las posaderas, el dolor había sido insoportable. Al verla llegar, Alice corrió hacia ella y, cuando bajó del caballo, rápidamente la abrazó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien.

—Sabía que no habías sido tú. Tú nunca le harías eso a Edward.

Con una sonrisa, Bella miró a su marido, que las observaba, y murmuró:

—Aunque a veces siento la necesidad de ahogarlo, tienes razón, nunca le haría nada malo.

Edward sonrió al oírla.

Mientras Patrick curaba de nuevo las heridas de Edward y Alice desinfectaba las manos y las rodillas de Bella, ésta dijo:

—Debe de estar dolorido, cansado y agotado, pero ya sabes, un highlander nunca deja ver su debilidad. —Ambas sonrieron.

Varios guerreros Cullen se acercaron a Bella para interesarse por su estado y ella los tranquilizó. Edward miró a su mujer y, al verla rodeada por todos aquellos hombres, torció el gesto, se levantó y se alejó. Alice, al darse cuenta, se acercó a Bella y cuchicheó:

—Anda, ve y oblígalo a que se tumbe y descanse.

Bella asintió y, cuando lo alcanzó, lo agarró del brazo y preguntó:

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Con gesto ceñudo, Edward la miró.

—Estabas muy entretenida con tanto admirador alrededor.

Ella sonrió y, poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó en los labios.

—El único admirador que me interesa eres tú —afirmó.

Él la miró encantado y ella propuso:

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a descansar un poco a la tienda? Estoy agotada.

Tan cansado como ella, Edward asintió y, bajo la atenta mirada de muchos ojos, se encaminaron hacia la tienda. Una vez dentro, Bella, tras colocar varias mantas en el suelo, le indicó al ver su gesto agotado:

—Ven, túmbate aquí.

Él negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una especie de taburete.

—Tengo sed —comentó—, ¿me das un poco de agua?

Bella cogió una jarra y se la sirvió presurosa. Él bebió y cuando le entregó la copa, ella se la acabó. Al ver que la observaba divertida, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, aclaró:

—Estoy acostumbrada a no tirar el agua. En Caerlaverock estábamos tan escasos de todo que…

—¿Me amas tanto como para haber entregado tu vida por mí?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa e, instintivamente, miró hacia arriba.

—No mires al techo y responde —insistió Edward.

Acalorada, lo miró y, al ver que esperaba una contestación, dijo:

—Sólo un tonto como tú no sabría que te quiero. —Y al ver que levantaba las cejas, rápidamente añadió—: Pero no te angusties, aún recuerdo eso de sin exigencias ni reproches. Tengo muy claro que… ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?

—No puedo —rió él.

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—Porque soy un tonto enamorado de ti, al que le gusta tu descaro, tu sinceridad, cómo te acaloras, cómo sonríes y cómo te enfadas.

—Edward… —murmuró.

Sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, él preguntó:

—¿Qué soy para ti, Bella?

Al oírlo, se le puso la carne de gallina y, sin poder mentir en algo que para ella era tan importante, respondió:

—Lo eres todo, Edward.

Conmovido por esas palabras, le cogió la mano, la sentó sobre él, la besó con ternura y, a escasos centímetros de su boca, musitó:

—Yo siento lo mismo que tú por mí. Te quiero, pero no me atrevía a confesarlo. El día que tú te sinceraste conmigo, me quedé tan paralizado que no supe reaccionar y reaccioné mal. No sé si lo hice por pudor o por no dejar que vieras que eres mi debilidad. Pero me arrepiento. Me arrepiento a cada segundo que pasa un poco más.

—Edward…

—Reconozco que al principio contaba los días que quedaban para que finalizara nuestro enlace, porque no quería estar atado a ti, pero de pronto todo cambió y los contaba para recordarme a mí mismo los días que tenía para decirte que estaba enamorado de ti. Cada vez que discutía contigo, deseaba besarte, cuanto más me empeñaba en olvidarte, más deseaba estar a tu lado, y cuando esos hombres te alejaron de mí, me di cuenta de que, definitivamente, lo eras todo para mí. —La respiración de ambos se aceleró—. Siempre he sentido amor por mi madre, por mis guerreros, por mis amigos, pero lo que siento por ti es inigualable, porque me corta la respiración cuando tú no estás, tengo celos si le sonríes a otro hombre y sólo estoy tranquilo y feliz cuando te tengo junto a mí y te veo sonreír.

Pasmada por aquella increíble declaración de amor que había superado todo lo imaginable, parpadeó. Le hubiera encantado decirle que lo repitiera todo otra vez, palabra por palabra, mirada por mirada, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. De modo que negó con la cabeza, sonrió y Edward, consciente de todo lo que había salido de su boca, preguntó:

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

—¿Acabas de decir que tú también me quieres? —le planteó ella. Acercando su boca a la de su mujer, Edward asintió:

—Sí, mi cielo. Eso he dicho. Bésame.


	46. Capitulo 45

CAPITULO 45

Tres días después, las heridas de Edward, tras los cuidados y mimos de Bella, estaban mejor. Cuando entraron en Stirling, Alice, parapetada tras una capa que Bella le había dejado, observaba con curiosidad el lugar que la había visto nacer y experimentó un extraño regocijo al ver los negocios y a las personas que conocía de toda la vida.

—¿Estás bien, Alice? —se interesó Bella.

La joven asintió y, aunque no se dejaba ver por nadie, al pasar por una calle dijo con una sonrisa:

—La tercera puerta a la derecha es la casa de Pedra, donde tiene la tienda de vestidos. Mi casa es la cuarta puerta a la derecha.

Bella miró.

Los guerreros Cullen se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde habían pernoctado otros años y Edward, tras ordenarles montar las tiendas, dirigiéndose hacia su mujer y la joven Alice, les indicó:

—Acompañadme. Buscaremos un lugar donde comprar algún hermoso vestido para vosotras.

Ellas se miraron y Bella preguntó:

—Edward, ¿te importa si vamos solas?

Sorprendido, contestó:

—Imposible, Stirling está lleno de guerreros y no quiero que os pase nada.

—Sé defenderme, ya lo sabes.

Edward, convencido de eso, pero no dispuesto a apartarse de ella, dijo:

—Vamos, yo os acompañaré.

Ellos tres, junto con dos guerreros más, se alejaron del campamento y, cuando llegaron al centro de Stirling, Edward se paró en varias ocasiones a saludar a lairds que conocía y maldijo al encontrarse de nuevo con Aiden McAllister.

Finalmente, llegaron a la calle donde Alice le había dicho a Bella que estaba su casa y la de Pedra, y, parándose, Bella dijo:

—Creo que ahí venden bonitos vestidos.

Edward miró y, al ver un pequeño letrero de madera, preguntó:

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Encogiéndose de hombros, ella respondió rápidamente:

—El letrero indica que venden vestidos.

El highlander, divertido por el gesto de su mujer, asintió.

—Entonces, vamos. Seguro que encontráis algo que os guste.

Temerosa, Alice miró a su amiga y Bella le indicó que los siguiera. La joven lo hizo, mientras el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Volver a ver a Pedra y a su hermano era lo que quería y estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Vislumbró a Pedra a través de la ventana. La mujer cosía afanada en el interior y, al verla, le entraron ganas de llorar. Cuánto había ansiado aquel momento.

Edward, una vez desmontó de su impresionante caballo, ayudó a Alice a hacerlo y luego fue a ayudar a su mujer a bajar del suyo, pero ella no lo esperó. De un salto y con agilidad, bajó ella sola. Edward, al ver su gesto de autosuficiencia, le agarró de la cintura y, mirándola a los ojos, murmuró:

—Sabes que estoy totalmente prendado de ti, ¿verdad?

Eso le llegó directamente al corazón y, encantada, respondió: —Tanto como yo de ti. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —añadió entonces ella.

—Tú dirás.

—Me gustaría que no vieras mi vestido hasta la fiesta. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Eso le resultó cómico, pero no rió. Tras mirar por la ventana y cerciorarse de que sólo estaba la costurera, accedió:

—De acuerdo. Aprovecharé el tiempo que vosotras estáis aquí para hacer algunos recados, pero no os mováis de aquí hasta que yo regrese, ¿entendido?

Bella no dijo nada y Edward insistió:

—¿Entendido, Bella?

Finalmente, ella asintió y, tras coger a Alice del brazo, entraron juntas en la tienda.

Edward montó en su caballo y, mirando a los dos hombres que los acompañaban, les ordenó:

—Quedaos aquí de guardia. Yo regresaré pronto.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Pedra alzó la vista y, al ver a dos potenciales clientas, se levantó. Esos días en Stirling se vendían muchos vestidos y, con una encantadora sonrisa, saludó:

—Buenos días.

Alice oculta aún bajo la capucha, no se movió: le parecía increíble estar en el sitio donde había vivido momentos tan bonitos con su madre. Bella respondió:

—Buenos días.

Pedra, al ver que aquella joven pelirroja miraba a su alrededor, dijo:

—Supongo que viene a buscar un bonito vestido, ¿verdad? —Bella asintió y la mujer preguntó—: ¿De qué clan sois?

—Del clan Cullen. Soy la esposa del laird Edward Cullen.

La mujer sonrió y, mirando a la joven encapuchada, esperó su respuesta, pero ésta se quitó la capucha y murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

—Hola, Pedra…

La expresión de la mujer cambió por completo y, sin dudarlo un instante, corrió hacia la puerta, la atrancó para que nadie pudiera entrar y después abrazó a Alice. Bella las miraba mientras ellas se estrechaban con cariño y, cuando se separaron, oyó a Pedra preguntar:

—Pero, mi vida, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—Lejos… lejos de vosotros para manteneros a salvo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Sean?

Emocionada, la mujer tuvo que sentarse en una silla y, sin soltar las manos de Alice, contestó:

—Tanto Sean como yo estamos bien. ¿Y tú estás bien?

—Sí, Pedra.

De nuevo se abrazaron y Pedra, conmovida, musitó:

—¿Y tu pelo, mi vida? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu bonito pelo?

Alice sonrió y secándole las lágrimas respondió:

—No te preocupes, el pelo crece. He tenido que hacerme pasar por un hombre todo este tiempo y la mejor manera era cortándomelo. Pero ahora estoy con Bella y su clan y todo cambiará.

Cuando Bella oyó eso de «Bella y su clan» se le puso el vello de punta. Realmente aquel clan sólo sería algo de ella durante un año, pero sin contarle a Pedra la verdad de su destino, sonrió.

—¿Dónde está ahora mi hermano? —preguntó Alice.

—Con Fiord —siseó Pedra—. Ese malnacido nunca se ha vuelto a fiar de mí. Hizo un trueque con un joven matrimonio amigo de él y cambió la casa de tus padres por la de ellos, que está al lado de la herrería, frente al mayor prostíbulo de Stirling, y…

—¿Mi casa ya no es mía? —preguntó Alice, apenada.

Pedra negó con la cabeza y, finalmente, la joven murmuró:

—La verdad es que esa casa dejó de ser mi hogar el día que ese hombre entró en ella.

Durante un buen rato, Pedra y Alice hablaron de sus cosas y se pusieron al día, hasta que Bella las cortó y, nerviosa por si Edward aparecía, le indicó a su amiga que deberían probarse vestidos mientras hablaban. No quería que su marido sospechase de aquella visita.

Pedra rápidamente les mostró varios vestidos confeccionados en distintas tonalidades y las dos mujeres comenzaron a probárselos. Bella, incrédula, se miraba en un espejo. Nunca había estrenado un vestido. Al ser la menor de las tres hermanas, y con la penuria que tenían en Caerlaverock, siempre los había heredado. Por eso, al tocar la tela y sentir su tacto suave, se emocionó.

Después de probarse uno en color tierra y otro en verde, se enamoró de otro rojo vivo. Se ajustaba a su figura de una manera colosal y estaba casi segura de que a su marido le encantaría, a pesar de lo escandaloso que era.

Cuando Edward llegó, miró a las tres mujeres y, acercándose a ellas con una grata sonrisa las interrogó caballeroso:

—¿Ya habéis encontrado algo bonito para la fiesta?

Alice y Bella asintieron, y Edward, al ver varios vestidos, faldas y camisas sobre una especie de mesa de madera, le preguntó a Pedra:

—Y a mi esposa ¿qué más se le ha antojado?

Encantada por el comentario, la mujer fue a contestar, cuando Alice dijo:

—Nunca habría imaginado que una joven como tú, que ha vivido en una fortaleza, nunca haya tenido el placer de disfrutar de una prenda nueva.

Edward, al oír eso, la miró sorprendido e inquirió:

—¿Alice lo dice en serio?

Bella maldijo para sí misma.

—Papá siempre me dio todo lo que necesité y…

—Lo sé, Bella —la cortó Edward, consciente de sus sentimientos—. Sé que tu padre fue un buen hombre.

Bella asintió y él, deseoso de darle todos los caprichos, declaró, mirando a Pedra:

—Mi mujer necesitará algo más que un vestido. —Y al ver que ella iba a protestar, añadió—: No tienes ropa y no puedes presentarte con la que llevas ante el resto de los clanes. Compraos ambas algo más y tirad esos ajados vestidos que lleváis. No puedo pasearos así ante los lairds.

Alice se negó: —No… no, por favor, mi señor… no…

—Como dama de compañía de mi mujer —la interrumpió Edward—, quiero que se te vea elegante y feliz. ¿Entendido?

Al oír eso, Pedra sonrió. Aquél era un buen laird y sin duda aquélla sería una buena venta. Bella y Alice, tras ceder, decidieron comprarse unas faldas en tonos arena y unas camisas. Pedra les sacó también zapatos y botas y, ante la alegre mirada de Edward, las jóvenes se probaron y eligieron bastantes cosas más, mientras reían por las ocurrencias de él.

Una vez acabaron, Edward, tras pagarle a la mujer, dio la orden a sus hombres de que cargaran con la ropa y la llevaran hasta el campamento. Ver a Bella tan bonita con aquel nuevo atuendo le gustó, y más ver su sonrisa de satisfacción. Con cualquier cosa su mujer estaba esplendorosa y los colores vivos le embellecían de una manera espectacular.

Al salir de la tienda, Alice se volvió a poner la capucha, lo que llamó la atención de Edward, pero no dijo nada. ¿Por qué se ocultaba?

Cuando los tres montaban a caballo, Edward vio a la costurera mirar emocionada por la ventana. Con disimulo, miró a su mujer y a Alice y vio que ambas la saludaban con una sonrisa más que cariñosa. No preguntó, pero supo que se conocían y tarde o temprano se enteraría de qué.


	47. Capitulo 46

CAPITULO 46

Quedaban dos noches para la gran fiesta de los clanes y todo el mundo se divertía en el campamento, mientras la música sonaba. Los clanes que iban llegando, reunidos alrededor de un gran fuego, hablaban, danzaban, reían y bebían.

Edward, deseoso de que Bella y Alice los acompañaran, las animó a acudir a la fiesta, pero Alice se negó y Bella aceptó. Estaba feliz de poder estar con él.

Ataviada con uno de los vestidos nuevos que le había comprado, pudo ver que Edward la presentaba con cierto orgullo a varios amigos y vio que éstos la observaban con gesto de satisfacción.

Bella estaba preciosa y verla sonreír a él se le antojó, como poco, cautivador.

Pero bajo toda aquella seguridad, la joven estaba expectante, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería el clan de Tanya Denali o la madre de Edward y pensar en eso la ponía nerviosa.

Tras bailar, Emmett se acercó a Bella, mientras Edward hablaba con unos hombres. Le entregó una jarra de cerveza y exclamó:

—¡Todavía no me puedo creer que seas Hada!

—De eso se trataba —rió ella.

Emmett la miró y prosiguió:

—Igual que nunca imaginé que Rosalie fuera una de las encapuchadas.

—De eso se trataba también.

Sonrió al ver el interés que el joven mostraba por su amiga y, dispuesta a colaborar, le dijo:

—De acuerdo, Emmett, ¿qué quieres saber de ella?

Él sonrió y, sentándose junto a Bella, mantuvo con ella una seria conversación.

Después de cenar, ella intentó escabullirse. Tenía planes con Alice, pero Edward no la soltó. Quería tenerla a su lado todo el rato. Por más que intentaba excusarse, le fue imposible, y al final decidió conformarse. Estaba junto a Emmett y su marido, cuando una voz de mujer preguntó:

—¿En serio te has desposado, Edward Cullen?

Emmett, rápidamente reconoció la voz y sonrió al ver a su hermana Charlotte junto a Alana McDougall.

—Hola, hermanita —saludó Emmett a Charlotte, besándola.

Edward agarró a Bella de la cintura y con actitud posesiva, dijo:

—Os presento a Bella Cullen, mi mujer. Mi cielo, ellas son Charlotte y Alana. Dos buenas amigas y esposas de dos excepcionales amigos.

Ellas dos se miraron incrédulas, ¿aquella delicada mujer de pelo rojo era la mujer de Edward? ¿Y él la había llamado «mi cielo»? Tras mirarse divertidas, Charlotte la cumplimentó:

—Encantada de conocerte, Bella.

—Es un placer —añadió Alana.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó ella, con un coqueto movimiento de cabeza.

Peter y Axel, los maridos de ellas, se acercaron y miraron a su amigo con curiosidad, hasta que el primero, con su sonrisa de siempre, preguntó:

—¿He de tomarme en serio lo que he oído, Edward?

Él asintió y, tras darle un beso en la cabeza a su mujer, los presentó:

—Mi cielo, él es el laird Peter McKenna, marido de Charlotte y cuñado de Emmett. Y él el laird Axel McDougall, marido de Alana.

Este último, acercándose rápidamente a Bella, le besó la mano y, con galantería, dijo:

—Encantado de conocer a la mujer que ha sido capaz de hacer pasar por la vicaría a Edward. —Y en tono divertido, añadió—: Ya nos contarás cómo conseguiste tal proeza.

Ella respondió, también divertida:

—Más que vicaría fue una unión de manos. Y respecto a lo que preguntas, sólo diré que le pedí matrimonio y él muy gentilmente aceptó. ¡Fue fácil!

Todos rieron y Edward, sin soltarla, aseveró:

—Las pelirrojas han sido siempre mi debilidad.

Axel soltó una risotada, a la que se le unió Emmett y posteriormente Peter. ¿Qué mujer no le gustaba a Edward Cullen?

Charlotte, incapaz de callar, al ver esa actitud en los hombres, gruñó:

—¿A qué vienen esas risas?

—Charlotte… —la advirtió la siempre cauta Alana.

Bella, consciente de por qué ellos se reían, sonrió y calló. Debía comportarse como Edward deseaba.

—¿Sabéis cuándo llegan Chelsea y Félix? —preguntó Emmett.

—Llegarán con Maggie y Laurent, seguramente mañana —respondió Peter.

—¡Qué bien! —rió Bella, agarrándose del brazo de su marido—. Por fin voy a poder conocer a todos tus amigos. Esos de los que tanto me has hablado.

Durante un buen rato, todos hablaron y Bella vio el buen humor constante que tenían. Sin duda eran muy amigos y eso le gustó. Deseaba conocer al resto.

Ya de madrugada, Charlotte y Alana se retiraron a descansar y sus maridos decidieron acompañarlas. Después regresarían junto al fuego. Bella vio llegado el momento de volver al campamento y Edward, como buen marido, la acompañó también.

—No hace falta que vengas conmigo, puedo regresar sola.

Él, tras saludar a unos guerreros con los que se cruzaron, dijo: —Estaría loco si te dejara sola entre tanto hombre. Dame la mano.

Divertida por su instinto de protección, se la dio y, cuando éste la cogió, comentó al ver cómo los hombres miraban a su esposa:

—Tenías razón. Debimos irnos directos a Kildrummy.

Bella sonrió y, con un gesto muy femenino, estiró el cuello y cuchicheó:

—Te lo dije. Pero no me quisiste escuchar.

Edward asintió y de pronto murmuró para hacerla rabiar:

—Trescientos diecisiete.

Sorprendida por que él continuara contando los días, fue a protestar, pero al ver su gesto pícaro, soltó una carcajada.

Entre risas y bromas llegaron al campamento y una vez allí, Bella vio a Alice sentada sola junto a su tienda y a Jasper no muy lejos, apoyado en un árbol.

Su expresión y cómo la miraba le dolieron. Sin duda, el highlander quería acercarse a ella, pero la joven no lo dejaba. Les tenía demasiado miedo a los hombres. Cuando los vio llegar, tras un saludo con la cabeza de Bella, Alice se tapó los ojos con las manos y se echó a llorar.

—¿Te importa si esta noche duermo con Alice en su tienda? —preguntó Bella, mirando a Edward.

—Sí. Claro que me importa —replicó éste.

Ella sonrió y, mimosa, susurró: —Alice está mal y necesita que la consuele.

—Estar con ella me privará de ti.

Encantada por su respuesta, lo besó.

—Sólo será una noche, cariño.

—Una noche es mucho.

—¿Y si prometo que te resarciré por esta noche perdida?

Edward sonrió y, acercándose a ella, murmuró:

—Tu descaro me convence. Ve con Alice.

Bella, tras besarlo con pasión, esbozando una sonrisa, dio un paso hacia Alice, pero al ver que varios highlanders la observaban, le guiñó un ojo a Edward y dijo:

—Pórtate bien… cariño.

Cuando llegó junto a Alice, la abrazó y musitó:

—Vamos, entremos en la tienda. Cuanto antes nos pierdan esos dos de vista, antes se marcharán.

Una vez entraron, Edward se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta Jasper, que estaba muy serio, y, contrariado por no estar con Bella, propuso:

—Vamos. Creo que ambos necesitamos tomar un trago junto al fuego.


	48. Capitulo 47

CAPITULO 47

En el interior de la tienda, Bella y Alice se quitaron a toda prisa los nuevos vestidos y se pusieron los pantalones de cuero y las botas.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir martirizando al pobre Jasper?

—No lo sé, pero ya me empieza a dar pena.

—Habla con él y no seas tonta. Ambos lo estáis deseando.

La joven resopló y, mirando a su amiga, replicó:

—¿Para qué? Él tiene muy claro que con una mujer como yo nunca tendrá nada y…

—Y si le das una oportunidad, comprobarás lo arrepentido que está de haber dicho esas desafortunadas palabras.

Una vez estuvieron vestidas de hombre, metieron unas faldas en una bolsa que llevaban colgada, y Bella preguntó, mientras se recogía el pelo en una larga trenza:

—¿Descosiste la tienda, como dijiste?

Con gesto pícaro, Alice levantó un lateral del suelo y Bella la apremió:

—Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Ocultas bajo su indumentaria masculina y las capuchas, salieron con cuidado por la parte trasera de la tienda. Una vez fuera, se alejaron de los Cullen y pasaron raudas pero sin correr entre cientos de guerreros. Ninguno reparó en ellas. Para ellos, eran dos guerreros más. Una vez se alejaron del centro, donde se reunían los clanes, y se adentraron por las calles de Stirling, Bella dijo:

—Guíame tú. Yo no conozco la zona.

Alice caminó con seguridad por las oscuras callejuelas, hasta que llegaron a la herrería y entonces se paró en seco. Allí, a escasos pasos, Fiord estaba trabajando, junto a cuatro hombres de aspecto nada tranquilizador. El corazón de Alice se aceleró.

Bella, al ver a los hombres, agarró el brazo de la joven con fuerza y susurró:

—No te pares. Continúa caminando.

Sin percatarse de nada, Fiord siguió hablando con los otros, mientras ellas pasaban por su lado; el bullicio del prostíbulo se oía ensordecedor. Una vez doblaron la esquina y no la veía nadie, Alice se apoyó en la pared y, temblando, murmuró:

—El hombre de pelo oscuro era Fiord.

—¿Qué casa dijo Pedra que era ahora la de tu hermano? —preguntó ella, asintiendo.

Separando el cuerpo de la pared, Alice se dio la vuelta y musitó: —Ésta.

Bella miró la casa que señalaba y, dándose la vuelta, observó el prostíbulo que tenía delante.

—Éste no es un buen sitio para criar a un niño —sentenció. Alice asintió y, mirando hacia una ventana, ella susurró: —Ven, vamos a ver si podemos entrar por ahí.

Tras forzar la ventana, consiguieron meterse en la casa. El lugar se veía sucio y frío. Caminaron con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hasta que Bella vio a un niño dormido y acurrucado en el suelo y, deteniendo a su amiga, lo señaló.

Al verlo, Alice se llevó las manos a la boca. Aquel pequeñín sucio que se chupaba el dedo mientras dormía era su hermano Sean; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Con cuidado, se acercó a él para mirarlo más de cerca. El bebé que había dejado ahora era un niño de hermosos cabellos oscuros y ojos rasgados como los de ella y su madre. Sin tocarlo, sonrió emocionada, y cuchicheó:

—Se parece muchísimo a mamá. Muchísimo.

En ese momento, el niño tembló de frío y Alice, dispuesta a cuidarlo, se levantó y buscó con qué taparlo. Cogió un tartán que encontró y lo arropó con mimo.

—Pobre Sean… pobrecito, mi niño —murmuró.

Bella le puso una mano en el hombro para darle fuerza y cuando Alice se incorporó, ésta la miró con desesperación y anunció:

—No puedo dejarlo aquí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No puedo marcharme sabiendo que vive en estas condiciones. Fiord no lo quiere, no lo cuida y…

—Alice, te entiendo —la cortó Bella—. Pero ahora mismo no nos lo podemos llevar. Regresaremos la noche antes de marcharnos de Stirling, ¡te lo prometo!

Pero la chica negó con la cabeza: no estaba dispuesta a separarse de su hermano. En ésas estaban cuando de pronto oyeron que la puerta que comunicaba la herrería con la casa se abría.

Alice se paralizó, pero Bella miró hacia la ventana por la que habían entrado y la apremió:

—¡Vamos! Debemos salir.

—No —musitó la joven.

Desesperada, Bella la miró y, con una mano en la empuñadura de la espada, lista para atacar, insistió con furia:

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡vámonos! Si Fiord te pilla aquí las consecuencias serás nefastas.

Pero Alice no podía reaccionar, por lo que Bella tiró de ella con fuerza, justo cuando se oía la voz de un hombre que gritaba:

—¡Alto ahí!

—Hay que saltar —dijo Bella, poniéndose la capucha y poniéndosela también a Alice—. ¡Vamos!

La luz de un candelabro iluminó totalmente la estancia. Fiord, al ver a dos figuras encapuchadas, gritó y corrió hacia la herrería para cortarles el paso.

Bella y Alice saltaron por fin por la ventana y ya se disponían a echar a correr, cuando unas manos fuertes las agarraron y, al volverse, vieron que era Emmett.

—Seguidme, ¡rápido! —les ordenó éste.

Sin tiempo que perder, ambas entraron con él por la puerta trasera del prostíbulo. Una mujer rechoncha sonrió al ver al joven, al que sin duda conocía, y Emmett, con una bonita sonrisa, le dijo que necesitaba un lugar para él y sus dos amigas. Tras darle unas monedas, ella los dejó pasar y Bella, al ver una puerta abierta, corrió hacia ella y, una vez entraron los tres, la cerró.

Emmett vio que en aquella habitación no había ventana por la que escapar en caso de que los descubrieran y maldijo en voz alta. Rápidamente abrió la puerta: debían buscar otra habitación. Pero enseguida la cerró. Acababa de ver a los hombres de la herrería en el pasillo, buscándolos con gesto fiero.

Sin tiempo de hacer nada, miró a las mujeres y susurró: —Meteos en la cama.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamaron ellas desconcertadas.

—¡Hacedlo! —insistió Emmett.

—Ah, no… eso sí que no —gruñó Bella.

—Eso es indecoroso —se quejó Alice.

Emmett se quitó la camisa y las botas a toda prisa y, con cara de pocos amigos, siseó:

—Maldita sea, echaos encima de mí en actitud cariñosa o de aquí no salimos vivos.

Conscientes del lío en que estaban, hicieron lo que Emmett les decía.

—Las manos quietecitas —exigió Bella.

Él sonrió con picardía y dijo:

—No es mi intención tocaros, pero debemos fingir que lo pasamos bien cuando entren, para que no piensen que nosotros somos los que persiguen.

Nerviosa, Bella, se soltó la trenza y se revolvió el pelo, y luego se acercó a Emmett para pegar su pecho al de él, que murmuró:

—Si tu marido se entera de esto, nos matará.

—No lo dudo —afirmó Bella.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Emmett, retirándose el pelo de Bella de la cara, protestó con gesto de enfado:

—¿Qué demonios queréis?

Fiord y los hombres que lo acompañaban se pararon al ver a aquel trío y se marcharon por donde habían llegado. Cuando la puerta se cerró, los tres se quedaron muy quietos en la cama y al oír que sus pisadas se alejaban, Emmett dijo:

—Debemos salir de aquí inmediatamente. ¡Vamos!

Sin moverse de donde estaba, Bella miró al joven que les había salvado el pellejo y preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estábamos?

—Os he estado vigilando desde que os oí hace días en el bosque.

—¿Oíste lo que hablamos? —preguntó Bella.

El joven, mirando a Alice, murmuró con cariño:

—Tengo una hermana llamada Chelsea que siempre ha luchado por mí, por mi hermana Charlotte y por ser feliz en la vida y, aunque no padeció lo que ese día oí que te ha ocurrido a ti, te pareces a ella. Eres fuerte, Alice. Más fuerte de lo que crees. Eres una increíble guerrera que nunca se ha rendido y ahora tampoco lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad?

La joven negó con la cabeza y Emmett añadió:

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, tanto tú como tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias —musitó ella emocionada.

Bella sonrió. Estaba conociendo a gente maravillosa.

Los escandalosos gemidos de la mujer de la habitación colindante los devolvieron a la realidad y se levantaron raudos. Debían salir de allí.

—Llevo todo el día observándoos y sabía que ibais a actuar por la noche.

—¿Edward lo sabe? —inquirió Bella preocupada.

Emmett se colocó la espada a la cintura y contestó:

—No. Si lo supiera, os aseguro que nos mataba a los tres.

Eso hizo sonreír a Bella, que, mirando a Alice, que continuaba con gesto serio, susurró:

—Tranquila, regresaremos a por tu hermano.

—No me iré de Stirling sin él —afirmó Alice.

Bella y Emmett se miraron. No iba a ser fácil llevarse a un niño así como así y, mirando a Alice, él agregó:

—Ya pensaremos qué hacer, pero recordad, la siguiente vez que regreséis aquí, avisadme. Os acompañaré.

Cuando estuvieron preparados, Emmett abrió la puerta, vio el camino despejado y los tres salieron de la habitación. Con cautela, fueron hacia la puerta trasera, por la que habían entrado, y una vez allí, salieron fuera y corrieron hacia una callejuela colindante, donde Emmett había dejado su caballo. Montaron los tres en él y se alejaron lo más deprisa posible del lugar.

Al llegar a la zona donde estaban los clanes, desmontaron y echaron a andar hacia las tiendas. Emmett, tras hablar con ellas, se adelantó para abrirles camino y avisarlas de si debían pararse.

Edward, que estaba con Jasper y sus amigos charlando alrededor del fuego, al mirar hacia atrás vio a Emmett y sonrió. Pero sus movimientos y las señas que hacía con las manos le despertaron la curiosidad y, al mirar con más atención, se quedó sin habla al ver a Bella y Alice detrás del joven.

Jasper, al percatarse de que Edward miraba hacia atrás, se volvió para ver lo que miraba y murmuró:

—¿Qué hacen esos tres?

—No lo sé —respondió él molesto.

Sin quitarles la vista de encima, vieron cómo las jóvenes llegaban hasta un punto en el que se las perdía de vista, para luego Bella asomar la cabeza por la parte delantera de la tienda de Alice y sonreírle a Emmett.

Éste asintió y siguió su camino y Jasper, confuso, musitó:

—¿Ellas no se habían ido a dormir?

—Eso mismo creía yo —afirmó Edward—, pero está visto que no era así.

Poco después, Emmett se unió al grupo y, cogiendo una jarra de cerveza, brindó con Peter y bromeó. Edward, sin decirle lo que había visto, se le acercó y, tocándole el hombro, preguntó:

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Dando un paseo —contestó el joven.

Peter, que conocía muy bien a su cuñado, añadió:

—Con alguna jovencita, ¿verdad?

Emmett soltó una risotada y, con gesto pícaro, respondió:

—Con dos, para ser más exactos.

Los highlanders aplaudieron y comenzaron a decir toda clase de burradas, mientras Edward disimulaba su malestar y Jasper sonreía sin ganas.

—He tenido buenos maestros y os aseguro que lo he pasado muy… muy bien —bromeó Emmett.

De nuevo, los hombres rieron ante su comentario y Edward, conteniéndose a duras penas, rió con todos y cuando se volvió para regresar junto a Jasper, se encontró de frente con Aro Denali, el padre de Tanya, junto con su mujer y varios de su clan.

Durante unos segundos, ambos hombres se miraron. Sin duda las noticias volaban y Aro no parecía contento. Edward, dispuesto a hablar con él, dio un paso adelante, pero entonces Tanya salió de detrás de sus padres y saludó a los presentes:

—Buenas noches, caballeros.

Los hombres se levantaron y sonrieron. Tanya Denali era una joven bonita y elegante que no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Todo en ella era perfecto —su rostro, su cutis, su sonrisa, sus manos, su cuerpo…— y Edward, al verla, sonrió. Como siempre, estaba fantástica, perfecta. Acercándose a ella, le cogió la mano y se la besó con caballerosidad.

—Como siempre, tu belleza me fascina.

Tanya sonrió y, tras un par de parpadeos, hizo un gracioso mohín y dijo:

—Ésas no son mis noticias.

En ese momento, lady Athenodora, la madre de ella, intervino:

—Ahora sois un hombre casado, Edward Cullen, enhorabuena.

—Gracias, lady Athenodora.

Tanya preguntó:

—¿Cuándo podré conocer a tu mujer?

Incómodo, fue a responder, pero Gavin Kincaid, el hijo de Murdor Kincaid, se acercó a Tanya y, tras decirle algo al oído que a ella la hizo sonreír, la joven se despidió:

—Hasta mañana, Edward.

Athenodora sonrió y siguió a su hija. No era decoroso que paseara sola del brazo de un hombre por la noche. Aro Denali, al ver cómo Edward miraba a la muchacha, dijo con voz ronca:

—Enhorabuena por tu enlace, Cullen.

—Gracias —respondió él, estrechando la mano que el hombre le tendía.

Sin soltársela, Aro añadió:

—Imagino que la mujer que se ha ganado tu corazón debe de ser muy especial para que la hayas preferido a mi adorada hija.

Y dicho esto, se alejó dejando a Edward con la boca abierta. No le cabía la menor duda de que a los Denali su enlace no les había hecho mucha gracia.

A varios metros de él, Tanya miró a Edward y le sonrió y él le guiñó un ojo. Peter, que junto con Axel había presenciado el encuentro, al ver cómo Edward seguía a la bella joven con la mirada, dijo:

—Si no te has desposado con ella es porque no era para ti, ¿no crees?

Edward asintió y cuando fue a decir algo, Axel, levantándose, comentó: —Es tarde. Me voy a descansar.

Todos asintieron e, instantes después, se encaminaron hacia sus tiendas. Edward, acercándose a Emmett, que estaba hablando con unas jóvenes, le hizo una seña a Jasper y, agarrándolo ambos de los hombros, le anunciaron con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora:

—Tenemos que hablar contigo.


	49. Capitulo 48

CAPITULO 48

Al amanecer, Bella notó movimiento a su lado. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Alice poniéndose los pantalones de cuero y sentándose rápidamente, preguntó:

—¿Adónde vas?

Con una triste sonrisa, la joven respondió:

—Quiero ir a llevar unas flores a la tumba de mi madre.

Levantándose presurosa, Bella cogió sus pantalones y dijo: —Te acompañaré.

Una vez vestidas y con sus espadas al cinto, salieron por el hueco descosido de la tienda. Con cautela, llegaron hasta donde estaban los caballos; sin montar, los cogieron de las riendas y procurando no hacer ruido se alejaron del lugar. Por el camino, Alice fue recogiendo flores. No había muchas. El invierno estaba a punto de llegar a las Highlands, pero no quería ir con las manos vacías.

Ya más lejos del campamento, ambas montaron y Bella siguió a Alice, que sabía dónde estaba el cementerio. Al llegar, ataron los caballos a la rama de un árbol y Bella, cogiéndose del brazo de su amiga, la acompañó.

Alice se dirigió hacia la derecha del camposanto y se detuvo frente a una cruz rota y una descuidada tumba.

—Hola, mamá. He regresado.

Con el corazón encogido de dolor, Bella vio cómo aquella muchacha de eterna sonrisa se desmadejaba y caía de rodillas mientras hablaba con su madre muerta. Su dolor le hizo recordar el que ella había sentido al perder a su padre y se emocionó. Se arrodilló junto a ella y, entre las dos, intentaron limpiar la tumba de la madre de malas hierbas.

—Esta cruz no hay manera de arreglarla —murmuró Alice—. Ni siquiera pone su nombre.

Bella asintió e, intentando ser positiva, dijo:

—Encargaremos una. Vendremos antes de irnos y la pondremos. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

—Mary Anne. Se llamaba Mary Anne.

Ella asintió y guardó silencio. Durante un buen rato, estuvieron allí sin hablar, hasta que comenzó a llover y, levantándose, Alice propuso:

—Regresemos.

Salieron del camposanto y, montando de nuevo en los caballos, emprendieron la vuelta.

Pero ésta no fue tan fácil como la ida. La lluvia arreciaba, pero antes de llegar al campamento principal, a las afueras de Stirling, paró. Rodeadas de cientos de highlanders, se encaminaron hacia su tienda mientras veían a hombres y mujeres hablar con afabilidad. Pero de pronto, un hombre hizo un ruido atronador y la yegua de Bella se asustó, encabritándose. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarla, la capucha se le escurrió y todos los presentes vieron que se trataba de una mujer.

—Maldita sea —musitó ella, al ver cómo la miraban.

Alice, al ver aquello, se quitó también su capucha y los guerreros, al percatarse de que era otra mujer, gritaron encantados, mientras algunas de las mujeres, finas damas, las contemplaban horrorizadas.

¿Cómo podían ir vestidas de ese modo?

Los toscos hombres de las Highlands comenzaron a decirles bravuconadas y Bella, al comprobar que les cortaban el paso, siseó:

—Esto no me gusta nada.

Alice asintió. Unos veinte jóvenes las miraban y no precisamente con ojos dulces y caballerosos.

—Me temo que tu marido se va a enterar de nuestra escapada —susurró.

—No lo dudo —contestó Bella.

Varios guerreros agarraron las riendas de sus caballos y las retuvieron. En un principio, ambas intentaron ser corteses, pero al ver que los comentarios y las insinuaciones cada vez eran más obscenas, Bella decidió acabar con ello y, lanzando una patada al que tenía más cerca, gritó:

—¡Suelta a mi yegua ya!

El hombre dejó ir la rienda rápidamente y, mirándola, dijo:

—Vaya… vaya… la pelirroja tiene genio.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Bella, que replicó:

—Y valor, ¡así que no te acerques!

Pero él, sin hacerle caso, se acercó más y osó ponerle una mano en el muslo. Bella le dio un manotazo y, desenvainando la espada, gritó:

—¡Si vuelves a tocarme, te marco la cara!

La carcajada fue general y Alice, mirando al que estaba a su lado, que pensaba hacer lo mismo, susurró:

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme a mí tampoco.

Esa valentía a muchos se les antojó divertida y cuando otro de ellos fue a rozar la pierna de Bella, ésta, con un rápido movimiento, le hizo un leve corte en la mano y bisbeó:

—He dicho que apartéis vuestras manazas de mí.

A pesar del corte, el hombre sonrió, pero con gesto rudo, tiró del pie de Bella y la desmontó con fuerza, derribándola sobre el suelo embarrado. Alice, al verlo, desmontó rápidamente y corrió hacia su amiga espada en mano, preocupada. Pero no hizo falta que la ayudara a levantarse, porque Bella lo hizo como un resorte y, enfadada, se quitó el barro de la cara, de las manos y del pelo y, sacándose la daga de la bota, se abalanzó contra el que la había tirado y, tras darle una patada en el pecho que lo hizo caer al suelo, se sentó sobre él y, con la espada en su cuello y la daga en el estómago, siseó:

—Si fuera un animal como tú, te mataría por lo que acabas de hacer. Da gracias a que pienso antes de actuar o, si no, ya serías hombre muerto.

De pronto, oyó el ruido del acero y al mirar atrás vio a Alice quitándose de encima a un hombre. Soltando al que tenía en el suelo, Bella fue en su ayuda y otro hombre más, divertido por la situación, se unió a ellos.

—¡Parad! —gritó Alice.

—Vamos —dijo uno de aquellos—. Divirtámonos, valerosas guerreras.

Enfadada por aquel ataque gratuito, Bella soltó un grito y se lanzó a la lucha. Sin descanso y con destreza, se quitó a dos hombres de encima, pero lo que comenzó como un juego para ellos, momento a momento se volvía más feroz. Sorprendidos por su maestría en la lucha, cada vez se les unían más, hasta que Bella, agarrando a Alice, gritó con la espada en alto, al verse acorralada:

—Parad si no queréis meteros en un buen lío con mi marido.

—Pelirroja, mereces un buen correctivo y si tu marido no te lo da, yo estoy dispuesto a…

—¡Cierra tu bocaza o te salto los dientes! —gritó ella ofuscada.

Los hombres soltaron una risotada. ¿Aquella mujer tenía marido? Y, de pronto, detrás de las jóvenes se oyó una voz de mujer que decía:

—Vaya… vaya… vaya… cuánto hombre valiente reunido.

Al mirar, Bella vio a dos mujeres que se acercaban a ellas vestidas también con pantalones y espada en mano. Una morena y la otra rubia. No las había visto en su vida, pero por el simple hecho de salir en su ayuda ya le gustaron.

—Thomas y Jefrey McDougall —gritó la rubia—, me avergüenza veros acosando a estas mujeres. Thomas, cuando le cuente a mi hermano tu brutalidad con ella desmontándola del caballo, te aseguro que te caerá una buena.

El mencionado agachó la cabeza y entonces la morena voceó:

—Fraser, Conrad y Mauled Shuterland, marchaos de aquí antes de que os dé vuestro merecido, como ocurrió el año pasado por otra osadía igual, ¿o acaso lo habéis olvidado?

Los guerreros protestaron, pero finalmente se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. La gente se comenzó a dispersar, pero la morena, mirando a una mujer que las observaba, preguntó con gesto serio:

—¿Ocurre algo, Agnes Shuterland?

La interpelada levantó el mentón y contestó:

—Si mal no recuerdo, el año pasado a vuestros maridos no les gustó que os enfrentarais a los Shuterland y…

—Lo que les guste a nuestros maridos o no, querida Agnes —la cortó la otra con seguridad—, no es asunto tuyo.

Sin más, y con gesto hosco, la tal Agnes se recogió las faldas y se alejó con los de su clan.

En ese instante, Alice soltó la espada con gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le espetó Bella, preocupada.

—Me he vuelto a hacer daño en el dedo, ¡maldita sea!

—¿Estáis bien? —se interesó la mujer rubia, acercándose a ellas.

Bella se retiró el pelo embarrado de la cara y expuso:

—Alice tiene un dedo roto, pero muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda— añadió sonriendo—. Queramos reconocerlo o no, esos brutos eran demasiados para nosotras dos.

Envainando la espada, la otra sonrió también y respondió:

—Si vuelven a acercarse a ti, diles que eres amiga de la mujer del Halcón y te aseguro que se marcharán. —Y luego añadió—: Soy Chelsea. Mi marido es el laird Félix McRae y…

—¿Eres la hermana de Emmett? —inquirió Bella al recordar los nombres. Y mirando a la rubia, dijo—: ¿Y tú eres Maggie?

Las mujeres, sorprendidas de que las conocieran, fueron a contestar cuando Edward, acercándose por detrás de Bella, la agarró del brazo y, con gesto preocupado, preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Alice, ¿estás bien? —insistió entonces, mirando a la chica.

—Sí. Ambas estamos bien.

Había oído hablar a algunos hombres de una pelirroja vestida de hombre, y que, espada en mano, se había enfrentado a varios de ellos. Enseguida supo que era Bella y, seguido de Emmett, corrió hasta donde les dijeron que estaba. Ahora, sin percatarse de la presencia de nadie más, las interrogó, al ver el estado penoso en que las dos jóvenes se encontraban:

—¿Qué hacéis vestidas las dos así?

Bella y Alice se miraron y la primera respondió:

—Hemos salido a dar un paseo.

—No es eso lo que he oído. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con estos hombres? —Y, mirando alrededor, gritó con voz ronca a los highlanders que los observaban—: ¿Dónde están esos necios? ¡Los mataré!

Bella fue a decir algo, cuando Chelsea, divertida, viendo a su buen amigo tan alterado, intervino:

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward, ¿qué te ocurre?

Éste se dio la vuelta y, al ver ante él a unas sonrientes Chelsea y Maggie, blasfemó y murmuró:

—No me lo puedo creer…

Maggie, divertida por aquel comentario, replicó:

—¿Qué es lo que no te puedes creer?

Emmett miró a Edward y comentó:

—Como diría el viejo Marlow, «Dios las cría y ellas se juntan».

Chelsea, feliz al ver a su hermano, lo abrazó y, tras ella, Maggie, mientras Bella los observaba. Se notaba el cariño que se tenían y, cuando se separaron, Chelsea miró a Edward, que no había abierto la boca, y dijo:

—Me he enterado de una cosa que me ha sorprendido, y mucho.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le decía lo mismo?

—Si te refieres a su enlace —intervino Emmett—, sí, ¡es cierto!

—¡Santo Dios! —susurró Maggie, haciendo reír a Alice.

Chelsea bajó la voz y, acercándose a Edward, preguntó: —¿No te habrás casado con la melindres de la Denali?

—¡La pavisosa, Chelsea, la pavisosa! —rió Maggie al oírla.

Chelsea, al ver el gesto serio de Edward por su comentario, divertida, añadió:

—Es insufrible, Maggie, ¡y no digas que no! Recuerda la que organizó cuando Edward la llevó de visita a Eilean Donan y se enteró de que yo tenía sangre inglesa. Y ya no te digo cuando salió a caballo con nosotras.

Maggie explicó divertida cómo Tanya Denali lloriqueó al caerse sobre el fango y ensuciarse la ropa.

—Eso es difícil de olvidar —se mofó, riendo.

Edward maldijo al escucharlas. Recordaba aquel episodio y les reprochó:

—La llevasteis por un camino nada fácil para su montura.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y Chelsea replicó:

—Por Dios, Edward… se empeñó en acompañarnos, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

Lo recordaba. Claro que lo recordaba, y calló.

Bella tuvo ganas de reír por lo que escuchaba. La tal Tanya no era tan perfecta como ella creía, y eso le gustó. Miró a las dos mujeres que estaban hablando con su marido y, sin conocerlas, pensó que ya le caían bien. Sus gestos, su naturalidad y su forma desenfadada de explicarse le parecieron increíbles.

—Mi hermana Charlotte no conoce a Tanya Denali—prosiguió Chelsea—, pero me ha dicho que tu mujer viste muy bien y que es muy delicada.

—¡¿Delicada?! —murmuró Bella mirando a Alice y ambas se rieron.

—Edward, por el amor de Dios —le rogó Maggie—, dime que no te has casado con esa pavisosa…

—Buenos días —saludó una voz.

Al volverse, los que la conocían vieron que se trataba de Tanya Denali, ¡la pavisosa!, acompañada de su madre, lady Athenodora. La joven iba a lomos de un imponente caballo blanco y, como siempre, perfecta en su atuendo. Edward le sonrió y a Bella ese gesto le dolió, pero no dijo nada.

—Tanya, Athenodora, qué alegría veros a ambas —exclamó Chelsea con una falsa sonrisa.

—El placer es nuestro —respondió la madre de Tanya.

Ésta las miró. Chelsea y Maggie no le gustaban, pero parpadeó con delicadeza. Sabía que las miradas de muchos hombres estaban puestas en ella y, bajándose del caballo, caminó hacia las dos mujeres y dijo:

—Me congratula saber que os alegra mi presencia.

Bella la miró. Por fin conocía a la Denali. Pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que era una auténtica belleza y suspiró al entender por qué su marido decía que era el capricho de cualquier highlander. Aquella joven era perfecta.

Maggie tosió con gesto divertido, dejando claro que la antipatía era mutua. Bella, al ver su sonrisa y su cara de circunstancias, hizo esfuerzos para no reírse. Sin duda allí había pasado algo y esperaba saber qué era.

La madre de Tanya desmontó también y, tras saludar a Edward, miró a las jóvenes vestidas con pantalones y, arrugando la nariz, murmuró: —Nunca entenderé a las mujeres que se visten como los hombres.

Edward, al oírla y ver la cara de Bella, para impedir que ésta dijera algo inapropiado, se acercó a la joven y bella Tanya y, tras besarle la mano con galantería, dijo:

—Eres tan encantadora que no alegrarse de tu presencia sería un pecado.

Chelsea y Maggie se mordieron la lengua y Bella lo miró incrédula.

—Edward como siempre tan caballeroso —se congratuló lady Athenodora.

—Eso nunca hay que perderlo, encantadora Athenodora —comentó él—, y menos ante una bella mujer como vuestra hija o vos misma.

—¿Y nosotras cuatro no somos bellas mujeres? —preguntó Maggie con sorna.

—¿Seremos caballos quizá? —masculló Bella, furiosa.

Edward las miró y fue a responder, pero Chelsea lo cortó con sequedad:

—Gracias, Edward. Nosotras también te apreciamos.

Tanya, encantada por ser el centro de atención, sonrió y parpadeó con coquetería. Estaba molesta por la boda de él, pero saber que seguía atrayéndolo le gustó. Se acercó a Bella y a Alice con parsimonia y, tras observarlas, inquirió:

—¿Sois las criadas de los McRae?

Chelsea y Maggie se miraron divertidas y Bella contestó: —No.

Tanya, sin quitarles la vista de encima, inquirió:

—¿Qué os ha ocurrido, muchachas?

Alice no sabía qué decir y Bella, tras mirar a Edward con furia, respondió:

—Nada importante. Sólo es un poco de barro.

—Y suciedad —apostilló lady Athenodora.

Bella suspiró. Verse en aquella tesitura ante aquellas mujeres la incomodó. Nunca había deseado ser la mujer más bonita de ningún lado, ni volver locos a los hombres, pero en aquel momento le hubiera gustado ser mil veces más bonita que la Denali.

Lady Athenodora, al ver que aquella embarrada criada no iba a decir nada más, obviando a las McRae, dijo:

—Estamos impacientes por conocer a tu bella esposa —y mirando a su hija preguntó—: ¿Vuestra madre está al corriente de esa boda? —Edward no respondió y ella añadió—: Os aseguro que se disgustará, y mucho, cuando se entere. Esme quiere tanto a mi Tanya…

—Mamá, no sigas —protestó ésta.

—Y no está de más decir —continuó sin embargo la mujer— que tanto a ella como a mí nos hubiera gustado otro enlace diferente. El que llevamos planeando hace años.

Molesto por aquella conversación, Edward, que no había pestañeado, contestó, al sentir la mirada de Bella:

—Entiendo lo que decís, lady Athenodora, pero soy dueño de mi vida y ni vos ni mi madre me tenéis que decir con quién he de desposarme.

Al oír eso, la mujer rápidamente dulcificó su gesto y afirmó:

—Por supuesto… por supuesto, y os doy la enhorabuena por la decisión.

—Gracias, lady Athenodora.

Unos niños que jugaban pasaron cerca de ellas salpicando barro. Tanya, al verlos, empujó a uno de ellos, tirándolo al suelo, y siseó:

—Mugriento, aléjate de mí.

Incrédula, Bella miró a Edward, que tampoco daba crédito y juntos ayudaron al niño a levantarse. Chelsea y Maggie rápidamente se lo reprocharon a Tanya, que se defendió. Cuando el crío se marchó, Bella la miró y declaró:

—Es increíble que alguien como tú, que puede ayudar a los demás, no lo haga. Ese pobre niño sólo estaba jugando.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—Sí, claro que te hablo a ti.

Chelsea y Maggie soltaron una carcajada, pero Tanya, sin importarle lo que ella dijera, le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y, volviéndose hacia el hombre que le interesaba, insistió:

—Me gustaría conocer a tu esposa, ¿dónde está?

Incómodo por la situación, miró a Bella y vio que ésta sonreía. Sin duda, iba a disfrutar con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No había peor momento para presentarla, con ella sucia, mojada y llena de barro, pero tras comprender que debía hacerlo, con decisión la cogió de la mano, la acercó a él y dijo:

—Os presento a Bella Cullen, mi mujer.

La cara de las cuatro mujeres fue de absoluta sorpresa. ¿Aquella sucia joven era su mujer?

Ella las miró con una encantadora sonrisa y, dirigiéndose a Tanya, soltó:

—Si me llegas a empujar a mí o algún chiquillo de mi clan, te aseguro que ya estarías rebozada en barro.

—Bella… —le reprochó su marido.

—Edward… ¿qué dice tu mujer?

Él miró a Bella y, levantando las cejas, murmuró:

—Compórtate, por el amor de Dios.

Bella suspiró y, mirando a Chelsea y Maggie, que se reían, se acercó a ellas y las abrazó. No las conocía, pero ya sabía que iban a ser muy buenas amigas.

Lady Athenodora cogió del brazo a su hija y, con gesto serio, la reprendió por aquella mala acción. Cuando acabó, Tanya, algo recuperada de la sorpresa inicial, se acercó a Bella y dijo sin tocarla:

—Siento lo del niño. No he debido hacerlo.

Ella asintió al escucharla y Edward intervino: —Te honra decirlo, Tanya.

—Es un placer conoceros, Bella Cullen —añadió la joven.

—Lo mismo digo, Tanya Denali —respondió ella con cautela.

—Siento haberos hablado así hace unos instantes —se disculpó lady Athenodora, sin moverse de donde estaba—, pero no esperaba encontrarme a la mujer de Edward en este estado. —Bella sonrió y la mujer agregó—: Espero conoceros mejor en Kildrummy, en circunstancias más favorables, y os ruego que disculpéis mi sinceridad, pero como madre de Tanya, yo había…

—Mamá, ¡cállate! —protestó la joven.

—Pero, hija…

—He dicho que te calles —siseó.

Tras un incómodo silencio en el que ninguno sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, Tanya, con gesto altanero, montó en su caballo y se alejó. Bella, al ver que Edward la miraba, sin importarle sus propios sentimientos, le aconsejó:

—Creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella.

—¿Seguro, mi vida?

Bella sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, tras lo cual él montó y, azuzando a su caballo, fue tras Tanya.

Lady Athenodora dijo:

—Gracias por este bonito detalle. En nombre mío y de mi hija os lo agradezco. —Y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, prosiguió—: Tanya no lo está pasando bien. Tenía puestas sus ilusiones en Edward, pero él os conoció a vos, y, aunque entiendo que las cosas del amor son así, me duele verla tan triste.

—Lo comprendo —murmuró ella.

La mujer, tras secarse los ojos con un pañuelo que se sacó de la manga, sonrió y comentó:

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudéis en pedirlo, ¿de acuerdo, bonita?

Bella asintió con una sonrisa y, tras decir eso, lady Athenodora cogió las riendas de su caballo y, tirando de él, se alejó caminando.

Las cuatro miraron cómo se alejaba y Maggie murmuró:

—¿Edward ha dicho «mi vida»?

Bella sonrió y Chelsea, divertida, preguntó: —¿Por qué animas a Edward a ir tras esa cursi?

—Pavisosa —la rectificó Maggie.

Bella, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió: —Ha de hablar con ella y darle explicaciones.

—¡¿Explicaciones?! —exclamaron al unísono Chelsea y Maggie.

Ella sonrió y, no dispuesta a mentirles, tras mirar a Alice, dijo:

—No debería contaros esto, pero si me acompañáis y prometéis que no se lo diréis a nadie, os explicaré el motivo de nuestro enlace.


	50. Capitulo 49

CAPITULO 49

Durante toda la mañana, Bella no volvió a ver a Edward y unos extraños nervios le retorcieron el estómago.

¿Habría hecho bien animándolo a hablar con Tanya?

Pasó gran parte del tiempo hablando con Chelsea y Maggie, hasta que los maridos de ellas fueron al campamento a buscarlas.

Rápidamente, ellas se la presentaron a sus maridos y la dulce sonrisa de Bella, unida a su desparpajo y su simpatía, los cautivó. Aunque se quedaron atónitos al saber que aquella joven, con pantalones como sus mujeres, era quien había hecho sentar la cabeza al mujeriego Edward Cullen, al que siempre habían atraído las damas elegantes y refinadas.

Cuando ellas dos se marcharon con sus maridos, Bella se cambió de ropa y se puso uno de sus viejos vestidos. Luego pensó en la cariñosa madre de Tanya y eso la apenó. Sin duda, la mujer sufría al ver a su hija triste. Pensó en su padre y en lo mal que lo pasaba al ver a Jessica infeliz.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, de pronto, oyó:

—Oh, Dios mío… Oh, Dios mío…

Bella vio ante ella a Esme, la madre de Edward, de pie en la entrada de la tienda, y rápidamente se levantó del suelo.

—No me lo puedo creer. Dime que no es cierto que el descerebrado de mi hijo se ha casado contigo.

—Escuche, señora, yo…

—¡Jasper! —llamó ella—, dime que no es cierto lo que Athenodora Denali me acaba de contar.

Jasper se acercó y, tras resoplar, murmuró:

—Milady, creo que deberíais esperar y hablar con vuestro hijo.

Con la mano tapándose la boca, Esme volvió a mirar a Bella y, sin poder evitarlo, espetó:

—Tú no me gustas para mi hijo.

—Milady… —intervino Jasper al ver su dureza.

Pero a la mujer, sin importarle nada, lo miró y exclamó:

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo se ha podido casar con ella? Esta… esta muchacha es una llorona y una quejicosa insufrible, que le teme hasta a un caballo y no sabe ni sujetar una espada. ¿Qué ha visto en ella? Oh, Dios mío, ¡qué desgracia!

Bella, al ver que la gente se paraba a escuchar, y comprender la imagen que la mujer tenía de ella, sin importarle lo que pensara, la agarró del brazo y la obligó a entrar en la tienda. Una vez dentro, la soltó y dijo:

—Esme…

—¿Esme? ¡¿Cómo que Esme?! —gritó ésta.

Jasper entró también, acompañado de Alice: Bella se lo agradeció con la mirada. Lady Esme prosiguió enfadada:

—Yo no te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre, muchacha.

—Lo sé… pero…

Pero la madre de Edward, llevándose con dramatismo la mano a la boca, sin dejarla proseguir, contó:

—A Edimburgo me llegaron noticias de lo ocurrido a tu padre y tu gente y lo siento mucho, muchacha. Creía que te habrías marchado a Glasgow con tu hermana Jessica y su marido.

Esme había oído algo, pero no exactamente la verdad, y Jasper intervino:

—Si me lo permitís, milady, os explicaré lo ocurrido…

—Oh, no, ¡ahora no! —Y, con semblante demudado, murmuró—: ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿No estarás embarazada?

Cansada de sus suposiciones, pero con unas terribles ganas de llorar, Bella negó con la cabeza y gimió:

—No, señora. No estoy embarazada.

Jasper, que conocía los sentimientos de su amigo y señor, sin importarle lo que opinara la madre de éste, habló:

—Milady, insisto en que deberíais hablar con Edward.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que yo me iba a enterar? —preguntó Esme—. Llego a Stirling y, nada más ver a Athenodora, me da un disgusto. —Las lágrimas de Bella le corrían por las mejillas; la mujer dijo—: Por el amor de Dios, muchacha, ¿ya estás llorando?

Alice fue rápidamente a consolarla, cuando la puerta de la tienda se levantó y aparecieron Félix y Laurent. Intentaron hablar con Esme, pero ella no les escuchaba y Bella, cansada, reveló:

—Edward podrá casarse con Tanya. Sólo ha de esperar a que pase el…

Esme, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, miró a los dos buenos amigos de su hijo y susurró:

—Qué disgusto… qué disgusto tengo. ¿Cómo el tonto de mi hijo se ha podido casar con esta muchacha?

Félix sonrió y Laurent respondió:

—Sin duda alguna, porque no es tonto.

La mujer, desconcertada por aquella respuesta, fue a hablar, pero Laurent continuó:

—Esme, si Edward se ha casado con ella es por algo importante.

La mujer no dijo nada, y Félix, acercándose a Bella, explicó: —Conozco a Edward desde hace años, y estoy seguro de que las cosas importantes no las hace sin pensar. Dale un voto de confianza y espera a hablar con él. Ten por seguro que Bella es una buena muchacha.

Tras mirarla, Esme contestó:

—Yo no digo que sea mala, sólo digo que no es la mujer ideal para Edward. —Y, sin querer escuchar nada más, preguntó—: Jasper, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

—No tardará en regresar, milady.

Sin importarle lo que aquella llorona tuviera que decir, ella añadió:

—Dile que estoy alojada con los Denali. —Y tras mirar a Bella de arriba abajo, murmuró—: Sin duda, me equivoqué respecto a Tanya. Ella era su opción.

Oír eso a Bella la desbloqueó, y, secándose las lágrimas con rabia, bramó fuera de sus casillas:

—Sí, señora. Tanya seguro que es su mejor opción para que los hombres le envidien y usted se vanaglorie de la increíble belleza de la esposa de su hijo. Da igual que sea fría, caprichosa e inhumana.

—Bella, no —susurró Alice.

Pero cansada de aguantar las continuas comparaciones con la Denali, Bella prosiguió:

—Sin lugar a dudas, si compara a Tanya conmigo, yo tengo todas las de perder. No soy bonita, no soy perfecta, no tengo un pelo color oro, no tengo clan ni bienes y, por no tener, casi ni tengo familia, pero ¿sabe qué? Me da igual. Y me da igual porque tengo muy claro quién soy y lo que quiero en esta vida. Y lo sé porque mi padre no tendría riquezas, ni ejército, pero me enseñó unas cosas que pocos aprenden y que se llaman «valores» y «corazón», algo que la maravillosa Denali no aprenderá en su vida y que, sin duda, algún día usted y su hijo echarán de menos.

Esme, sorprendida porque la joven ya no llorara y fuera capaz de plantarle cara, fue a decir algo, pero sin permitírselo, Bella añadió:

—¿Que Tanya es mejor esposa que yo para su hijo? Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Pero que les quede muy clarito a usted y a él que el cariño, el respeto y el amor que yo le tengo no tienen nada que ver con los que ella le tendrá y más tras conocerla y ver por mí misma qué clase de mujer es. Y ahora, haga el favor de salir de esta tienda e irse con las Denali. Sin duda, ellas le tratarán como yo nunca seré capaz de hacer.

Esme la miró pensativa. Aquella joven no tenía nada que ver con la llorona que en Caerlaverock la sacaba de sus casillas, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca, Bella siseó:

—No, señora. No quiero escucharla. ¡Váyase!

Esme, tras mirar a Félix y Laurent y éstos no moverse ni decir ni mu, miró a Jasper, que le levantó la puerta de la tienda. La mujer salió sin decir nada y cuando caminaba junto a Jasper, se paró y, con incredulidad, preguntó:

—¿Esa jovencita es la misma que lloriqueaba en Caerlaverock?

Jasper sonrió y dijo:

—Milady, creo que debéis saber algo más.


	51. Capitulo 50

CAPITULO 50

A la hora de comer, Bella, invitada por Félix y Laurent, se marchó con ellos y sus esposas, aunque le extrañó que Edward no apareciera. Eso la hizo suponer que continuaba con Tanya.

Durante la comida, rió y se relajó con aquellos nuevos amigos. Sólo le bastó aquel rato con ellos para ver lo especiales que eran todos y cuánto querían a Edward.

Al terminar de comer, se sentó junto a ellos alrededor del fuego a charlar.

De pronto, Tanya Denali se acercó a ellos y dijo:

—Sé por Esme que ha venido a saludarte.

—Así es.

Con una mirada guasona, la joven la miró y la interrogó:

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

Chelsea y Maggie, que estaban al lado de Bella, fueron a contestar, pero ésta les pidió silencio con la mirada y respondió:

—Lo que yo haya o no hablado con la madre de mi esposo no te incumbe.

Tanya soltó una carcajada y miró a Félix y Laurent, que no se reían.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó entonces, poniéndose seria.

—No lo sé —respondió Félix.

—Necesito hablar con él.

—Pues entonces, búscalo —le soltó Laurent.

Al ver que ninguno de ellos pensaba ayudarla, Tanya exigió: —Que alguien me diga dónde está, ¡inmediatamente!

Todos se miraron y Maggie le cuchicheó a Bella: —Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

—La mía también.

—¡Bella! —gritó la joven Denali—. Eres su mujer, ¡búscalo!

Ella, que jugueteaba con su daga, replicó:

—No me des órdenes, Tanya. —Y al ver su cara al fijarse en la daga, preguntó—: ¿Se puede saber para qué lo necesitas?

—No es asunto tuyo. Pero yo si fuera tú, ¡lo buscaría!

Bella cerró los ojos e, intentando calmarse, insistió, guardándose la daga en la bota:

—¿Quiere verlo su madre?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Por el amor de Dios, Tanya —gruñó Félix—. Me estás enfadando. ¿Es realmente urgente lo que pides?

—Mi padre quiere hablar con él —respondió la joven finalmente.

Bella sonrió al oírla y se mofó:

—Los modales de la Denali son increíbles.

—¿Hablas de modales? —replicó ella—. Porque si de ellos hablas, ya me ha contado Edward que en tu hogar eso no primaba.

—¿De qué hablas? —siseó Bella, levantándose.

Todos lo hicieron. Las cosas se ponían feas y la odiosa de Tanya repuso:

—Edward me ha contado la penosa situación en la que te encontró. Al parecer, tu padre de modales no sabía mucho y…

Bella se le acercó muy enfadada y, con actitud intimidante, masculló:

—Vuelve a mencionar a mi padre en esos términos mentirosos y te corto la lengua. Y en cuanto a Edward, tú eres la última que lo ha visto esta mañana. Si tanto te interesa, búscalo tú.

Encantada por el alboroto que estaba organizando, la joven dio un paso atrás y dijo:

—Lo he dejado cerca del río, algo dubitativo tras nuestra interesante conversación. Quizá aún está pensando cómo pudo casarse contigo y rechazarme a mí o, tal vez, al darse cuenta de su error, ha huido lejos de ti.

Chelsea blasfemó. Si a ella le decía eso, le arrancaba la cabeza, pero consciente de que Bella debía tratar el tema con delicadeza, murmuró acercándose a ésta:

—No le des el gusto de conseguir lo que quiere. Tranquilízate.

Bella tomó aire. Chelsea tenía razón. Deseó tirar a Tanya al suelo por sus palabras envenenadas, pero en vez de eso respondió convencida:

—Mi marido no huye de mí, y métete en tu creída cabeza que si se casó conmigo fue precisamente para huir de mujeres como tú.

Tanya sonrió y Félix, cansado de escucharla, la cogió del brazo con fuerza y, alejándola del grupo, dijo enfadado:

—Regresa con tu clan si no quieres tener problemas, no sólo con Bella.

Una vez se marchó, Maggie murmuró:

—¡Insoportable es poco!

—Si se muerde la lengua, se envenena —comentó Laurent.

Bella, alterada por aquel ataque tan inesperado delante de todos, suspiró y anunció:

—Me iré a mi tienda a descansar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Chelsea preocupada.

Bella asintió y, con una cariñosa mirada a todos ellos, se alejó. Pero al llegar a su tienda, se desvió y fue hasta su yegua.

Cuando salió del campamento, hincó los talones y emprendió el galope. Necesitaba desahogarse y lo hizo de esa manera. Corrió por los campos, saltó arroyos e hizo las mayores locuras que nunca había hecho a lomos de su yegua, hasta que el agotamiento le hizo saber que tenía que regresar.


	52. Capitulo 51

CAPITULO 51

Cuando regresó de su paseo, Alice suspiró aliviada. Bella preguntó si Edward había vuelto y le dijeron que no. Sin entender su tardanza o dónde estaba, entró en la tienda, se tumbó sobre una manta e intentó dormir, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo y se levantó.

Al salir de la tienda, Jacob la vio y, al verla acercarse presurosa a su montura, preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Voy a buscar a Edward. Aro Denali quiere hablar con él.

Billy, que estaba hablando con Jasper y con su hijo Seth, al verlos junto a los caballos, se acercó presuroso y repitió la misma pregunta que Jacob:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Bella va a buscar a Edward —contestó su hijo.

Seth sonrió y dijo:

—¿Echas de menos a tu esposo, señora Cullen?

Bella lo miró con gesto hosco y respondió: —El laird Denali quiere hablar con él.

—Ya iré yo a buscarlo —intervino Jasper—. Tú quédate aquí, Bella. ¿Hacia adónde ha ido?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Según Tanya, que es la última que lo ha visto, dice que lo dejó pensativo cerca del río —contó ella—. Yo quiero ir a buscarlo también.

—Quedaos aquí —insistió Jasper—. Deberíais…

—Iré, ¿entendido?

Jasper, tras cruzar una mirada cómplice con Billy, se dio por vencido e, instantes después, todos ellos salieron en busca de Edward.

Al llegar al río se separaron y, de pronto, Bella vio a unas mujeres salir de entre unos ramajes. Reían y sus pintas proclamaban lo que eran: prostitutas. Sin apartar la vista, vio a un par de hombres caminar tras ellas. Sus sonrisas lo decían todo. Lo habían pasado muy bien.

Jacob llamó y todos acudieron. Al acercarse, Bella vio a dos mujeres más alejarse de allí con premura y a Edward sentado en el suelo, con la ropa descolocada. Tirándose del caballo, se acercó a él de malos modos, mientras Billy, sujetándola, le decía:

—Tranquila, muchacha.

Soltándose de él, furiosa e irritada, se encaró con Edward y le preguntó molesta:

—¿Lo has pasado bien con esas mujerzuelas, esposo?

Él, confuso, se retiró el pelo de la cara y, con voz pastosa, murmuró, tocándose la cabeza:

—¿De qué hablas?

Cuando él la miró y Bella vio su rostro ceniciento y su mirada algo perdida, supo que no lo había pasado nada bien. Miró hacia atrás y, sin perder un minuto y sin hacer caso de Billy, montó en su yegua y la azuzó hasta alcanzar a las prostitutas.

Una vez les bloqueó el camino, desmontó e inquirió:

—¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi marido?

Las dos mujeres se miraron y Bella desenvainó la espada y se la puso a una de ellas en la garganta.

—Nos han pagado para acompañar al hombre hasta que alguien nos encontrara —contestó ésta—. Cuando llegamos, él ya estaba adormilado y…

—¿Quién os ha pagado? —siseó Bella.

Ellas, temblando, se miraron entre sí y una explicó:

—Era… era un hombre alto que…

—¿De qué clan? —intervino Jacob, que había llegado hacía un momento.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y Bella, dispuesta a saber más, dijo: —Jacob, que una cabalgue contigo, la otra vendrá conmigo. —Luego, mirándolas, ordenó—: Acompañadnos.

Asustadas, ellas dieron un paso atrás y Bella masculló:

—O venís por las buenas o por las malas, ¡vosotras decidís!

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, montaron con ellos y Jacob y Bella regresaron al campamento. Allí, tras dar un par de vueltas, la que iba con Jacob susurró:

—Aquel hombre es quien nos ha pagado.

Bella asintió. Nunca había visto a aquel individuo de aspecto sucio y desastrado. Tras bajar a las mujeres de los caballos, Jacob dijo:

—Lo seguiré e intentaré ver…

—Ha sido Tanya —lo cortó Bella—. Sé que ha sido ella.

Y, con decisión, se encaminó hacia el hombre, pero Jacob, parándola, preguntó:

—¿Adónde se supone que vas?

Enfadada, Bella, de un tirón, recuperó las riendas de su yegua y respondió:

—Voy a hablar con él.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—¿Acaso crees que me va a ocurrir algo rodeada de gente? —le planteó sonriendo—. Te recuerdo que aún soy la mujer del laird Edward Cullen.

Jacob fue a protestar, pero ella fue hacia el hombre, que estaba sentado en el suelo. Se bajó del caballo y, acercándose a él, le espetó:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Él la miró de arriba abajo y respondió:

—¿Y tú?

—Soy la mujer del laird Edward Cullen, ¿te suena de algo el nombre?

La expresión de él cambió y Bella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se sacó la espada y, poniéndosela en el cuello, siseó:

—Sé que tú has golpeado a mi marido y que has pagado a dos fulanas para que lo acompañaran hasta que yo misma o algún otro lo encontrara. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

La feroz fachada de él se vino abajo en décimas de segundo y contestó:

—Tenía hambre y esa mujer me…

—¿Mujer? ¿Qué mujer?

El vagabundo, temblando con la espada en la garganta, respondió: —No lo sé. Me ha dado unas monedas y me ha pedido que hiciera eso.

Y, nervioso, miró hacia los lados. Bella le apartó la espada de su cuello y sentenció:

—No te mato porque mi marido está bien. Pero ten por seguro que si le hubiera ocurrido algo, ahora mismo serías hombre muerto. Nadie toca a mi gente. Y mi gente son los Cullen. Déjalo claro entre tus conocidos o las personas que te paguen. Si a alguno le ocurre algo, volveré a por ti y esa vez no tendré clemencia.

Al volverse, Bella vio a Jasper, Billy y Edward sobre sus caballos. El aspecto de éste había mejorado algo. Al menos había recuperado el color.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó él.

Bella, guardándose la espada, repuso: —Simplemente, lo mismo que tú harías por mí.

A Edward, su actitud posesiva le gustó, pero no dijo nada.

El vagabundo, que aún seguía en el suelo, al ver a Edward se asustó más y, arrodillándose, le rogó:

—Le suplico clemencia, señor. Castígueme por lo que he hecho, pero no me mate.

Edward lo miró desde su caballo e inquirió:

—¿Quién te ha pagado para que lo hicieras?

—Una mujer —contestó Bella—. Y ya imaginarás quién es, ¿no?

Incrédulo, Edward dijo:

—No pensarás que ha sido Tanya, ¿verdad? —La mirada de Bella fue suficiente respuesta y él murmuró—: Olvídalo. Tanya no ha sido.

—Ella ha venido preguntando por ti. Le interesaba que yo te viera como te hemos encontrado. Está furiosa por nuestro enlace, ¿cómo no voy a pensar que ha sido ella?

—Tranquila, muchacha… tranquila —la aplacó Billy.

Edward miró al vagabundo y le dijo con voz calmada:

—Procura no volverte a cruzar conmigo, ni acercarte a ninguno de los míos o te prometo que no seré tan benevolente contigo la próxima vez. —Luego añadió—: Vamos, regresemos junto a los nuestros.

Con gesto de enfado, Bella guió a su yegua, y Edward, acercándose a ella, susurró al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior:

—Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

—Oh, por supuesto —replicó ella—. Sin duda hablaremos de la Denali.

—No, Bella… de ella precisamente no quiero hablar.

En ese instante, Jasper se acercó a ellos y anunció:

—Lady Esme ha venido.

Edward blasfemó. Los problemas se multiplicaban y, al mirar a su mujer, ésta agregó con mofa:

—Y contenta, lo que se dice contenta, no está.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Sólo le faltaba tener a su madre allí para terminar de volverlo loco.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, Bella, sin que Edward la viera, se separó del grupo. Y, tras pasar por su tienda y recoger a Alice, continuó hasta la tienda de Chelsea y Maggie. Necesitaba desahogarse con ellas.

—¿Estás más tranquila? —se interesaron.

—Sí. —Y, tras contarles lo ocurrido, gruñó—: Pero lo que más me irrita es que Edward no crea que ha sido la idiota de Tanya la que ha orquestado todo esto.

—La belleza en ocasiones los ciega —reflexionó Maggie.

—¡Hombres! —protestó Chelsea.

En ese momento entraron Félix y Laurent y, al verlas a todas reunidas, preguntaron:

—¿Qué ocurre?

Chelsea, con una sonrisa que cautivó a su marido, se acercó a él y respondió:

—Bella y Edward han vuelto a discutir y la he invitado a quedarse en nuestra tienda esta noche.

—¿No habrá sido por la Denali? —sugirió Félix.

Bella asintió y el hombre dijo:

—Quédate. No cabe duda de que Edward no sabe lo que hace.

El tiempo pasaba y Edward era consciente de que Bella no regresaba. Antes de la cena ya no pudo más y fue hacia la tienda de los McRae. Jasper le había dicho que ella estaba allí.

Al llegar, en la puerta se encontró a Félix y Laurent ante el fuego. Éstos al verlo lo saludaron y Edward preguntó:

—¿Está aquí?

Ambos asintieron y Félix afirmó divertido: —Creo que es mejor que la dejes tranquila.

—No quiere verte —apostilló Laurent.

Edward negó con la cabeza, miró a sus amigos y preguntó furioso:

—¿Se puede saber de qué os reís?

—¿Qué haces casado con una mujer como Bella? —le preguntó Félix—. ¿No decías que las guerreras no eran para ti?

—Es verdad —rió Laurent—. Aún recuerdo aquello de: «Me gustan las mujeres dóciles».

—O aquello otro de —se mofó Félix—: «Nunca me casaría con una mujer contestona y porfiadora».

Escuchar sus burlas lo hizo sonreír. Durante años, a pesar de lo mucho que quería a Chelsea y a Maggie, él había huido de mujeres con carácter y escucharlos ahora le hacía entender que, en ocasiones, nada es como uno desea.

Los escuchó durante un rato. Se merecía todo aquello por lo mucho que él se había reído cuando ellos se enamoraron, hasta que la paciencia se le acabó y masculló:

—¿Queréis cerrar esas bocazas antes de que os las cierre yo?

Los hermanos McRae soltaron una carcajada y Félix accedió:

—De acuerdo, nos callaremos. Pero tú date la vuelta y regresa a tu tienda. Bella se queda esta noche con nosotros.

—¡Ni hablar! —bramó él—. Me da igual si me quiere ver o no. Ella es mi mujer y regresará conmigo a mi tienda.

Los otros dos se levantaron y Laurent, con una sonrisa fanfarrona, susurró:

—Amigo, hay cosas que aún no sabes de las mujeres y…

Ya no pudo más. Edward levantó el puño y le soltó un izquierdazo. Laurent se tocó el ojo dolorido y, mirándolo, lo increpó:

—¿Y esto a qué viene?

Sin hablar, Edward soltó un derechazo, que fue a impactar en el pómulo izquierdo de Félix, y al ver que éste lo miraba con gesto furioso, explicó:

—Os la debía a los dos. Y ahora, apartaos de mi camino para que pueda hablar mi mujer.

Pero no hizo falta. Ante la algarabía que había armado, Bella ya estaba delante de él, gritando:

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sin contestarle, la agarró de la mano y dijo:

—Tú te vienes conmigo.

—Ni hablar. No iré.

Edward la miró como un loco y siseó:

—No me desafíes, y menos delante de mis amigos.

Y, sin más, la agarró, se la echó al hombro y, sin importarle lo que ella le decía ni los puñetazos que le daba, se la llevó.

Chelsea y Maggie, que los observaban junto a sus maridos, sonrieron, y Félix, tocándose el pómulo dolorido, comentó:

—¡Enamorado es poco!


	53. Capitulo 52

CAPITULO 52

Cuando llegaron a su tienda, Edward la soltó. Durante varios segundos, esperó a que ella dijera algo y cuando vio que no tenía intención de hacerlo, dijo:

—Nunca más vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho.

—Lo mismo digo —siseó furiosa.

Edward, con la respiración acelerada, preguntó:

—¿Qué hacías anoche vestida de hombre, con Emmett y Alice? ¿Y de qué conocéis a la mujer que os vendió los vestidos?

Esas preguntas la sorprendieron. Estaba preparada para todo menos para responder a aquello e, intentando desviar el tema, contraatacó:

—¿Qué hacías tú con esas prostitutas en el bosque?

—Ha sido una encerrona, ¿acaso tú misma no lo has comprobado?

Bella asintió. Mientras, Edward, desesperado por que ella lo miraba y no decía nada, estalló:

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella, ¿quieres decir algo?

La joven lo miró y, tras unos segundos de tensión, soltó una carcajada.

—¿En serio les has pegado a Félix y Laurent por mí?

Edward, al escucharla, y en especial al verla reír, se olvidó de todo lo que quería hablar con ella y, abrazándola, susurró:

—Por ti pegaría, mataría y haría las mayores atrocidades que un hombre puede cometer, mi vida.

Cuando dejaron de reír y ambos se tranquilizaron, inquirió:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido con mi madre?

—Nada especial —respondió ella, abriendo las manos—. Me ha insultado, me ha dicho que yo no soy tan maravillosa, guapa e increíble como Tanya Denali y yo le he dicho lo que pensaba de ella, de ti y de la Denali.

Sin sorprenderse, Edward la miró y ella continuó:

—No seré bonita, no seré rica, pero tengo dignidad y valor. Y, cariño, lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que nadie me menosprecie, ni siquiera tu madre.

Conmovido, Edward se acercó a ella.

—Nadie te menospreciará delante de mí. —Y cogiéndole la barbilla para que lo mirara, añadió—: Eres mi preciosa, encantadora y valerosa mujer y, antes de nada, déjame darte las gracias por enfrentarte a ese vagabundo por mí.

Encantada, fue a decir algo cuando Edward la besó. Introdujo su lengua en el interior de su boca y, apretándola contra él, la tomó con la pasión con que siempre lo hacía y, cuando la soltó, musitó:

—Siento lo ocurrido con mi madre y con Tanya. Y antes de que me vuelvas a embaucar, quiero hablar de lo que pasó anoche. Te vi llegar con Emmett y…

Bella, poniéndole un dedo en la boca para que se callara, pidió:

—Vuelve a besarme. Es lo único que me interesa.

—Bella, debemos hablar.

—Bésame —insistió.

Él sonrió, pero cuando sus labios se iban a juntar, se oyó jaleo y gritos en el exterior de la tienda. Ambos se miraron y, rápidamente, Edward salió. Bella lo siguió y fuera se encontraron con Tanya Denali y Esme.

—Edward, por el amor de Dios, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Tanya.

—Hijo de mi vida, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

—Tranquila, madre, estoy bien —respondió él al verla tan preocupada.

—Esto es increíble —gruñó Bella, exasperada, mirando a Tanya—. ¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de venir a preguntar por algo que tú misma has ordenado?

—¿Cómo dices?

Obviando la mirada de la madre de Edward, se acercó a la bella Tanya e insistió:

—Tú lo has ordenado todo. ¡Has sido tú!

La gente rápidamente hizo corrillo y Edward gritó:

—¡Bella, basta!

Tanya, asustada, se colocó junto a Esme y, llevándose las manos al pecho, preguntó:

—¿De qué me acusa?

—Hijo —intervino Esme—, dile a tu mujer que no se puede acusar sin tener pruebas.

—Oh, claro —rió Bella al escucharla—. ¿Cómo no se iba a poner de su parte? ¡Faltaría más! Mire, señora, esa angelical doncella que está a su lado está furiosa por mi boda con su hijo y le ha pagado a un vagabundo para que lo golpeara, y a unas furcias para que se quedaran con él hasta que alguien lo descubriera, y así avergonzarme ante todos los clanes.

Esme, al oír eso, miró a Tanya, que dijo:

—No la hagas caso, Esme. Yo nunca le haría algo así a Edward.

Bella resopló, mientras la madre de Edward parecía disfrutar con aquello y Tanya lloriqueaba en actitud de víctima. Edward, desconcertado por las palabras de su mujer, rápidamente comenzó a consolar a Tanya.

—¡Qué horrible! ¡Qué horrible es eso de lo que me acusa tu mujer!

Cansada de su actitud y con una chulería muy de Hada, Bella sonrió.

—A mí no me vengas con lloriqueos de pavisosa, que me los conozco. Y, por favor, quítate esa cara de mosquita muerta, que te he cazado.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Esme incrédula.

—Bella, haz el favor de contener tu lengua —dijo su marido.

—Imposible, Edward. En un momento así y ante esa tonta que te pone morritos, ¡imposible!

Tanya no dejaba de llorar y Bella, divertida y ganándose una curiosa mirada de Esme, musitó:

—Serás llorona y mala persona, Tanya Denali…

La mujer soltó una carcajada y Tanya gritó: —¡No me llames así!

—Oh… ¡claro que no! Con lo dulce y cariñosa que eres tú hasta con los niños —se mofó Bella—. Qué tonta soy. ¿Cómo puedo pensar algo así de ti?

Edward, bloqueado por los acontecimientos, miró a su mujer y siseó:

—Bella, ¡basta ya! Deja de culpar a Tanya.

Boquiabierta, le reprochó: —¿Por qué no me crees y a ella sí?

—Eso, hijo, ¡acláralo! —lo instó Esme.

Él a cada segundo más enfadado, cogió a Tanya del codo y a su madre y, alejándolas de allí, dijo:

—Vamos, os acompañaré a vuestra tienda.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella alterada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Enfadado con la situación, él miró a su mujer y respondió ante todos los presentes:

—Tanya es una buena amiga, que nunca, ¡nunca! —chilló—, haría lo que tú estás dando a entender. Y me molesta ver lo descortés que estás siendo con ella.

—Pero, Edward…

—¡Cállate, mujer, y no me enfades más! —bramó colérico.

Y, sin más, se alejó dejando a Bella sola y desesperada ante la tienda. Todos los que habían presenciado lo ocurrido, tras mirarla se dispersaron.

Alice murmuró: —Vamos.

Furiosa e irritada, Bella se metió en su tienda y cuando Alice entró también, dijo descompuesta:

—Ha sido ella. Lo sé. Y… y… el idiota de mi marido es…

—Baja la voz —susurró Alice—. Si alguien te oye hablar así de él te puedes meter en un lío.

Consciente de que lo que le decía era cierto, cerró los ojos y calló. Era lo mejor.


	54. Capitulo 53

CAPITULO 53

El tiempo pasaba y Edward no regresaba.

En varias ocasiones, Bella mandó a Alice para ver si continuaba donde los Denali, y así era. Estaba desesperada por no poder aparecer por allí y saber de qué estaban hablando.

De madrugada, oyó a unos hombres que pasaban cerca de su tienda, hablando sobre la muerte de James Cullen.

Al escucharlos se puso alerta. ¿Cómo se habían enterado?

Nerviosa porque Esme no se enterara por otro que no fuera su hijo, decidió ir a buscarlo. Con paso seguro, se encaminó hacia donde estaba Edward y suspiró aliviada al verlo venir hacia ella. Eso le evitaría tener que entrar en la tienda de los Denali.

Él la miró con gesto ceñudo y, cogiéndola del brazo, siseó:

—¿Se puede saber qué haces caminando sola de noche por el campamento?

Ella se soltó de su brazo y dijo:

—He oído a unos hombres hablar sobre la muerte de James.

Edward asintió y Bella, al ver que no se sorprendía, lo miró y Edward explicó:

—Se lo he dicho a mi madre.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—Sí. Como has visto, la noticia se extiende rápidamente.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Esme?

Edward se tocó el pelo y, bajando la vista, susurró:

—Se ha disgustado, pero por raro que parezca, está bien. Dice que ya lo intuía. Que, como madre, ya se lo imaginaba y se había hecho a la idea.

Bella asintió y Edward continuó:

—Tanya y su madre me han arropado para darle la noticia y…

—Yo creía que se lo diríamos tú y yo. Nunca pensé que Tanya Denali sería quien te ayudaría en ese momento.

Con una fría mirada, Edward asintió y replicó:

—Aprende a comportarte y, cuando lo hagas, quizá entonces cuente contigo para ciertas cosas.

Y dicho esto, prosiguió su camino, pero Bella no lo siguió. Desolada llegó a su tienda, se sentó en el camastro y, llevándose las manos a la cara, lloró. ¿Por qué, por qué Edward tenía que ser así con ella?

A la mañana siguiente, tras una noche en la que extrañamente pudo dormir, cuando Bella se despertó y salió fuera de la tienda, no se sorprendió al ver que Edward no estaba. Patrick, que estaba hablando con Alice, al verla aparecer la informó:

—Mi señor se ha ido con los hombres a cazar.

Ella asintió y, convencida de que era mejor no moverse del campamento, se dirigió hacia el guerrero que preparaba la comida a su clan. Éste, al verla, le entregó un trozo de asado y Bella le sonrió, dándole las gracias.

Comía plácidamente, sentada debajo de un árbol, cuando vio a la madre de Edward pasear. Se la veía seria y, sin dudarlo, se levantó para ir a darle el pésame.

—Señora —la llamó.

Esme se volvió y, al verla, la saludó con tranquilidad.

—Buenos días, señora —contestó ella y, tras un tenso silencio, dijo—: Quería darle el pésame por la muerte de su hijo James. Es muy triste perder a un ser querido.

La mujer asintió y, con una apenada sonrisa, respondió:

—Gracias, Bella.

Ésta se dio la vuelta para regresar, pero incapaz de no decir nada más, se volvió de nuevo y, al ver que la mujer la seguía mirando, añadió acercándose:

—Comprendo el dolor que siente ante esta triste noticia, pero aunque llore a James, debe continuar viviendo, por usted y por Edward. Su hijo la quiere mucho, la adora, y lo que más temía era el sufrimiento de usted cuando lo supiera y que enfermara de tristeza. Por ello, le pido que, por favor, por favor… por favor, se cuide y no permita que la desidia entre en su vida, como le pasó a mi padre ante la muerte de mi madre y mis hermanos y que continúe viviendo para que Edward siga siendo feliz.

Conmovida por esas palabras, Esme sonrió y, asintiendo, dijo:

—He llorado tanto por mi hijo James, que ahora ya no tengo lágrimas. James siempre fue más revoltoso que Edward, y aunque su padre lo castigaba por sus travesuras, yo siempre se las disculpaba. Edward nunca se quejó. Siempre observaba, sonreía y callaba. Cuando ambos crecieron, James tomó un mal camino y se alejó de mí. Me olvidó. Y Edward, aunque nunca dijo nada, nunca se lo perdonó y siempre estuvo junto a mí. Amo a mis dos hijos, pero ahora he de pensar en Edward. Él nunca me ha abandonado y se merece tener la madre que siempre ha querido, cuidado y respetado. Gracias por tu preocupación y por tus palabras, Bella.

Con una sonrisa, ésta asintió y, dándose la vuelta, regresó a su tienda sin percatarse de cómo Esme la miraba y sonreía levemente.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin pena ni gloria. Cuando Edward regresó, la saludó al pasar por su lado, pero la frialdad que vio en él la martirizó. Poco después, una vez se aseó, se acercó a ella y le informó que irían a comer con los Denali.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Edward?

Sin querer entenderla, él la miró y respondió:

—Son nuestros vecinos en Kildrummy. Debes comenzar a tratar con ellos, y lo primero que harás será pedirle disculpas a Tanya delante de todos y…

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No, Bella.

—¿Pretendes avergonzarme entonces?

Al escucharla, sonrió con frialdad y musitó:

—Te recuerdo que ayer me avergonzaste tú a mí.

Ella no contestó. Se mordió la lengua, segura de que Tanya tenía que ver algo en aquello.

—Bella, soy juicioso y pienso en mi gente y en mi clan —continuó él—. Las relaciones con los Denali siempre han sido buenas y quiero que sigan siéndolo, ¿lo entiendes? —No entenderlo sería de idiotas y, tras ella asentir, Edward la instó—: Cuando lleguemos, discúlpate por las acusaciones de ayer y tengamos la fiesta en paz.

Ella no se movió y él, mirándola, le ordenó: —Vamos, acompáñame.

Sin poder negarse, Bella lo acompañó cabizbaja. Aquello a Edward le dolió, pero Aro Denali los había invitado a comer y no pudo decirle que no. Al llegar a la tienda de los Denali, éstos estaban sentados a una bonita mesa, junto a su madre Esme. Aro, al verlos llegar, se levantó y los invitó rápidamente:

—Sentaos y comed.

Pero cuando fueron a hacerlo, Tanya se levantó y, enrabietada, siseó ante todos:

—Si ella se sienta a esta mesa, yo me voy.

—Tanya, ¡basta ya! —la reconvino su padre.

—No pienso compartir mesa con una mujer que me acusa de algo tan terrible como haber hecho que atacaran a Edward. ¡A Edward nada menos! —replicó ella.

Ante aquella reacción, Bella vio su oportunidad de alejarse de allí cuanto antes y, sin moverse de su sitio, dijo:

—Te pido disculpas, Tanya, no debí acusarte ayer delante de todo el mundo.

Athenodora, sentada junto a Esme, contestó con voz molesta, tras mirar a su hija:

—Aceptamos tus disculpas, pero procura refrenar tus acusaciones y tu lengua de aquí en adelante.

Esme miró a su hijo y, al ver el gesto serio de éste, afirmó, mirando a la joven:

—Tu gesto te honra, Bella.

Ella asintió. Pensó en marcharse de allí inmediatamente y casi hizo ademán de hacerlo, pero se refrenó. Debía comportarse ante ellos y, volviéndose hacia Edward, lo miró y preguntó con voz pausada:

—¿Te importa si regreso a la tienda? No tengo apetito.

Él, mirándola con intensidad, lo pensó un momento. Sin duda, era mentira que no tuviese apetito, pero entendía que no quisiera seguir allí. Odiaba lo que acababa de hacerle, pero aquel tipo de disculpas eran necesarias para las buenas relaciones con sus vecinos. Por ello, con delicadeza, se inclinó, la besó en los labios con dulzura y dijo:

—Ve y descansa.

Sin mirar atrás, Bella echó a andar hacia su tienda. Una vez llegó, se metió dentro y no salió en todo el día. No deseaba ver a nadie.


	55. Capitulo 54

CAPITULO 54

Por la tarde, mientras Bella se lavaba antes de vestirse para la fiesta de los clanes, entró Alice. Ella la miró y la joven dijo:

—Edward me ha pedido que le lleve su ropa a la tienda de Jasper. Desea vestirse para reunirse con el resto de los lairds en el castillo de Stirling, antes de que comience la fiesta.

Con gesto duro, Bella asintió e, intentando que su gesto no la traicionara, contestó:

—Llévasela. Yo tampoco quiero verlo.

Al quedarse sola en la tienda, quiso ponerse sus pantalones y esfumarse. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Debía terminar lo que había comenzado y, una vez se lavó, se puso el hermoso vestido rojo que se había comprado para Edward.

Con los ojos cerrados, se tranquilizó y cuando Alice entró ya ataviada con su vestido nuevo, Bella sonrió y dijo:

—Estás preciosa.

—Gracias —sonrió ella y, mirándola, añadió—. Tú estás escandalosamente guapa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Bella susurró:

—Seguro que no tanto como la Denali.

—Déjame que te arregle el pelo —se ofreció Alice, cogiendo un peine.

—Da igual, Alice. Me da igual cómo lo lleve.

La joven miró a su amiga y, sin soltar el peine que tenía en las manos, replicó:

—No, no da igual. Le vas a demostrar a tu marido y al resto de los clanes que si esa Tanya Denali es guapa, tú lo eres más. No te dejes achicar por nadie ¡y menos por esa pavisosa!

Ambas rieron y Bella, encogiéndose de hombros, accedió:

—De acuerdo.

Al acabar, las dos salieron de la tienda y Jasper y Emmett, al verlas, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Eran dos preciosidades.

—No quisiera verme en el pellejo de Edward esta noche —murmuró Emmett.

Jasper asintió.

—Creo que esta noche no lo va a pasar nada bien.

Después, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a Alice. Estaba preciosa con aquel vestido azulón y aquel otro peinado.

—¿Creéis que vamos bien para esa fiesta?

Emmett soltó una risotada y luego confesó:

—No quiero perderme la cara de Edward cuando te vea. Creo que vas a ser una gran sorpresa para él.

Bella, con una falsa sonrisa, afirmó:

—Eso espero, sorprenderlo.

Alice, al sentir la presencia de Jasper a su lado, y ver que Emmett y Bella hablaban y se alejaban unos metros, se animó a mirarlo.

—Estás muy bonita así vestida —susurró él.

—Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo.

Emocionado por aquellas amables palabras por parte de ella, dijo:

—Alice, quisiera hablar contigo, si me lo permites.

—Tú dirás.

Atónito por su cambio de actitud, no desaprovechó el momento.

—En cuanto a aquella bravuconada por mi parte, quisiera pedirte perdón. Ya no sé cómo decirte que nunca he pensado que fueras una mujerzuela, aunque mis palabras te lo hicieran creer así. Me siento muy tonto por ello. Eres una muchacha encantadora y te mereces ser feliz y…

—Estás perdonado —le cortó ella nerviosa—. Olvidemos lo ocurrido. Incrédulo por haber conseguido, por fin, su perdón, él quiso hablar más de ello, pero Alice le pidió que lo dejaran correr.

—¿Podré pedirte algún baile esta noche? —preguntó entonces él, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Jasper. Estaré encantada de aceptar.

Al oírla, él esbozó una amplia sonrisa, la primera en muchas semanas: por fin parecía que la joven lo había perdonado ofreciéndole el brazo, y dijo:

—¿Serías tan amable de ser mi acompañante esta noche en la fiesta?

Alice, animada, se agarró de su brazo y echaron a andar rumbo al castillo.

Emmett, al verlos, suspiró divertido y exclamó:

—¡Por fin dejaré de escuchar los lamentos de Jasper!

Bella sonrió contenta. Sin duda, Alice quería disfrutar la noche.

De camino al castillo de Stirling, pasaron por el campamento donde estaban Maggie y Chelsea y cuando éstas vieron a Bella, se quedaron sin palabras.

Al entrar en el castillo, ella estaba nerviosa. Seguía enfadada con Edward pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que sólo se fijara en ella. Por primera vez en su vida, quería estar más guapa y atractiva que nadie, y las miradas de muchos guerreros le confirmaron que iba por buen camino.

Maggie, que iba a su lado, divertida al ver cómo muchos no le quitaban la vista de encima, cuchicheó:

—Si cualquier hombre me mirase así en presencia de Laurent, te aseguro que la fiesta no terminaría bien.

Chelsea soltó una carcajada y apuntó:

—Félix ya les habría cortado el cuello.

—Yo también se lo cortaría —gruñó Emmett, mirando con gesto hosco a los que se paraban a mirar a las mujeres que iban con él.

—Creo que esta noche vas a ser la sensación —comentó Chelsea.

—Eso espero —susurró Bella.

—No te preocupes por lo ocurrido con la Denali —rió Maggie—. En cuanto Edward te vea con este vestido, sólo tendrá ojos para ti.

—Edward y todos —masculló Emmett.

Cuando llegaron al comienzo de una escalera que desembocaba en una enorme estancia, se pararon para mirar. Allí había ya un buen número de gente y el ambiente era alegre y animado.

Félix, el marido de Chelsea, que estaba pendiente de la llegada de su mujer, al verla aparecer le sonrió. Aquella morena de pelo azulado era su gran debilidad y al verla tan bonita con aquel vestido rosa palo, murmuró:

—Tan hermosa como siempre.

Laurent, al oír a su hermano, se volvió y sonrió. Junto a Chelsea estaba Maggie, su loca e intrépida mujer, ataviada con un vestido azul cielo, y él, orgulloso, murmuró:

—Mi preciosa gata, está bellísima.

—¿La que va junto a Jasper y Emmett es Bella? —preguntó Esme, que estaba con ellos.

Laurent asintió y, divertido, cuchicheó:

—Si yo fuera Edward, ya tendría la espada en la mano.

Éste, que estaba hablando con el padre de Tanya, y con su mujer, lady Athenodora, al oír un murmullo colectivo, miró hacia la escalera y se quedó sin habla cuando se percató de que la bellísima mujer del vestido rojo y el pelo suelto que iba junto a Jasper era su esposa. Estaba impresionante.

—Imagino que la pelirroja que va junto a tu hombre de confianza es tu mujer, ¿no es así? —preguntó Aro.

Lady Athenodora se sorprendió al ver a la joven. Vestida así, nada tenía que ver con la muchacha que había conocido.

Esme se acercó a su hijo y le susurró al oído:

—Creo que el vestido que lleva tu mujer es algo escandaloso, pero no puedo negar que está muy bella.

Edward, todavía pasmado, asintió. Bella era bonita, siempre lo había sabido, pero ataviada con aquel impresionante vestido que se ajustaba a las curvas de su cuerpo de una manera excepcional estaba arrebatadora.

Sin importarle lo que Aro o su mujer pensaran, separándose de su madre se encaminó hacia la escalera para recibirla y, cuando Bella llegó al último escalón, la cogió de la mano y, mirándola a los ojos, dijo:

—Asombrosa.

Con una fingida sonrisa, que escondía su malestar, lo miró y respondió con mofa:

—Seguro que no tanto como Tanya Denali.

Ese comentario y su tono de voz molestaron a Edward, que se maldijo por no haber hablado con ella y aclarado la situación antes de la fiesta. Sin soltarla, caminó con ella por el salón, y al ver cómo los hombres los observaban, dispuesto a dejar claro que aquélla era su mujer, le agarró la mano con fuerza y, acercándola a él, la besó en los labios y, al ver que Chelsea los observaba, murmuró:

—Estás preciosa, mi cielo.

Bella lo miró y, entrecerrando los ojos, sonrió. Le apetecía darle con algo en la cabeza, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

—¿Has vuelto a decir «mi cielo», Edward? —susurró Chelsea.

Él, sin apartar los ojos de su extraordinaria mujer, contestó: —Sí. Eso he dicho.

Chelsea y Maggie, se miraron incrédulas y esta última musitó divertida:

—Increíble. Él, que se burla siempre de nosotros por utilizar palabras dulzonas y empalagosas con nuestros maridos…

Todos sonrieron excepto Bella.

Edward, consciente del estado en que se encontraba, sin soltarla, la miró a los ojos y, en tono íntimo, preguntó:

—¿Por qué te has puesto este vestido?

—¿No te gusta?

Él, sin dejar de mirarla, comentó:

—Es un pelín escandaloso. —Y, quitándose el plaid que llevaba al hombro, se lo echó por encima y dijo—: Así está mejor.

—Pero cariño —se mofó ella—. Si a ti te gustan las mujeres con vestidos escandalosos.

—Bella… —siseó Edward.

Ella le devolvió el plaid y al ver que unos highlanders los observaban, dijo:

—Gracias, pero no tengo frío.

Sin soltarla de la mano ni un instante, Edward vio su gesto serio y le reprochó:

—¿No piensas sonreír esta noche?

Bella lo miró. Estaba guapísimo ataviado con aquellos pantalones de cuero negros a juego con la chaqueta oscura. Deseosa de volverlo loco, sonrió y respondió:

—Claro que sí, cariño. Te aseguro que no voy a parar de sonreír el resto de la noche.

Su tono a Edward no le gustó y, acercando la boca a su oído, dijo:

—Bella, te conozco, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca, ella contestó: —Simplemente lo mismo que haces tú delante de mí.

Él se puso alerta. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

En su camino por el salón, varios highlanders, enterados de su enlace, se acercaron y, junto a sus mujeres, los felicitaron. Bella se lo agradeció con una arrebatadora sonrisa y Edward sonrió también. Era buena disimulando.

Pero cuando varios de los solteros con los que él mismo se había corrido sus buenas juergas se les acercaron, sintió una extraña incomodidad al ver que ella seguía sonriendo.

Con disimulo observó cómo aquellos depredadores miraban a su mujer y no le hizo ninguna gracia. Oír cómo la alababan y ensalzaban lo molestó y entendió muchas de las actitudes de otros highlanders casados cuando él aparecía en las fiestas. De pronto, él tenía una mujer que le importaba y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que ninguno de aquéllos se propasara.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, sin soltarle la mano, Edward caminó con ella hacia donde estaban sus amigos, luego le preguntó en un aparte:

—¿Te diviertes?

Ella, hirviendo de furia por dentro, lo miró y luego miró a uno de los hombres que Edward le había presentado y, tras comprobar la que miraba, respondió:

—Por supuesto, y más que pienso divertirme.

Edward, al darse cuenta de cómo miraba a Ramsey Maitland, maldijo en voz baja y, acercando su boca a la de ella, murmuró:

—Aléjate de él, ¿entendido?

Sorprendida, Bella clavó sus bonitos ojos verdes en los de su marido y, sin que nadie la oyera, replicó:

—Cariño… estaré tan lejos de él como tú lo estás continuamente del caprichito de Tanya Denali.

A Edward se le revolvió el cuerpo y ya estuvo seguro de que Bella tramaba algo. Quiso protestar, pero en cambio preguntó con la mayor galantería posible:

—¿Te apetece beber algo?

Ella, que estaba pendiente de ver a Tanya Denali, contestó distraída:

—Una jarra de cerveza no estaría mal.

Edward asintió, pero antes de irse le indicó inseguro:

—No te muevas de aquí. Regresaré en un instante.

Con una más que fingida sonrisa, Bella asintió y, en cuanto él se marchó, se alejó unos metros de sus amigos y se apoyó en una de las paredes de piedra, pero, al cabo de breves instantes, varios hombres la rodearon, dispuestos a hablar con ella.

Jasper, que observaba la situación de pie junto a Alice, tras beber un sorbo de su copa, comentó:

—¿Qué trama Bella?

Alice miró a su amiga, bebió también y dijo:

—No lo sé.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Jasper.

Con una gracia que a él lo hizo sonreír, la joven parpadeó y afirmó:

—Sí. Pero ten por seguro que si lo supiera no te lo diría.

Instantes después, cuando Edward regresó con las bebidas, maldijo al ver a su mujer rodeada de halcones. Con una más que forzada sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le entregó su bebida, a la espera de que se pusiera a su lado. Pero al ver que no se movía y continuaba riendo con aquellos hombres, se hizo a un lado y se retiró.

Félix, que lo observaba todo con atención, sonrió. Ver a Edward en aquella situación era algo nuevo para él y al observar que bebía de su copa a toda velocidad con gesto incómodo, se le acercó.

—Me ha dicho Chelsea que has vuelto a discutir con tu mujer por la Denali. Incluso que has hecho que se disculpe ante ella.

Enfadado, Edward asintió y, mirando a su amigo, siseó:

—Bella la acusó delante de todos.

—Y tú, con tus actos, te has puesto de parte de Tanya, ¿verdad?

Él lo miró sin responder y Félix le aconsejó con una sonrisa: —Nunca, nunca, te pongas del lado de otra mujer que no sea la tuya.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando no tiene razón?

—¿Acaso sabes la verdad de lo sucedido? —Edward negó con la cabeza y el otro prosiguió—: Pues entonces, lo mejor es no decantarse por ninguna y permanecer al lado de tu esposa. —Edward maldijo y Félix, divertido, añadió—: Querido amigo, sobre mujeres sabrás mucho, pero sobre esposas y cómo tratarlas, creo que tienes mucho que aprender. Y, por cierto, ese puñetazo que me diste, aún me duele.

Edward maldijo en silencio mientras observaba a su preciosa esposa reír a carcajadas con aquellos guerreros. Le molestaba que ella fuera el centro de atención de otros, pero ante eso poco podía hacer, a no ser que se comportase como un animal y se la llevara a la fuerza, cosa que no iba a hacer.

—¿Por qué estás tan concentrado, mi cielo?

Al oír la voz divertida de Chelsea y ver que Félix sonreía, murmuró:

—Te gusta verme en esta tesitura, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué, mi cielo? —se volvió a mofar ella.

—Chelsea… —la reconvino Félix.

Malhumorado y sin querer contestar, Edward se terminó su jarra de cerveza. Chelsea, al ver lo enfadado que estaba, dijo:

—Lo siento.

Él refunfuñó, miró de nuevo a los hombres que había alrededor de su mujer y, descompuesto, vio que algunos parecían abstraídos, otros atontados y otros le sonreían con auténtico deleite. No quiso imaginar lo que pensaban. Si lo hacía, se enfadaría mucho más.

—Iré a por otra bebida.

Félix lo agarró del brazo y susurró:

—Es tu esposa. Llévatela contigo.

Edward lo pensó, pero no dispuesto a hacerlo, sin decir nada se marchó. Con el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio que se alejaba y respiró aliviada. Para ella tampoco estaba siendo fácil aquella situación. Sentir su reprochadora mirada la inquietaba, pero quería enfadarlo y hacerle sentir lo que ella sentía cuando él sonreía a otras.

Cuando llegó donde estaban las bebidas, su madre se le acercó:

—¿Qué os ocurre a ti y a tu mujer?

—Nada.

Con una sonrisa que le hizo saber que no lo creía, Esme dijo:

—Reconozco que no me gustaba Bella, porque creía que era una jovencita tontorrona, pero, hijo, a cada instante que pasa, me gusta más.

—Madre… —resopló él.

—Esta chica sí que sabe darte tu merecido —rió la mujer, alejándose.

Ramsey Maitland se acercó a Bella. Era alto, moreno y con unos ojos oscuros increíblemente inquietantes, y por cómo las mujeres lo miraban, ella intuyó que era tan deseado como su marido. Charlaron durante un rato, hasta que él le preguntó si quería bailar. Bella lo pensó, pero al ver bajar la escalera a Tanya Denali y observar cómo su marido le sonreía y se acercaba a saludarla, aceptó.

Empezó a danzar con Ramsey junto a otras parejas. Allí estaban Alice y Maggie con Jasper y Laurent, divirtiéndose. Cuando ellos la vieron acompañada de aquel hombre en vez de por Edward, se miraron sorprendidos pero continuaron bailando sin decir nada.

La música era algo que a Bella siempre le había gustado y alegrado y cuando comenzó a bailar y vio que Ramsey era un buen bailarín, se entregó encantada a la danza, sin darse cuenta de que Edward la observaba.

—La gente comienza a murmurar —dijo Félix, acercándose a él.

—Lo que murmure la gente bien sabes que nunca me ha importado — respondió Edward.

—¿Ni siquiera si dicen cosas que no son verdad?

Al ver que Edward no respondía, Félix miró a su mujer, callada a su lado, para variar, y convino:

—De acuerdo, Edward. Sólo te diré que no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo.

Él, de un trago, se acabó de nuevo su bebida y, dejando la jarra sobre una mesa, con una arrebatadora sonrisa masculló:

—¡Si mi mujer quiere jugar, jugaremos!

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta dejando a sus dos amigos preocupados, e invitó a la hija de los Carmichael a bailar. Ella aceptó encantada. Después bailó con la hija de los Jones, la nieta de los Campbell y muchísimas mujeres más. Todas aceptaban, sonrientes y encandiladas por la caballerosidad de Edward.


	56. Capitulo 55

CAPITULO 55

Bella, ofuscada porque Edward no demostrara su enfado, resopló, hasta que lo vio unirse a una danza llamada «el molino». Edward saludó con gracia a las damas con las que coincidía en el baile, hasta que llegó a Bella y, al tenerla cerca, le dijo:

—¿Lo pasas bien, esposa?

Con una falsa sonrisa, ella respondió mientras danzaba:

—Maravillosamente bien, ¿y tú, esposo?

A él no le dio tiempo a contestar, porque la danza continuó y Bella se alejó del brazo de otro guerrero. Tras dar una nueva vuelta, volvieron a coincidir.

—¿Pretendes enfadarme, Bella?

Dando un traspié por culpa de Edward, mirándolo con inocencia murmuró:

—Noooo, cariño.

De nuevo la danza los separó y, cuando los volvió a unir, la música se ralentizó y, mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano, ella preguntó sin disimulo:

—¿Te sientes bien sintiendo que otros hombres me desean?

Con gesto ceñudo, Edward respondió:

—Lo que haces es escandaloso.

Bella rió y con una voz nada angelical, murmuró: —No hago nada que tú no hagas… tesoro.

—Bella…

—Con la diferencia de que yo aún no me he acostado con ninguno de ellos y tú sí con muchas de las que están en este salón.

A Edward el vello se le puso de punta y, cuando fue a responder, la música los volvió a separar.

A partir de ese instante la tensión entre los dos subió. Cada uno lo pasaba bien en distintos grupos, mientras el resto de sus amigos los observaban, conscientes de que aquello no iba a terminar bien.

Jasper y Alice, que no se habían separado en toda la noche, al ver lo que hacían, se miraron y ella dijo:

—Temo el enfado de Bella.

Al ver que Edward daba un traspié por una zancadilla de Bella, Jasper negó con la cabeza y contestó:

—Deberías temer más la furia de Edward.

Esme, que como el resto de la gente veía lo que sucedía con su hijo y la mujer de éste, se acercó a Bella cuando ésta fue hacia una mesa de bebidas, y le preguntó:

—¿Lo pasas bien, querida?

Mirándola con el mayor de los descaros, la joven respondió:

—Seguramente que no tan bien como usted, Esme. Tranquila, tras esta maravillosa noche, su hijo no querrá volver a saber de mí.

—Oh, hija, ¡no digas eso!

Bella sonrió: menuda falsa era aquella mujer… Sin embargo, cuando fue a decir algo más, ella se le acercó y cuchicheó:

—Continúa con lo que haces. No sabes cuánto me estoy divirtiendo.

Cuando se alejó, Bella maldijo en voz baja. Aquella bruja se divertía al ver cómo se ponía en evidencia delante de todo el mundo. Sin duda, estaba disfrutando de verla caer.

A cada instante más enfadada, caminó con premura hacia una terraza, pero al llegar, vio allí a Edward riendo con Tanya Denali.

—Maldita sea —siseó.

—Preciosa Bella, ¿qué te ocurre?

Al volverse, se encontró con Aiden McAllister y masculló:

—Sólo me faltabas tú.

Él se acercó a ella sonriendo y murmuró:

—Esa Denali no es como tú, y Edward lo sabe. Pero ahora deja de tontear con todos o él se enfadará.

Dicho esto, se alejó, dejando a Bella todavía más confusa. Pero poco después, mientras Edward continuaba junto a la Denali, se acercó a Ramsey Maitland furiosa y, con una copa en la mano, comenzó a charlar con él.

Un rato después, la música acabó. Chelsea miró a Bella, que reía con Ramsey Maitland. Aquello iba a traer problemas. Edward, por su parte, caminaba con Tanya Denali del brazo. Poniéndose de puntillas, Chelsea le dijo a su marido:

—Esto no me gusta nada.

—A mí tampoco —resopló Félix.

Agobiada por las continuas proposiciones nada honestas de Ramsey, Bella se disculpó con la excusa de que iba a buscar a Alice. Necesitaba unos segundos a solas. Al ver que nadie la seguía, cogió una jarra de cerveza y se escondió tras unos barriles.

—¡Edward Cullen es tan galante…! —oyó que decía una voz de mujer.

—Y descarado. Es un descarado con las damas —apuntó otra.

—Su hermano era peor —apostilló una tercera mujer—. Gracias a Dios que ha muerto ese vil sinvergüenza.

—No es de extrañar que sean así. Ya sabéis que Esme, la madre de los muchachos era una posadera de Edimburgo. ¿Acaso esperabais que los educara como caballeros? —Las mujeres murmuraron algo y aquélla prosiguió—: Os recuerdo que se ganaba la vida sirviendo a los hombres y supo engañar y engatusar al laird Carlisle Cullen. Se volvió loco de amor por ella, ¿lo recordáis? —Las otras dijeron que sí y la primera aseguró—: Siempre quiso su dinero y cuando él murió en Irlanda, ella y sus hijos heredaron una gran fortuna.

Aquella voz a Bella le sonaba. Se asomó con disimulo y se quedó de piedra al ver que la que había hablado era lady Athenodora, la madre de Tanya. Pero ¿cómo podía ser tan bruja? No obstante, sin decir nada, siguió escuchando:

—Dímelo a mí —aseveró otra mujer—. Mi hermana Betty bebía los vientos por Carlisle y cuando se enteró del enlace de éste con esa mujer ingresó en una abadía.

Todas las mujeres hablaron a la vez, hasta que otra dijo: —¿Y qué me decís de la esposa de Edward?

—¡Escandalosa! ¿Habéis visto el vestido que lleva?

Varias rieron y, consciente de que ahora le tocaba a ella, Bella agudizó el oído y escuchó a Athenodora decir:

—Otra aprovechada, como la madre de los muchachos. Mi hija era quien tenía que ser su mujer y mis nietos, los herederos de esa gran fortuna.

—Pobre Tanya. Qué disgusto tendrá.

Athenodora dijo que sí y, acercándose a las otras, cuchicheó:

—Ya nos hemos ocupado ambas de que Edward aborrezca a su mujercita. —Rieron las tres y Athenodora prosiguió—: Según me contó Tanya, Edward le comentó que esa joven procedía de un clan en decadencia, los Swan de Caerlaverock.

—¿Es hija de Charlie Swan, el que se volvió loco cuando mataron a su esposa?

—Efectivamente —respondió lady Athenodora—. Esa joven es inexperta en muchas lides y, tras darle unas monedas a un vagabundo y a unas prostitutas, mi hija y yo hemos conseguido que esa paleta acuse a mi hija ante Edward. Y el muy tonto, ante una buena actuación de mi Tanya, ha pasado de su mujer para consolarla a ella.

Todas rieron y una comentó:

—Athenodora, qué mala eres.

—Mala no, simplemente, no hemos estado toda la vida soportando a esa posadera para que ahora venga una aprovechada y le arrebate a mi hija lo que prácticamente era ya suyo. Edward es un seductor con las mujeres, eso ya lo sabemos todos, pero también sabemos que es un hombre rico, generoso y todo un caballero y eso es lo que yo quiero para mi hija, y ella también. Además, su enlace fue un handfasting. Tengo un año para hacerle ver a Edward y a la tonta de Esme que mi hija es lo que necesitan y no esa pobretona de Swan, sin clase ni modales.

—Callad, que viene Esme —ordenó una.

Segundos después, Bella oyó reír a la madre de Edward con ellas. Athenodora, aquella bruja con sonrisa y cara de buena mujer, era lo peor que había conocido en su vida. Además de ser una falsa con la madre de Edward, había ayudado a Tanya a orquestar todo lo ocurrido.

La fiesta continuó, pero el humor de Bella ya no era el del principio. Ver cómo la mujer reía y hablaba con Esme la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Y aunque ella fuera a desaparecer de sus vidas, Esme merecía saber qué clase de amiga era aquella bruja.

Por eso, bien entrada la madrugada, Bella se acercó a Edward. Necesitaba aclararle ciertas cosas. Con una bonita sonrisa, se puso junto a éste, Tanya y otras mujeres y, cogiéndolo del brazo, preguntó:

—Edward, ¿tienes un segundo, cariño?

Él la miró y, con gesto altivo, inquirió: —¿Para qué?

Ante la expectación de los presentes, Bella respondió:

—Quisiera hablar contigo. Será sólo un momento.

Dispuesto a ser tan desagradable como ella lo había sido toda la noche, dijo:

—Querida, sin duda lo que tienes que decirme puede esperar. Luego lo hablamos. Ahora estoy con estas encantadoras damas.

Molesta por aquel desplante ante ellas, Bella cambió el peso de pie y volvió a la carga:

—Insisto. Necesito hablar contigo.

No dispuesto a consentir que le hablara así, él la cogió del brazo y siseó:

—Sigue pasándolo bien y déjame a mí disfrutar de la noche.

Incrédulas, las mujeres se llevaron la mano a la boca, y más cuando ella masculló:

—Vete al cuerno, Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué has dicho, esposa?

—Lo que has oído, marido.

Y, sin más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Edward más que furioso. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo Bella?

Tanya, extrañada por aquello, cuando quedaron a solas preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? ¿Qué pasa con tu mujer?

No demostrando lo molesto y enfadado que en realidad estaba, sonrió y dijo en tono zalamero:

—Nada, está divirtiéndose, como yo.

—¿Y no te importa que lleve ese escandaloso vestido y que te desafíe con la mirada ante todos?

Edward miró hacia donde Tanya miraba. Allí estaba Bella, observándolos, y respondió:

—Nada me divierte más.

Encantada por esa respuesta, la joven asintió y salió a bailar de nuevo con Edward. Bella, desde el otro lado del salón, los miraba mientras se le retorcían las tripas. ¿Cómo había podido rechazarla así ante todas aquellas mujeres?

De pronto, alguien le cogió la mano. Al darse la vuelta, vio que se trataba de Chelsea y, alejándose unos metros de donde estaba todo el mundo, ésta la interrogó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sencillamente, lo mismo que hace él —respondió ella.

Ramsey se les acercó, las saludó con cortesía e invitó a Bella a bailar de nuevo. Ella, tras dedicarle una candorosa sonrisa, pospuso el baile y cuando él se marchó con la esperanza de regresar poco después, Chelsea comentó:

—Ramsey y Edward nunca se han llevado bien. Si ese presuntuoso highlander te invita a bailar y te acosa es sólo para molestar a tu marido.

Bella miró a éste y, al verlo reír con Tanya, respondió:

—Entonces bailaré dos o tres piezas más con él.

Aquella contestación hizo sonreír a Chelsea, pero continuando con lo que había ido a decirle, preguntó:

—¿Tan enfadada estás con Edward?

Ella fue a contestar, pero Chelsea, cortándola, añadió:

—Escúchame, Bella. No te conozco y no quiero juzgarte, pero quiero que sepas, por si no lo has pensado, que en este sitio cientos de ojos te están observando. Todos los presentes saben que eres la mujer de Edward y están viendo que bailas, bebes, sonríes y coqueteas con todos menos con él y…

—Hago lo mismo que hace Edward —repitió y luego dijo—: ¿Acaso no ves que él está con todas también? Hace un rato he intentado acercarme para hablarle, pero ha sido imposible.

—¿Me aceptarías un consejo?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Bella, cansada de aquella situación.

—Cuando conocí a Félix, nunca pensé casarme con él. ¡Él era el temible Halcón! Arrogante, mujeriego y un hombre no muy fácil de trato. —Chelsea sonrió y prosiguió—: Yo, por mi parte, tampoco era fácil de llevar, pero las circunstancias hicieron que acabáramos casados por un año y un día.

Alucinada al oír eso, Bella murmuró: —¿Estás diciendo que…?

—Sí, Bella. Estoy diciendo que yo también me casé como tú, sin conocer al hombre que tenía delante, y por un handfasting. Ni te imaginas lo que discutíamos, pero cuanto más lo hacíamos, cuanto más nos retábamos, más nos gustábamos, y terminamos enamorándonos. —Sonrió—. Y ahora no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro.

Bella sonrió y la otra añadió:

—Con esto quiero decir que si quieres llamar su atención, hazlo, pero sin que tu moralidad, honorabilidad y honestidad queden por los suelos como están quedando.

Consciente de que ella tenía razón, se llevó la mano a la sien y lo reconoció.

—Tienes razón. No debería retarlo así.

Chelsea, con una candorosa sonrisa, contó:

—Yo desafié a Félix en todo lo que te puedas imaginar, y lo sigo haciendo, y eso en cierto modo le gusta. Sólo hay que ver cómo te mira Edward y cómo te busca continuamente para saber dónde estás. Sin duda, está enfadado por lo que está ocurriendo y, conociéndole, no creo que tarde mucho en explotar.

—Y me lo mereceré —afirmó Bella con una graciosa mueca.

Divertida, Chelsea sonrió.

—Te aseguro que si algo le gusta de ti es tu personalidad. Ni tú ni yo somos como muchas de las que ves aquí. No somos delicadas mujercitas que sólo piensan en sus peinados y en los vestidos de moda, e intuyo que tú también prefieres cabalgar y saltar arroyos a estar cosiendo ante el hogar, ¿verdad? —Bella asintió y Chelsea prosiguió—: Si realmente quieres enamorarle, no hagas lo que estás haciendo, o sufrirás más de lo que nunca has llegado a imaginar.

Bella sabía que Chelsea tenía razón. Durante un buen rato, estuvo hablando con ella y se desahogó. Le contó lo de James, lo que le había oído decir a Athenodora, y Chelsea blasfemó al conocer la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿crees que debo intentar acercarme otra vez a él?

—Sin duda alguna —aseguró Chelsea—. Edward es tu marido, no el de Tanya, ni de ninguna otra que se halle por aquí. No lo olvides.

Dispuesta a desechar sus planes e intentar acercarse al hombre que amaba, fue a moverse, cuando la música se detuvo y un hombre puso en el centro del salón un clarsach (Arpa celta).

De pronto, todos los presentes comenzaron a corear el nombre de una mujer y Edward, encantado, acompañó a Tanya Denali hasta donde estaba el instrumento.

—No me digas que también sabe tocarlo —cuchicheó Bella.

—Siento decirte que sí y además, aunque sea muy tonta, lo hace muy bien —respondió Chelsea.

—Pavisosa —susurró Bella, y ambas rieron.

Tanya, encantada de ser el centro de todas las miradas, se sentó con coquetería en un taburete que le pusieron y se retiró el pelo de la cara. Su belleza era tan impresionante, que a Bella la fuerza se le desvaneció. ¿Qué hacía intentando competir con ella? No tenía su porte, tampoco su pelo como los rayos del sol, ni su cara angelical.

Al comprender lo que pensaba, Chelsea susurró:

—Tú tienes otras cualidades. Y si Edward se ha casado contigo, y está tan enamorado, que lo está, es porque las tuyas son infinitamente mejores que las de ella. Eso nunca lo olvides.

—Gracias por tus palabras —dijo ella, sonriendo y volviendo a respirar. Ajena a la conversación, Tanya se calentó las manos, aquellas finas y delicadas manos sin un solo rasguño y, tras parpadear con picardía y gracia, se acercó la pequeña arpa celta al cuerpo y, tras unos toques, comenzó a cantar una bonita canción.

 _El highlander y la plebeya_

 _se encontraron en la feria_

 _a los ojos se miraron_

 _y ya no se olvidaron._

 _Nobleza y cortesía_

 _son sus armas y su espina_

 _y el amor por la plebeya_

 _destrozó su vida entera._

 _Se buscaban y encontraban_

 _por la noche y la mañana_

 _y la esposa del highlander_

 _se enteró de aquel romance._

 _Y se amaron en silencio_

 _hasta que se enteró el pueblo_

 _la plebeya fue expulsada_

 _de su clan y de su casta._

 _Y lo cantan trovadores_

 _aldeanos y señores_

 _el romance de la plebeya_

 _que al highlander mató de pena._

Todo el mundo la escuchaba embelesado. Bella reconoció que tenía una bonita voz y, al notar la mirada de Chelsea, susurró:

—Tienes razón. Lo hace muy bien.

—Pero es pavisosa —apuntó bromeando la otra.

Cada vez que Tanya terminaba una canción, la gente la animaba para que cantara otra y otra y otra más. Cuando Chelsea regresó al lado de su marido, Bella decidió hablar con Edward y, acercándose a él, dijo:

—Edward, necesito hablar contigo.

—Ahora no —respondió sin mirarla.

Bella suspiró. Siempre la misma cantinela… Cuando ella quería hablar, él no quería hacerlo, pero insistió:

—Tengo que disculparme contigo por…

—Chissssssss.

Molesta por su actitud, preguntó: —¿Te importa si me marcho al campamento?

Edward continuó sin mirarla. Se esforzó por no hacerlo por más que lo deseaba. Claro que le importaba que se fuera y dejar de verla, pero sin apartar la vista de Tanya, contestó:

—Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, como llevas haciendo toda la noche.

Bella se sintió fatal. Chelsea tenía razón. No debía haber hecho aquello.

Ella había sido quien había comenzado y, acercándose a él, murmuró:

—Edward, yo…

—Chiss, ¡calla!, Tanya está cantando y quiero escucharla.

—Pero…

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿te vas a callar de una vez? —gruñó.

—Si tuviera una espada, te juro que te daba con la empuñadura en la cabeza, ¡bestia! —masculló ella, enfadada.

Los que estaban cerca la oyeron y Edward, consciente de cómo los otros hombres lo miraban, siseó con brusquedad:

—Aléjate de mí. Regresa al campamento si quieres y ya hablaremos cuando vuelva.

—¿Has dicho que me aleje de ti?

—Sí —masculló Edward, fuera de sus casillas.

Ella lo miró furiosa y le reprochó:

—Me prometiste que nadie me haría daño y me lo estás haciendo tú.

Edward la miró y Bella, olvidándose de lo que había hablado con Chelsea, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida. Sin apartar la vista de ella, Edward maldijo por lo que acababa de hacer. Él tampoco se estaba portando bien. Fue a moverse, pero la madre de Tanya junto a Esme se acercó a él para consolarlo por lo que había ocurrido con Bella. Edward las escuchó y, en silencio, se convenció de que había vuelto a meter la pata con su mujer.

Chelsea, al ver aquello, fue a ir tras Bella, pero su marido la sujetó del brazo y sentenció:

—No es asunto nuestro.

—Pero, Félix, ella…

—He dicho que no es asunto nuestro.

Sin moverse de su lado, Chelsea resopló y, en cuanto vio a Alice, se le acercó y le comunicó que Bella se había marchado.

Al enterarse, la joven se angustió y, mirando a Jasper, comentó:

—Creo que es mejor que vaya con ella.

Jasper asintió y, tras mirar a Edward, que hablaba con gesto serio con la madre de Tanya, dijo:

—Iré contigo.

Fuera del castillo, varios highlanders miraron a Bella sorprendidos. ¿Qué hacía aquella bonita mujer sola de noche?

Sin reparar en sus miradas ni en sus obscenos comentarios, ella prosiguió su camino, alejándose de allí, hasta que oyó decir tras ella:

—Preciosa Bella, ¿por qué te marchas de la fiesta?

Al reconocer la voz, se paró y miró hacia atrás y, al ver a Ramsey, respondió con una media sonrisa:

—Estoy cansada y prefiero retirarme.

Él paseó su mirada lujuriosa sobre ella y murmuró:

—¿Y tu marido no te acompaña y te deja sola por este camino oscuro?

Consciente de la mirada de él, Bella se alertó y respondió: —Edward prefiere disfrutar de la fiesta un poco más.

—O quizá prefiere disfrutar de otras, como Tanya Denali.

—Eso no os incumbe —gruñó molesta.

Ramsey dio un paso adelante y Bella hacia atrás. No había casi nadie a su alrededor que la pudiera proteger y el hombre dijo:

—Si yo fuera él, no te dejaría sola ni un instante. Es más —prosiguió, rodeándola—, estaría deseoso de llegar a nuestro lecho para disfrutar de ti, de tu cuerpo y de tu dulzura.

Incrédula por su falta de decoro, lo miró a los ojos y, pese al enfado que llevaba, repuso con tranquilidad:

—A mi marido no le gustaría escuchar lo que habéis dicho.

Ramsey sonrió y, cogiéndola de la cintura para acercarla a él, contestó:

—Conozco bien a tu marido y sé lo que le gusta o no.

—Soltadme inmediatamente.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, bella Bella?

Confusa y enojada consigo misma por lo que le había dado a entender a aquel y a otros hombres durante la noche, con un rápido movimiento le golpeó con fuerza en la entrepierna y, cuando él aulló de dolor y cayó arrodillado a sus pies, siseó:

—Cuidado conmigo, Ramsey Maitland. Yo no soy como otras mujeres.

Y, sin más, continuó su camino furiosa, mientras Aiden McAllister, que lo había visto todo, sonreía.

Alice, que había asistido a la escena desde lejos corrió hacia ella y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien? —Bella asintió—. Jasper y yo te acompañaremos.

Y, en silencio, regresaron los tres al campamento.

Gracias por seguir la historia, por sus reviews.

OnlyRobPatti - kalyphoenix - Mar91 - alejandra1987 - Kimm - claudia hdz – Lilia - marieisahale - Noir Lark - liduvina - Twilight all my love 4 ever

A esta adaptación ya le quedan pocos capítulos, así que ya tengo listas nuevas adaptaciones, ojalá les guste.

Saludos,

Marie ƸӜƷ


	57. Capitulo 56

CAPITULO 56

Cuando llegaron ante la tienda, Bella, al ver la buena armonía de Alice con Jasper, sonrió y se disculpó. Luego comentó:

—Estoy tan enfadada por todo lo ocurrido, que cuando me duerma voy a dormir como un oso.

La joven le sonrió y ella, tras guiñarle un ojo, desapareció tras la tela de la tienda.

Jasper, no dispuesto a que la noche se acabara, dijo, mirando a Alice:

—¿Te apetece mirar las estrellas?

Ella asintió y el highlander, feliz, la llevó hasta un lugar desde donde podían admirar el firmamento. Durante un buen rato charlaron de cosas diversas, hasta que él anunció:

—Querría enseñarte una cosa.

—¿El qué?

Jasper, tirando de ella, se encaminó hacia los caballos, se subió al suyo y, tendiéndole la mano, susurró:

—Para verlo tienes que acompañarme.

Alice se paró a pensar. ¿Debía fiarse de él? Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente, consciente de que Jasper no le haría nada que ella no deseara, le dio la mano y la sentó delante de él. Luego azuzó a su caballo.

Mientras cabalgaban, Alice miró a su alrededor. Stirling, engalanado para la fiesta de los clanes, estaba precioso. Siempre había sido una ciudad muy bonita.

Una vez la atravesaron, ella vio sorprendida que iban camino del cementerio. ¿Para qué iban allí?

Al llegar, Jasper se apeó de la montura y, tras bajarla a ella con caballerosidad y dejarla en el suelo, preguntó:

—¿Te dan miedo los cementerios?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Como decía mi madre, hay que temer más a los vivos que a los muertos.

—Sabia mujer tu madre —contestó Jasper sonriendo y, cogiéndole la mano, añadió—: Ven conmigo.

Entraron juntos en aquel lugar donde reinaba la paz y el silencio y Alice, al ver que se dirigían hacia la tumba de su madre, se inquietó, pero cuando vio lo que Jasper le quería enseñar, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Ante ella vio la tumba de su madre limpia y arreglada. Toda ella estaba cubierta de flores y en una cruz reluciente de madera clara, habían grabado su nombre: «Mary Anne».

—Os seguí a Bella y a ti cuando vinisteis. —Alice lo miró y él prosiguió—: Y te oí decirle que era la tumba de tu madre y su nombre. He intentado adecentar la sepultura todo lo que he podido. Sólo espero que te guste.

Emocionada, Alice asintió mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar. Aquel detalle tan bonito y tan lleno de amor le llegó al corazón y no podía hablar, sólo llorar emocionada.

Jasper, al verlo, no se movió de su sitio. No quería abrazarla para no asustarla, pero entonces fue ella quien buscó cobijo entre sus brazos y murmuró:

—Gracias… gracias… gracias.

Enternecido, el highlander la rodeó con sus brazos y, tras respirar aliviado al ver su aceptación, la besó en la frente y musitó:

—Aunque sé que Emmett lo sabe, yo no sé qué te ha pasado para que estés siempre tan asustada, no sé cómo murió tu madre, ni por qué estabas sola en aquel bosque, pero déjame decirte que, sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo y yo te escucharé y te ayudaré.

La joven asintió. Sin lugar a dudas, Emmett había guardado su secreto, Jasper era un buen hombre y, cogiéndole la mano, dijo:

—Salgamos de aquí.

Caminaron en silencio y una vez llegaron hasta el caballo de Jasper, Alice, mirando al joven a los ojos, murmuró temblando:

—Bésame.

Él la miró confuso y no se movió. ¿Había oído bien? Alice, al ver que no se movía, insistió: —Bésame, Jasper.

Esta vez, tras esbozar una encantadora sonrisa, el guerrero no lo dudó. Acercó su boca a la de ella, paseó sus labios por encima de los suyos y, cuando el calor y el temblor de sus cuerpos así lo exigieron, la besó con auténtica pasión.

Después de aquel primer beso, llegaron otros, hasta que Alice, con un cariñoso gesto, lo besó en la punta de la nariz y susurró:

—Me gustas y siento haberme comportado contigo con tanta dureza.

Incrédulo porque aquello estuviera pasando, Jasper la abrazó nervioso, dispuesto a defender a aquella joven de todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, y repuso:

—Tú también me gustas; lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió y, sentándose ambos sobre un tronco, le dijo, tras acariciarle la mejilla:

—Te he pedido que me beses, por si, tras lo que te voy a contar, no deseas volver a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó él, asombrado.

Alice, tras tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, sin prisa pero sin pausa, le contó todo aquello que siempre le había ocultado y que Bella y Emmett conocían. Él la escuchó sin cambiar su gesto y, cuando acabó, el bravo highlander afirmó:

—Te prometo que no nos iremos de Stirling sin el pequeño Sean, y te exijo, si tú así lo deseas, seguir recibiendo tus besos el resto de mi vida.

Emocionada, Alice se tapó la boca. Nunca pensó que un hombre como Jasper se pudiera fijar en ella y menos decirle aquellas cosas.

—Quiero besarte el resto de mi vida —respondió.


	58. Capitulo 57

CAPITULO 57

Cuando Bella oyó que Jasper y Alice se alejaban, rápidamente se cambió de ropa. Tiró el vestido al suelo y se puso sus botas, sus pantalones y la capa. Con rapidez, amontonó sobre su manta la ropa que Edward le había regalado y la moldeó para que pareciera ella dormida. Una vez lo tuvo todo preparado susurró:

—De acuerdo, Edward. Me alejaré de ti y de tu vida.

Y, en silencio, salió de la tienda. Esa noche, con la fiesta y la bebida los highlanders no estaban muy atentos. Así que, tras coger su yegua, se alejó lo más deprisa que pudo.

Encantados el uno con el otro, Jasper y Alice regresaron al campamento. A lo lejos vieron al grupo de amigos de Edward con sus mujeres y, acercándose a ellos cogidos de la mano, él preguntó:

—¿Edward sigue en la fiesta?

—Sí —respondió Félix, tras cruzar una mirada con Peter.

—¿Habéis conseguido alcanzar a Bella? —inquirió Chelsea.

—Sí. Está descansando en su tienda —contestó Alice.

En ese instante aparecieron los Denali y Edward con su madre: regresaban tranquilamente de la fiesta. Chelsea, incapaz de quedarse callada, gritó:

—Las dos Denali sois unas brujas.

—¡Chelsea! —gruñó Félix, intentando sujetarla.

Pero ella se soltó de un tirón y añadió:

—Sé lo que pensáis ambas de Esme Cullen y sólo espero que tengáis la decencia de decírselo a la cara, en vez de cuchichear a sus espaldas, como siempre hacéis.

Al ver que todos las miraban, Athenodora, llevándose las manos al pecho, murmuró, viendo que Esme sonreía:

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Esme, acercándose a la joven, se puso en jarras y dijo:

—Tranquila, Chelsea, estoy enterada de que me llaman «posadera» y sé muy bien lo que piensan de mí. Nunca me han engañado, aunque así lo creyeran.

Athenodora la miró sorprendida y Esme añadió:

—Nunca hubiera permitido que mi hijo se casara con tu hija.

—¡Madre! —gritó Edward, que no entendía nada.

Chelsea, más segura y convencida de que lo que le había contado Bella era verdad, prosiguió:

—Y también sé que lo ocurrido con Edward en el bosque lo organizaron las dos. Pagaron al mendigo y a las prostitutas para…

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —se defendió la mujer.

Edward, sorprendido, fue a hablar, pero Esme, al oír aquello, maldijo como un hombre y siseó:

—Eso sí que no os lo voy a permitir, ¡brujas!

Tanya, al verse descubierta, miró a su madre y a la de Edward, mientras Félix y Laurent hablaban con el laird y éste asentía. Pero incapaz de ser sincera, la joven preguntó:

—Mamá, ¿de qué habla?

—Eso —dijo Chelsea, poniéndose también en jarras—, tú sigue así. ¡Mentirosa!

Al sentirse el centro de atención de todo el mundo, Athenodora se tocó el cuello y farfulló:

—No te-tengo nada… nada que decir —se defendió.

Aro Denali, al cruzar una mirada con la furiosa Esme, miró a su mujer y a su hija y, con gesto sombrío, bufó:

—¿Qué hicisteis, por el amor de Dios?

Molesta por la poca vergüenza de aquellas mujeres, Chelsea miró a la delicada Tanya y explicó:

—Ambas planearon lo que le ocurrió a Edward para que Bella culpara a Tanya delante de todos y Edward se enfadara con ella.

Incrédulo éste miró a aquellas mujeres a las que tenía tanto aprecio y, bajando el tono de voz, siseó:

—¿Hicisteis eso?

—¡Mentira!

—Me lo creo —afirmó la madre de Edward—. Siempre han sido de tirar la piedra y esconder la mano.

Tanya, nerviosa, espetó:

—Mamá, tú dijiste que nadie se enteraría y…

—¡Tanya, calla! —bufó Athenodora.

—Como diría la mujer de mi hijo —se mofó Esme—, ya os podéis quitar esas caras de pavisosas, que os acabamos de pillar.

—¡Madre!

Esme sonrió y, asintiendo con la cabeza, reconoció:

—Hijo, Bella es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar.

—Aro, por el amor de Dios, ¿no creerás lo que insinúan? —lloriqueó Athenodora.

—Mire, señora —prosiguió Chelsea—, buscaré al hombre al que le pagó unas monedas y se lo demostraré.

—Yo sé quién es ese hombre —afirmó Jacob, acercándose.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Chelsea y, con gesto serio, añadió—: Le aseguro que van a quedar delante de todos como lo que son, unas malas personas.

Edward, furioso por lo que acababa de descubrir, miró a Aro Denali y expuso:

—Al igual que hizo mi mujer, ahora yo espero una disculpa por parte de tu mujer y de tu hija hacia ella. —Y mirando a Tanya, añadió—: Nunca esperé esto de ti. Confié en ti poniendo en duda lo que decía mi mujer, y ahora veo que me equivoqué.

—Edward, escucha, yo…

—No, Tanya. No voy a escucharte, ni ahora ni nunca —sentenció él, furioso.

Esme, disfrutando con aquello, miró a la madre de la muchacha y, con un gesto de lo más chulesco, dijo:

—Athenodora, espero no volveros a verte ni a ti ni a tu hija por mis tierras nunca más.

Aro Denali, indignado por lo que ellas dos habían hecho, de malos modos las cogió del brazo y, mirándolas, masculló:

—Vamos. La fiesta se acabó.

Una vez se fueron, Chelsea miró a Edward y éste murmuró:

—Creo que tengo que disculparme con Bella, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí, mi cielo… lo vas a tener que hacer —contestó Chelsea con una sonrisa.

Esme, acercándose a su hijo, lo miró con cariño.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres tonto?

—¿A qué te refieres, madre?

Esme, dándole un suave manotazo, respondió:

—No se te ocurra perder a Bella por una finolis como Tanya ni por ninguna otra. Al fin has encontrado a la mujer que te conviene y que sabe ponerte en tu lugar.

—Ya era hora —rió Maggie.

Al ver el gesto de todos, finalmente Edward sonrió. Bella era lo único que le tenía que importar en esos momentos y necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente.

Cuando entró en la tienda y la vio tumbada en el camastro, se puso de cuclillas y preguntó:

—¿Estás despierta?

Ella no se movió y, sentándose en el suelo, Edward se disculpó:

—Vale, no he actuado bien. No te he creído y encima te hice pedirles disculpas. —Al ver que no respondía, prosiguió—: Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento, mi vida. Cuando vi a Tanya me comporté como un tonto y ahora entiendo tu enfado y lo que me has querido demostrar en la fiesta. ¿De verdad estás dormida?

Esperó durante un rato y, al ver que seguía sin responder, decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente. Conociendo a Bella, era lo mejor. En silencio, salió de la tienda y se sentó con sus hombres junto al fuego. Sólo deseaba que amaneciera para que ella se despertara y pudieran hablar.


	59. Capitulo 58

CAPITULO 58

Bella galopaba sin descanso.

Durante un buen rato no paró, hasta que la yegua, cansada, aminoró la marcha. En la oscuridad del valle donde estaba, se sentó en el suelo y, mientras pensaba en Edward, miraba las estrellas. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos al pensar en él. Y mirando el anillo que le había regalado y que llevaba puesto, lo besó y murmuró:

—Papá, lo he intentado, pero no ha sido posible. Yo no soy su amor.

Mientras pensaba hacia adónde dirigirse, descartó la idea de volver a Caerlaverock o ir a Glasgow. Serían los primeros sitios donde Edward, en caso de que la buscase, iría. Y dispuesta a alejarse lo máximo que pudiera de él, pensó en Newcastle, allí nadie la buscaría.

Cuando se levantó para proseguir su marcha, una voz preguntó:

—¿Paseando por el bosque otra vez?

Al volverse, Bella se encontró con Aiden McAllister y sonrió. Éste, bajándose del caballo, se acercó a ella y dijo:

—Creo que Ramsey Maitland aún sigue tirado en el camino.

—Se lo merece sin duda —afirmó Bella.

Eso los hizo reír a los dos y Aiden añadió: —Además de bonita y tentadora, eres peligrosa.

De nuevo Bella sonrió y Aiden, acercándose a ella, inquirió: —¿Qué vuelve a hacer una mujer tan bonita como tú sola de noche?

—Dando un paseo.

Convencido de que mentía, contestó:

—Bella, no deberías alejarte tanto del campamento. —Y al ver que no respondía, susurró—: No me digas que estás huyendo de Edward Cullen.

Pensó en mentirle, pero ya daba igual, por lo que asintió. Aiden, tras soltar una risotada excesivamente escandalosa, exclamó:

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

Molesta respondió:

—Vamos a ver, Aiden. ¿Desde cuándo yo te cuento a ti mis planes?

—Edward te buscará.

—Lo dudo, lo he dejado muy feliz escuchando cantar a Denali.

Él volvió a sonreír y auguró:

—Edward te encontrará.

—Sus últimas palabras fueron que me alejara de él.

Durante un rato hablaron sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta y Aiden le dio su opinión. Lo que le decía era lo mismo que Chelsea le había dicho, y cuando Bella se cansó de escuchar, lo cortó:

—Basta, Aiden. No quiero oír nada más. Lo mío con Edward se acabó.

Él, acercándose un poco más a ella, susurró:

—¿Sabes?, a mí me encantan las mujeres.

—Lo sé. Edward me lo dijo.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—Sí, e incluso me dijo que te habías fijado en mí.

—Muy observador tu marido.

—Para lo que quiere —se mofó molesta.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella, Aiden asintió y cuando vio que Bella miraba las estrellas, dijo:

—Ahora que estamos aquí tú y yo, y que me juras y perjuras que lo tuyo con Edward se ha acabado, quiero que sepas que me pareces una mujer preciosa, una mujer tentadora y…

—Aiden McAllister —lo interrumpió ella—, si no quieres tener problemas conmigo como los ha tenido Ramsey Maitland, contén tu lengua.

Él soltó una carcajada y, con comicidad, cuchicheó:

—Bella… ¡me asustas!

Aquel tono de voz tan bajo a Bella no le gustó y cuando fue a desenvainar la espada, él la agarró y, atándole las manos con una rapidez que a ella la dejó sin habla, dijo:

—No, preciosa, no. No me vas a atacar.

—Maldita sea, Aiden, ¡suéltame!

—No.

Enfadada, siseó:

—¡Cuando se entere Edward te matará!

—¿Y cómo se va a enterar si acabas de decir que no te va a buscar? — preguntó divertido.

Enfadada por haber sido sincera con él, masculló: —Debí dejarte morir aquel día ante los lobos.

—Cierto. Debiste.

Tras atar su yegua a su caballo, Aiden subió a Bella y, cuando él se montó también y ella intentó golpearlo, sujetándola de nuevo, le expuso:

—Tienes dos alternativas, preciosa Bella: ir con dignidad sobre el caballo o ir sin dignidad boca abajo. ¡Tú decides!

—No te atreverás.

Aiden asintió con gesto malicioso y Bella bisbiseó: —Cuando me sueltes, ¡juro que te mataré!

—Vuelves a asustarme, preciosa Bella.

Divertido y sin preocuparle los improperios que salían de la boca de ella, se lanzó al galope. Aquella mujer le gustaba y debía emprender la marcha cuanto antes.


	60. Capitulo 59

CAPITULO 59

Edward estaba pensativo junto al fuego tras todo lo ocurrido. No encontraba sosiego. Necesitaba hablar con Bella, disculparse con ella una y mil veces y saber que entre ellos todo estaba bien. Por lo que, levantándose, caminó hacia su tienda y al entrar dijo:

—Bella, despierta.

No vio que se moviera y, acercándose un poco más, insistió:

—Bella… tengo que hablar contigo.

Nada. Ni un movimiento.

—Bella…

Esa quietud lo escamó y al agacharse y tocar lo que supuestamente era su cadera, blasfemó al descubrir que aquello era un fardo de ropa y que ella no estaba allí. Salió como un loco de su tienda y corrió hacia la de los McRae. Laurent y Félix, que estaban junto al fuego, al ver que se acercaba se levantaron. Edward les preguntó:

—¿Dónde está?

Los dos hermanos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

—No me digas que has vuelto a perder a tu mujer —se mofó Félix.

Y Laurent, sonriendo, murmuró:

—Edward… Edward… creo que…

Sin ganas de reír, éste los empujó y exigió nervioso:

—Decidme. ¿Está aquí mi mujer?

Los McRae negaron con la cabeza y con desesperación Edward siseó.

—Dios, ¡se ha marchado!

Félix y Laurent se miraron y Edward, al entender que allí no estaba, fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los caballos. No podía haber ido muy lejos. Pero de pronto, el galope de un caballo llamó su atención y se quedó de piedra el ver a Aiden McAllister con su mujer maniatada.

Sin entender nada, Edward clavó la vista en ellos hasta que Aiden detuvo su montura delante de él y habló:

—Creo que has perdido algo, ¿verdad, Cullen?

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó él, mirando a Bella.

Ésta, enfadada por estar allí de nuevo, miró a Aiden y siseó:

—Idiota… ¿cómo se te ocurre traerme aquí?

Él, con una sonrisa guasona y sin hacerle caso, explicó:

—La encontré lejos de aquí e imaginé que no querrías perderla, ¿no es así?

Edward asintió y el otro bajó con delicadeza a Bella del caballo.

Ella, al poner los pies en el suelo, lo miró y gritó enfadada:

—¡Aiden McAllister, juro que te buscaré y te mataré!

—Te esperaré ansioso, preciosa Bella —contestó, riendo divertido.

Luego desató la yegua de Bella de su montura, le entregó las riendas a Edward y, cuando dio media vuelta para irse, éste lo llamó:

—Aiden. —Él se volvió y Edward, mirándolo con aprecio, dijo: —Gracias. Muchas gracias por devolvérmela sana y salva.

El joven sonrió y, tras asentir con la cabeza, se alejó al galope. Una vez se quedaron solos, Edward miró a Bella y le preguntó:

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de huir de mí? —Ella no contestó y él insistió: —¿Adónde ibas?

Sin ganas de responder a sus preguntas, le tendió las manos y pidió:

—Desátame, por favor.

Él lo hizo rápidamente. Cuando ella tuvo las manos libres, cogió las riendas de su yegua y Edward, sujetándola, reconoció:

—Te quiero, no te vayas.

Oír eso la hizo dar un respingo, pero sin mirarlo, repuso:

—Lo nuestro nunca funcionará, Edward. Somos demasiado diferentes. Tu lugar está junto a Tanya Denali o cualquier mujer de la fiesta.

—Bella…

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—Bella —insistió—. Mírame.

De espaldas a él, ella cerró los ojos. Verlo de nuevo le había mermado las fuerzas de que había hecho acopio para partir. Marcharse ahora le era más difícil, más complicado. Edward insistió con voz pausada:

—Por favor, mi cielo, mírame.

—No… no… no… no me digas eso —gimió.

—Sólo tú eres y serás siempre mi cielo, ¿ya lo has olvidado?

Ella se tocó la frente con mano temblorosa.

—Te lo suplico, Bella, mírame.

Incapaz de no hacerlo, finalmente se dio la vuelta y enfrentó su mirada. Edward, sin perder un segundo, acercándose a ella con delicadeza, le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y murmuró:

—Te quiero, mi vida. Te necesito a mi lado, y el hecho de perderte hace que se me rompa el corazón. Te necesito. Mi ejército, mi fuerza, eres tú.

—Edward, no… no me digas ahora esto. Ahora no.

—Eres la luz de mi vida, sé que no te lo he dicho todas las veces que lo has querido escuchar pero necesito que sepas que es así.

—No, Edward… no sigas.

—Escucha, mi cielo, no me puedo permitir perderte. Yo soy tu cariño y tú eres mi cielo y allá donde tú vayas yo iré. Mi sitio está junto a ti, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta?

Perdiéndose en su mirada, Bella negó con la cabeza. Pero todavía furiosa por todo lo ocurrido, protestó:

—Eso lo dices ahora. Pero mañana, cuando Tanya o…

—Ya sé que fueron ella y su madre quienes orquestaron lo que me ocurrió en el bosque. Te pido perdón por no haberte creído y por haberte obligado a disculparte. Y te juro por mi vida que las dos te pedirán ahora disculpas a ti y no volveré a desconfiar de tu palabra.

Sorprendida, abrió mucho los ojos, pero negando de nuevo con la cabeza, dijo:

—Eso ya da igual, Edward. Tú me dijiste que eres un hombre que no quiere ataduras, que te gusta tu libertad y… y… mañana, cuando veas a otra bonita mujer, volverás a pensar en ella y a olvidarte de mí y yo no quiero sufrir más por amor.

—No, cariño, eso no ocurrirá nunca más —insistió dolido—. Porque ya me he dado cuenta de que sólo tú tienes la sonrisa más bonita que veré en mi vida, que sólo tú tienes los ojos más espectaculares que jamás me mirarán, que sólo tú sabes volverme loco de pasión y que sólo tú eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis noches y mis días.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, sin duda Edward sabía convencerla, y cuando éstas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, confesó:

—Odio llorar.

—Lo sé, mi vida. Lo sé.

—Odio sentirme fea ante las mujeres con las que has estado.

Al oír eso, Edward se sintió un tonto y replicó:

—Tú eres mucho más bonita que todas ellas, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

—Mientes. Veo como miras a Tanya y… y…

Agarrándola de la cintura para tenerla más cerca, él susurró aspirando el aroma de la única mujer que quería a su lado.

—Ninguna de ellas me importa, porque sólo tengo ojos para ti, mi amor, y si no hubiéramos seguido ese tonto juego en el baile de los clanes, te habrías dado cuenta. —Bella lo miró y él murmuró—: A ti te miro con más intensidad porque te quiero. A ti te miro con adoración, porque te adoro. A ti te miro con ternura, porque no puedo vivir sin ti, y te aseguro que a partir de este momento, mis ojos, mi vida y mi corazón son solamente tuyos y podrás hacer con ellos lo que quieras.

Boquiabierta, Bella sonrió y dijo:

—No me tientes, Cullen… no me tientes.

Edward, al ver su sonrisa, henchido de amor como nunca en su vida, afirmó:

—Soy tuyo. No me dejes nunca y haz conmigo lo que quieras.

Secándose las lágrimas, Bella sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Totalmente en serio, tesoro mío.

Enamorada por aquellas palabras, acercándose a su marido, lo besó. Aquel tierno momento y aquella dulce declaración de amor eran lo que necesitaba escuchar. Edward, a su manera, a su modo, le decía siempre impresionantes palabras para hacerla sentir especial y una vez más lo consiguió.

Encantado, él la besó una y mil veces y cuando se separó de ella, sin mirar atrás, dijo, al ver la cara divertida de su mujer:

—De acuerdo, Chelsea, Maggie, ya os podéis hablar.

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward —rió Chelsea—. Acabas de terminar con el azúcar de toda Escocia.

—Increíble, Edward… ¡increíble! —aplaudía Maggie.

Esme, que también lo había presenciado todo, dijo emocionada:

—Su padre era igualito. Por eso me enamoró. —Y, mirando a Bella, añadió—: Querida nuera, es un placer abrirte las puertas de tu casa y de mi corazón y, como dice mi hijo, no nos dejes nunca.

Félix y Laurent no paraban de reír ante todo lo que habían oído. Su buen amigo había caído en la marmita del amor como él siempre decía cuando se reía de ellos, y Alice y Jasper, felices, aplaudían conscientes de que, por fin, aquello era el principio de una nueva vida para todos.

Edward, tras guiñar un ojo a su más que feliz madre, enamorado, hechizado y loco por su mujer, la aupó entre sus brazos ante todo el que los miraba y se la llevó a su tienda en busca de intimidad. Sin soltarla de sus brazos, murmuró haciéndola reír:

—Soy tuyo. Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

Bella, dichosa y encantada, tras pasear su boca por los fabulosos labios del hombre al que amaba por encima de todo y que le había dicho las cosas más maravillosas del mundo, murmuró:

—Edward Cullen, bésame.


	61. Capitulo 60

CAPITULO 60 EPILOGO

Kildrummy, un año y medio después

Bella acababa de abrir una carta y lo que había leído la había enfadado. Necesitaba contárselo a Edward y fue en su busca. Al entrar en el salón, Esme, que estaba allí con el pequeño Aleix, al verla preguntó:

—¿Ocurre algo, hija?

Con una sonrisa forzada para no preocuparla, se acercó hasta su pequeño hijo y, cogiéndolo, lo besó mientras preguntaba:

—¿Cómo está mi gordito? —El pequeño sonrió y ella añadió—: Mamá te va a comer a besitos.

Aleix era pelirrojo como ella, con los ojos azules de su padre. Era un niño regordete y divertido, que solía pasar gran parte del día sonriendo. Tras hacerle varias carantoñas más, Bella se volvió hacia su suegra e inquirió:

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—He oído que estaba con Emmett en las caballerizas.

Sin perder un minuto, Bella se recogió las faldas y corrió hacia allí. Al llegar, se cruzó con Jasper, que, al verla, le comentó:

—Alice quiere que pases por casa. Ha hecho su famosa tarta de arándanos.

Bella se relamió y, tocándole la cabeza al pequeño Sean, dijo:

—Dile a tu hermana que me guarde un buen trozo.

Jasper, subiéndose al pequeño a los hombros, corrió con él hacia la casa. Alice y el niño eran toda su vida.

Al entrar en las caballerizas, Bella sonrió al ver a Edward. Allí estaba, junto a Emmett. Al verla, su marido le guiñó un ojo y, abriendo los brazos para recibirla, exclamó:

—Qué agradable visita, tesoro.

Bella lo abrazó y, tras besarlo, dejó la carta sobre una mesa y dijo:

—Estoy muy enfadada.

Emmett, mirando a su amigo, levantó las cejas. Edward murmuró:

—Esto huele a problemas.

Bella asintió y, con los brazos en jarras, anunció:

—La carta es de Rosalie.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Emmett sonrió y dijo:

—Me muero por leer esa carta.

—Rosalie viene de visita a Kildrummy para final de año —explicó Bella sonriendo.

—¡Bien! —aplaudió Emmett.

Ver a aquella jovencita era lo que más le apetecía del mundo.

Pero Edward, por el gesto de su mujer, sabía que eso no era todo y, efectivamente, añadió:

—Al parecer ¡se ha prometido!

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntaron al unísono Emmett y Edward.

Tan incrédula como ellos por la noticia, prosiguió:

—Según cuenta en la carta se trata de un adinerado lord inglés que su abuela le ha impuesto y…

—¿Cuándo has dicho que viene? —preguntó Emmett con gesto serio.

—Para final de año.

El joven asintió y, sin decir nada más, salió del granero. Edward, al verlo, miró a su mujer y comentó:

—Menudo disgusto le acabas de dar…

—Lo sé, pero cuanto antes lo sepa, antes lo digerirá.

—O antes hará algo para evitar ese enlace —se mofó Edward.

Bella sonrió. Sin duda lo que pretendía era lo segundo y su marido, mirándola, dijo divertido:

—Mi cielo… que te conozco. —A continuación, abrazándola murmuró hundiendo la nariz en su cuello—: Me gusta que te pongas las joyas de tu madre.

Ella se tocó el cuello sonriendo. Llevaba uno de los collares que Edward había conseguido rescatar de los prestamistas de Edimburgo.

—Esta noche te quiero desnuda en mi cama sólo con ese collar puesto.

Divertida, asintió y cuchicheó:

—Cariño, si me haces ojitos, no te puedo decir que no.

Y se besaron. Tras regresar de la fiesta de los clanes de Stirling, su vida mejoró y, cumplido el plazo de la unión de manos, Edward organizó un bodorrio por todo lo alto, que las Denali todavía debían de estar lamentando. Después de varios besos que a ambos no sólo les calentaron el corazón, Bella, queriendo volver al tema que la había llevado allí, preguntó:

—¿Crees que Emmett hará algo para impedir esa boda?

Aspirando el dulce perfume de su mujer, Edward asintió.

—Presiento que, para final de año, o quizá antes, vamos a tener jaleíto.

Bella aplaudió por lo que aquello podía suponer para su amiga Rosalie y él, divertido por aquella sonrisa tan bonita, murmuró cuando ella le propuso con gestos ir al fondo de las caballerizas:

—Pero qué descarada eres, cariño mío.

Fascinada por la pasión que vio en su mirada, Bella sonrió y dejándose besar con todo el amor que aquel maravilloso hombre le demostraba, afirmó:

—Lo sé y me encanta saber que te gusta.

FIN

El libro original es de: Megan Maxwell - Las guerreras Maxwell 3 - Siempre te encontraré.


End file.
